


Two Halves of a Whole (Kylo Ren x Reader x General Hux)

by JustATypicalFangirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 97,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATypicalFangirl/pseuds/JustATypicalFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N)'s 18th birthday brings her the new stage of life with new responsibilities and new surprises. Visions, the power she didn't know about before and such things change her life. She is A slave on a planet, brought to the palace from her infancy; An extraordinary girl that easily attracts anybody's (especially men's) attention,among them are the nobles and royals, but she dreams of finding her own true love. Random meetings with few people decide her fate. When one day, The General of the First Order arrives at a royal party, he decides her fate by taking her away from the planet as his "possession" and that is where she meets him - Kylo Ren...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

(Y/N) has been a slave at the Royal Palace on a small planet called Nabooine (The twin planet of the one called Naboo) as long as she could remember herself, in fact, all her life. She didn't have any kind of information about her past. The only blurred memory her mind had maintained was the peaceful night in a hut, then the terrible fire, ashes, screaming, chaos and someone desperately crying her name.  
That was her only source as a link to her past. Nobody had ever told her anything about her background - not only that they didn't know, but also due to the fact that she was just a mere slave her background was of no importance to anybody there.  
Her only duty was to entertain the guests and the nobles at the parties. She was just an another ordinary and unimportant person in the palace, so even if anybody knew anything about her, nobody would tell her. 

-"You are just a slave, an orphan! You don't have a family; Your parents are dead and you were brought here by Samantha. This is your only home and family now. Be grateful and do whatever you are asked to do."

This was the only answer (Y/N) was ever given - apart from Samantha, who had told the girl that her parents had left her under Samantha's protection while they were off to serve the kingdom at the  
most difficult and most demanding position. While still being the little girl, (Y/N) kept asking the woman how her parents were and Samantha, every single time with the little sole tear in her eyes would tell her that they were ok and were still working very hard.

-"They told me that they will return back soon, meanwhile you have to listen to me and behave yourself and be a good girl. They asked me to send kisses and hugs for you too" - and with these words she would hug the girl tightly and plant kisses all over her face and the litle girl would giggle and laugh uncontrollably and ask the woman to let her go but Samantha wouldn't listen and continue her "attack". When they would be finished, Samantha would look at her straight into the eyes, kiss her softly on the forehead and whisper:  
-"And they ask me to tell you that they love you very much with all of their heart"  
-"And do you love me too, Samantha?" - the little girl would chirp.  
The woman would smile at her lovingly and hug her:  
-"I love you with all of my being, (Y/N) and always will - no matter what".

This satisfied the little girl,but as the time went by, she realized, that she didn't have any parents - they were either dead, or didn't wish to come back for her and had abandoned her. Eitherways, she hadn't mentioned anything about it to Samantha, apart from avoiding to not to break her the heart by telling that she knew the truth. She didn't consider it proper to  
do this to the woman who meant the whole world to her,so she was living with her own present life with Samantha.

As for (Y/N), she was quite a multi-talented girl - she could dance, play several instruments, sing, draw; She was a bit shy, even though she didn't have communication problems and was quite cheeful sometimes; Extremely kind, sweet and humble. She was not too tall, owned the body with the beautiful curves, heart pure of gold, beautiful (Y/H/C) (Y/H/L) hair, beautiful feautures - just in short - she was a mesmerizing girl - one would easiy catch sight of her and remember for a really long time afterwards.

Samantha - a sweet woman in her old forties, a full woman with the dark skin was one of the mainest chefs at the palace and it was her who had brought (Y/N) to the palace as a little child. Samantha was like a mother to her - almost the only person who was kind to her, apart from the other slave-boy Oswald. And that was why (Y/N) valued them so much. Samantha had a very strong reputation at the palace and took a great care of the girl and always made sure she was close to her. She was an overpotective and a loving woman.

As long as they had eachother, they didn't have to worry much about anything else...


	2. The Eve of the Eighteenth Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eve of the 18th Birthday! :)

\- "Rest my girl" - Samantha kissed (Y/N)'s forehead softly as she put the blanket over the girl's body.  
"You've had a long day. You need a good sleep now. I'll make sure the heat won't disturb you."

Samantha helped (Y/N) to go to bed. Every night,she was putting her to the bed, making sure everything was ok. Due to the terrible heat on the planet, Samantha always tried to cool the night-time for the girl. As usual, (Y/N) was extremely tired that day from serving the guests and dancing in front of them for an entertainment. (Y/N) sighed and closed her eyes:

-"Thank you, Samantha" - (Y/N) sighed and closed her eyes. Samantha smiles softly at the girl that she loved just like her own daughter and moved few strands of hair away from her face and tucked it behind the ear. (Y/N) opened her eyes and looked with her (Y/E/C) orbs at the woman and smiled back. Samantha caressed the girl's cheek with her index finger and thumb. (Y/N) leaned towards her touch and sighed.

-"What happened today? Did you have fun?" - asked Samantha smiling.

-"Nothing important,everything was just the same as usual-dance, serve, dance, serve, nerve-wreckage and annoyance from the looks they give me" - (Y/N) sighed rubbing her eyes.  
Samantha nodded with the expression full of compassion and understanding and tilted her head aside a bit looking down.

-"I understand that,darling,but you can't change anything. I asked his highness personally three times to let you work with me, but every single damn time he refused strictly - he Insists on keeping you at that particular position strongly and there is no other thing or person out there to force him to change his mind! He says that you are just Perfect for that position and wants the best group to work for him." - Samantha sighed irritated and shook her head - "I highly doubt that this argument can be quite true. Something in him tells me that I shouldn't trust him, something deep in my chest..." - She furrowed her brows and put the balled fist on her chest and hung her head down. (Y/N) nodded slowly and then leaned towards her and cupped her cheek. Samantha shook her head and looked at her.

-"Don't worry, Samantha. I'm sure that his majesty is doing the right thing and perhaps, it is better for me to be there. Anyways, I'm safer here than I could ever be, so I'm not complaining..."

-"I know darling but I can't help myself but to constantly check on your safety. You know that I don't have anyone more valuable than you and those pervert nobles give me the endless worries about you. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be dancing in front of their eyes for a long time to now. In fact, you would be here with me - an independent woman with the perfect education and with your own family..."

(Y/N) smiled softly and looked down.

-"But, how can you control that, my god! You're so beautiful that anyone would be enchanted by your beauty..."

-"Stop that, please" - The girl blushed and covered her face in her palms.

-"Oh, come on darling! Any woman could dream of the same features that you have - your face, your cheeks, your hair, I don't mention anything about your hands or the rest of the body - One would think they are in paradise whilst watching you dance.."

-"I don't do anything special, Samantha! I just do whatever I'm asked to do" (Y/N) didn't know where to hide her flushed face.

-"And you are asked to drive men crazy?" - Asked Samantha slyly and elbowed her.

-"NO! No! I'm not! I'M NOT! Stop!" - The girl was giggling uncontrollably and was trying to hide her red face. Samantha was laughing with her and poked her everywhere she could manage and (Y/N) was trying to protect herself. They were playing for few minute when finally Samantha finished and fell breathless on the sheets and (Y/N) fell back on top of the pillow and took a deep breath. Samantha sighed happily and sat up. She stared at the girl in front of her and smiled softly - before her eyes was the real miracle from the heavens - the girl was covered in the bright blue light of the moon. All of her facial features were illuminated softly and lovingly by the night-light; her cheekbones , her cute nose, her (Y/H/C) (Y/H/L) was spread around her head and created an illusion as if they were the waves into the pillow-sea. Her eyelids were shut, but then they were slowly opened and focused at Samantha. The woman leaned towards the girl and caressed her cheek, then she readjusted the sheets so she would make the girl comfortable.

-"Yes you are, (Y/N)" - she said softly, almost with the whisper - " And that is exactly why I'm worrying about your safety. You are no longer a child, (Y/N). You're turning eighteen tonight, you are already a real young woman, an adult, a mature person. You easily drive people towards and into you - and you know why? It's no only because of your body - you shine and illuminate your surroundings with your personality, with your smile, with your aura. Anyone can see it and everbody's attracted to it. Everybody wants to be around such a person an everybody WANTS one. That is why I'm worrying about you - there is a terrible cruel word out there, (Y/N)! Full with hunger, greediness, unjustice, cold and murder - the pure is often killed and ruined by the evil; That is WHY I take care of you so much; Why I worry so much about you - you are a pure child of nature that lots of evil chase after and want to ravish. You have to be careful my dear, very careful. The men are very cruel and you must think a hundred times before you'll make your decision. Your love too - Love is a very powerful magic and strength in this world my dear! I'm sure you'll find it but again - you'll have to choose the man yourself to love, (Y/N)! Choose the man that will love the real you - your inner self with all of your weaknesses, flaws and minuses. LOVE THE MAN WHO WILL LOVE YOUR NAKED SOUL (Y/N). Do you understand me?"  
Samantha was speaking with such a huge enthusiasm that the girl got lost into her world and was staring at he with eyes full of compassion and understanding. There was a single hot tear in Samantha's eye - the single tear containing her own life, her fear, her hope and her love for the girl who had been like a daughter for all this time. Samantha blinked slowly and realized that she had the tear in her eye and quickly dryed it off. She forced a chuckle:

-"I know I dramatize it all too much, but I was waiting for this moment for a long time my dear. You're already ready for this and I'm sure - whoever this will be, he'll be one damn lucky fellow."

(Y/N) smiled and her cheeks gained the faint-red color. Samantha gave her a nudge:

-"But hey, little princess! You must bring him to me first!" - she crossed her arms and suddenly got a serious face. (Y/N) looked at her and with a slight,fightened nod agreed. Samantha cracked a smile and laughed :

-"I'm kidding dear! Don't worry, but I'm serious as well - I won't trust my girl that easily to some reckless idiot"

(Y/N) chuckled and leaned back into her pillows and took a deep breath. Suddenly, as if she remembered something, she sat up quickly and grabbed Samantha's hand:

-"Samantha! Could you tell me one of your amazing stories please?" - she smiled childishly.

Samantha frowned in curiousity as she was thinking of what the girl could mean. When she realized that the girl was asking her to tell one of her fairy-tales, she looked at her surprised:

-"Are you joking my dear? You mean the stories I used to tell you when you were just a child, don't you?"

-"Yes! Exactly those stories, pretty please?" - (Y/N) crawled closer to the woman and looked at her with pleading smile. Samantha looked at her dumbfounded and then shook her head :

-"No (Y/N). It'll be silly of me to tell you those stories right now..."

-"Pretty please?" - (Y/N) turned her eyes into the puppy ones.

Samantha shook her head: -" No darling! No way! You're too old for those stories as am I! You're almost eighteen! Girls of your age don't listen to these kind of stories already!"

-"But what if I ask you? I'm seventeen yet! I'm still a child" - (Y/N) pouted.

Samantha kept on refusing but then she looked at the girl in front of her who looked very womanly, but had the eyes of a child. Finally she gave in, sighed: -"Fine,let's start". (Y/N) cried triumphantlly and raised her hands in the sign of a victory and got comfortable into her bed. Samantha leaned closer to her as well, cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

-"A long time ago in a galaxy far far away..."

_______________________

Samantha finished her stories about Galaxy, Jedi warriors, Stormtroopers, Sith Lords, Pilots, Famous battles; The stories about love, hatred, fear, courage and loyalty. When she finished, she looked at the girl who had already fallen asleep and was breathing slowly and peacefully. Samantha smiled softly and stood up carefully. She readjusted the blanket around her, then looked down at thr girl and sighed:

-"Happy Eighteenth birthday my dear child! I wish you the best of the best in your life! Be happy and be blessed! May the god be with you everywhere! I hope that you'll be in hands of a strong man, who'll love and devote his life to you! Love and be loved my (Y/N)" - and with a single tear she planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. Samantha could swear that a small smile appeared on the girl's lips and she shifted a little. Samantha slowly walked towards the door and opened it and for the final time, she looked back at the girl and smiled whispering:

"May the force always be with you, (Y/N)!"


	3. The First Bond or The Eighteenth Birthday (Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit complicated...New and Major Characters come in.. :)

The first light of the following morning cracked the night-blue sky and dyed it into a lighter shade of blue. The morning was slowly replacing the night; The morning, which would bring the day of birth of (Y/N) - her eighteenth birthday! The sky was covered with huge, white and fluffy clouds and gentle breeze was cooling off the terrible heat which took place on the planet straight from the beginning of the day. (Y/N) woke up early as usual. The gentle breeze that sneaked into the room from the opened door of the balcony, woke the girl up. She slowly opened her eyes as she recognized the figures of the furniture in her room. The girl rubbed her eyes, yawned and sat up in her bed, stretching her arms. She took a look at her room then slowly crawled out of the bed , went to the balcony door and went out. She leaned on the balcony and looked out at the view opened in front of her: The desert was starting to slowly wake up as the sun was raising higher into the sky across the horizon. Everything was absolutely motionless. The air was filling time to time with the singing of a few native birds. (Y/N) smiled to herself as she recognized the sound of her favourite bird chirping. She glanced over to the violet pot on her window-sill. She had hardly managed to keep the violets alive in such a desert heat. Their color was the mixture of dark blue and purple - just the very favourite one of hers. The girl smiled as she carefully caressed the petals of the flowers that were slowly waking up. (Y/N) sighed and looked across the horizon - the sand dunes were slowly getting illuminated by the sunrays - the morning was slowly taking it place on the small planet Nabooine. The gentle breeze was blowing and moving the strands of hair away from the girl's face. She closed her eyes as she sighed and enjoyed the calm and cool feeling. Then turned away and returned into her room. She took a glance at her room - a small, enclosed area with simple furniture suitable for a slave yet decorated neatly and beautifully that could please a visitor's eye. Of course, Samantha had played a huge role into providing quite a normal furniture for the girl: There was a small wardrobe, in front of it was a small, comfortable bed with (Fav/Color) sheets and couple of cushions; to the left of the bed was a window with a small balcony and to the right was a dressing-table with a hair-brush and the perfume bottle  
onto it. (Y/N) walked towards the wardrobe and opened it. She took out couple of towels and a dressinggown. She took off her nightgown and put on the dressing-one. She smiled at the thought that it was her eighteenth birthday that day, which meant that this day would be very special for her - long ago, Samantha had promised her that on her eighteenth birthday she would tell her something important. (Y/N) wondered what it could be as she felt the cold rush of the breeze blow into the room and cool her off. She shivered slightly as she buried her face into the collar of her dressing-gown and nuzzled into it. (Y/N) breathed in the scent of her gown and closed her eyes. Then she sighed and took the towels and went towards the door. She went outside and closed the door behind it. The girl went towards the bathroom as she quietly hummed her the melody of her favourite song - she even twirled couple of times on her way towards the shared bathroom. She was thinking about the important thing that Samantha had been keeping away from her as she reached the grand bathroom for the slaves. She entered the cabin, she took off her gown and put it on the small chair with the towels atop of it. After turning the taps on and choosing the likable temperature, she sighed and leaned on the shower-wall. Her mind drifted off to her birthday - she was turning eighteen that day, which meant that she was an adult now with new responsibilities. One of them included marriage. (Y/N) stopped breathing for a moment - The Marriage!

According to the law, all the girls at their adult age had to get married, it was inevitable. As for the slaves, apart from the marriage, at the adult age, the king had the right to sell them to the other authorities or leave them for his own pleasure. Every year, dozens of adult girls and boys were sold like this. (Y/N) remembered as her best friend - Auria, was sold. After couple of months she had heard the rumours, that her new master had used the force on her and she had committed suicide. (Y/N) shivered at this thought. The life of a slave was always difficult and dangerous. They had no rights, they were always humiliated and treated as mere gloves, especially the girls. If they would be lucky enough, they could become the slaves for other nobles and masters or sometimes - their lovers, but at some point, it was no better . (Y/N) didn't even try to imagine her future life in any of these ways.

-"At least" - she thought -"I can manage something". Then she turned her mind towards the "Positive angle" of the marriage. It was true that she hadn't thought of the marriage before so strongly. Well, she had always thought of her true love and what would it be like when she would meet him - she had always been a romantic person. Of course she wished that she would be lucky enough to find her true love - her second half as Samantha used to say. She knew that it would be quite difficult for her to choose the man of her life - She was looking for true love, not for the "Love" that almost every men had towards her. She understood very well that that kind of love wasn't lasting and it was "material". 

-"I wish I knew what does he look like at least" - she murmured to herself and a small smile crept up her face as she tried to portray the possible model of "Him" - Tall, a bit muscular, strong arms that would always make her feel safe everytime they would be enveloped around her. At this thought she absent-mindedly wrapped arms around herself; Hair of the medium size that she would love to ruffle time-to-time and tangle her hands within; Deep eyes that would make her feel like being lost in them; Broad chest and maybe slightly outlined abs too? She chuckled at this thought; And finally the lips - (Y/N) felt a soft warmth fill her whole body up and slightly imagined what it would feel like if full, plump lips would press to hers and send shivers down the spine, bring butterflies to her stomach, warm her whole body up and melt into the feeling; And when they would move into the perfect synchronization with hers and plant kisses all over her face and then...

(Y/N) jolted a bit as she was thrown out of her fantasy world. She heard the voices coming out from the corridor. She peeped outside of the cabin as she saw few of her fellow slave-girls cheerfully enter the bathroom. They were talking and giggling. (Y/N) sighed as she tried to finish her washing soon and turned the taps off. She wrapped one towel around her head, with the second one dryed her body with it,then she put on the gown and tried to get out of the cabin as unnoticably as she could. To her luck,the girls were too interested in discussing the rumours to notice her presence. (Y/N) tightened the gown's belt as she looked into the grand mirror and suddenly, her ears caught the part of the girls' conversation:

-"Oh, my! Are you even sure about that?" - the blond, slim girl chirped.

-"I'm telling you! They are like that - a bit funny, but very dignified and chivalrious! I wish I could meet them!" - said another with an annoying high-pitched voice.

-"I've heard that they visited Nabooine the other day. Julianne saw them..." - replied the third.

-"True or not, they are absolutely flawless! And their lightsabers! Oh god! How they can light everything up with them!..."

-"Forget their weapons! The warriors are more important! Have you heard of their looks? They should be really handsome and alluring!" - the first girl melted along with the last words.

-"I bet they are tall and muscly and can use the powers, or as they call - The Force!" - someone sighed.

-"Overall, I would most gladly marry a Jedi warrior" - the high-pitched voiced girl made a conclusion and everyone agreed.

(Y/N) stopped readjusting herself as she caught the familiar word - The Jedi. So, they are Real! So, they exist! Of course if she would believe their words. So, Samantha's stories weren't invented or part of the imaginary world! This opened a whole new world to the girl. 

As she was leaving the bathroom, a thought flashed in her head:

-"What if he's a Jedi?"

_______________________

Meanwhile, far away into the galaxy, somewhere on the outskirts of the galaxy, on the lonely planet, into a huge, hidden ship two authorities were discussing the plans of their upcoming attacks. Both of them were almost exactly of the same height, dressed entirely in black. One of them was ginger, with a strangely sinister, cunning and unpleasant face, with a long jacket over his shoulders. As for the second, he wore a mask - a mask that made him menacing and threatening, a monstrous creature without a heart. In addition to black trousers and top, he wore a black robe-alike on top of it. He wore black gloves as well. It was obvious that he had a higher rank than the gingerhead, which could clearly explain the fact that the gingerhead wasn't quite pleased whilst talking to him and was most likely obliged to keep the official-polite tone with the masked man.

-"How long will it take to get everything ready?" - the masked man asked. His voice was altered into a robotic one which made it deeper and more intimidating.

-"It shouldn't take more than a month" - the gingerhead replied lazily

-"Why? What keeps you away from finishing soon?" - The masked man seemed to be quite displeased with the answer.

-"Because our troopers aren't ready yet, Ren!" - the gingerhead replied with a forceful politeness.

-"Choose the other division, "FN"s are more qualified..."

-"Does it really matter if we do it within this week,Ren?" - the gingerhead scoffed.

Ren - the masked man - glared at the gingerhead, didn't say anything and exhaled through the mask. The fallen silence seemed to be overly dreadful. Only the machines' humming "disturbed" the silence. Ren exhaled. Even the altered sound of exhaling turned out to be menacing. 

-"If you have a more effective and faster plan of attacking, Hux, then would you please enlighten me?" - a sharp sarcasm cut the air.

The gingerhead Hux slightly scoffed and turned his slightly disgusted face aside. Even though he always tried to oppose Ren, mostly he failed to prove his words with action. Ren had caught him again.

-"You should try to mind the circumstances of your crew and personnel, Ren.."

-"No better comeback? Oh, how dissapointing! Like you care about them yourself..."

-"We need to get ready properly, Ren!"

-"Then do it as soon as Possible!" - Ren shouted angrily. The booming voice quiclly filled the room. Another deadly silence took place. Hux was trying to maintain a straight face. Luckily to him, a young, blonde man dressed also in black and with a military hat appeared into the room, a datapad in his right hand. He hastily, yet carefully approached Hux, stopped by his side and saluted both of them. Neither of the men replied. The puzzled man looked at both of them then cleared his throat awkwardly and addressed Hux:

-"General, the news were reported from the second mini-hangar and the first floor of the ship"

-"What is it?" - Hux turned his hear towards the man with a nonchalant tone.

The man hastily showed him the datapad and started to speak something but Ren couldn't clarify anything. Suddenly his vision was blurred behind the mask and he closed his eyes. He felt very oddly - all of a sudden, a strangely huge amount of warmth spread through his body, filling up every inch of his being. It started from his heart and consumed his arms, his face, his mind, his torso, his legs. Ren almost stumbled but tried to stay on feet nevertheless. He couldn't understand where could all this warmth come from. The temperature was normal into the room; He didn't wear too much either. He didn't know what was this and he didn't like not-knowing. He took deep breaths. Ren was glad that his mask hid all of this at the moment for he could turn out to be into a very hilarious situation. All of the emotions he hadn't felt so stronly before or hadn't known at all were mixed together - feeling of satisfaction, warmth, comfort, safety, no fear, sudden urge to hug someone, to protect somebody and to be closer to this person; He felt the warmth into his lips as if they were pressed to somebody's skin. Ren's head was spinning and he thought that he would go mad at any second when he was brought back to this world. Someone was calling his name from far away. Gradually, his vision was repaired as the blur slowly faded away and he saw Hux and the man standing in front of him an looking at him with interest. Ren tried to comprehend all the details that he had missed during the mind-switch. 

-"I'm sorry?" - he chose the most neutral question to slip himself out of the awkwardness.

-"I said that I have to go sort out some important business on a small planet, Ren" - Hux replied with a raised eyebrow. 

Ren nodded slowly - "How long will it take?"

-"I'll be back late this evening most probably" - The gingerhead said - "This planet is neutral and it's obvious that we won't encounter any problems. If something, we are taking the PH division with us - You never know what happens"

Ren nodded again - "Don't be too late" and he stormed off. Hux followed a strange stare after the masked man as he turned his attention to the man and after few moments, they left together towards the biggest hangar.

__________________

Ren couldn't stop thinking about the strange moment the whole day. He didn't know where all this feelings and emotions came from. Maybe someone had played a trick on him? But he couldn't find anyone guilty. Nobody had the force on the deck except him and Snoke of course. What if someone sent the message telepathically across the other place? But what could it mean? What if someone was calling him? But why with this strangely warm sensation? Ren was boiling inside of his thoughts - all of the thoughts were like the endless puzzles. He couldn't bare any questions or misunderstood situations and this was making him angrier and angrier. Finally, all this was finished by flying some of the stormtroopers off and hurting them severely. He hated to admit it, but somehow, he had enjoyed the feeling and wanted to feel it again, but he was afraid as if this feeling could be connected with the light side. He screamed out loudly and fell on the chair completely spent. He put his head into his palms ashe murmured the words:

-"I'll find out what was this and when I do, someone will count his last minutes"

____________________

Hux got in one of the TIE fighters' ships and got comfortable. Couple of other TIE Fighter ships were getting ready as well. After everything was ready and everyone had taken their places, Hux gave the depart order and the main pilot repeated the order:

-"Delivering the order to all the ships to take off"

The sudden sound of the machines coming to life erupted and mixed with the monotonous humming of the other machines working at the hangar. The ships slowly exited from the hangar and went into the open space. The main one standing forward between the others. 

-"The destination : Mid-Rim region, Chrommell Sector, The Naboo system, Royal City, Planet Nabooine"


	4. A Strange Surprise and a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change... Problems,accidents show themselves that bring more stuff to think to (Y/N). On the other hand, she celebrates her 18th birthday and recieves a very important gift. Get ready for the party that will change everything...

(Y/N) returned back to her room and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she took a look at her room. Then her gaze fell at her costume - a slave dress, which consisted of a bra and a long dress reaching the ankles.   
She opened her wardrobe and took out an object which was alike to a fan - much bigger and with more details. It was like a bowl if one would put it on their heads. There were holes at the surface that served like the quick drying system - the warm air was exiting from there. She tied up her wet hair into a bun and put the "fan" on her head and activated it. The machine started to work and meanwhile she did some cleaning in her room. After several minutes she was done. She deactivated the machine and took it off of her head and let her hair fall free and dry. She grabbed the hair-brush and started to slowly move it through her hair. The girl was brushing her hair as she was humming her favourite melody. She looked into the mirror and smiled at her own sight. After finishing everything, (Y/N) moved towards her costume. She took off her gown and slowly put on her slave dress. The bra was of a (Fav/Color) color with the slight curves and patterns decorating it. They were made of cheap gold. The bra covered the rib-cage and was leaving the little area consisting of a navel and a narrow waist before the dress-line woud begin. As for the dress, it was sitting a bit low on her hipbone and was revealing her beautifully-narrowed waist curves. The dress was long, a bit transparent of a gold-red color indicating that she was a slave. The dress was light and could easily open in a circle whilst twirling. When she readjusted all the details, she looked into the mirror and then tied up her hair into a high-bun, all of her hair perfectly slipped back - not even a single strand of hair was fallen out of her coiffure. She twirled around and she smiled as she took a deep breath and then stopped. Lost in her own world apparently, with her closed eyes, she moved around the room with a small dance. Sometimes on tiptoes, sometimes with full steps. She danced with her whole heart and being, drawing invisibly with her hands and feet. She felt freedom and satisfaction within her as she slowly finished her dancing and twirled for the final time. She looked into the mirror as she straightened herself and let a small strand of her (Y/H/C) let free and hang loosely a bit curled. She giggled and left her room shaking her head.

-''I hope it will be a wonderful day'' - she thought to herself

_________________________________

-''Good Morning Samantha'' - (Y/N) chirped as she entered the grand kitchen and ran to Samantha hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek. Samanta squeaked in surprise as she turned around and at the sight of the girl smiled warmly and wrapped her grand arms around her.

-''My girl, how you frightened me...'' - she stroked the girl's head lovingly and kissed her forehead - ''A very good morning to you too, my dear''

-''Slept well? - the girl asked.

-''Quite well, dear and what about you?''

-''Very much the same,thanks'' - (Y/N) yawned. Samantha chuckled:

-''Looking good''

(Y/N) blushed slightly - ''Thank you. And same goes to you''

Samantha rolled eyes but smiled nevertheless - ''Why thank you darling!''

(Y/N) giggled and peeped around the counters and tables.

-''What have we got today?'' - she asked.

-''Your favourite sauce and fries are over there'' - Samantha motioned towards the small plate with her head as she was frying some onions for the grand pork dish that morning - it was the prince's favourite one.

-''Mmmm...delicious! Thank you, Samantha'' - (Y/N) ran to wash her hands and then sat at the small table and immediately shoved couple of fried potatoes into her mouth.

-''Slow down, (Y/N)! Eat slowly for god's sake!'' - Samanta scolded the girl as she filled her mouth. - ''And don't fill your mouth!''

-''Mm! Bu Mm Eh nut!'' - (Y/N) whined mumbling with her full mouth.

-''What? What was it?! Couldn't hear youuu!'' - Samantha stretched the last word and put a hand to her ear as if she was trying to hear better.

-''Mmmmmm!'' - (Y/N) angrily raised her hands in defeat and swallowed with the difficulcy - ''But I was eating slowly!''

-''Then why couldn't you say anything?'' - Samantha crossed her arms smirking.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes annoyed and sighed.

-''Did you drink water before you would start eating?'' - Samantha continued.

-''No...'' - (Y/N) replied quietly

-''And why? Don't you want to be beautiful and healthy?''

-''Yes...'' - (Y/N) whined.

-''It's good that you want to be.'' - The woman said as she sighed and turned away taking the cup of hot flavoured-water (Aka Tea on Nabooine) and put it in front of her. (Y/N) smiled as she kissed Samantha's cheek hastily.

-''I won't forget the next time''

-''Ok'' - Samantha replied chuckling.

(Y/N) continued eating when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She immediately looked up and saw a tall boy, around of her age, slim with light muscles, green armless tunic and light black trousers with huge leggings reaching his ankles.

(Y/N) jumped to her feet and with a huge grin hugged the boy tightly.

-''Oswald! Good morning!''

-''A very good morning to you too, (Y/Nickname)! '' - The boy chuckled and hugged her back and squeezed her.

-''Slept well?'' - (Y/N) stepped back and ruffled his golden wavy hair.

-''Normally, as usual'' - Oswald shrugged and sighed - ''And what about you?''

-''Same...'' - the girl smiled and looked down.

-''How's the feeling? We have a birthday kid today!'' - Oswald nudged her softly - ''Smile, hun!''

-''I am!'' - (Y/N) giggled.

-''Show me your gums!'' - The boy teased. (Y/N) grinned cheekily as her smiled stretched from ear to ear.

-''That's my girl!'' - Oswald chuckled rufflling her hair lightly.

-''Hey! You are ruining my hair-do!'' - (Y/N) whined.

-''Still beautiful.'' - The boy smirked crossing arms.

(Y/N) rolled eyes but still her face gained a slight pink color -''Thank you''

-''My pleasure'' - The boy grinned.

-''Come'' - (Y/N) sat down and tapped the place beside her - ''Join me''.

Oswald sat next to her and started to eat.

-''So,what are your plans for today?'' - Oswald asked as he sipped from (Y/N)'s cup.

-''Serve, work, dance - everything is just the same'' - (Y/N) sighed and grabbed a small muffin.

-''No plans for tonight?'' - The boy asked nonchalantly and took an another sip so he hung out the words into the air.

-''Like? Anything except the duties? I suppose I don't...'' - the girl furrowed her brows in confusion.

-''Mmhmmm...'' - the boy nodded slowly and leaned back into the chair. The girl looked at him in suspicion, trying to guess what was in his mind.

-''What is it?'' - she leaned forwards. The boy shrugged with his crossed arms and tried to put on a poker-face.

-''What is it? Tell me! You know that your poker-face doesn't work on me!'' - she smirked.

The boy shrugged again and shook his head in denial although a naughty smirk danced on his face.

-''What are you up to?!'' - (Y/N) pleaded with him.

-''Nothing, just curious.'' - Oswald confirmed.

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes and tried to read his expression. Suddenly she felt herself concentrate as the boy's face suddenly turned into the wire palace. The sections were filled with so-called thoughts, plans, worries, happy memories. (Y/N) saw clearly that one of them was throbbing and shining the most. She tried to reach it but was unable. Suddenly her vision was blurred and everything turned black. After few seconds her vision repaired and everything was restored - the walls of the grand kitchen, the table and Oswald in front of her. After readjusting to the surroundings, (Y/N) saw him in a very strange position - his head was buried in his hands and he was groaning in pain. (Y/N) blinked before realizing that he was in pain and rushed to him. She stood up so quickly that the chair fell behind her.

-''Oswald! Oswald! You allright?! Look at me! Oswald! Please...'' - she was pleading with him as she carefully shook him.

The boy groaned and took a deep breath. He shook his head.

-''Oswald? Please! Talk to me, Oswald...''

The boy slowly raised his head and looked at her. (Y/N) gasped as she saw the blood-shot eyes. The boy was covered in sweat, his breathing was deep and a bit rasped. The girl handed him the glass of water hesitantly. The boy looked at it and then took ahold of it and drank to the bottom. (Y/N) looked his every moment cautiously, deep worry and compassion covering her face. She slowly and hesitantly touched Oswald's left cheek and then cupped it. She tried to look straight into his eyes. The red colour was slowly leaving his eyes as the traces of pain and vulnerability took its place over his features. He looked at the girl as he was searching the shelter into her eyes. The girl was looking for any explanation in his expression.

-''I felt the terrible pain in my head...'' - the boy started whispering - ''..The terrible, murderous pain. As if my mind was being read.. I... I... Couldn't protect myself... I felt as if my head would explode... My every inch was being overseen... I felt exposed... I got afraid...'' - his eyes were slowly watering.

-''Oh, Oswald...'' (Y/N) put her forehead onto his and closed her eyes as the single tear rolled down her cheek. She cupped both of his cheeks. Oswald sniffled silently. He was neither ashamed nor afraid to demonstrate his emotions to (Y/N) - they were raised together since the girl was brought to the palace and the were closer than any best friends. Oswald hugged her and buried his face into the crook of her neck. The girl started to slowly stroke his hair as she put her head atop of his. She got lost into her thoughts:

Was she the one who had caused all this?

Was she the one who had hurt him?

What was the vision she had seen?

Had she just sneaked into his mind?

How had she done it?

Did it really happen?

Was he severely hurt?

What had just happened?

What had she done?

How had she done it?

Who was she?

What was she?

She was interrupted in her thoughts as she felt that Oswald had broken the hug as he was slowly standing up and straightened himself. (Y/N) looked up at him as she stood up with him. Oswald stopped her and motioned her to sit back down. The girl disobeyed and shook her head.

-''I'll go... Better do my work... It seems that my aching period has returned...'' - he smiled sadly- ''Have a good day, darling'' - he kissed her cheek softly.

-''Don't you dare to do any hard work today!'' - she scolded him.

-''Ok, mamma. I won't'' - he chuckled and then added quietly - ''Make sure you will be free tonight.'' He winked at her. (Y/N) rolled eyes and smiled.

-''Don't be late'' - she whispered and nudged him softly. The boy laughed and turned around to leave as he left the words behind:

-''I will be watching you!''

_______________________

-"(Y/N)? You here? " - Samantha peeped into the girl's room. She saw that the girl was dressed in her gown and sitting on the floor in front of the mirror. She had a sad look on her face. Upon hearing Samantha's voice she quickly stood up and straightened herself. She played with her fingers as she stood there, looking down as a guilty child. Samantha walked up to her as she stroked her cheeks.

-''I have been looking for you everywhere, child. What's wrong? Everything's allright?''

(Y/N) shrugged with a faint smile and nodded.

-''What is it? Tell me... Something's bothering you, I can feel it... " - she sat down and motioned the girl to follow her example. The girl moved and sat on the floor putting her head into Samantha's lap and sighing.

-''I am waiting, (Y/N)''

-''I wish my parents were here... With me and you... I wish I had just one chance to see them, tell them something, touch them, hug them, or just to see them what they are like..I was trying to picture them through myself.. and then I was overcome with the feelings...''- she sighed as her voice trembled slightly. She was on the verge of tears.

-''(Y/N)...'' - Samantha felt herself slightly shake - ''You remember I told you that I would tell you something important on your eighteenth birthday?''

The girl immediately looked up at her with the sudden anticipation and interest filling her eyes. Samantha nodded and she started.

-''The place where you are from is far, far away, (Y/N). It is a peaceful little village, Yavin, where people live peacefully - no palaces, no government. Everyone is doing their job with pleasure. Agriculture, tourism, technical industry - the place where people live joyfully, calmly, where the flowers and life bloom - This is were you are from, (Y/N) and not this artificial paradise. You were born for such a life but remember, your beauty, your glorious and rich inner nature - all this comes from your motherland. You were born and raised there.  
It happened that day - when our former king attacked the village  
I happened to be out with the troops. Your people fought bravely, but alas, the king's troops were too many to handle. The king managed to defeat them and put them under his control. They took the hostages. That is where I found you - in the ashes, in the fire, in the sea of shoutings and cries - all alone, helpless, vulnerable. You were crying - crying uncontrollably. You would be about a year old or so, wrapped in simple white blankets. When I turned towards you and picked you up, I rocked you in my arms and tried to calm you. Soon, you calmed down and then I felt calmness too - as if you radiated off the calmness and it affected me. Then I heard the shouts - a woman was crying out. She was calling your name. I turned around with you in my arms and saw that she was being held back by two soldiers. She was struggling to get free. She managed to snatch her hand from them and now was kept by one hand. She was really a tough one to hold indeed. The soldiers, clearly, were annoyed by her so one of them didn't hesitate to grab their weapons and strike her into the back of her head. The woman fell and no longer shook. Those monsters stepped over her dead body and went away. The tears of shame, guilt and disgust swelled up in my eyes as I tried to hold them back. I couldn't wipe her face off my vision - her desperate face calling for you - (Y/N). I was shaking from head to toe from fear and confusion. I turned towards the ship as I turned for the last time around and then a small figure caught my attention - a small boy was hidden behind the cracked wall which was about to fall. His black curls were hung loosely around his face. He was looking at us - me and you. His face was full of fear, interest and the bravery. It terrified me. He didn't break the contact. Perhaps he was a close friend or a relative of yours. I couldn't take his gaze longer, I just nodded and turned away but I could still feel his gaze on my back. The strange sensation didn't leave me until I didn't take a seat in the ship. I was thinking about everything that had happened. It was obvious that our fates would be connected to each other after that - I could feel it. Then I looked at you - you were sleeping peacefully, unaware of what had just happened to you. I realized that you were a very special girl - in everything and that you would be a great person one day. I felt how special you had become to me - like a part I had always missed. And right then and there I vowed to myself that I would take care of you and be with you no matter what, (Y/N). That is exactly how you came here. The king allowed me to leave you with me. I brought you up. After turning 7, you became a servant. You discovered your singing and dancing talents and you became an entertainer as well. All the time I was looking out for you - it could seem that I seemed a bit overprotective but it was my nature. I couldn't bare to let you out of my sight, especially with the men and boys. As you grew, I grew more worried about you. Anyways, you know the rest. The most important is for you to know where you are from and what is your background. When I found you, you were wearing this necklace..." - and Samantha took out the silver necklace out of her chest pocket and handed it to the girl who took it and started to investigate it detail by detail - "It seems that it was your family's property as a representative of your village - kind of a symbol. I kept it all this time and wanted to give you at the proper moment. The time has come now and I return it back to you."

(Y/N) couldn't take her eyes off the necklace - it was made of silver, simple circle with the curves of a different colors. A small aircraft was into the centre of a circle. It was tiny and lovely.

-"I don't know what it Does represent but I guess your village or either your family's main profession was being a pilot or the love to flying. It is up to you to decide"

(Y/N) was turning the necklace into her fingers and finally she put it on her neck and looked at it as she took it again into her hands. She smiled softly.

-"Keep it for yourself - it is yours and always belonged to you. And Happy Birthday, my dear (Y/N)" - Samantha smiled as her voice cracked slowly. (Y/N) slowly turned towards her and hugged her as Samantha slowly burst into tears.

-"Thank you, Samantha! You are the best! And this is the best birthday gift I have ever recieved" - she looked at the woman smiling and wiped the tears off the woman's face. Samantha sobbed and sobbed. The girl hugged her as she tried to calm her down. Soon Samantha stopped sobbing and wiped her tears off.

-"I'm sorry..."

-"Don't be. You shouldn't be"

Samantha nodded and smiled

-"It's just I feel I am getting older and older when I look at you - already a fully-grown person"

(Y/N) smiled and caressed her cheek.

-"Anyways, let's get back to the preparation. You should be as beautiful as always. All eyes are on you, remember?" - she winked. (Y/N) rolled eyes and smiled as she got to her feet and helped Samantha to get up. Together, they started to prepare (Y/N) for the upcoming evening. She had to dance as usual and the girl had to look flawless for the nobles.

If only they could imagine what was going to happen after that evening...


	5. The Grand Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabooine is getting ready for a grand party! You'll meet his highness - the Prince of Nabooine... Oh, and also someone has plans for you... ;)  
> Wait for the next chapter ;) Prepare to shine, to be alluring, sexy, desirable and much more ^_^ >:) ;) :D

That day the palace of the Royal City of a small planet Nabooine was all in a fuss as soon as the day started - the city was getting ready to recieve important and respectable guests. Among them were the ones who had just become one of the most valuable trade-partners for the kingdom. Everybody was working - the gardeners were decorating the garden of the palace with lots of different and beautiful flowers; The soldiers of the kingdom were preparing the planes and weapons for the grand entrance; As for the slaves, they were working the most - cleaning, decorating and preparing the whole palace for the guests, polishing the floors, hanging the newest chandeliers and banners and etc. The cooks were working with triple energy and speed - preparing the extra food for the guests, adding the brand new and special dishes for them. Samantha was the head of all of this that evening - she was standing into the centre of the grand kitchen and was giving the orders to the other cooks and working personnel. She was dressed into the cook's best clothes and had a perfectly done coiffure. She had a proud and a boss-like expression on her face but seemed to be taking the matter more seriously than ever for her orders were strict, direct and clear:

-"Add the two portions of pepper to the first dish, Borque!"

-"Take those dirty dishes away, boy! And take out the golden ones!

-"Don't you dare to mess up the rules of putting the knives and the forks in the right order, Joshua! Or I swear I'll personally kill you!"

-"Be careful with those potatoes, Brock, or I'll have to punish you for a week!"

The whole palace was electrified like this as everybody was trying to do their best as quickly and efficiently as possible. Into the main hall, close to the Royal Throne, three men were standing and talking. Two of them were dressed in expensive, military clothes. They were about 35 years old and seemed to have a great respect and an obedience towards the third one; As for the third one, he was around of their height, but much younger - around 21. He was neither heavily built nor too slim. Judging from his clothing, he seemed to be superior to the other men - he wore clothing made of the highest material, with golden jewels and attire. He was wearing a tall hat into the shape of a cylinder that was covered with the different kinds of feathers - including the one of a peacock. He had a confident and a proud face - obviously due to his position and status.

-"They will be here by 7, your highness and at 8 the party begins. " - one of the soldiers, with blue eyes informed to the young man - obviously a royal.

-"The ambassadors of North and South region planets will be coming too. They are bringing the princess with them." - the second soldier stated.

-"King Lourièle promised to come as well, my lord"

-"Good, good" - the young prince nodded in satisfaction - "The troops?"

-"Almost ready. They are stationed into the back of the garden, my prince" - the first soldier stated.

-"The cooks?"

-"Perfectly following your orders, my lord"

-"Tell them again to not to forget the Southern desert, everything should be just Flawless" - the prince sighed and looked around. - "Don't forget to recheck the entertainment program - the guests will need to get a full satisfaction by the show"

-"Will be done in no time, your highness"

The prince checked his newly grown thin moustache as he smirked - "And also - tell that beautiful slave to get ready. She must shine tonight!"

-"Yes, your highness" - the blue-eyed soldier nodded and exchanged a look with the other one.

-"Very good! Now,You may leave" - the prince waved his hand and turned away.

The soldiers bowed low to their prince and left.

The prince was left with his thoughts. Clearly, he was pleased with whatever he was planning in his head for a content smile covered his face.

-"Oh yes! That will be PERFECT!" - then he looked around and saw a young slave cleaning the chairs - "Hey,you! Come here!"

____________________

Ships of different shapes and sizes, various and lively colors, different kinds of highest materials, shining of the jewels, painted faces, sounds of laughs, talks and remarks were mixed with each other as they filled the garden of the palace and the grand hall after few hours. The guests and the nobles were meeting the others, getting acquainted with them, discussing, chattering, giggling, laughing and etc. All of them were dressed into the best clothes, expensive hats and jewels decorated their faces. Women's faces were covered in powder, lipstic, mascara, eyeliner and much more. Some looked beautiful, some looked "beautiful" in an "ugly" way but of course they didn't realize it. The whole garden was illuminated into golden, yellow and white colors; As for the hall, it was shining with a blinding light. Everybody was cheerful. The coaches and ships were stopping in front of the golden gates as the guests were arriving one after another. About an hour after the arrival had started, the sky was illuminated into the golden color and the firework spread into the sky. Soon, the three small planes shot up into the sky as they maneuvered and twirled in synchronization. They left the colourful gas behind them as they formed into the flag and symbol of the planet - golden dove with open wings and the branch of an olive tree in its beak. The guests cheered and applauded. The music of the trumpets and drums filled the air as the man dressed in red robes and silver armor stepped at the pedestal at the verandah of the garden and announced:

-"His Royal Highness, The future king of the Royal City and the planet Nabooine - Prince Khaliph-Jahdi III welcomes you to his palace and asks you to enter the Grand Hall!"

The crowd cheered and applauded once again and they slowly started to move towards the palace and the Grand Hall.

As they were slowly filling the room, they were looking at the golden walls and admiring the beauty of the beautiful and exquisite design of the hall. Each of the details and curves, columns and statues were cut out with a great carefulness and delicacy that pleased anyone and took their breath away. One of the wonders of the hall was the throne that was placed at the end of the hall. It was separated from the floor with five steps. The throne was made of a very strong tree and it was covered with the mix of three kinds of leathers that were one of the best qualities into the whole galaxy. The tall back was decorated with many beautiful curves and so were the handles. The Family old Fur was placed atop of the throne and the skin of a certain animal was put on the floor in front of it. Beside the throne was standing another chair - also made of expensive wood and leather.

While the guests were asked to gather around the grand table, a figure slowly appeared from a door behind the throne and stood in front of the chair as he faced the people and the hall. He was dressed in golden, red and yellow coloured clothes, shining armor, a Royal Crown and a cloak and of course a low-heeled boots. He raised his hands and the whole hall turned towards him. The prince bowed to the hall as the hall replied with the same movement. A soldier escorted one tall and an obese man, dressed also in expensive clothes and showed him the way towards the throne. The man and the prince shook their heads, performed the greeting ceremony and then the prince turned towards the hall.

-"Dear Ladies and Gentleman! Dear nobles and my dear guests! Welcome to our planet Nabooine and The Royal City! I hope all of you have had a pleasant journey and arrived safely here! Tonight Nabooine celebrates another succesful and wonderful day for two nations have opened a new page into their history book - our cultures and economics created a bond that wears not only a trading but a friendly tone. I am looking forward that Nabooine and Q-Kurtis will have a long history of frienship and achieve serious and valuable succeses and develop our economics! To the Nabooine and Q-Kurtis!" - and the whole hall cheered and applauded. The partners congratulated each other and shook their hands.

-"Dear Ladies and Gentleman, Nobles and my dear guests..." - the prince continued as the servant handed him and the man the golden goblets decorated with sapphire, topaz, emerald and ruby. The prince took ahold of it as the man followed his example and the prince raised the goblet towards his guests and the whole hall.

-"For tonight and for our partnership!"

-"For tonight and for our partnership!" - the hall boomed and cheered as all of them drank the precious wine from their glasses to the bottoms. After they were finished all of them glued their gazes at the prince.

-"Let the feast begin!"- The prince raised both of his hands and smiled as the crowd cheered and he sat down. The man took a seat beside him and the guests, following their example as they sat down. Immediately, numerous slaves and servants brought in the dishes and filled already filled tables. The other part of the servants stood behind the guests, ready to recieve their orders. The guests ate, drank and talked cheerfully and loudly. They were discussing possibly everything - the food, the prince, the palace, the kingdom and etc. Some were looking at everything and estimating every detail and corner of the palace; Some didn't care about anything except food; Some didn't stop chattering and etc. The young prince was eating himself alone from his throne as he was constantly checking his newly grown thin moustache with his index finger and thumb. The whole hall was enjoying themselves and were having a good time. The musicians, who were sitting in the open upper verandah, were playing a pleasant and a slow, relaxing music. For about the next hour, the guests were eating, talking, drinking, pronouncing and dedicating toasts to everything, along with the prince; Some of them even wished his highness to find a suitable bride. As for the latter theme, several guests had even come to the prince to introduce him to some noble ladies who were supposed to be "competing" at the post of being the prince's bride. The prince was acquainted with some really interesting ladies: Some were intelligent; Some were very wealthy; Some were too proud and cunning and so on. The prince obligedly smiled at all of them, planted a kiss onto the back of their hands and talked for awhile with them. It was true that it was already the time for him to get married - the kingdom needed the queen. As soon as he would be married, he would become the King, with more power and fame. So he was hurrying to find a suitable bride that would satisfy his interest. Of course, it wouldn't be bad if the woman, as a bonus, would be wealthy, beautiful, alluring, and it would even be a bingo if she would represent any trading, political or financial support for his kingdom. But for awhile, he didn't have any possible interest neither in any woman in his kingdom nor any of the pretendents of other royalties. He glanced over the guests once again - all of them seemed uninteresting and annoying. However, he seemed to be stopping at the princess of Southern Region - Tilda if he remembered her name correctly. She seemed a bit sweet, confident, wealthy, and had quite a charm. She seemed appropriate for a post of being his bride. Here we shouldn't forget one very important detail - our prince was quite a womanizer. It was obvious though - he was the prince and he had all the comforts he could desire - including his physical interests. He always had a temporary fun with some women specially provided for him for such duties and that was all. But that was no matter to him - he could gain the title and a strong back with the marriage and then he could lead his life however he would please it. The main thing was to get married as soon as possible. The rest didn't matter.

While the prince was lost in his thoughts, one of his personal servants interrupted with a shy and a careful tone:

-"Your highness, the guests are getting bored by the feast and eating. Should we offer them the entertainment?"

The prince looked at him thoughtfully and then his face lit up and he clapped once.

-"Of course, Valio. Immediately. A very good idea! Where were you before?" - and he stood up.

Valio chuckled and rolled his eyes -"Here, your highness" - he mumbled to himself at the prince's question.

-"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, Nobles and my dear guests! I ask you to move to the Grand Mirror Hall. There, an unbelievable, breathtaking and picturesque show will please your eyes - something that you have not seen anywhere in your life and won't find anywhere else. A special program of entertainment especially for you. Please!"

A cheer of satisfaction boomed into the hall and people slowly started to move towards the Grand Mirror Hall. All of them were interested into the upcoming show and were whispering to eachother, trying to guess what was being prepared for them. The prince gave orders and slowly arose to his feet. Slowly, he descended down the steps and joined the talking groups. His eyes were constantly moving towards the Grand Mirror Hall's entrance. He was playing his part very well in hiding his anxiety and anticipation. The reason was the beautiuful slave girl - (Y/N). His enormous happiness was determined by the thought of seeing her again, for he had developed quite an immense interest in her and tonight would be another satisfying moment to see her. Tonight,he would get to see her again and maybe...


	6. An Unexpected Guest and The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - The chapter you've been waiting for!  
> Let's see who's an unexpected guest and what role he will play in this story...  
> I want you to listen to this beautiful song by Troyboi - On My Own... and I want you to imagine the upcoming scene with it ^_^ Have fun and enjoy!  
> Shine and light up the whole hall, dear reader ;) <3

The Grand Mirror Hall was slowly filling with the guests. It was a Grand Hall/Room where the walls were covered with the mirrors of different sizes. Again, the ceiling was decorated with golden curves and the beautiful chandelier with the statues of peacocks. Soft sofas, chairs, and carpets were put for the guests with little tables in front of them full with trays of food. They were creating a huge circle into the centre. It was the area which represented the dance-floor for dancers, singers and entertainers overall. The marble floor was shining under the golden lights of the room. At the end of the room, separated with couple of steps from the floor, straight into the centre the throne was placed for the king. The guests were slowly taking their places as the king was escorted towards the throne as he took his seat himself and sighed. He overlooked at the hall - the servants were providing the guests with the food and deserts. Some were accepting them, some refused. The guests were looking around all the time - clearly they were impatient to see the show. The king tried to look around to see any trace of the dancers. He soon found them crowded into the room - a backstage room perhaps. He was eagerly trying to find a certain one but failed. He clenched his fists tightly but tried to stay calm. He grew anxious -  **what if she wouldn't appear?**

Soon, a tall, mulatto young man appeared and bowed to the hall with a courtsize:

-"Welcome to Nabooine and the Royal city, dear guests! We offer you our spectacular entertainment show! Please welcome the beauties of our palace!" - and with these words he bowed again with a courtsize and left the dance-floor. In no time, ten women appeared. They were dressed in colorful dancing tunics and dresses. Different kinds of jewelries and feathers decorated their appearance. The harp and the drums started the melody and the women straightened the rows as they started to dance. The crowd applauded and cheered. The women were twirling as they danced around the whole hall. Some of them even tried to invite the men with them out to the dance-floor. After five minutes, they were done and the crowd applauded. There were some whistles as well. The coins started to fly towards them as they gladly bowed and picked their salary up and left the room.

Next was the dance with the giant two-headed cobra. The woman, who had a sharp and a dark make-up, with long black hair divided into multiple pigtails and then tied up in a bun appeared on the dance-floor. She wore a strange black crown. She was almost naked as she slowly wrapped the huge cobra placed in her hands and caressed it. After the reptile grew comfortable with her, she started to sway her hips slowly as the cobra slowly started to rise upwards and surrounded her neck. The woman danced and the reptile moved around her body slowly and freely. The crowd was breatless as they watched each of their movement with huge interest, fear and amazement. The woman, without any hastiness danced and played with the dangerous reptile. The reptile seemed very obedient. Then she put it on the floor and continued to dance in a very strange manner. The reptile followed her movements as it swayed up into the air. The woman played with the cobra and time to time caressed and kissed its heads when it would slid up and down her body. Then she brought it to a certain noble man with black beard as she wrapped the cobra around him. The poor man almost died of fear and panic but the cobra only caressed the man and then returned back to the woman. Couple of volunteers experienced the extraordinary reptile on their bodies too. After the show was done, the woman raised the giant cobra high into the air with her hands and it hissed with both of his tongues. The woman bowed to the audience. They applauded her and threw money to her. The woman smiled with her sinister smile as she left with her cobra, taking absolutely no notice of the money.

A conjuror with five acrobats took the floor as they presented a breathtaking, stunning and a beautiful show. Fire coming out of the mouth, doves turned into the elephants, unbelievable gimmicks if the acrobats and the final grand firework brought half of the audience to their feet as they cheered and applauded. Waves of coins appeared again as a small servant-boy picked the money up and left with the performers. Two noble women secretly followed them into the backstage room. The prince applauded nonchalantly as he sighed and looked towards the backstage to check out if she was there. He was getting more impatient with each passing second. He rubbed his moustache and looked around. The crowd seemed to be pleased by the show. Some of the guests were slightly drunk as they were shoving more food and wine into their stomachs. Couple of men, a horse-headed alien and a certain noble seemed to have an argument as they were slowly starting to get into the fight and the others were taking part into it as well. The prince sighed and with a wave of his hand he ordered one of his servants to take care of the matter and calm them down. While the negro slave was announcing the next performance, Valio - the servant came up to him and whispered into his ear:

-"Your highness, we have a guest..." - His voice was a bit shaky.

The prince looked up at him suspiciously and raised his eyebrow.

-"From where? Who is he?"

____________________________________________________________________________-

 

Three black ships appeared into the horizon as they gave signs to the hangar of Nabooine of landing. When they got the acceptance sign, one of the pilots gave the order:

-"Attention to all the TIE pilots. Get ready to land!"

All the ships changed the position of their wings as they slowly started to lower towards the hangar. A man stood in the centre with his open arms motioning them to follow his direction. The ships landed slowly after one another and the pilots turned off the main engines of the ships. The gingerhead general unbucked his belt and swiftly moved across the ship and towards the door.

-"Are the stormtroopers ready?" - he turned towards the lieutant.

-"Yes, sir! We will be waiting for your command!"

-"Good. Where are PH-1089 and PH-1099?"

-"Over here..." - and he motioned towards the two soldiers dressed in white armors. They saluted and took their guns in their heads.

The general nodded and turned towards the door and took out a small microphone and put it on his ear. The pilots checked the contact and them they opened the door. The general left the ship accompanied by two stromtroopers from behind. The local pilot bowed and saluted him. The general just nodded and told him:

-"Tell your prince that General Hux has arrived from the First Order and immediately demands a meeting with him" - his confident and proud tone, apart from his personality recognition, affected the pilot who immediately nodded and sent the messenger. After few minutes the messenger returned and with a bow informed Hux that the prince was ready to meet him and asked him to follow. With a confident stride and a sinister smile on his face Hux followed the messenger who seemed to be getting tinier and poorer with every single step compared to the general.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

The prince was waiting and roaming restlessly around the beautifully decorated red room. It was for the important and valuable meetings. The red, almost blood-colored walls created a comfortable, yet intimidating aura. Of course, the furniture was of the highest quality and their black and red color was matching the red walls. The prince was getting more and more impatient with each passing minute. He had two reasons for this: The first was the upcoming meeting - he knew that it wouldn't pass too calmly and that he was already in a trouble. The second was the fact that he wanted to make it last as for a short time as possible for he didn't want to miss the beautiful slave's performance. He clenched his fists and groaned.

-"Are they here?" - he growled at the servant standing at the door.

-"Not yet, your highness" - the servant replied.

He groaned and sat down on the sofa. Each of the minutes turned into years for him. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

-"What the hell does it take for him to arrive here..."

-"They are here, your highness!" - the servant interrupted his thoughts quickly as he straightened himself.

The prince looked up and quickly stood up and straightened himself, taking a deep breath. The noise of clicking of the heels and the boots on the floor slowly approached the prince's ears. After few seconds the door was opened and the servant bowed to the incomer. The gingerhead general entered the room and immediately spotted the prince who had a nonchalant and proud expression on his face. The servant who had brought him here bowed to the prince and the guest himself once again.

-"Leave us!" - the prince ordered as the slaves bowed again and left the room, shurting he door behind them. The stormtroopers stayed outside as well.

Hux returned his gaze to the prince. He bowed to him as the prince replied with the same gesture. Hux looked at the prince as he straightened the gaze with his own. The prince had a confident and a proud face though the proffesional eyes of the general drew the fake curtains off and discovered the face almost covered in sweat and full with the anticipation. His highness was nervous. General smirked - the game started with his own benefit.

-"What an unexpected gift it is for us to see you here, general!" - the prince started with a clearing of his throat.

-"It is my pleasure to visit this planet once again, your highness!" - Hux replied in a bit mocking tone.

-"Nabooine is always happy to recieve such respectable guests as you are!" - the prince half-smiled.

-"I appreciate your hospitable nature..." - Hux replied with a small nod.

There was a small silence between them as the prince was trying to find a good continuance of the meeting whereas Hux was smirking to himself from the inside.

-"Sit down, p-please" - the prince motioned towards the armchair as he tried to do his best to maintain his calm tone.

The general took a seat as prince Khaliph sat himself as well.

-"So..." - he cleared his throat once again - "How are things with your system?"

-"Perfectly well, thank you very much! Our work is progressing as we are succesfully continue to fulfil our mission and our job into the galaxy." - Hux replied with a small glance over the room - "And what about you, your highness?"

-"Good, good... Thank you very much... We are just having a party to celebrate the new-formed trade companionship with the planet Q-Kurtis..." - he replied and his gaze fell at the golden goblet placed on the table beside him - "Would you have a drink?"

-"No, thank you! I am not in the mood of drinking today" - Hux raised his hand up in denial. The prince nodded and smiled.

-"In fact, I came here to discuss quite an important matter with you, your highness" - Hux started as he crossed his legs.

That was the first hit to the prince. He swallowed hard and looked at the general.

-"Your troops have shown an extraordinary ignorance to one of our recent messages for help. I wonder what was the reason..." - Hux started nonchalantly as he found an interest into the local fruit placed on the table.

-" I...I don't have any idea what you are talking about" - Prince Khaliph replied with a nervous smile.

-"Then I ask you to ask this question to your troops... Perhaps they could know the answer..." - Hux continued.

-"General..."

-"Care to explain as well, your highness, why we didn't get the information or the material we asked you these few weeks ago? Or why were they sent to the other address? " - Hux was cornering his prey more and more.

-"It was a mistake..."

-"For the fifth or the sixth time? Oh, I highly doubt that they could be cornered after one another so quickly in a row, besides we..."

-"What is that you want?" - The prince almost mewled out desperately.

This was another step towards a very serious end.

-"What I want? If I am not mistaken, your highness, we had an agreement on cooperation, that we would help eachother and in change for our help, we guaranteed safety and number of great conditions into the galaxy to make lots of benefits with. Everything was going on well until you broke the agreement rules yourself first! Now, I wouldn't suggest you to go against us and create an enemy with the face of the First Order..."

-"I assure you that we are still loyal to you and our agreement is not broken..."

-"I suggest you, your highness, not to try my patience, but what's more - the patience of the Supreme Leader for the result will be more fatal than you can even imagine" - Hux's voice froze to the menacing level - "Are we clear, your highness?" - Hux added with a victory smirk.

The prince looked at him in disgust and fear as he hung his head down nodding slightly.

-"Or Should I consider that someone else is standing betw..."

-"NO! NO! Not in the slightest way!" - The prince exclaimed in self-defence - "Not in the slightest way, General! You shouldn't consider anything like that! I promise you! I swear the name of my beloved father and his powerful ancestors that it isn't so!"

General looked at him, trying to catch any glimpse of the opposite fact but he couldn't.

-"You win this round" - he thought to himself and then added loudly nevertheless - "I believe you, your majesty. However, I can't easily forget the facts. I am looking forward to restoring the old friendly aura between us and covering up the damage-holes."

-"So am I..." - the prince said in a low voice, defeated.

Hux smirked again 

-"Now... Is everything ready that we asked for?"

-"Yes, everything is ready" - the reply was heard.

-"Very good. Now shall we change the theme? Cheer up, your highness! You are not being murdered" - Hux played off cheerfully.

-"Yet..." - the prince thought as he straightened himself. His gaze fell at the little statue of a dancing woman placed on the fireplace across the room and his eyes lit up.

-"I ask you to attend our grand party, if you'd like and have the time, of course" - He quickly stood up and rubbed his hands in satisfactory.

-"Oh, it would be a huge honor for me, your majesty, but I'm afraid I have to leave your presence now" - Hux stood up and bowed.

-"Marvellous show is being presented to our guests today that is being held not so often, general. Perhaps you wouldn't regret attending couple of performances?" - prince Khaliph tried again.

-"Thank you very much your highness but I'm short in time, I need to return to my duties as soon as possible" - Hux shook his head with a forced smile on his face.

-"Well, whilst your orders will be fulfilled and we load the product into the ships to let them depart with you, you could turn your waiting process into a more pleasable one?" - The prince caught the moment with a sly voice.

Hux thought for a moment then sighed and bowed.

-"I think that would be interesting and acceptable, your highness"

-"Excellent!" - the prince smiled and clapped three times. The servant waiting outside entered the room and bowed.

-"Prepare the ships to load the promised materials and escort the guests to their ships" - the prince ordered and waved his hand.

-"Yes your highness" - the servant bowed and left the room.

-"Shall we?" - The prince turned towards the general who seemed to be a bit irritated at the idea but tried to keep a diplomatic smile upon his feautures. He bowed to the prince.

-"Of course, your majesty" - and he followed the prince who lead him outside and headed towards the Grand Mirror Hall.

Hux noticed a strange manner into the prince's stride - he was like hurrying. He was impatient? It seems that I took his time away from attending something valuable but nevertheless, I did my job - Hux thought smiling.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The fun seemed to be going on and on. At least, the prince considered so when he re-entered the Grand Mirror Hall again with the general of the First Order. The general seemed to be bored and irritated to the last point as he followed the prince. His highness sat down and ordered the servant to fetch another seat for the guest but Hux refused - he would be leaving in no time after all. So he preferred to stand beside the throne and bear the performances that he was absolutely uninterested in. The servants put the chair nevertheless.

The prince leaned towards Valio:

-"Did she perform already?"

-"Not yet, your highness. She will be after this performance ends"

The prince sighed in relief - "Very good, very good!"

An artist singing the national song of the planet finished his performance. The crowd applauded and the artist left. The negro appeared again and with a bow announced:

-"And now - the wonder of Nabooine and the flower of the palace; The beauty you have never seen in your life. Prepare to see the show that will give you the time of your life - INCREDIBLE (Y/N)!"

The crowd cheered and applauded, impressed by the introduction and all the eyes were gazed towards the place from where the beauty would appear. All of them were eager to see her. The prince straightened himself in his throne.

After few seconds a girl appeared onto the dance-floor. She appeared and literally lightened up the whole hall. Gasps of wonder, delight and admiration filled the hall as people started to murmur. The girl was the human-form of the word "Perfection" - she was dressed in a dancing costume that consisted of the long, low-waisted dress and a bra. The dress was cut on the sides. The cut line started from the end of the dress reaching almost to the waist-line of the dress. A single step aside and her beautifully-shaped legs would show themselves. The bra was simple yet beautiful - golden material covered her womanly parts but outlined the rest of the curves. Couple of bracelets and the necklace, given that day by Samantha completed her outfit. As for the (Y/H/C) hair, two small fishtail braids from each sides were tied together behind her head in a pony-tail. The rest hung loosely, waved in spiral form. Light make-up outlined her cheekbones, her eyes were of a hazel-nut shaped and red lipstick made her lips plump and desirable. The whole hall looked at her in wonder. The prince was lost in admiration as his mouth was slightly agape. Even Hux seemed to impressed as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The girl herself stood shyly, looking down as she was waiting for the music to start.

She seemed to be uncomfortable in a silence full of the gazes directed at her. It was true that each of them carried a different tone but she couldn't change it. Soon enough, her "Saviour" appeared - the instrument started to play the melody and the girl started to dance with her hands. She was shaping certain unrecognizable figures as she slowly twirled on her tiptoes. The movement of her fingers easily impressed anyone. But when the drums dropped the beat, she started to dance fully with her body and she conquered the whole room. Her moves were majestic. She danced like she had never danced before. She was moving freely around, unleashing her freedom and happiness. She was smiling as she felt herself free her emotions and feelings. She didn't even bother the fact that her moves (especially the moves with her hips) were more independent and even more alluring than ever. (Y/N) didn't bother herself to look at the reactions (of men) as she smirked to herself and got lost into her own world of fantasies and desire.

However, after a certain time as her dancing began, she felt a strange warm sensation rush through her veins. It wasn't happening for the first time even though it had happened couple of times before. Due to her mood as it could be suspected. As if a certain current moved from her heart to her arms and when she stretched her hand up into the air, she felt this current left her arms and flow out into the air. She didn't stop but this moment struck her greatly but nevertheless, she continued to dance. After few moments the same thing happened but from the second arm. Now she was starting to get nervous.

****

**What was this?**

**How did it happen?**

**Did anybody notice?**

**What was happening to her?**

 

"Keep calm..keep calm...keep calm" - she reasurred herself as she tried to put her attention back to dancing. Even though nobody noticed any changes and her dancing remained the same, she grew nervous -  _What if somebody was doing this to her for purpose? But she couldn't understand. The kingdom was not known with the population owning such strange and magical abilities. What if someone had cursed her? But who could do it? Try to focus! Try to focus! Forget about it for a moment!_

 

Her eyes suddenly caught a familiar gaze - full of friendly caring and love; black eyes, playful and content smirk - Oswald. He stood far into the corner of the room, close to the door that the performers were coming from. His arms were crossed as he was smiling too. As soon as she caught his gaze he waved briefly and winked. (Y/N) smiled and she felt a great relief wash over her body and she relaxed. With the renewed energy, she continued to dance - her arms, her torso, her legs, ankles, waist - she put her passion into the dance. Unknowingly to her, the invisible currents were leaving her body and slowly pooling around her ankles and moving around her. Her closed eyes took her to the faraway world. And she was lost in her vision.

 

**Her vision shaped the colorful flowers, snowflakes, the sun, the sea, the birds. She inhaled deeply as she saw a tall figure standing in front of her vision - a tall, masculine, slightly muscular figure. All dressed in black, he was standing with his back to her. His long, black, raven-colored and slightly wavy hair was hung loosely around him; the slight breeze blowing through it. He slowly turned towards her. She could only see blurred curves of his face. He had dark eyes that were full of an uncertain and hazy expression. Red light illuminated his face. That was all (Y/N) could see as she was thrown away from her vision and returned to the Hall.**

 

As the dance was coming towards the end, she returned back to her arms and waist. As she slowly knelt to finish her performance and the last melody was playing, the currents moved up into the air, turned into one whole and as the last note was heard into the air, the currents got visible - a slight golden colored dust surrounded her and burst as a firework. The girl popped her eyes open and quickly stood up as she gasped in shock. She looked at her hands in disbelief then around her but saw nothing. She blinked few times and the waves of cheers, applauds, coins, "Bravos", cries and shoutings of praises erupted from the hall. The audience stood up. Especially the men were eager to get her attention. Among the waves of the coins there were some flowers as well. (Y/N) smiled happily and she bowed low with a courtsize to the audience three times and for the fourth she turned towards the prince and bowed to him as well. The prince was standing as well, clapping to her with a content smirk playing on his face - it was a rare matter, for the prince usually didn't applaud a performer, not to mention to do so standing up. The girl smiled and then her gaze fell at the man standing next to the prince - a man with a ginger hair, dressed in black uniform. He had a sinister and a proud smile on his face as he was applauding the girl as well. (Y/N)'s gaze moved towards the exit door and she caught the sight of the other slaves clapping enthusiastically to her and cheering. She saw her friends, Samantha who was wiping her tears of happiness and of course Oswald, who was applauding her with a shake of his head and a playful smile on his face. (Y/N) smiled and winked. Then she turned hee attention to the prince. He motioned her to come to him. (Y/N) nodded and walked up the stairs leading to his throne and she bowed to him. The applauds were slowly starting to dissipate. The prince offered her his hand and she kissed his knuckles. Hux shuddered a bit uneasily at the sight though he didn't take his eyes off them. Prince Khaliph took ahold of her hand and planted a soft kiss onto her knuckles. The poor girl blushed heavily as she smiled and looked down. The prince was looking at her with a tender gaze but it contained some kind of a different expression that she couldn't see that moment. The girl bowed again and turned to the right to descend down the stairs. She met the strange black man, Hux. When their eyes met, she smiled sweetly at him and bowed to him. Hux didn't take his eyes off her - it was the gaze full of interest and admiration. His mouth was slightly agape. The girl looked at him for a brief moment, then quickly descended down the stairs, rushing towards the exit. Almost all of the eyes followed her to the end until she disappeared into the door.

 

Hux glanced at the prince - his gaze was still fixed at the door. He seemed to be lost into the thought and was still influenced by the impression. Hux followed his gaze and noticed, through the open exit door how she was greeted by a certain boy who hugged her and twirled her up into the air. They were both giggling. The boy gave her a rose that the girl gladly accepted and let the boy put it into her hair and they hugged each other again. Hux turned his gaze at the prince who seemed to shudder a bit in disgust at the scene and clenched his fists. Hux cleared his throat and the prince slightly shook his head turning his attention to the general. They were looking at each other for a short time, exchanging the silent conversation with their looks. The prince shook his head in denial of something that Hux seemed to ask him with his look and sat down. Hux followed his example and took a seat. Slowly, very slowly a smirk crept up at his face as a word flashed into his mind

-"Gotcha."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my fav chapter by far, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE???? :)  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ^-^  
> Sincerely Yours  
> ~JustATypicalFangirl~


	7. After the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter:) thank you for previous heart-warming comments guys! Means a lot <3I've just been super busy this week, got so many concerts, projects at school and etc. :( But I'm here now with the 7th chapter :)
> 
> Some surprise and fluffin' with your best friend :) celebrating your birthday (discussing the dance), discovery of a secret, couple of references to different movies (find where ^-^,if not comment and I'll help you)
> 
> Some deep thoughts
> 
> And in the end - Something new is happening! You have a new admirer ;)
> 
> Enjoy and May the Force Be With You! <3

As (Y/N) ran into the room, all flushed and a sheepish smile on her face, she was greeted by the cheers and applauds from her friends and other slaves. Her friends rushed to her and brought her into the group hug. Giggling and squeezing each other the girls talked passionately about how they loved her dance, how amazing, brilliant, wonderful and etc. it was; The other slaves congratulated her on her success. They emphasized the ending especially - the light golden-dust firework. This part had impressed all of them. (Y/N) could do nothing but to nod at every every remark. She couldn't explain that she didn't know how it had happened. Meanwhile Samantha broke the group of girls and reached for the girl. She hugged the girl tightly caressing her head and whispering words of praise into her ear. (Y/N) was in a trance, lost into the world of pink colors and influenced impressions. All she could do was to smile sheepishly, stare at the floor and play with her fingers, mumbling "Thank you"-s to everybody. When all of them were done congratulating her, she spotted her friend, standing a bit away from everyone, leaning against the column with the crossed arms and his significant smirk covering his feautures. (Y/N)'s eyes lit up and she ran towards him. The boy smiled and they met in the half-way as he hugged her, raising her up into the air and twirling her around. (Y/N) squeaked in shock and then laughed. The boy started to laugh with her as well. When he put her down, he reached for his pocket and took out something.

-"Here...It's for you" - he said in a low voice as he didn't take his eyes off the object. (Y/N) looked down at his hands and gasped as she saw the beautiful red rose rest within his palms - it was wide open; the petals were slightly prinkled and they were fresh and alive. (Y/N) carefully took the flower in her hand, trying not to hurt it and brought it to her nose, breathing in its rich and deep scent. The flower represented a rare luxury onto the planet and it was being specially grown into the prince's garden.

-"H-how did you manage to get it?" - (Y/N) couldn't believe her eyes as she whispered, staring at the flower in wonder and admiration.

-"Knowing your love for the flowers, it was just the matter of time to get it..." - Oswald shrugged in a playful tone as if it meant nothing to him.

(Y/N) shook her head softly and gently placed the flower on the nearby table and hugged him tightly. Oswald stood stunned, unaware of what had just happened but after few seconds wrapped his arms around her nevertheless.

-"I don't know how to thank you properly for this..." - she whispered.

-"There is absolutely no need for that, you know..." - he chuckled softly then broke the hug and reached for the flower. He gently put it in her hair on the side and readjusted it. Oswald stepped back to admire his handwork and nodded to himself. (Y/N) blushed slightly as she looked up at him. The boy smirked as he nodded and the girl smiled along with him. The boy moved forwards and hugged her again, warmer and tighter this time. The girl gladly accepted it and squeezed him plauyfully.

-"Ok,ok,let me go..." - he said breathless.

-"As if you didn't enjoy it..." - (Y/N) stepped back and rolled eyes. Oswald chuckled and tapped her shoulder.

-"When you'll be done finally, I'll be waiting for you in my room" - He winked and went away. (Y/N) followed her eyes after him and shook her head smiling. She touched the flower to make sure it was there and smiled sheepishly.

-"(Y/N)!" - she heard someone calling her and turned towards the voice.

-"Coming!"

_________________________________

-"I am telling you! The hall just **Could Not** take its eyes off you!" - Oswald took a sip from his goblet as he talked enthusiastically with (Y/N).

Oswald and (Y/N) were sitting in Oswald's room. It was simple, decorated with usual furniture - table, chair, a bed, simple sofa, armchairs and a wardrobe. They were sitting on the carpet lain on the floor as they were having (Y/N)'s birthday party. Just two of them - him and her. (Y/N) was wearing her typical slave outfit but she had kept her perforance hairstyle and a flower blooming in her hair. Several candels of different colors, the dishes full of their favourite food prepared especially for them by Samantha herself, couple of sweet drinks and a little bottle of a champagne-like drink decorated their celebration party. They were happily and joyfully spending their time, talking about everything and especially - discussing the dance (Y/N) had performed.

-"You are exaggerating as always! There was nothing like that for god's sake!" - (Y/N) protested shaking her head and sipping the alcoholic drink.

-"If you could only see their eyes..." - Oswald rolled his eyes.

-"Like?" - the girl crossed her arms.

-"Hypnotized, mesmerized, stunned and... and whatever" - he waved away the last word.

-"Like?" - (Y/N) smirked, knowing well that he was avoiding talking about the themes, not pleasable for him. Especially if it concernced to physical/sexual ones.

-"Well...you know...like that... I mean... Ugh! Don't make me say that!" - he shifted on his legs uneasily.

-"Sexual ones..." - (Y/N) nodded laughing to herself.

-"Yes..." - he mumbled.

(Y/N) laughed more shaking her head. Oswald smiled. He always loved to hear (Y/N) laughing. It helped him to relax and change his grumpy/annoyed mood.

-"You are so cute when you are shy..." - the girl said breathless.

-"I am not shy! I just don't feel comfortable pronouncing those words and talking about that theme..." - he shrugged, trying to hide his slightly flushed face.

-"Is it difficult to say "a hungry, lustful look"? Mast..."

-"Yes! It is! It is for me!" - he cried out and then turned his flushed face away.

(Y/N) smiled and turned her face to search for his eyes. He was slightly ashamed and irritated.

-"Oh come on! Don't make that grumpy face! Look at me..." - she pleaded with a smile and turned his face towards her to meet her gaze.

Oswald obeyed but avoided her gaze. (Y/N) chuckled and softly kissed his cheek. Oswald smiled and closed his eyes.

-"Look at me..." - she said. Oswald moved his eyes to meet her orbs.

-"Forgive me, ok?" - she smiled raising her brows.

Oswald looked up as if considering her words and then nodded. (Y/N) cheered and sat back. Oswald filled his goblet with the alcoholic drink and filled (Y/N)'s one too. He raised it.

-"For us - for you and me - for our friendship! For our silly but cute moments together! For our friendship that has lasted so far and I would really wish for it to continue further. FOR YOU AND ME (Y/N)!..."

-"FOR US!" - (Y/N) said and both of them put the goblets to their mouths and drank the drink to the bottoms. When they put it on the table, they frowned for a moment to readjust to a slightly unpleasant taste of the drink and then they sighed.

-"Damn this drink!" - Oswald cursed slightly and he wiped his mouh.

-"Yeah...it is so strong" - (Y/N) added and took a bit off the cheese bit.

Oswald looked at her. She was eating the bread slowly and silently - perhaps she was lost in her thoughts.

_She is so beautiful...Everything about her is beautiful - her face, her facial expressions, her body, her personality, her dance, her smile, her hair, her laugh..._

-"(Y/N)..." - he said. The girl looked at him with her full mouth. Oswald chuckled at her sight and poked her cheek swollen with food. (Y/N) whined and turned her head away. The boy burst into laughing. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and swallowed her portion. Oswals looked at her with a soft smile.

-"You know that you are not worth of any of them?" - He said tenderly, almost with a whisper. (Y/N) shot up a glance at him then looked down and nodded.

-"You deserve so much more than those fat, disgusting idiots. I just worry about your safety. I can't allow myself to let you be hurt by them or any other..."

-"You're being over-protective..."-(Y/N) cut him off slowly.

-"That is typical me" -Oswlad chuckled, (Y/N) smiled.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes playfully - "Yep! Of course! You've become my Mr. Nanny as well? I am starting to think you are talking to me right now as if I wasn't your friend..."

-"Don't you think I am Jealous of the fact that he kissed your hand!"

-"Or are you?" - she smiled and brought her face closer to his. He raised his brow.

-"You wish!"

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes and smirked devilishly.

-"I heard that Jannine has a crush on you..."

-"W-what?" - Oswald blinked in confusion.

-"Yes... That blondie with a tattoo..."

-"Y-yeah...I understood...Uhm...Wait... Really?" - his eyes widened.

-"Oh yes! She just freaks over you..."

-"Where did you get that? Or are you imagining it?"

-"No! She told it to me herself..."

-"W-well...That was new..." - he took a deep breath, wiping away the sweat formed on his forehead.

-"You are happy and nervous, are you? Is it because you like her?" - the girl smirked testingly.

-"N-No! Why would you say that?" - he shook his head.

-"If anyone saw you right now, it would be obvious to clarify. Plus, I have seen how she looks at you and you steal glances yourself" - she smiled.

-"I don't like her... You are exaggerating..."

-"You do and I'm not!"

-"No! I don't!"

-"Oh yes! You do!

They continued like this for few minutes when Oswald finally gave up and admitted.

-"Ok, I do..."

-"Yes! I knew it!" - she shot her arms up in victory as she cheered.

-"Ok...quiet now or everyone will know" - he whispered.

-"Fine..." - she rolled her eyes -"Why didn't you tell me before?" - she asked.

-"Because I didn't consider it necessary enough...And I thought nobody would notice..." - he whispered.

-"Well...It seems that I'm not blind" - she smirked.

-"Being sassy darling?" - he smirked.

-"Being me, sweetheart!" - she teased back.

Oswald narrowed his eyes and suddenly attacked her. He pushed her down and being on top of her, started to poke her everywhere.

-"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW! AHAHAHAA! OSWALD! P-PLEASEEEE! LET ME GO!" - she pleaded as she burst into laughter.

-"That's your punishment, Traitor!" - he laughed.

-"Me!? You kidding?! Or you are the one who didn't tell me before!? I thought you were my friend!" - she yelled.

-"Doesn't matter! You should understand my situation!" - he yelled back.

For five minutes they were fighting like this. Finally Oswald stopped poking her and got off her. He helped (Y/N) to sit up. She was breathless and exhausted.

-"I hate you!" - she growled.

-"I know!" - he smiled proudly. (Y/N) groaned and stood up.

-"So, how old are you now? 25? 40? 97?" - he grinned and took a sip from the goblet.

-"You are so rude! Women aren't asked of their age! Don't you know that?" - she scolded him.

-"Nah! They always hide their age..." - he waved away.

-"Another year has passed that I have to bear your stupid remarks" - she rolled her eyes.

-"Hey! You won't find any better companion than I am" - he reminded her.

-"That may be true" - saying so she reached for the pillow placed on his bed and hit him with it.

-"Ah! So we are starting the civil war now, huh?" - he rubbed the hit spot and grabbed another one. The pillow fight began.

(Y/N) gained the victory into this fight and cried out happily. Oswald fell strengthless onto the bed and whined.

-"Who's the champion now? Huh? Say it loudly, loser!" - (Y/N) jumped on top of him. Oswald whined.

-"Youuu!..."

-"Yeah! Get it bro! I am the Queen!" -she was hopping onto the mattress.

-"You are..." - he sat up -"In every aspect..." - he smiled.

(Y/N) looked at him and smiled warmly and hugged him.

-"I love you..."

-"Love you too, kid" - he smiled and hugged her back.

-"But I'm not kidding, perhaps I'm hugging the future queen of Nabooine" - he broke the hug and bowed to her mockingly.

(Y/N) chuckled -"Kneel before me, peasant!" - she said proudly and stood up onto the mattress. Oswald stood with both of his knees onto the bed and grinned widely.

-"That position suits you, you know" - he said.

-"Pft! Of course. I was born for this" - she chuckled and laid onto the bed. Oswald joined her and took a deep breath.

-"So...Who was that guy in black?" - he laid next to her.

-"No idea...that gingerhead right?" - she shrugged.

-"Yeah, that one"

-"Don't know... Perhaps he was a guest...Didn't seem a local one"

-"He had such a dumb face" - Oswald yawned.

-"Perhaps..." - (Y/N) yawned as well.

-"I didn't know that your performance would include that ending" - he started.

(Y/N) froze for a minute and she stopped breathing for a moment. How could she tell him about it?

-"Well...Hehe...Yeah, it was...like that..." - she cleared her throat as she tried to sound like it was of no importance to her. Small drops of sweat appeared on her forehead.

-"It was quite impressive you know...Magical!" - he said.

-"T-thank you... It was...my idea...actually..." - she laughed nervously.

-"A very good choice...You used the grounded petals of the flower, right?"

-"Y-yeah...I did" - she smiled faintly.

-"Well, good job, girl!" - he smiled and tapped her shoulder. (Y/N) replied with a faint smile.

-"But I'd better not see any fans crowded at the door next morning or you know what happens" - Oswald said as he stood up and brought a small pot that contained the soil. A beautiful flower was blooming into it. It was the same breed as the rose he had given her earlier.

-"Here...Take care of it" - he handed the pot carefully to her. (Y/N) looked at the red flower. Its petals were shut together - it was sleeping. She smiled and planted a kiss onto it.

-"In no time it will have a companion" - she smiled and looked up at him. Oswald smiled at her. In his eyes the flower seemed very delicate, fragile, beautiful and alluring.

-"It reminds me of you, you know" - the boy said and the feminine chuckle was heard in response.

_____________________________________

That night (Y/N) could not sleep at all. She was still diving into the sea of emotions that washed over her the moment her dance had started to the minute she had closed her room door. Satisfaction, wonder, happiness, shyness, confusion, interest... All these emotions along with the others were mixed together and didn't let her go to sleep.

First of all - THE PRINCE HAD KISSED HER! THE PRINCE OF NABOOINE HIMSELF! Ok, It was not a real kiss, but the kiss upon her knuckles! That was no less! The kiss like this represented the respect and adoration generally. But from the prince - it was the sign that he used only with other royals and noble guests. BUT WITH THE SLAVE? That was already too much and extraordinary. He would never do such a thing with the other slave. That was because the prince had valued her determination, her personality and her beauty - At least something in her and made him to do so. The fact is that he did it to his own desire, he wasn't forced - He did it with his own pleasure!

_Ok, Stop! Stop now! Or you'll go crazy!_ \- she thought to herself and sighed contently as she shifted to the right.

_The dance - it was really good... I did good...I guess at least so... but the ending...What was that feeling throughout the whole dance? Was it connected to the dust finale? Am I really the one who did it? What was that dust after all? Is something wrong with me? If so, why does nobody tell me so? What is wrong with me? What is happening with me? Can the morning accident be related with this one as well?_  
_**Who Am I?** _  
_**What Am I?** _

Silent and hot tears drifted down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

_I want a normal life...I want to be free - free from this slave life, free from problems - From Everything. I want to know what is happening to me, what is wrong with me...But I can't tell anyone about this... They will consider me as a freak and a witch...They will ignore me or get rid of me...What if they will exile me from the palace? Or Kill me? What will happen to Samantha? To Oswald?_

She buried herself into the pillow and took a deep breath.

_Try to think about something else. Something... Anything but this..._

Ok.

_Who was that man in black? He seemed menacing and threatening...His face seemed very sinister, determined and strong... And his ginger hair... What did his look mean? Where was he from?_

She remembered his blue eyes that for a millisecond captured her attention. Although he didn't seem quite a trustworthy person to her.

_The man in her vision throughout the dance...His eyes...What was in them? Pain? Suffering? Why were they illuminated in red? Where was he?_  
**_Who was he?_ **

She sighed and rubbed her collar-bone. Her fingers touched the figure of her necklace. She moved her fingers around it and the tears were brought back. Only then she realized how much she needed them and how much she missed them at that moment.

_Where is my family? Is any of them alive? I want to see them so much, so badly... Who are they? Do they think about me? Do they still remember me? Will I ever get the chance to see them? I want to meet them... If only I had just one chance,_ **_JUST ONE..._ **

(Y/N) took a deep breath and shook her head as if she was trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. She groaned and got up. She went out on the balcony and looked out. The sky was lit up in different colors. The lights of the ships illuminated the horizon as the guests were leaving the planet one after another. (Y/N) leaned on the balcony wall and sighed, wishing she could fly away from this planet one day.

_I wonder what is there, beyond this planet, into the galaxy..._  
  
______________________________________

-"Visiting this planet again was an honor for me, your highness" - Hux said coldly as he bowed lightly to the prince. Two of them were standing at the entrance of the palace.

-"We were pleased to have you as our guest, General!" - prince said as he followed Hux's example.

-"I have to admit I really enjoyed your show" - Hux said, this time with a certain emotion in his voice.

-"I'm most glad you did!" - the Prince smiled weakly.

-"And that girl..."

-"She is really a miracle" - prince nodded, already getting lost in impression.

Hux chuckled - "She is a slave, isn't she?"

The prince looked at him and nodded slowly.

Hux smirked - "So extraordinary for a mere slave life..."

-"Indeed...indeed..." - the prince nodded slowly.

The general eyed him. The prince looked up at him and they exchanged the silent coversation between each other. The prince's mouth was slightly agape and the worried and lost expression washed over his features. Hux was looking at him as if he was a prey to attack. The prince finally shook his head in denial of something - a silent question of Hux.

-"Your highness, everything is ready!" - one of the servants interrupted their silent coversation as he saluted both of them and bowed. The prince broke the gaze and looked at the man, slightly nodding.

-"Very well...I apologize again for such an early leaving, your majesty" - Hux said with a mocking apologetic tone in his voice as he didn't take his eyes off the prince.

-"I was most glad with your visiting, General! Looking forward to your another visit..." - the prince said with the forced strength and pride and smiled.

They bowed to each other and his highness gave an order to escort the guest to his ship. Hux glared at the prince with the final, sinister smirk and followed the servant towards his ship.

The strotmtroopers were waiting for him and they saluted him as soon as he appeared. Another ship was waiting for them - full with the trading material the kingdom had given them. Hux smirked as he got into the ship and took his place. The strormtroopers followed him and the ship's door was closed. The hangar pilots gave orders and the area to take up was cleared for the ship. Four ships got ready to lift up. The dust and boiled air filled the area as the ships slowly flew up and turned towards the exit.

Hux looked out of the window and saw the little figures. His eyes spotted the royal figure at the entrance of the palace. Hux looked towards the pilot and nodded.

-"To all the ships : Returning back to the Star Killer base. The guest ship - follow us and keep up! Any kind of slight manner of resistance will be answered with punishment" - the order was heard.

Hux got comfortable in his seat and got lost into the thoughts. Finally, a smirk cracked on his face, a very determined smirk.

-"You are caught, Your majesty! I will get her no matter what..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 1140+ hits and 30+ kudos! It gives me strength and more enthusiasm to write more <3


	8. Intertwined Thoughts and Bonds (Chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here it is - the next chapter.
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! : This chapter contains few sexual references... like 13+ or 15+? it will be towards the end and a little in the beginning... If you don't want to read it, you can skip it... but they are slight... and also, there is a surprise in the end ;) so I suggest you to bear it and read it.
> 
> Conflicted thoughts of three different people :) Bonds are created, visions. Your friend has a crush one somebody ;)  
> Somebody else seems to be having plans for you - prepare for some feels :3  
> Get ready for a great chane :)

_A girl..._   
_A dancing girl... All in flames... Passionate... Full of desire to live... To enjoy..._   
_Find..._   
_She is searching... She is looking for something..._   
_She has something within her... Something she can't name... She doesn't know..._   
_She doesn't realize how special she is..._   
_What does she need?_   
_What has she to do with me?_

He was tossing in his bed, shifting after each couple of minutes... Groaning...Whimpering...

_(Y/EYE/C)..._   
_Deep (Y/E/C)..._   
_Mesmerizing eyes..._   
_I need her..._   
_The bond..._   
_What is it?_   
_What is this bond?_   
_Is it connected to me?_   
_Why did her vision flash in front of my eyes at the meeting today?_

His breath quickened.

_I feel her..._   
_Rushing through my veins..._   
_Why?_   
_WHY?_   
_What is it?_   
_Why do I feel it?_   
_What is this feeling?_   
_She smiles... Her smile... Breathtaking..._

He frowned in his sleep.

_The eyes..._   
_Multiple eyes..._   
_Full of lust..._   
_Directed at her..._   
_Get rid of them!_   
_Destroy them!_   
_Snatch out the light out of their eyes!_

He groaned and clenched his fists in his sleep...

_She is in hands..._   
_In somebody's hands..._   
_Someone..._   
_Someone is playing with her..._   
_Toying with her..._   
_He is indulging and pleasing himself within her body..._   
_She is vulnerable..._   
_Helpless..._   
_Her desperate look... Full of desire to call for help..._   
_But she doesn't move..._   
_She...OBEYS?!_   
_Disgusting fingers roaming around her body..._   
_She is getting choked... Stabbed... Thrown Away..._   
_Before she says goodbye to the light, she directs her eyes towards me..._   
_Help...She is asking for help... Compassion... Understanding... Love?_   
_She depends on me?_   
_"_ **_Help me...Please..._ ** _" - she whispers..._   
_I see my outstreched hand..._   
_And shouting..._   
_Crying..._   
_Calling for her desperately..._   
_I hear a voice..._   
_Desperate voice..._   
_Calling out somebody's name.._   
_Is that me?_   
**_Is that my voice!?_ **

**(Y/N)!**

The black-haired knight shot up in his bed crying out. He was breathing quickly with his eyes widened. After few moments of getting readjusted to his surroundings, he sat up in his bed. Covered all in sweat, he buried his face in his hands and started to sob quietly. The deadly silence of the ship didn't help him to calm down. Black locks dropped down on his shoulders.

_What is happening with me?_   
_What was whis vision?_   
_Who is She!?_

__________________

The gingerhead general leaned back in his commanding chair and sighed, fixing his gaze at the ship window that gave him the view of the outer space. He put his hand on his lap and rubbed his forehead with another one. Ever since he had returned from the kingdom, he couldn't take his thoughts off the girl. Her dancing figure, her smile and shy eyes were swimming in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, getting lost in thoughts about her. He imagined as he would press his lips to hers, her skin, around her whole body. He would inhale her scent and dive into her world. Her trembling under his touch...

_I need her..._

As he slowly opened his eyes, he looked at the distant flying figures into the space and took a deep breath.

_I will get her... No matter what... I just need a reason... A proof... A chance... But I will find it... For sure..._

_______________________________

_A boy..._   
_Young man..._   
_Lost..._   
_Lost in confusion..._   
_His eyes..._   
_Deep eyes..._   
_Full of tears.._   
_Dark brown eyes..._   
_With Red Light..._   
_He's in pain..._   
_He is struggling... Between something..._   
_He is being torn apart..._   
_Between the duty and the inner desire..._   
_Is he being controlled?_   
_Sleepless nights... Insomnia..._   
_He needs someone to be there for him..._   
_To support him..._   
_To feel him..._   
_To talk to..._   
_He denies love..._   
_But he needs it..._   
_He needs LOVE..._   
_Black hair..._   
_Plump lips torn apart from eachother..._   
_His hand is outstreched towards me..._   
_He is calling my name..._   
_I want to reach him..._   
_But someone is keeping me away from him..._   
_The hands of someone, roaming around my body..._   
_I want to break free and reach him..._   
_Help him..._   
_But I can't..._   
_I feel warmth... Throughout my whole being..._   
_I feel a connection with him... As if we were connected with each other..._   
_He is someone I don't know and do know at the same time..._   
_Bus suddenly..._   
_I feel pain... Sharp pain... Rushing through my body..._   
_Someone stabbed me...Hurt me... Killed me..._   
_And then I see him..._   
_He is running towards me... With his hand outstcrteched..._   
_He is worried... He is desperate... His face is covered with sweat and pain..._   
_He is crying my name..._   
_I want to reach him, but I'm being held back..._   
_Hot tears are streaming down my face..._   
_I am stretching my hand and crying out a name I can't clarify..._

(Y/N) shot up in her bed and screamed. She looked around quickly. Hot tears were pouring down her face. She couldn't realize what had happened. She burst into crying and sobbed silently. She couldn't understand why but she felt she needed to unleash her emotions...  
For about ten minutes she was trying to calm down and after half an hour she fell asleep. Her second dream was more peaceful.

 

_________________________________

-"Slept well?" - Oswald asked her as (Y/N) sat next to him next morning in the grand kitchen.

-"Well..." - she started.

Oswald looked at her.

-"You look terrible" - he remarked.

-"Really?" - she tried to look at herself into shining and reflective object around her and finally found a small broken mirror on the wall and readjusted her hair.

-"Did you sleep well?" - he asked her again, more concerned this time.

-"Y-yeah...I did...I did..." - she shook her head and grabbed the glass full of water.

Oswald watched her drink it quickly and then she wiped off her mouth. She outsctretched her hand to grab the pork pie but Oswald stopped her and grabbed her hand.

-"Something is troubling you, (Y/N)! I am not that blind,you know..."

-"Nothing is troubling me, Oswald! Everything is perfect!" - (Y/N) protested and tried to get free from his hold.

-"You are worried about something, (Y/N)! I can see it!" - Oswald raised his voice.

-"For god's sake, Oswald! I am FINE!" - she raised her voice as well and snatched her hand out of his. Oswald didn't take his eyes off her, trying to catch any kind of moment to get ahold of it and tell her the different. The girl avoided his gaze and ate silently.

-"Did you have a nightmare?" - he asked in a lower voice.

The girl nodded slowly.

-"What was it about?"

She kept silent, considering whether she should tell him about her first dream or not. She opted for the neutral one.

-"I dreamt of my terrible future. Like...I could no longer dance... Neither sing... And I became... Useless... Someone choked me and took everything from me...And...That was all..." - she hung her head.

-"Aw, you poor thing" - Oswald said sympathetically and reached for her. He hugged her warmly and stroked her back. She hugged him back and tried to hold back tears.

-"Everything is going to be ok...I promise you that...Nobody will take anything from you...You will always enchant everyone with your beautiful skills, (Y/N)!" - he smiled reassuringly at her and stroked her cheek. (Y/N) smiled softly and nodded. He kissed her forehead and moved the fallen strand of hair away from her face. Oswald offered her the dish and the girl accepted. Whil she was eating, she noticed the boy looking behind himself several times as if checking something. (Y/N) frowned.

-"What is it?" - she asked.

Oswald turned towards her and shrugged, shooking his head. (Y/N) observed him.

-"Is everything ok?"

Oswald nodded and smiled.

-"Tell me..." - she teased and leaned forward.

-"I-it's nothing...Really..." - he smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

-"You are scratching your head...You are nervous and hiding something from me...I know all your moments, Oswald..." - she raised her eyebrow smiling.

-"Well..." - he looked down smiling sheepishly.

-"What is it?" - she smirked.

-"I...um...I want to ask Jannine on a date..."

-"Yes! Yes! I knew it!" - she cried out happily.

-"Shhh!" - he put the hand on her mouth and tried to calm her down.

-"Ok, ok...sorry" - she tried to catch her breath.

Oswald glared at her. The girl chuckled and rolled her eyes.

-"Can I help?"

-"With what?" - he raised his eyebrow.

-"To arrange a date of course" - she grinned.

-"No! Don't you dare to interfere!" - he cut her off.

-"Ok, ok, sorry..." - she looked down.

-"But...uh...you know...um..."

-"Ok, I got it" - she said smiling and stood up.

-"W-wait, where are you going?" - he grabbed her hand.

-"Trying to help ya" - she winked back and freed herself from his grasp. Oswald followed her a nervous gaze as she walked over to a tall, slim blondie. She was standing alone to the wall as she was trying to eat her piece of bread peacefully. A small boy was talking to her endlessly and was pulling the hem of her dress. The girl seemed to be irritated by him as she was trying to push him off her.

-"Hello Jannine" - (Y/N) grinned as she patted the small boy's head and tried to move him away.

-"Hello (Y/N)!" - the girl smiled back.

-"How are you this pretty morning?" - (Y/N) asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

-"Fine...I guess" - she shrugged.

-"Good...good..." - (Y/N) caught the sight of the tattoo close to Jannine's left ear. She had had it since her childhood. Jannine explained that it represented kind of protector to her nation. (Y/N) smiled.

-"Listen, I think Oswald needs to talk to you..."

-"W-who? Oswald? Him? Really?" - Jannine got lost as her face lost and gained the color at the same time.

-"Yep, him!" - (Y/N) nodded, smiling cheekily.

-"R-really? A-about what?" - Jannine tried to sound normal and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

-"Don't know...It's his business after all" - the girl grinned.

-"O-ok..Where is he?" - Jannine tried not to glance over at Oswald.

-"Over there..." - (Y/N) motioned with her head and grabbed Jannine's hand and dragged her to the table. Jannine squeaked in shock but she followed her. (Y/N) took her to the table with huge enthusiasm and pushed her towards the boy. Oswald jumped to his feet so quickly that the chair fell over with a huge noise. The couple stood shyly in front of each other as (Y/N) was observing them with a huge grin like a little child.

-"So...I gotta go...You arrange your matter yourselves, ok? See you later" - she slowly crawled away.

Oswald looked over at her with pleading and killing eyes. The girl winked at him.

-"S-so...Um...I'm Oswald..." - the boy started after a long and a heavy silence and looked down shyly.

-"I know...that..." - Jannine blushed a crimson red.

-"Yes!" - (Y/N) grinned contently as she glanced over at them and walked over to Samantha.

-"Hi darling" - Samantha kissed her forehead.

-"Hi Samantha! How are you?" - the girl smiled.

-"Tired...tired...and feeling old..." - the woman sighed.

-"Why?" - the girl frowned.

-"My girl is already 18 years old...She is a grown woman...The time has flown so quickly... I've grown old..." - Samantha smiled. (Y/N) chuckled.

-"That is nothing...what else?"

-"Over two hundred and fifty..."

-"Over two hundred and fifty what?"

-"New fans for you... 250 nobles asked for you last night" - Samantha sighed shaking her head.

-"That's the new record" - the girl grinned. Samantha shook her head.

-"Did the prince say anything?" - the girl asked.

-"Well...he was glad...obviously..." - Samantha shrugged.

-"Anything else?"

-"Um....no" - The woman shook her head.

-"Samantha! You are being called" - a tall cook informed her.

-"Coming!" - she yelled back. - " Let's see what's happening" - she said and put the pan down.

-"Good luck" - (Y/N) called after her.

__________________________________

 

-"Something is happening with you" - the huge heartless, pale-faced monster spoke from his throne and his voice boomed into the room.

-"I suppose everything is well with me, Supreme Leader" - the masked figure, too tiny compared to the Alien's one spoke out.

-"Don't lie to me, boy!" - Supreme Leader interrupted him. -" I see the inner conflict in you... Doubt... And something else I can't name yet...You are..."

-"I assure you nothing is wrong with me, Supreme Leader! My loyalty to the job, duty and to you hasn't changed even a bit..."

-"I see something... Something new that you have been feeling recently..." - The man interrupted him again, louder and angrier this time.

The masked man grew silent.

-"I don't know what you are talking about..."

-"Go! And don't dissapoint me, Kylo Ren!" - and the figure faded away, leaving the masked man alone.

__________________________________

As (Y/N) was walking down the hall, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and was pushed against the wall. Two hands trapped her escape way. Tall figure, slightly muscly, black-haired, with outlined cheekbones, green-eyed young man of the age about twenty-five was the explanation of it.

-"Well, well... What do we have here?" - the man cooed with a smirk.

The girl looked in disgust at him.

-"Let me go!" - she growled and tried to push him away.

-"Ah! What a sweet way to greet your superior..." - the man chuckled darkly.

-"I replied to you in the same way you greeted me..." - (Y/N) bit him back.

-"My apologies... Wanted to make it more surprising and unexpected" - the man moved his eyes over her whole body.

-"What do you want?!" - the girl spat at him.

-"Wanted to check out my beautiful slave... Can't I do that?" - The man smirked with his significant smirk that could easily attract others but not her.

-"You could've done it in a different way..." - (Y/N) growled.

-"Now,now...no need to speak in that tone, darling..." - the man clicked his tongue.

-"Let me go and I'll change it..." - she said sarcastically. The man smirked and removed his hand off the wall and let the girl step out.

-"What is it now?" - she asked with a fake smile.

The man stroked her cheek but the girl moved her head away.

-"Wanted to check if you were ok..." - he said licking his lips.

-"Allright...Now that you did it, may I leave?"

-"Not yet..." - he said and he slowly trailed his finger up her porcelain arms. The girl moved her hands away.

-"You are mine, you know that?" - the man looked down at her, his eyes full of longing and desire.

-"I am nobody's" - she stepped back.

-"Oh, really? Ask Samamtha about that, (Y/N)..." - and he stepped away and turned towards the exit as he left her with quick, comfident steps.

(Y/N) followed him a shocked gaze, disbelief and dissapointment in her eyes and she ran away.

__________________________________

 

-"I can explain, (Y/N)! Calm down! Listen to me!" - Samantha tried to calm the anxious girl down who was at the verge of tears.

-"H-how could you do that? I... I can't believe you were capable of doing this!" - (Y/N) cried back.

-"It is for your own well-being and safe life, (Y/N)!" - Samantha tried to calm her down.

-"You...you were the one who told me about the true love all this time and now you are destroying my happiness yourself?!"

-"(Y/N), please...for god's sake! Listen to me!"

-"No! No! I can't believe it!" - the girl roamed around the room, unable to stay at a certain place. -"I can't believe it! You are destroying my future! Out of all people, why would you choose him?"

-"(Y/N)! Listen!" - Samantha shouted. The girl stopped and wiped the tears off.

-"You are eighteen now, (Y/N)! You are a grown woman! You are obliged to get married!"

-"I do know that! But why him? Did he brainwash you? Did he change your mind? Did he turn it upside down!? Did he force you!?"

-"No! No! None of that! I swear! But (Y/N), listen...He is our superior, son of a noble who is close to his majesty. He offered me this idea and out of all people I chose him, because I kind of trust him...He will protect you... You'll be safe with him..."

-"Do you really think that, Samantha? He doesn't love me! He only WANTS me! He needs me!..."

-"There is nobody in this world who won't fall in love with you...And after certain time you might return him his feelings..."

-"I'll cut my veins if that happens!" - she shouted.

-"(Y/N)! Stop it!" - Oswald called her. The girl turned towards him. He was leaning against the wall.

-"Even you? You are on her side too?!" - (Y/N) cried out desperately.

-"(Y/N)..." - he started and glanced over at Samantha who motioned him with her eyes of something. Oswald closed his eyes and spoke out forcefully -"...don't think I support the idea of him marrying you... but you Have to do it... It really is for your own well-being..."

-"Have you gone mad!?" - she cried out. - "You are forcing me to do something I don't want to! You are spoiling my future! I don't want him! I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

-"I am being serious, (Y/N)!" - he held her arms - "You need a protective eye 24/7! He has the name and reputation! You'll be close to him all the time and nobody will be able to do anything! God knows how many perverts are out there and what they can do to get you in their hands..."

-"I can take care of myself for god's sake, Oswald!"

-"I do know that, (Y/N)! But while you are a slave, you have no protection and no authority! That is exactly what makes us vulnerable and powerless! Justice is not on our side!" - Oswald objected.

(Y/N) looked at him with her eyes full of tears.

-"It'll be better for you, my dear..." - Oswald said and caressed her cheek. -"We won't be so afraid of you... You'll have your own servants to protect you..."

-"But I don't want it..." - she whispered quietly.

The boy sighed deeply - "Tomorrow, there will be the slave-trading, (Y/N)! No matter how hard we tried, the traders asked for you millions of times...and...and they decided to take you there too..."

(Y/N) stared at both of them in disbelief, utter shock and confusion. She closed her eyes and let the hot tears pour down her face. Oswald hugged her as a single tear rolled down his face.

-"But the prince..." - (Y/N) sobbed.

-"We'll ask him to do something..." - Samantha said. (Y/N) broke the hug and looked at her. Samantha wiped off her single tear and hugged her.

-"I don't want to leave any of you...I won't be able to take it..." - she sobbed.

-"Neither can we...I assure you that..." - Oswald said.

When the girl looked at both of them, she noticed that both of them had tears in their eyes. She hugged them both.

-"I love you..." - she whispered.

-"And we do you..." - they replied.

-"If it will make you feel better, the date went wonderfully and we will meet each other again tomorrow..." - Oswald chuckled and poked her cheek.

-"What date?" - Samantha asked.

-"It's...our personal secret..." - (Y/N) winked, wiping away her tears.

Samantha nodded and smiled softly.

(Y/N) looked at him smiling -"And you wanted to kill me for that! You're welcome!"

-"Thank you! Thank you millions of times! You are the best!" - Oswald rolled his eyes and hugged her.

-"I know" - the girl hugged her back.

-"Tell me the details,please?..."

___________________________________

 

After that party, the prince couldn't stop thinking about the slave. The thoughts about her tormented him. He wanted to see her again. But this time, he wanted more than to see her - he wanted to talk to her and even to touch her. It was like a need for him - she had become a needy daily substantion for him. The vision of her eyes, her body was driving him crazy and putting the fire around him.  
This time his royal majesty was sitting in his chambers. He was trying to concentrate on an important matter of sending the silk clothing to the other planet's government but alas, he couldn't concentrate at all. His mind was clouded with the thoughts about the girl. Her vision was dancing in front of his eyes and it didn't give him the chance to rest. The prince groaned as he felt the urge of seeing her - of satisfaction. The physical need washed over him. He rubbed his lap.

-"Come here!" - he called his servant.

-"Yes, your majesty" - he bowed to him.

-"Tell that beautiful slave to come here"

-"You mean the dancer, your majesty?"

-"Yes, that one! As soon as possible! But don't scare her!"

-"Will be done in no time, your majesty!" - the servant bowed low and left the room.

The prince stood up and went towards the mirror. He felt himself as he was getting hotter and harder.

-"Damn you! Your fire is killing me..." - he whispered to himself as he groaned again.  
  
-"You'll be mine, (Y/N)!"

____________________________

 

_Help!_   
_Help me!_   
_Help me please!_   
_Only you can help me..._   
_Help my tormented and hurt soul..._   
_(Y/N)!_   
_I need you..._   
_You are part of my being... my soul... my body... OF ME..._

_-"I won't leave you!" - the girl said with her eyes full of tears._

_-"I love you..."_

_-"I love you too"_

_His face couldn't be seen. He had dark eyes, full of pain and hope. The man was stabbed from behind with a shining spear._

_-"NOOO!" -The girl's cry cut the air._

_The man caressed her cheek and fell lifeless onto the snowy land._

_-"BEN!"_

The loud banging was heard on the door and (Y/N) woke up with a cry and quickened breath. She rubbed her eyes before realizing that there was a knock on her door. She quickly got up and rushed to open the door, wondering if something had happened or who could be at her door at such a late time of night. She opened the door and saw the royal servant. She bowed slightly and covered the dress with the nightgown.

-"His royal majesty demands your presence!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!  
> This chapter is up! Whohoooo! See? Told ya it wouldn't be that dangerous ;) I so so Hope you liked it!  
> More drama coming soon ;)  
> So excited to hear your opinions - don't be shy to talk with me ;) I really wanna know your predictions and impressions.  
> Next chapter can be a bit dangerous (I mean, in that way )... but it Definitely won't go far! I promise!   
> Anyways, comment and rate. If any question, ask away ^_^  
> Should I take requests? If any of you have got one, I'll try ^_^'  
> Thank you all for all the hits,comments and kudos! <3 :* :* :* you are the best!  
> Thanks for quick 700 reads!


	9. The Visit to the Prince and the Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is this chapter ^_^ As I told you, it contains slightly sexual themes, I mean the references and a kiss, but I assure you, it's not deep and serious so I think you can bear it ;) Enjoy! ^_^ see the end of the chapter for more A/N.
> 
> I THINK LE TANGO DE ROXANNE (MOULIN ROUGE) WILL FIT INTO THIS SCENE ;) LISTEN TO IT! I HOPE THERE ARE SOME "MOULIN ROUGE" AND TANGO LOVERS OUT THERE ;)
> 
> Ok, so, the Prince demaded your presence, let's see what happens :)

_**First there is desire** _  
_**Then... passion!** _  
_**Then... suspicion!** _  
_**Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!** _  
_**Where love is for the highest bidder,** _  
_**There can be no trust!** _  
_**Without trust,** _  
_**There is no love!** _  
_**Jealousy.** _  
_**Yes, jealousy...** _  
_**Will drive you... mad!** _

                          *  *  *

Two shadows appeared into the hall at the middle of the night. The stride of one of them was confident, the other one was following the other with unconfident and quick steps, trying to keep up with the first ones.

As the servant was taking (Y/N) to his highness, the girl couldn't stop thinking.

_What does he need?_  
_What is it that he wants from me?_  
_Does he want to kill me?_  
_Did he learn about my powers?_  
_What will he do to me?_

As they approached the door of his majesty's chambers, the servant stopped and turned towards her.

-"You'll stay here and wait for further orders".

The girl nodded and wrapped the nightgown tighter around her body nervously.

The servant entered the room and bowed to his highness who was standing at the bed with his back directed at the servant.

-"Your highness..." - the servant started. The prince turned towards him with anticipated eyes.

-"She is here..."

-"Perfect! Excellent... Let her in!"

-"Yes, your highness!" - the servant nodded and went outside.

(Y/N) almost jumped when she heard the sound of the door opening and turned towards the servant who told her to enter. The girl nodded nervously and straightened herself and with forced calmness and confidence stepped into the room.

As soon as she stepped into the room, her eyes caught the luxurious sight of the bedroom. The walls were made of the most expensive material and was covered with the mixture of the strongest iron-like metal and gold. Two servants were standing at the each sides of the bed, holding the giant leaves that served as the conditioner to cool down the terrible heat of the night for the king. The king's bed was made of the materials of the highest quality of course. The bed was full of different kinds of pillows. The mattress was of red color. The curtains fallen around the bed edges were adding more royalty and comfort to the bed. It was out of question what kind of furniture his highness had. Couple of tables full of food and drink and other details completed the chambers of his highness. The girl was lost under impression as she heard the voice slowly fill the room.

-"Leave us!"

Only then she broke out from the trance and looked at the prince. The servants were slowly leaving the room. (Y/N) looked at the prince who was looking at her intently, with his mouth slightly agape. The girl blushed and looked down. As the door was locked, she bowed to him and stayed like that, her head hung down, playing with her fingers. The prince slowly moved towards her. His moves were as careful as the one who is about to attack on its prey. He stopped in front of her and put the index finger under her chin, lifting it to make her look at him. The sheepish smile decorated her face as she  looked up at him. The prince's eyes wandered all over her face and body as he finally met her gaze.

-"I hope I didn't wake you up too suddenly...I apologize for that..."

-"No...you didn't, your highness..." - she whispered.

-"If you're not feeling ok, I can let you to return back... You'll be escorted..." - he said.

-"No...not at all your highness, I'm perfectly fine..." - she smiled.

The prince smirked.

-"Allright then...Take a seat, darling..." - he motioned her to sit down.

(Y/N) bowed and looked around, then she carefully sat into the nearby arm-chair. The prince moved his eyes over her body again.

-"It's a bit hot in here, isn't it? You can take off your night-gown, dear..."

The girl looked up at him confused and then nodded and carefully took off her gown and put it on the back of the arm-chair, revealing her body dressed in the night-dress. The night-dress hugged her body and outlined her womanly curves. The prince didn't take his eyes off her as he drank in each curve of her body, his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes full of longing and desire. He caught the girl looking at him innocently and interest. He cleared his throat and reached for the glass full of drink and started to pour it into the goblet.

-"Will you have one?" - he asked her.

-"No...Thank you very much your highness..." - she smiled softly.

The prince nodded and sipped the liquid from the goblet without taking his eyes off her. The girl blushed slightly and looked away.

-"How have you been lately?" - He shook his head as he tasted the strong liquid.

-"Very well, your majesty. And what about you?" - she said sweetly looking down.

-"Badly, my dear...Very badly..." - he moved towards the bed as he took a small box lain on top of it. - "A terrible fire has been burning me from inside that I can't seem to kill." - he turned towards her and directed his burning gaze at her. The girl looked at him with interest and slight confusion.

-"How so, your highness?"

-"Someone so divine and majestic that the galaxy hasn't ever seen has infected me with her poison and I haven't found a cure it. Only she can help me and save me...only she..." - and he looked down at her. (Y/N) looked back at him as she slowly stood up and met his gaze. His eyes were literally eating each of her detail. (Y/N) swallowed hardly as she followed the movement of his hands. The fingers opened the box and the shining of the jewels illuminated the girl's eyes. A beautiful necklace made of ruby, sapphire, emerald and jet stones decorated the golden necklace. (Y/N) gasped in disbelief at the sight of it.

-"Beautiful, isn't it?" - the prince said, with the deeper voice than before.

-"It is Perfect! Such a beauty..." - (Y/N) whispered, shaking her head slightly for she still couldn't believe she had the honor of seeing it.

-"And worth of only the one who has an equal amount of beauty herself..." - the prince said.

(Y/N) couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't even blink to admire the beauty of the becklace for as long as she could. The necklace was neither too large nor too small. It was delicate, accurately made and truly beautiful, shining out the reflected light from the great chandelier above it.

-"Let me put it on you..." - the prince said as he put the box aside and moved behind the girl. She shot up a surprised and a shocked gaze at him, her mouth slightly agape. The prince smirked and moved behind her. He carefully moved her hair aside to hand on her left shoulder and slowly put it on her neck. The girl, still confused and unable to comprehend the situation she was in didn't move. She only grabbed her hair automatically to hold it aside. The prince finished his job but stayed on his place. He moved his nose to the curve of the girl's neck and breathed in the scent of her skin that resulted a shiver run down her spine. His highness chuckled.

-"I haven't seen it from the front yet, but I am definitely sure it will sit Perfectly on you" - he touched her palms and ever so slowly he started to move them up her arms and finally rested them on her shoulders.

(Y/N) felt as her pulse quickened and nervousness and anxiety washed over her body. Only then she realized who he meant in real in his words.

_Is that me?_

-"You..." - he slowly moved around her and stopped in front - "It's you who hasn't given me the opportunity for the past few months to sleep; It's you who drives me crazy and whose fire burns me from the inside; It's you who touches me - my body and my mind without any physical connection and who makes me Want the woman closer than before..."

(Y/N) was looking at him in disbelief and utter shock.

-"You!... You are that angel and devil at the same time who torments me all the time..." - he slowly started to move towards her which resulted the girl's steps back.

-"You, who makes me feel things I have never felt before - undying Passion, Desire, Lust, JEALOUSY! Yes! Jealousy!" - he raised his voice raised at the last word that added electricity to his already deep, aroused voice. (Y/N) continued to back away until she hit the wall and gasped in fear.

-"You are that girl, (Y/N)!" - he moved closer to her as he trapped her figure by placing arms on either sides of her body on the wall - "And I swore to myself - **I will make you mine!"**

And with this words he pressed his lips to her in a needy and lustful, wet kiss.

It took a long moment for (Y/N) to comprehend what had just happened and what was happening to her. She blinked in confusion couples of times. She had never been kissed before and now, her first ever kiss was stolen by THE PRINCE HIMSELF!

She didn't know what to do except to close her eyes and obey him. Hell! She didn't even know how to kiss properly! The prince guided her as he molded his lips with hers. She didn't kiss him back. A low groan was heard from the prince's throat as he moved his lips to her neck, planting wet kisses with small bites all over the crook of her neck. This sent down the waves of shock and electricity down her spine. She gasped and closed her eyes, moving her head aside. She put her palms onto the wall and took a deep breath. This was getting intimate and she only could barely predict to what this could lead to. She didn't know what she exactly felt, except the warmth slowly filling her whole body up, but somehow she didn't like it though she couldn't tell why.

The prince bit slowly her sensitive spot that resulted a slight moan escape the girl's lips. He smirked against her neck as he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. (Y/N) threw her head behind and closed her eyes.

And suddenly a vision shot through her mind.

_Someone crying out desperately, growling and groaning._  
_The red light..._  
_Flashing into the air..._  
_Cutting the atmosphere..._  
_Landing on something..._  
_Shooting through something..._  
_Somebody..._

                            *   *   *

_**His eyes upon your face** _  
_**His hand upon your hand** _  
_**His lips caress your skin** _  
_**It's more than I can stand!** _

                            *  *  *

 

_Anger..._  
_Immense anger..._  
_Anxiety..._  
_Dissapointment..._  
_Jealousy..._  
_All this is unexplained, but obviously strong._

_**Are these feelings mine?** _

_The cries of pain of someone..._  
_The "Whoosh" voices..._  
_Darkness..._  
_No light..._  
_**And blood** _ **..**

And that was when she realized it was the vision from somewhere else, not in front of her eyes, but it was conected to her. Maybe it was happening at the same time, but somewhere else.

That was when she realized that she had to object him, to get away from him, to avoid him, to prevent him. She gathered all the strength she had and tried to push him away but alas, he held her tightly. She started to whimper, struggling against his tight grip, but he was already lost in passion for he was gripping on her as a wild animal.

Her breaths became quicker and heavier as she tried again and again.

-"Let Me Go!" - she cried now and that was it - an unnamed and unexplained warmth and strength swelled up in her chest and burst throughout her whole body, reaching every inch of her organism and inner walls. She felt this energy burst out of her and create a barrier between her and the prince. He could only open his eyes for a second when he realized that something was wrong as he was pushed, No, hit with this invisible force that sent him flying across the room at the opposite direction. He fell beside his bed, hitting his head at the wooden curve of the bed-edge.

The girl was still breathing heavily as she slowly started to readjust to the present circumstances lain out to her. She slowly looked down at her hands and then looked at the prince, then she glanced down at her hand; them back at him and the new wave of realization hit her conscious.

_This is happening again._  
_So I am the one to blame in everything._  
_I did all those things..._  
_I possess this magic._  
_But did he get hurt?_  
_Did he die?_

The prince growled in pain as he slowly sat up, leaning on his palms and looked up at her. The shame, guilt and fear washed over (Y/N)'s face. She was frozen - she couldn't move. She had directed her gaze at him. The prince slowly stood up and starightened herself. He took a step towards her, then the two others were quicker than had its effect on the girl  - she rushed to the door and opened it as quickly as she could and rushed outside, running through the servants that were crowded at the door. They were taken aback by such an unexpected situation and they exchanged the glances between each other, then looked towards the direction that the girl had disappeared to and looked at their prince dumbfounded. The prince wiped off his mouth that was getting slowly covered in blood, coming out of his nostrils.

-"What has happened, your majesty?"

-"Are you allright your majesty?"

-"Did she do this to you?"

-"Should we run after her?" - the questions were thrown at him as soon as he appeared in the door.

-"No!" - he raised his hand as hushed all of them. - "Let her run; Let the dove rest for tonight. She seems an extraordinary one and I'll have to get to her in a different way too. But she won't escape from me - She will be mine! **Only mine**!..."

______________________________________

(Y/N) was running down the halls with the highest speed she could run. She was glancing behind time to time to check if she was being followed. Even though she got sure she wasn't she couldn't stop and after few minutes she stopped at the door and knocked at it banging with her fists and fell breathless in front of it. After few seconds the door burst open and Oswald rushed out. As soon as he saw the girl fallen to her knees in front of him he gasped in shock. The girl looked up at him with sore eyes and sobbing, she murmured out.

-"M-may I-I c-c-come in-n?"

The boy kneeled beside her and picked her up in a bridal style and turned back into the room, closing the door with his foot. The girl curled more into a ball into his hands. Oswald slowly laid her on the bed and went to fetch water. The girl slowly, sip by sip, drank it and threw her head onto the pillow sighing deeply, her lips quivering. Oswald looked at her with sympathy and compassion. He tucked the fallen strand of hair away from her face and caressed her cheek, then he wiped away the tears with his thumb.

-"Calm down...Everything's ok...You are here...with me...safe and sound...nobody will hurt you...I promise..."

(Y/N) nodded and took a deep breath.

-"M-may I..."

-"It's out of question! I'll bring more blankets and prepare tea" - he shook his head and stood up. He kneeled next to the bed and took out couple of blankets from below. He put them over the girl and turned to make tea on a small balcony. He made fire light and put a kettle, full of water on the little holder made of iron-like metal. When he returned, he climbed into the bed and hugged her. (Y/N) crawled closer to her and buried her face into his chest, slightly sniffling.

-"Hush, little girl...Calm down...Nobody will touch you..." - he kissed her forehead.

-"And now, detail by detail, tell me what happened..." he asked and with a deep sigh, (Y/N) began.

______________________________________

 

_Anger..._  
_An immense anger was the only thing he felt at that moment..._  
_Like part of him was being torn away from him..._  
_A very valuable part..._  
_Part of him..._  
_His mind, his soul, his being..._  
_Someone possessed it..._  
_Someone else..._  
_Disgusting..._

 

-"Sir? Are you okay sir?" - a voice altered into a robotic one interrupted his thoughts.

A growl was heard in return.

-"Sir? Is everything all right sir? Should we call someone?" - another one, altered in the same way.

He turned away, balling his fingers into fists.

-"Sir?"

A voice, mixture of shouting, crying and animalistic growling erupted from his throat and passed the walls of his mask as he extended his hand towards the men, dressed in white armors and helmets and threw them flying across the whole room, scattering them like simple toys. He drew his golden tool out and brought it to life, three red lights buzzing out. He started to swing his lightsaber around the room, destroying each of the things mercilessly and slashing them to pieces. The mechanical devices bursted out of control, exploding and illuminating everything. The stormtroopers, intimidated and thrilled by the sight, tried their best to crawl out of the room as soon as possible. Each of the swings of his lightsaber was accompanied by the new waves of shoutings of despair from him. After couple of minutes, he extended his hand out towards the stormtroopers and caught one of them, flying him towards his hand as he grabbed him by throat and started to squeeze bis throat tightly. Then he let him go and while the poor soldier was trying to catch his breath, the black man raised his lightsaber into the air and swung it towards his head and slashed his body into pieces. His heavy, artificially altered breaths filled the room and he extended his hand again. Another stormtrooper was his victim this time but before he would manage to strike him, a loud yell was heard:

-"Ren! Ren! Stop it!"

He glanced up and saw the gingerhead general, with coughs, running towards him. He waved the dust and smoke away with his hands as he approached them in few steps.

-"Damn it, Ren! Stop it! Now! Let him go!" - he yelled at him.

Kylo Ren glared at him and after few seconds, he let go of his grip on the man and the stormtrooper fell on the floor. After few seconds he crawled to hsi feet and ran away from the room as fast as he could.

Hux looked at the damaged room, red scars on the conrol panels and devices and the dust and smoke that filled the whole room. After few moments, everything calmed down and the two heavy breaths filled the silence.

-"What the heck is wrong with you!? It's not the first time you are unleashing your anger on the working personnel, Ren! You Must learn to control your emotions and not to involve other people for satisfying or fulfilling your personal interests, moreover to release your anger on them!"

Kylo Ren didn't say anything, he only glared at the general who had an angry and a sinister look on his face. Kylo Ren slowly approached him until their faces ( or should we say the mask and the face) were inches away from each other.

-"I suggest you take more care of your work, General and not to interfere with mine!" - his deep and menacing voice cut the silence of the air as he quickly walked past Hux and left the room with quick steps. Hux stood there, motionless, anger and disgust still covering his features as he growled in a low voice.

                             *   *   *

**Why does my heart cry?**  
**Feelings I can't fight**  
**You're free to leave me**  
**But just don't decieve me**  
**And please believe me when I say**

**_"I love you!"_ **

                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok! Another chapter! Tell me what you think ^_^ I hope it wasn't that spicey, phew! Thanks for hits and kudos!  
> I would like to thank all the people who constantly vote on my stories but I haven't had any chance to talk to them through any kind of source! Thank you all! 
> 
> Actually, I'm all in emotions now..
> 
> I read "The Choice" by Nichilas Sparks last week and at the book festival I bought a new one -"Me, before you" by Jojo Moyes. The whole evening I've been crying over the latter one (I mean, I cried over the first one too but...) I just...Couldn't stop...my mom calmed me down...I can't remember when I cried so much for the last time...It's so so beautiful and heartbreaking....I suggest you reas it...All of you...
> 
> Going to cinema to see both of these! 
> 
> GET BUNCH OF BOXES OF TISSUES AND READ THESE!!! NOW!
> 
> BTW, EMILIA CLARKE PLAYS AND SAM CLAFFIN PLAY IN "ME BEFORE YOU"! MEEEEP! DAENERYS TARGARYEN AND FINNICK IN ONE MOVIE! ^_^ IT IS SOOO BEAUTIFUL AND HEARTBREAKING! IF YOU NEED ANY DETAILS, GO AHEAD AND ASK ME!
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS... BACK TO BUSINESS...
> 
> See you soon guys ;)
> 
> (Don't kill the prince yet XD)
> 
> Are there any requests? ;)
> 
> May the force be with you!
> 
> ~ETP~
> 
>  
> 
> (Goes to cry in a corner)


	10. Another Accident...Another Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whohoo! Here I am! Before this chapter begins, here is a Warning: swearing, language, insult words and a sexual reference. Eitherways there is a major fluff ^_^ enjoy and don't forget to check the A/N in the end! :D Enjoy!
> 
> Wondering who tou could imagine as the additional characters?Here they are:
> 
> Whoopie Goldberg - Samantha  
> Taron Egerton - Oswald  
> Lily Collins - Jannine  
> The Prince - Immad Irfani  
> Mendes - Ian Somerhalder
> 
> Tell me what you think!

    The morning lights slowly illuminated the sky. The sun rays slowly sneaked into Oswald's room and brought faint lightning to it. The couple was laying together, face to face with each other, their chests slowly falling up and down with slow breathing. The rays fell on Oswald's face and the boy frowned in his sleep. Then he fluttered his eyes open and yawned. He sat up in his bed, stretching himself. He looked over at the girl, sleeping peacefully. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. Then he got out of the bed and opened the balcony door, going outside. He looked at the distant shining star that brought light and warmth to the planet. Oswald sighed and returned back to his room. (Y/N) was slowly waking up. The boy went to her and sat on the bed edge close to her. (Y/N) was massaging her shoulders and she winced in pain once.

-"Here, let me help..." - he said and reached for her shoulders. She turned her back to him to give him a better access to her shoulders from behind. Oswald slowly started to rub them.

-"Slept well?"

-"Yes, I did...Thank you very much" - she sighed.

-"The pleasure is mine, kid..." - he smirked.

-"You know...I felt so confused and lost...you came into my mind first...but I feel now like I..."

-"Don't finish! How many times should I remind you that it's completely ok? And especially in such situations... Stop now! And forget it!"

(Y/N) sighed - "Thanks for sheltering me again..."

-"You are more than welcome" - he slowly started to rub the back of her neck - "It always attacks your shoulders and neck when you run this far without a stop..."

(Y/N) nodded and hung her head down.

-"You could stay with me the whole day, you know...I'll tell Samantha you're not feeling well and I'll have to stay as well to take care of you..."

-"No...it's not necessary at all, Oswald..." - she objected - "Thank you though for trying..."

-"No! I mean it!" - he objected.

-"No,please... I don't wamt it myself..." - the girl shook her head.

-"As you wish..." - he sighed and removed his hands off her. (Y/N) moved her head in different directions to check the flexibility of muscles and then she stretched herself. Oswald stared at her.

-"I'll go, take a shower. I'll be back in 15 minutes. I'll leave the door locked, ok?"

-"There's no need for that..." - (Y/N) smiled faintly.

-"It is...Or you know, I can escort you to your room..."

-"That would be fine..." - (Y/N) replied after a moment of thinking and she stood up, walking up to him. Oswald took her hand and they went outside. Oswald locked his door and they silently passed the halls.

When they reached (Y/N)'s quarters, they stopped.

-"Thank you very much again for everything..." - the girl smiled faintly.

-"Sure! Just come to me if you've got a problem, ok?" - he pecked her cheek.

-"Ok...Have a nice day!"

-"Right back at ya!" - he winked and (Y/N) chuckled a bit closing the door behind her. She sighed as she overlooked her room - the sheets were in the same way she had left them last night when she was thrown out of her bed. A wave of memories of last night flashed in her mind and a small tear appeared in her eye but she stopped it from pouring down on the cheek and wiped it away immediately. She went to her wardrobe and took out couple of towels and headed towards the bathroom.

Several of slaves were there already, finishing their morning wash-ups and they were chattering endlessly. They seemed to be actively and eagerly discussing something important. (Y/N) tried to sneak in as quietly and unnoticed as possible. She couldn't see who they were - all of them had directed their backs to her. She put her towels outside and quietly went into the cabin and turned the taps on and chose the likable temperature. As she slowly started to rub her skin, she caught the part of conversation.

-"I'm telling you! I heard the guard telling it to Nikki!" - said one, with lower voice than usual - (Y/N) recognized Saly, the dish-washer.

-"That is impossible! He wouldn't do it!" - replied another, Nicole.

-"I don't know what to say... We are talking about his majesty after all. He is never cruel with his slaves..." - the calm voice of Jannine was heard.

-"Oh great! Only this was lacking out of drama..." - (Y/N) sighed frustrated - "Today's session of discussing the endless rumors is officially opened!"

-"I know, but still! We are exchanging the possible rumors! Why do you think he might be true?!"

-"Ladies! Calm down! Valio told that to me himself! He never lies!" - another voice appeared. It was Rosy, the most alluring girl among them though (Y/N) couldn't tell the same, especially about her personality. The sound of the cabin door closing was heard. She had just finished taking bath.

-"Bitch! She spent the night with him! Of course!" - (Y/N) murmured disgusted.

-"But still... They say that he hit his head very badly and he was unconscious for a certain time..."

-"I wonder what she was thinking - IS SHE CRAZY!?" - cried out Sally.

-"It's just a question if you want to sleep with him too..." - (Y/N) murmured and turned her head aside annoyed.

-"I heard that she might be punished" - said another one, with an unpleasantly high-pitched voice.

(Y/N)'s heart skipped a beat - A PUNISHMENT!? Oh great! Another trouble! Now this was exactly that she didn't see coming. Or she did but in her wildest and most frightful thoughts.

-"She seems so arrogant! Just because everyone directs their attention to her, she became prouder and prouder!"

(Y/N)'s jaw dropped in utter shock and disbelief. -"You jealous..."

-"Wait! She might be listening to us! Who is there in the cabin?" - Sally hushed them all and the deadly silence fell among the girls.

(Y/N)'s heart skipped another beat. Oh crap! She was caught!

_Quickly! Think of something! Sneak out of this situation! Come on!_

-"Who's there?!" - Sally asked again as she slowly approached the cabin.

-"U-um...It's me girls...It's just me...Nobody else is here..." - (Y/N) tried to force her voice as low as she could. -"Hehe...calm down, folks!" - and after chuckling nervously she raised her hand out of the cabin and pointed an "ok" sign with her hand.

-"Oh...It's you Van! You scared us all!" - the sudden interrupting was heard. It was Jannine. She chuckled a bit. (Y/N)'s nervousness loosened a bit as she silently murmured "Thank you"

-"Heh...It's just me girls...Don't worry..." - (Y/N) went deeper into her role-playing.

-"Ok...Enjoy your bath-time!" - Jannine said and the girls returned to their conversation.

-"So, who were you talking about?" - (Y/N) asked slowly as if it meant nothing to her but in real all of her direction was directed at the conversation.

-"It's about (Y/N)" - Sally started.

-"His highness called her last night, wanted to gift her with something or talk to her, whatever. In their conversation that the prince wanted to lead in a sweet and comfortable way, she managed to change the situation to her benefits and gradually she moved on to him. She kissed him and tried to seduce him but the prince caught her and tried to cool the things down but she grew mad and hit him. She pushed him away and his majesty fell and hit his head very badly. They say he has a terrible headache. I don't know if he had blood puring down his face. And then she ran away! That beast!" I can't believe she could do such a thing!" - Rosy finished with her "bitchy" enthusiasm (as (Y/N) loved to call it).

-"Oh really?!" - (Y/N) clenched her fists and gritted her teeth quietly as the anger started to boil inside her - "Wouldn't you mind the condition that everything is ABSOLUTELY THE OPPOSITE and it was him who tried to seduce me?!" - she thought but then added loudly nevertheless - "Oh really?"

-"I thought you said that the prince had taken the lead" - Jannine opposed.

-"I never said such a thing! Or are you protecting her? Oh right! You are a close friend of hers" - Rosy bit Jannine and (Y/N) felt she needed to protect the girl.

-"So you're saying that (Y/N) is so arrogant that she even allowed herself to get a such a pleasure?"

-"Yeah! I'm telling you! I knew from the beginning that all of this attention would have its effect! Do you really think she is an angel and a human form of the perfection? All of that innocence - IT IS FAKE! In fact, she wanted to get his majesty into her hands as soon as possible! And who knows what she could have done if she was succeeded! She is just a typical slut! Nothing else!" - Rosy finished with a spit.

-"Don't say that!" - Jannine tried to gain her strength again.

-"She's a witch! I'm sure she had bewitched him! Do you remember the last dance as well? The finale - we don't have such utilities to provide such a luxury for a typical slave's performance! She did it herself!"

-"There's nobody here with powers, Rosy! Stop blaming her! You're exaggerating it!" - Jannine's voice grew more serious.

-"Oh really? And who are you to dare to talk to me that way? Or did you forget that favor that it was ME who let you be with us?" - Rosy's voice grew irritated and dangerous.

-"Nobody helped me nor allowed me to be here! I did it myself to my own will..." - Jannine's voice grew weaker towards the end even though she tried to object.

More anger boiled in (Y/N)'s veins as she felt the air get electrified more and more. The huge friction of water started to shake the pipes.

-"You're like her! An arrogant yet a coward Bitch who has stupid ambitions and a brain of a pea size! You..."

-"I thought you forgot the accident that happened last year..." - a dangerously low but a strong voice cut the air. - "I wouldn't trust the rumours either coming from a girl who tried to do all that herself. Or, should I presume, you're not satisfied with Valio and want to move to his majesty yourself next?"

To say the air was frozen and the deadly silence fell, it would be an underestimatement. If the silence could kill, all of them would be dead at place right then and right there.

-"Who are you?" - Rosy asked with a shaky voice with a venom into it.

(Y/N) felt as the same energy was ready to come out of her body and she only glanced up at the pipe above her and with a blink of her eyes she released the boiling water out of it. The screaming and high-pitched terrified voices were heard. (Y/N) closed her eyes and she felt as whole system broke down and all the pipes bursted and the water broke out. Another wave of shoutings and screamings was heard. The girls were shouting some things to each other, but (Y/N) couldn't clarify anything. She only spotted the huge amount of water rush into her cabin reaching almost to her ankles. She heard the voice of a heavy thing falling, perhaps some of them had lost the balance while trying to reach the exit. She leaned her head on the wall and took a deep breath.

_I did it._   
_For real._   
_And it wasn't an accident._   
_But with my own will._

_So I have it._   
_For real._   
_And I can control it. Now._

_**Congratulations (Y/N)! You're officially insane!** _   
_Rosy was right_   
_**You're a witch!** _

The only thing that she remembered after her thoughts was the hot tears puring down her face, an immense pain and blurred figures in front of her eyes shouting something. Then she drifted off to unconsciosness.

_____________________________________

_Beautiful and deep dark eyes..._   
_Those same eyes..._   
_Of a young man..._   
_Full with compassion and understanding..._   
_The will to help..._   
_Directed at her._

_-"You ok?"_

_(Y/N) couldn't answer._

_-"You'll be ok...I'm here...Everything's ok...You don't need to be afraid...I'll protect you..."_

_-"What is wrong with me?" - (Y/N) murmured out._

_-"Whatever you have, it's not dangerous...You're lucky to have it...I'll help you to understand it..."_

_-"When?"_

_-"Soon...very soon..." - she felt as he smiled._

_-"Wait...Don't go...Don't leave me...Please..." - (Y/N) tried to reach him but the vision drifted off._

-"(Y/N)...wake up! (Y/N)!" - she felt someone shake her slightly. (Y/N) fluttered her eyes open. The blurred vision soon was recovered and she recognized her room. Samantha and Oswald were sitting on either sides of the bed and looking at her. (Y/N) tried to sit up but she felt a pain in her whole body and moaned laying back.

-"Don't move...You are strengthless..." - Samantha caressed her head.

-"What happened?" - (Y/N) asked, rubbing her temples.

-"The women's bathroom system went out of control and almost all of the pipes broke down causing the water to flood everything. We managed to get you out of there though you were at the edge of losing your conscious at the last moment..."

-"We don't know what exactly happened... Nor do we have any idea who did it..." - Oswald sighed.

(Y/N) looked down.

-"What happens now?"

-"Oswald told me everything... And I am truly sorry about it... You now Do realize all of those "Silly habits of mine"! You now do realize why I worry so much about you! All of..."

-"Don't...please..." - (Y/N) shook her head and buried herself behind her hands.

Oswald put the hand on top of Samantha's and looked at her with pleading eyes. Samantha looked at him and sighed shaking her head.

-"Good news is that he didn't mention anything and while his royal head is recovering, the slave-trading party will be postponed at least for three days." - Oswald smiled at (Y/N).

-"Thank god..." - she sighed contently.

-"But...(Y/N)..." - Samantha started.

-"Later...please..." - Oswald cut her off. - "She needs a rest now...Right?" - He winked at the girl. She smiled weakly and sighed.

-"Rest now, kid. We'll check on you later." - Samantha said and planted a soft kiss on (Y/N)'s forehead. She stood up and readjusted her sheets after which she left the room.

-"Oswald!" - she called out to him.

-"Just five minutes, Samantha!" - he called back.

He turned to the girl and smiled.

-"Jannine asked for you..."

-"Really? Why?" - (Y/N) was puzzled a bit.

-"She simply asked me to deliver this" - and with these words he extended a white card, folded in four parts. (Y/N) frowned as she took it and started to open.

-"What's it about?"

-"I don't know" - he shrugged - "She only asked me to deliver this to you..."   
-"Strange..." - she finally opened the paper and dived into the sea of long, curvy words written in Italics.

" _ **Dear (Y/N)!**_  
 _It's me. I know it's too strange and unexpected from me to adrress to you in such a way (or to address to you afterall) but I can't seem to gain confidence to come to you and tell you this face to face. I always watched you from the shadows and admired your freedom and love for life that I always lacked due to my character and past. However, I was always on your side. The fact that I was with them today speaks of my weakness indeed and you have all the right to blame me for it. Everytime they talk about you ( and believe me, none of sweet things have come out of their mouth about you) I always object and try to protect you. Today was one of those matters. They always insult me like that. I still can't seem to find an explanatiom why I don't leave them. Anyways, back to business: I saw you entering the bathroom today. Rosy and others had already started discussing the matter. She really is a monster herself and it's out of question that my attitude towards her will be changed from now on. The fact that I had never really talked to you properly blocked me from using some useful circumstances against her imaginary lies. I already knew the truth though she invented completely a different thing. I know about her relationship with Valio and both of them are completely dishonest people, especially her. What you told her today and how much you humiliated her - You are a hero! You'll wonder how I learned the truth - I met Oswald this morning. We are meeting twice a day secretly. I think you'll know it. He is... he is a miracle..."_

(Y/N) smiled at these words as she imagined Jannine's blushing face when she wrote that sentence.

_"...He was very worried about you. I know you are a world to him - a sister he had never had. I was shocked - I couldn't believe a single word he told me. Partly because of him, partly because of you I gained that strength today that I had never known I had or could demonstrate. I don't know what could've happened to you if they discovered you. Thanks for helping and playing along. But that monent when you spoke for me against them and protected me, don't think only because of that, honestly! I discovered the fact that I wasn't alone and that friends exist - really exist. I was very happy._

_As for the accident, I don't know what happened, but I couldn't open the door immediately. I don't know what struck me, I ran towards the boys' bathroom. Oswald, I and other slaves saved you. The water wasn't too high but you were in danger, unconscious, laying on the shower floor. When we placed you in your room, we called Samantha and then you know what happened. I wrote this during that time._

_I want you to know that I'm more than grateful to you and that you taught me so much today. You showed me who I should trust to and what is the meaning of a strong friendship. Thank you so much for everithing, (Y/N)! You are a true friend and I know you're a good girl. You deserve the best in your life and I'm sure you'll find your happiness soon. I approve you in every aspect. Please forgive me for my shyness and modesty and silinness but I think I'll have the courage to talk you soon._

_That was all for now._ _Thank you again for everything darling! You are the best!_

_Yours truly._

**_Jannine"_ **

(Y/N) wiped away a single tear that was stuck into her eye. Oswald watched her carefully.

-"Is everything okay? What was it about?"

-"Nothing important...just a girly thing..." - (Y/N) chukled and then reached for the paper placed on the dressing-table next to her and with a pencil, she wrote few words. She folded the paper and gave it to the boy.

-"Give her this when you see her, ok?" - and she kissed his forehead. Oswald looked puzzled at the paper.

-"What's there?"

-"Nothing important! A girly secret conversation between me and Jannine" - (Y/N) winked.

Oswald rolled his eyes and put the paper into his pocket. He gently kissed her forehead.

-"Take your rest. We won't go too far. At least I'll deliver this to Jannine and return back as soon as possible. Samantha will be waiting for you ourside."

(Y/N) nodded and shifted to the right side. Oswald left the room and gently closed the door behind him.

______________________________________

-"The Resistance is gaining its strength. We recorded two systems joining them for the last week" - Hux informed the masked man who was standing with his back about twenty metres away from him. He didn't reply.

-"We sent our troops to these planets and tried to force our attitude to the locals but they refused and objected. We didn't blow the planets yet, but we destroyed half of their population."

-"What do the officials say?" - a deep, altered voice cut the air.

-"Nothing! They object to stop serving the justice into the galaxy" - Hux snickered.

-"Very well. It seems that The Republic hasn't learned its lesson yet. We have no other choice but to..."

-"Sir! A message was delivered for you" - a lieutenant interrupted them slowly. Both of the men froze and directed their attention to the man. The man had outstreched the envelope and his hand was shaking slightly.

-"Couldn't it wait?" - Hux spoke through teeth as he took ahold of the envelope and tried not to crumple it in ball as his gaze was burning the man alive.

-"I'm sorry general, but I was told that it is an urgent matter. From Nabooine..."

Hux's face lit up as a sudden wave of satisfaction and interest washed over his face. - "Nabooine you say?"

-"Yes, General! The very same!" - The liutenant chuckled nervously.

Hux immediately looked down at the envelope that had managed to become a victim of his momentary anger. Hux readjusted it and stretched it, trying to return it to a more normal form.

-"Thank you, lieutenant! You may leave now!" - he said with a warmer and less menacing tone than before. The lieutenant saluted both of them, bowed and left with quick strides. Hux was looking at the envelope with a small smile on his face and when he was about to open it, he heard a deep and a menacing voice cut through his fantasy world:

-"If I don't bother your sweet moment, Hux, may I have your attention please? You can open it a little bit later!" - said Ren with a mocking tone.

Hux glared up at him with a sinister face. If it hadn't been Ren in front of him (And Snoke of course) he would've killed him right there with his look. He straightened himself and hid the envelope behind his back.

-"I'm listening, Ren!"

-"Why, Thank you!" - Ren chuckled and then returned to his usual self - "It seems the Republic hasn't learned its lesson properly yet. Hence, we'll have to punish them once again. Prepare the destuctive machine." -

-"Yes,Ren!" and after this so he left the room with quick strides left the room. Hux followed him the sinister gaze and quickly gave an order.

* * *

Hux groaned as he read the message delivered to him earlier. The message, sent from Nabooine indeed, was sorry to state that the grand party would be postponed. At this party Hux was invited as a representative of the respectable guests of their planet from the First Order and its government. The reason was an unexpected health state worsening of his majesty who was feeling himself very bad and had a head-ache. They presumed to hold the grand party that would later include the slave-trading process in three days and they were assuring him to notify of further changes. They asked him to do them the favor and attend the party. The letter, as usual, finished with best regards and wishes. Hux tore the letter and growled out. Then he sat in his chair and buried his face in his hands. His head grew full of thoughts.

_Why the hell did his majesty wish to get ill!?_

_Did he notice my intentions for her?_

_Did he..._ **_DID HE GET TO HER!?_**

Hux cried out in anger and kicked the nearby chair and it fell with a huge noise. He started to pace around the room. Finally he sat down breathless.

-"I won't allow him to get her! I won't allow him to get what is mine! **She Is Mine!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your encouraging comments guys! Makes me very happy! I hope you are enjoying it :) <3 May the force be with you!
> 
> who caught a "Hannibal" and AoU Quicksilver references? ;) if yes, HIGH-FIVE!


	11. New Surprises and New Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well,well,well...some secrets and plans are revealed, Mendes is playing a dangerous game. A ship sails ^_^ A girly talk ;) and again, Mendes is planning something. Enjoy ^_^

( **The morning of the accident)**

-"Samantha! You're being called!" - one of the cooks called over the woman, who was in the middle of chopping the potatoes.

-"Coming!" - she called out and dried off her hands. Taking off her chef's top she quickly crossed the grand kitchen and went to the guard who was waiting for him. Samantha bowed.

-"Lord Mendés requires your presence!" - he stated coldly.

A worry crossed Samantha's face as she nodded and followed the guard silently. They walked down the halls until they stopped at a golden door.

-"Wait here" - the guard stepped in. Samantha looked down nervously.

-"Come in" - the guard looked outside after few seconds. Samantha readjusted her dress, straightened herself and after taking a deep breath, stepped in. A richly decorated room caught her attention, in the middle of it, in a precious armchair a young man was sitting. He was dressed in black trousers and a gown made of red silk of highest quiality. Even though he had thrown a gown on top of him, part of his bare torso was still showing. He had a glass full of drink in his hand. When Samantha came in, he shot up his green eyes at her and smirked. Samantha bowed.

-"My lord..."

-"Ah! Samantha! Nice to see you this fine morning!" - he sipped the drink from the glass and stood up to greet her. He motioned her to sit down.

-"You called me, my lord..." - Samantha started coldly.

-"I did! Indeed I did, my darling..." - he started with sweetness in his tone - "I so hope I didn't interrupt you in your job..."

-"Not at all, my lord..." - Samantha replied with a nonchalant tone.

-"Very good...How is the cooking matter going on?" - he stretched himself.

-"Very well, my lord, thank you..." - Samantha rolled her eyes.

-"Excellent! And how is my beautiful girl?"

Samantha hesitated a bit, looking down - "Sh-She-s fine, my lord..."

-"I don't doubt that" - he took the saucer filled with different kinds of deserts and sweets and offered her. - "Will you have one?"

-"No, thank you, my lord" - she smiled softly and shook her head. He shrugged and took one himself, putting it back on the table.

-"As you wish. Now, I presume you know why I called you here..."

-"No, In fact I don't, my lord"

-"Hm.Very well. I wanted to discuss the matter of the rumors..."

-"If you're inclining about the yesterday's matters, I assure you, my lord! She is innocent and she almost got the victim of it herself..."

-"I know, I know it dear! Calm down! Everything's ok..." - he smiled at her and with a calm tone he motioned her with his palm to stop - "I know absolutely all the details and I don't blame her. In fact, it seems I have a more serious opponent in my dear cousin than I could imagine..." - he chuckled and shook his head.

Samantha looked down nervously, unable to find an answer.

-"Luck is on our side, Samantha. We are lucky that the matter went with our benefits. Time is not waiting any longer. Three days will pass quickly. Before my cousin, aka his highness will take another step, I need to claim her! Officially! Have you talked to her about this?"

-"I have, my lord..." - Samantha started.

-"And?" - he asked anticipated.

-"She objects. She'd rather kill herself than do it... You don't know her...She needs..."

-"I know...She doesn't want to marry a man almost a stranger to her, but it's for her benefit! We must capture the moment. She doesn't have to worry about love - I'm sure I'll manage to find a place in her heart after time" - he smirked.

Samantha nodded unwillingly.

-"And besides, I think you won't have to worry about repaying me for that matter..." - he grinned and turned away.

Samantha looked up at him and she remembered. It happened that Lord Mendés had saved both Samantha and young (Y/N) when they were in a terrible danger and were almost sentenced to death by selling. Samantha was very grateful but she didn't know how to repay him properly for this. Samantha remembered how he had replied. First, he looked up and down the girl, then smirked and said.

-"There's no need for that. The only thing I ask you to do is to keep an eye on her."

And he meant a marriage that he had discussed with her later. Samantha remembered the conversation very well. She swallowed.

-"Yes, my lord..."

-"Very well..." - He grinned and clapped couple of times - "If you don't have any questions, then you may leave. Oh and..." - he grabbed a box of medium size wrapped in colorful parcel. - "Give this to her with my best regards"

Samantha only nodded and took it. Then she bowed and left the room.

-"And Samantha..." - he called out to her as he took off his gown revealing has bare, muscled torso - "We have to hurry up or we'll lose."

-"Yes..." - she said and left the room very quickly. She looked at the parcel and shut her eyes closed trying to stop the tears from pouring down her face. She put the parcel into her cook's big pocket and headed towards the kitchen. When she finally got there, she was met by an anxious, worried cook-boy, Joshua who was covered in sweat and seemed breathless.

-"Sa! S-S-Sam-man-tha!" - he stopped in front of her, trying to catch his breath.

-"Joshua! What is it, boy? Why are you like this?"

-"I-it's (Y/N)..." - he stuttered out.

-"What!? What is it? Is she ok?" - she started to shake him violently. The boy only could nod nervously.

-"What is it!? WHAT IS IT I'M ASKING YOU!? DAMN IT, YOU USELESS POTATO-HEAD! TELL ME!" - She yelled at him with all her strength. Joshua almost turned pale. He only managed to motion towards the other end of the kitchen when Samantha pushed him away and ran towards the exit. Joshua whined and ran after her. Almost all the kitchen followed their eyes after them, couple of other cooks joining them.

Samantha ran as fast as she could, now Joshua leading him to Maria's room who was the "First aid" to the slaves. When Samantha rushed in the room, he was met by several slave boys, all of them dressed in nothing but the towels wrapped around their waists or dressed in their underwear. Some of them were crowded at the bedside, the others were scattered across the whole room, standing nervously, their heads hung down as little guilty children. Samantha tried to break the "barricades" but the boys held her.

-"LET ME GO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? LET ME GO AT ONCE!" -she didn't calm down.

-"Hold her for a moment..." - Maria, a woman in her old thirties, tall, slim and a brunette woman objected.

-"HOW DARE YOU!? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?" - Samantha cried out.

-"YES! I DO! AND PLEASE, GIVE ME A MOMENT! WE DON'T NEED ANY OTHER ANXIETY RIGHT NOW!" - Maria replied with no-lower tone and returned to her work and Samantha growled at her but stopped struggling against the boys nevertheless. She started to look at the scene instead of trying to participate into it. Oswald, who was at the head of the half-naked figure of the girl, was performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation process, blowing the air into her mouth and trying to reach the air into the girl's lungs. Meawhile, Maria was pressing her hands briefly and firmly over the upper abdomen between the rib margin and the navel several times in a row. Everybody was looking at the scene terrified. None of them wanted (Y/N) to be harmed neither dead. Samantha spotted Jannine in the corner of the room who had lost the color on her face and was looking at the scene in horror, though she didn't take her eyes off it. Each of the moment was important for them and were watiting for further results.

Finally (Y/N)'s chest starte to raise. Maria stopped Oswald, he removed his mouth off hers and wiped it off, taking a step aback and looking down at her. He breathed heavily. Jannine slowly walked up to him, standing beside him and clinging onto his arm. (Y/N) coughed out the water and she sat up breathless. Maria held her head.

-"It's ok.. hush! I got you... here..." - and she put the pillow up high so (Y/N) could lean on it and would be lying in a sitting position.

-"How's the feeling?" - Maria asked.

(Y/N) just raised her thumb and nodded, still trying to catch her breath. Maria pulled up the blanket up to her chest to cover her womanly parts. (Y/N) closed her eyes.

-"Now, I believe I have the right to get to her!" - Samantha spat and rushed to the girl.

-"And you! Get out before I put my hand on any of you! Out you filthy perverts!" - Samantha roared at the boys who, as scared as hell, immediately took few steps aback and slowly left the room. Samantha turned to the girl and put a hand on her forehead.

-"Oh darling, what happened? Are you allright? Did you get hurt?"

-"No..." - (Y/N) whimpered out and coughed again.

-"Everything's ok, girl...I'm here!" - The woman tapped her forehead.

-"She needs a rest. Let her sleep and we will check on her later..." - Maria stood up, wiping her hands on the handnerchief.

-"I'll stay here..." - Samantha said.

-"I understand but..." - Maria started but Samantha cute her off.

-"I'll stay here and it's finished!" - Samantha stated firmly.

Maria sighed and nodded.

-"Allright...I'll be outside...Just give her the rest and let her sleep."

-"May we take her to her chambers?" - Oswald asked.

Maria thought for a moment. - "Allright but take these with you..." - and she handed a cotton wool, two bottles and couple of other medical supplies. Jannine stepped out and grabbed them nodding.

-"Thank you, Maria" - Oswald smiled at the woman. Maria only nodded. Then Oswald walled up to the bed-side and wrapped the medical blanket around the girl's body tightly and hoisted her up in his arms in a bridal style and headed towards the door. Jannine quietly followed him.

-"Thank you..." - Samantha blankly said as she left the room.

-"You're welcome" - Maria sighed.

* * *

-"What happened?" - Samantha quietly asked the boy when they had finally got (Y/N) to her room and placed her in the bed comfortably.

-"I had just come out of the bath when Jannine rushed in and told me that an accident had happened in the girls' bathroom and (Y/N) needed help. I called the other boys and together we rushed in and saw that the floor was flooded and the water was right above the ankles. The cabin where (Y/N) was, it was closed and we had to break the door in order to get to her. She was almost unconscious, on the floor..."

-"She should have lost control over herself... all of the pipes burst out together and flooded the floor. I couldn't open the cabin and rushed to the boys for help..." - Jannine spoke out in a low voice.

-"She seemed to have been taking bath as well. We immediately rushed to Maria. (Y/N) had swallowed a great deal of water. I sent a boy for you and you came. The rest you know..." - Oswald sighed and crossed his arms looking at the girl.

-"I see...It's my fault. I wasn't in the kitchen and when I returned, Joshua let me know. Damn it! If only I could come earlier! That damn Mendés..." - Samantha spoke through teeth shaking her head.

-"Mendés? You mean..." - Oswald shot up a glance at her. Samantha looked at Jannine. The boy nodded and walked up to Jannine.

-"You did your work very well today, love..." - he held her hands and kissed her forehead. - "You should go, take a rest, you'll be tired..."

-"I'm not. Let me stay, please..." - she looked up at him.

-"No, you did all that could be done. Now Samantha and I will take care of the rest..." - He assured her with a faint smile.

-"But..." - Jannine started again. Oswald sighed and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Jannine's eyes widened - she didn't except it but she realized she would never dare to kiss him first. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

-"Go now, dove..." - he pressed his forehead to hers. Jannine smiled and nodded, then she left the room. Oswald followed her his smiley gaze and then turned to Samantha.

-"Lord Mendés called me..."

-"What was it now?"

-"He insisted on hurrying up his marriage with (Y/N)...You remember that matter when he saved both of us..."

-"Yeah, yeah. I do..." - Oswald seemed to be lost in thoughts. He started to rub his chin.

-"Anything about the yesterday?"

-"That is exactly why he is hurrying up. Even though they make cousins with his majesty, he wouldn't hesitate to kill even his own brother to get what he wants, especially when it's about (Y/N)..."

-"He is dangerous...I completely disapprove the idea of him marrying (Y/N)... I don't trust him..." - Oswald shook his head.

-"We have no other choice, Oswald. We'll know, at least, that (Y/N) will be safe with him when she's married..."

-"I know...I know, but she doesn't..."

-"She is a slave, Oswald! Remember that! So are you and all of us! Which means we don't have any authority or right to protect ourselves on our own. You know that we won't be able to protect her all the time. When she'll be with him, I won't have to worry of anyone harming her..."

-"So, you're pointing at the fact that..." - he raised his voice in disbelief.

-"No! Why would you think that!? I'm ready to devote my whole life to her! The fact is, when she'll be with him, she won't be a slave any longer and nobody will be able to mess with her that easily. Any man will worship and love her..."

-"I know but still, I don't trust him..." - Oswald turned his head away in dissapointment.

-"We have no other choice...What if the prince is angry at her and decides to sell her? The slave-trading party will be in 3 days, Oswald!"

-"That can't happen!"

-"Do you guarantee it?! Can you?! Do you think I don't care about her as much as you do?! We don't have a choice, Oswald! We just don't! This is the only way to give her the best future we can - a girl that means everything to both of us" - Samantha cornered him. Oswald understood that Samantha was dying from inside saying this, but her love was making her stronger with the decision. Oswald looked down and slowly shook his head.

-"I'll talk to her about this. The faster the matter will be done, the better for her and us..." - Samantha sighed.

Oswald looked at (Y/N) with sorrowful eyes. The girl that was like a sister to him, an inseparable part of him would soon be taken away by someone who could question the task of her innocence or even happiness. She would be taken from him forever! He didn't and couldn't imagine his life without cute, crazy, beautiful, talented, adorable and tiny (Y/N). He was two years older than her but it happened that he wasn't sold at the slave-trading. He walked up to the bed and looked at the girl. She was sleeping peacefully, her chest raising and falling in rhythmic movement. God knows what she was dreaming about. And yet, perhaps she doesn't know about her upcoming fate. We'll have to notify her. She is waiting for her love, for her happiness but alas - her life will have to be controlled. Never in his life had Oswald pitied the girl so much. He sat on the nearby chair and kissed her forehead.

-"I'm doing all this for you...I want you to be happy...But remember, no matter what happens, no matter where or woth whom you'll be, **I'll always love you unconditionally!"**

Samantha brought in some food with a small dish in the room after some time and offered him. Oswald grabbed some bread and took a bite, slowly eating it. They watched the girl but seemed to be lost in thoughts.

Suddenly all of a sudden, (Y/N) frowned im her sleep and then whimpered. She started to toss in her bed.

-"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" - Oswald slowly put a hand on her shoulder.

After few moments she called out.

-"Wait...Don't go...Don't leave me...please..."

-"(Y/N)! Wake up!" - Oswald started to shake her carefully. After seconds she shot her eyes open, breathless and confused.

-"You're here. Don't worry" - Oswald reassured her smiling.

______________________________________

A knock was heard at the door in the evening.

-"Come in!" - (Y/N) called out.

The door was opened and Jannine peeped in sheepishly.

-"May I?" - she asked.

-"Sure! Come in!" - (Y/N) smiled and invited her in with a wave of hand.

-"Thanks" - Jannine sat by the bedside. -"How are you? You wanted to see me..." - she looked down.

-"I'm fine, thanks! Are you really that afraid of me? Am I that intimidating?" - (Y/N) chuckled in disbelief and grabbed the girl's hand.

-"Y-yes...honestly..." - Jannine blushed slightly.

-"Come on...I won't eat you..." - (Y/N) laughed. - "At least, now!" - added with a wink.

Jannine smiled - "Thank you...for everything...I don't know how to thank you properly...You saved me..."

-"Stop, please... The pleasure was mine... You didn't deserve any of those things..."

-"I'm just too weak...a coward...I can't defend myself..."

-"You did more than that, Jannine! You stood up for me against them! It was unbelievable! Do you think everybody can do that? You were brilliant and courageous!" - (Y/N) elbowed her softly.

-"Thanks...I don't really know how did I do that..."

-"You revealed your inner strength, something that you always had, but didn't know." - (Y/N) smiled -"It's amazing, Jannine! You shouldn't be ashamed of it! In fact, you should be Proud of it! Believe me!"

-"I do believe you. You recieved the letter, right?" - Jannine started to play with the hem of her dress.

-"To the last detail..." - (Y/N) smiled. -"Thank you, Jannine! It really warmed my heart up. You shouldn't be afraid to contact or friend with me. I promise I'll try to prove I'm a good and a loyal friend..."

-"You already did! Really..." - Jannine smiled - "They are worth of nothing! You are so much better than them - in every aspect - your beauty, your personality, skills, talents and everything..."

-"Same goes to you!" - (Y/N) interrupted her. - "Now! Tell me what's going on between you and Oswald?" - she smirked.

Jannine blushed - "N-nothing..."

-"Oh really? I appreciate the fact that you called him first to help me but how would you explain the kiss?" - she crossed her ams and grinned devilishly.

Jannine grew more red.

-"Awww... So you're together! Whohoo! Finally!" - she hugged the completely confused and lost girl who did nothing but smiling. Jannine hugged her back.

-"I'm very happy that you're together..I wanted this to happen so badly for a long time!"

-"R-really?"

-"Yeah! Don't think I'm jealous or something! He's like my brother and I want only the best for him!"

-"No, no! I didn't think like that at all! I know how you two are to each other. I mean, I always liked him but couldn't dare to tell him...You have no idea how happy I am... the fact that he likes me too makes me float into the ninth sky..."

-"Aww! So, the ship sailed!" - (Y/N) laughed.

-"What?"

-"Forget it, it's nothing..." - (Y/N) waved away - "But I hope neither of you forget who to pick as the best man or woman for the wedding..." - she winked.

Jannine hid her face behind her palms and smiled - "We aren't getting married..."

-"Yet!" - (Y/N) confirmed.

-"Uhhhh!" - Jannine whined.

-"Ok, ok, sorry..." - (Y/N) apologized -"but I'm serious about the best man stuff..."

Loud giggles filled the room.

____________________

 

Lord Mendés stopped in front of the chambers of his majesty. He looked at the servants who bowed to him and opened the doors. Mendés stepped in. His majesty was in his bed, a silk blanket covering his pale body that matched the color on his face. The eyelids were darkened noticably. Mendés bowed mockingly and sat in a chair close to the bed.

-"My, how well you look, dear cousin..." - Mendés smirked. His highness looked up at him faintly.

-"Gotta admit that color suits you as well... " - he leaned closer to him and smiled cheekily.

-"I have neither time nor any strength to listen to your toothless jokes, Mendés! What is that you want?" - The prince managed to howl out.

-"Can't I visit my beloved cousin? Come on! Where did that friendly humour of yours dissipate?" - Mendés nudged him playfully.

-"Get away!" - Khaliph snarled.

-"Aw, what an unhospitable grumpy prince you are!" - Mendés pouted. -"I came here with good news, by the way..."

-"What is it?" - prince sat up with great difficulcy.

-"Tomorrow you are being called in the southern regions of the planet. The message came only this afternoon. Since you were too busy to read it, they sent it to me. Negotiation stuff..." - he waved the hand away nonchalantly -"Nothing important..."

-"Reply that I can't come...My health state is getting worse and worse...The headache is gone, but I feel like I'm being rotten from inside...I can't feel my organism..."

-"Ah! Come on! You will drink and you'll feel so much better tomorrow..." - he stood up and took a goblet and filled it with wine. He had a ring with a ruby stone on his finger. He removed the stone off the golden peace that revealed some powder into it. He emptied it into the goblet and put the stone back into its place. He smirked shaking his head and brought the goblet to his cousin.

-"Here you go! To your health!" - he gave Khaliph the goblet who drank it to the bottoms and returned it to Mendés.

-"Thank you..."

-"I have to ask you something... to do me a favor..." - Mendés started looking down at his nails.

-"What is it?" - Khaliph growled.

-"I need your blessing to get married on a wonderful girl...and sign this document too..." - he took out a piece of pergament, folded neatly. It contained a beautiful handwriting. Khaliph forced himself to identify the text but everything was blurry in his eyes.

-"What is it?" - he mumbled.

-"The marriage document...and also a heritage one..." - Mendés said.

-"W-what heritage? Who are you marrying? Who is she?" - Khaliph couldn't keep his eyes open as he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

-"The most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom and I would dare to say, in the whole galaxy as well..." - Mendés smirked.

-"The most...beautiful...galaxy...girl..." - Khaliph hung his head and yawned.

-"Sign this and give me your blessing.." - Mendés cooed into his ear reassuringly and strictly as he gave him a golden feather. The prince looked at it varily and took ahold of it and started to curve out his signature.

-"Sign it, dear cousin....Sign!" - Mendés followed his orbs eagerly at the movement of the prince's hand. When he was done, the smirk of victory washed over Mendés' face and he folded the manuscript back.

-"That was all. I hope you give me the blessing as well..."

-"Y-yeah...yeah...the blessing...for marriage..." - and he drifted off to sleep.

-"Thank you, Khaliph" - he stood up and saved the manuscript - "Enjoy your last day of ruling the planet for soon I'll take your place, by your permission. Or should I say, the last day of your life..." - and with a smirk he left the room.

When he returned to his chambers, he saved the manuscript in a safe place, then called his servant.

-"Is the prisoner ready?"

-"Yes,my lord!"

-"Are all the instructions given?"

-"Yes, my lord!"

-"Very well. You are dismissed for today!" - and with a bow, the servant left the room. Mendés grinned.

-"The future ruler of the galaxy with the power and possession and the most beautiful girl on a planet as a wife. I think I have all the right to say I'm the luckiest man in the whole galaxy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads, votes, comments and positive you give me! Means a lot guys <3 y'all are the best!  
> Hope you like the cast ^_^
> 
> The ship has saiiiled ^_^
> 
> Tell me if Mendés is your new fav xD
> 
> Also! I wanted all of you to know this...
> 
> I know some of you think that this is a boring story and it is crawling away slowly and want some Kylo and Hux stuff to happen...  
> Patience, my kitties! Keep patience!   
> Everything is waiting for you ahead ;)
> 
> If you have any opinion or recommendation about the book, tell me :)
> 
> If any requests or questions, shoot away :) ;) :*  
> Stay tuned!  
> Thank you again!
> 
> May the Force be With you!
> 
> ~Eter!~


	12. The Fates of Two Different Persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter : some violence and fight scenes in the end. I know I'm not good at writing the battle scenes, this was my first try, so please, bear it xD
> 
> Some major things are going to change in this chapter. So, get ready!

By midnight, Samantha knocked at the door of (Y/N)'s room.

-"It's me, love..." - she said.

The door was opened. (Y/N) was standing in her night-gown, the moonlight barely illuminating her facial features but it was obvious that she seemed tired and sad about something. She nodded and stood away to let Samantha in. The woman went into the room and sat onto the bed. She outstretched her arms towards the girl. (Y/N) went to the woman, sat on her lap and accepted the arms that wrapped around her in a tight hug. (Y/N) hugged her back and sighed. Samantha rocked her back and forth.

-"You allright, sweetheart?" - She whispered.

-"Yeah...I guess..." - (Y/N) sighed.

-"I was so scared for you... I couldn't let myself imagine that anything bad could happen to you..."

(Y/N) didn't reply, she only thought -"You don't know... In fact, all the worst has already happened to me..."

-"If not Jannine or those boys..." - Samantha sighed.

-"Yeah...they did great..." - (Y/N) whispered.

-"They told me everything...I reported to the officials and they'll fix everything by tomorrow..." - Samantha caressed her head.

-"It was my fault..." - (Y/N) whispered.

-"No! No! Come on now! How was it your fault? You broke the pipes? Only you could bring the system out of control?! Don't talk the nonsense, please..."

(Y/N) stayed silent again. She only put her cheek on Samantha's shoulder and turned her head away so the woman wouldn't be able to see the silent and hot tears slowly pouring down her cheeks. Samantha slowly combed her fingers throught the girl's hair. This helped her to calm down.

-"If it wasn't an accident and someone turns out to be standing behind all of this, I swear I'll kill him right at the place, without giving him a chance to pray for the last time!" - Samantha whispered throught her teeth. (Y/N) could only nod.

-"(Y/N)..." - Samantha started after few minutes of silence - "I have to talk to you about something important..."

-"What is it?" - (Y/N) replied weakly.

Samantha broke away from the hug and took out the colorful parcel from her pocket and held it out to the girl. (Y/N) frowned and took the parcel. She stood up and went to light the candle up. When the weak light appeared into the room, (Y/N) slowly unwrapped the parcel and looked at the precious box made of red wood. (Y/N)'s bottom lip slightly quivered as she opened the box and found a couple of ear-rings, shining out the red light as they reflected the weak light of the candle. (Y/N) looked at the small note at the bottom of the box and took it out. She let the hot tears pour down her cheeks as she read the words.

-" _To the most beautiful girl in the whole galaxy that has stolen my heart. I ask you to return it back to me, my flower._

_Sincerely yours_   
**_Lord Jouaqin Mendés_ ** **"**

(Y/N) cried out loudly and threw the box across the room. She fell to her knees and started to sob. Samantha rushed to her and fell to her knees as well. She tried to wrap her arms around the girl but (Y/N) slipped from her grasp and ran into the other corner of the room.

-"You promised!..." - she started in a growly voice.

-"(Y/N) listen, please..." - Samantha pleaded.

-"You are doing it again!..." - (Y/N) shouted.

-"(Y/N) please understand! All this is for you! Your future..."

-"If you really care about my future, then you'll let it be as I want it! Even..."

-"No..."

-" **EVEN!** " - (Y/N) emphasized the last word - "If it means I'll be humiliated, unhappy, alone, single, A SLAVE! **I WANT IT!** " - She shouted.

-"If you're done, then..." - Samantha tried to sound as calm as possible.

-"NO! I'M NOT!" - (Y/N) interrupted - "I know I won't get the future that I dream of myself but I prefer to live this life rather than live a forced and an arranged, unloved and an unhappy one! I prefer to be unhappy but I'll know I will have chosen it myself and be peaceful and content about it. I DON'T and will NEVER marry him, or if I do, I'll ever Love him! Remember that! I..." - she paced around the room, shouting and crying like a wounded animal. A huge wave of adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she was unleashing an anger inside her. Samantha stared at her with a sad face.

-"You'll be safe and sound..."

-"I won't be..." - (Y/N) shouted and kicked the nearby chair with all the strength she had and burst into tears - " Why don't you understand I don't want this life?" - she sobbed and dropped to her knees hugging herself.

Samantha walked up to her slowly and kneeled beside her. She started to stroke her head slowly. (Y/N) gave in.

-"(Y/N)...listen to me..." - she started. The girl only whimpered - "I know it's hard for you but try to imagine yourself in my position - what would you do if you didn't have a choice? If you could help to direct the life of your loved one towards a better one? Don't you love yourself? Don't you want to be happy? (Y/N)... you are in danger... I will sacrifice my life to protect you but the health of his majesty is getting worse...We don't know if he has a headache but everybody knows that you are the cause of it and if his majesty won't recover or his health stays permanently damaged and may god protect us and let it not happen - if he dies, you'll be in a serious trouble... Remember that they can easily blame you for it and will not hesitate to say that the headache provoked by you turned into the Brain Hemorrhage and..." - she shook her head- "..Remember who you are... The court will be very cruel and merciless..."

-"I'll kill myself..." - (Y/N) said dryly.

-"You won't! Look at me!" - Samantha lifted her chin and looked into her eyes - "You'll not spoil the life given to you by god! You won't escape the punishment. You'll not escape the pain either. That's not a choice, (Y/N)...Who knows what surprises might life offer you in the future... Your feelings might develop towards him..."

-"I doubt that..." - (Y/N) sniffled.

-"There's no point in commiting suicide, (Y/N)... Who knows how he might help you to cover your troubled state..."

-"Right..."

-"This is the chance to improve your position and get rid of all the troubles you have, (Y/N)! By marriage!" - Samantha said.

_Have you ever thought if all your problems and troubles would go away by just marrying someone?_

-"Or you might find someone else to love..."

And right then - (Y/N)'s eyes were clouded with a vision.

_That same young man..._   
_Dark chocolate eyes..._   
_Pained eyes..._   
_Pained and troubled smile..._   
_Inner struggle..._   
_Emptiness..._   
_Wait and need for something..._   
_Someone..._

-"Someone else..." - (Y/N) drifted off to thoughts -"...To love...I can find..."

And then it struck her.

-"Samantha..." - (Y/N) whispered - "What makes the person happy? How can one find the happiness? With whom?"

The woman stopped for a moment, then started -"When one will find someone she or he will feel perfect with, accepted, won't have to change...Will feel free, happy and complete... Loved and protected..." - Samantha explained.

-"Do you believe in fate and visions?" - (Y/N) asked again.

-"How surprising it may seem, yes..." - Samantha explained -"Why do you ask though?"

-"What if Mendés...?"

-"You'll know... but anyways, (Y/N), there won't be a person who won't love and worship you, so don't be afraid of not being loved or accepted..." - and Samantha smiled sadly.

-"Yeah...I guess..." - (Y/N) sighed.

-"I have a vision of a boy... Have been having it for a while now..." - (Y/N) started.

-"Who is he? Do you know him?" - Samantha started to rock her back and forth slowly.

-"No...but I have been having the visions of him... I don't know why but I feel like he's connected to me somehow... He seems pained... His outer mask is strong and intimidating but inside, he is vulnerable..."

-"Who do you think he might be? Have you seen him somewhere else?"

-"No, not at all... but it seems I've known him for a long time..."

-"Interesting... and his name?"

-"Don't know...Though I heard it once...forgot right now..."

-"Allright..." - Samantha tapped her shoulder.

-"Samantha, how much time have I left?"

-"He wants to talk to you tomorrow dear... but in real you have no other choice but to accept the marriage..."

-"You're wrong...I have..." - (Y/N) thought but didn't say anything. She simply nodded.

-"What is it called when you have met someone that is perfect for you and you are ready to spend the whole eternity with?" - (Y/N) asked.

-"That is called so: You've met your second or first half..." -caressed her head lovingly

-" _Two Halves of A Whole..._ " - (Y/N) whispered.

**My other half...**   
**My First Half...**   
_**Where are you?** _

____________________________________

 

(Y/N) spent the whole night thinking about the marriage.

_My whole life... I'm forced to take a new step of life that will change me... Everything will be diferrent... I'll no longer be a slave but I won't have the freedom that I craved so much..._

_Do I really deserve this?_   
_Did everything have to lead to this?_   
_My whole life is meant to be controllod..._   
_No right to lead my own life myself.._   
_No right to change anything..._   
_No right to speak..._   
_No right to protect myself..._   
**Why?**   
**Why did I deserve all this?**

_What if Samantha is right and it will be good to me?_   
_What if I will like it?_   
_What if I will like him?_   
_But without Samantha or Oswald..._   
_Do I really need this?_   
_Do I need such a life?_

_What if..._

**_So many "what ifs"..._ **

_I will go crazy..._

_There's only other choice..._

_If they will not get away from me and demand to accept, I'll have to kill myself... I won't be able to run away... The whole kingdom will be after me...I will only get more problems with this..._

_No! It will be better if I end everything quickly and peacefully... There are plenty other ways to end this - jump out from a high-place, knife, poison, hanging..._

_But I'm afraid..._   
_Afraid of what happens next..._

_I'm not afraid to die..._   
_Or am I?_

_I can manage to do it even after marriage... Better than living a life full of lies..._

_What if marrying him will be better for me?_   
_What if it's a good choice?_   
_I'll be able to see them everyday...I'll bring them to me, make them my personal servants...Or free them from slavery...I will do good to them..._

_So..._

**_This marriage can not be that bad after all..._ **

**______________________________________ **

-"How are you feeling this fine morning, dear cousin?" - Mendés asked with a smirk next morning.

-"However surprising it may seem, better than I expected" - His highness stretched himself as the servants were helping him to get dressed for a journey.

-"Told you..." - Mendés smirked.

-"Anyways, I hope I'll return soon, I've got so many plans for today..." - Khaliph yawned.

-"Oh please, don't hurry...You have plenty of time...You're the Prince after all..." - Mendés smirked rolling eyes.

-"Whatever you say... I can't understand your toothless jokes sometimes..." - He checked the collar of his gown - "I'm on a good mood today, I don't think anyone or anything can spoil it..."

-"Sure!" - Mendés smirked.

-"We're done, your majesty..." - the servants notified him. After checking and correcting the last details of his outfit they stood away from him. The prince checked himself in the mirror couple of times and clapped his hands contently.

-"Good job...very good..." - he turned towards his cousin.

-"You look royal indeed, my prince..." - Mendés smirked.

Khaliph rolled his eyes and moved towards the door. The servants cleared the area for him and followed him. Mendés slowly moved behind them.

When they went outside the palace, they saw that the royal ship was already waiting for them. His highness went it, helped by his servants and looked outside.

-"I still don't get the fact why did I recover this soon..."

-"We have the wisest doctor, my prince." - Mendés smiled.

-"Still..." - The prince sighed.

-"Don't worry, Khaliph! The day is wonderful, look at the sun. Plus, You'll change your air and breeze some fresh one."

-"That is right. I will return as soon as possible, by tomorrow if the matter is too critical. I ask you to take care of the kingdom meanwhile as the closest friend and person of mine and then, the possible and rightful heir of the throne."

-"Don't worry, my prince! I will do my best!" - Mendés bowed, an evil smirk lightning up in him.

-"And also, please take care of the slaves..." - The prince blurted out after self-struggling.

Mendés chuckled - "She and them will be perfect, my prince!"

The prince glared at him, finally nodding and giving the order to depart. The servants prepared the ship and it finally departed at the high speed towards the south. Mendés followed his eyes after the ship as he called the servant standing behind him.

-"Have you prepared him?"

-"Yes, my lord."

-"I presume he is already on his way..."

-"He is indeed, my lord!" - the servant replied.

-"Good..." - Mendés smirked - "He'll never know what hit him..."

______________________________________

(Y/N) was dining in her own chambers with Oswald that morning when they heard a knock at the door.

-"I'll open it" - Oswald stopped the girl from moving and stood up, finishing the last bite of his dessert as he opened the door.

-"Lord Mendés demands her presence" - The guard said firmly and sternly.

Oswald froze and slowly looked at the girl. She was no less shocked and puzzled.

-"She can't..." - Oswald started.

-"No, I'm coming!" - (Y/N) stated and stopped the boy from finishing his sentence. The girl walked up to the boy and smiled at him weakly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked up at the guard proudly and followed him out into the corridor.

As they were walking down the corridors, she felt herself strengthen and self-assurance and confidence filling her whole being. She kept her head up high.

-"She's here, my lord" - The servant opened the door and bowed to the man, then he stepped away and let the girl enter the room.

-"Ah! You've come, my dear!" - Mendés grinned and walked up to her. (Y/N) bowed and courtsized to him coldly. Mendés held her hand and brought it to his lips, planting a soft kiss upon her knuckles. (Y/N) neither reacted, nor moved. She looked at him coldly. Mendés shot up a handsome smirk at her.

-"You've recieved my present, I presume"

-"Yes, I have" - the girl said ever so coldly. Mendés looked at her slightly amused. - Thank you" - she added after a moment.

-"I'm glad you liked it" - the man continued and offered her the saucer full of sweets but the girl refused instantly.

-"I hope I didn't bother or upset you, darling...."

-"No, you didn't" - she replied.

Mendés chuckled, shaking his head -"Not in the mood, I see. Well, I hope you know why I called you here..."

-"I do" - (Y/N) stated coldly - "And I have a request about it"

-"And what could it be?" - Mendés took a red, small box in the shape of a heart.

-"I agree to marry you in one condition..."

-"Oh! We have a request here..." - Mendés chuckled.

-"Yes!" - (Y/N) confirmed.

-"And what could it be?"

-"I'll choose the date and circumstances of marriage myself" - (Y/N) stated fearlessly.

-"Oh..." - The man chuckled heavily -"A brave one. And what if I don't agree?"

-"I won't marry you, simply" - the girl replied.

-"Now, that is the choice you don't have. Either you'll marry me peacefully and with your own wish, either I make you my wife forcefully. You know, the latter doesn't quite fit with my nature because I always get what I want without really trying..."

-"Then you're mistaken. I'm not one of those examples that will fall on knees in front of you..." - The girl stated, almost with a growl.

-"I should remind you that you don't have a choice, sweet (Y/N). You could change the fate of your loved ones easily. I can generously give you that power. Or you could easily ruin theirs by your wrong decision..." - Mendés replied playfully.

(Y/N) was silent. She felt as the silent tears rushed to her eyes and she tried to hold then back. If she wouldn't marry him, she would ruin her life and moreover, she most possibly could ruin the ones of her loved people. She was cornered and felt herself helpless.

-"What if I agree?" - she said quietly.

-"Then you'll have the most wonderful and queen-like life you've never thought or dreamt of. You'll be happy, all of your needs will be satisfied; you'll have the rights, the right to choose and you'll have the power. You'll fulfill all your wishes and make your life the way you want it, with the people you love beside you..." - Mendés walked up to her and lifted her chin softly, looking into her eyes and smiling as he wiped off the tears from her eyes.

-"You promise?"

-"I swear my dignity, my honesty and my respect to you" - Mendés placed a hand on his chest, slightly bowing to her. Then he kneeled on one knee and opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring decorated in three different precious stone. Ruby stone was the biggest, the other was blue diamond on the left and the other was emerald one.

-"(Y/N), the most beautiful girl not only in the kingdom but in the whole galaxy. You've enchanted me by your beauty a long time ago. My love and respect for you is immense. I am ready to spend my eternity with you and I hope with all of my heart and soul to expect the same from you. I am ready to devote my soul, body, heart and mind to you and only to you, with my strength and power. And I swear, I will protect you no matter what, be with you in happiness and in grief. (Y/N), will you marry me?"

_____________________________________

 

The royal ship was flying across the sand dunes. The sun had risen into the horizon higher that caused the temperarure rising. His highness sighed and asked the servants to blow the palm plants faster in orfer to cool the air. He leaned back into his seat and got lost in thoughts.

**He knows about her and me...**

**What if I was mistaken?**

**Can I get the second chance to get her?**

**I should apologize to her perhaps...**

Meanwhile, in the back room a secret assassin, dressed all in black and his face hidden, quickly, skilfully and noiselessly killed the guards one after another so that they didn't even manage to react. He stepped proudly into the room where his highness was. The guards noticed him and rushed to him. They were engaged in sword-fightning. The assassin was protecting himself with a typical knife of a medium size. He caught the moment and stabbed the guard, then he jumped to the other. While the guards took his highness away into the other room, the assassin managed to kill all the guards and followed them. The guards rushed to him after they had hidden the prince. The assassin grabbed the sword, taken away from one of the murdered guards and got engaged in fighting with the guard.

The fight was cruel for both of them were skilled but in a moment the assassin tricked the guard with a skillful maneuvre and stabbed him from the back. The guard yelled loudly in pain. The assassin cut his head off and threw the lifeless body away. He kicked the other guard into the opened door that was being prepared for the prince to exit the ship. Finally, he and the prince were left alone in front of each other. The prince seemed to be terrified and scared to death for he didn't know what to do when the assassin appoached him. The assassin threw the sword away and took a knife out of his pocket.

-"Who are you? What do you want?" - the prince howled out.

-"My master sent me to take my revenge that I have been seeking for a long time, Scum!" - he growled.

-"Who is it? Your master..."

-"It has no importance to you! Count the last minutes of your life, Prince!" - he spat at the last word and rushed to him. The prince managed to avoid the knife and ran in the other direction. He threw a plate at the assassin but he avoided it. The prince went on throwing the objects at the dark man, anything that would happen to fall in his hands - dishes, glasses, small statues, forks and etc. He grabbed the bow and an arrow and shot it at the man. He caught it with his hand and broke it in two. The prince kept shooting the arrows continually but the assassin blocked or avoided them. Finally the prince ran into the other room and locked it. He put the chairs and an armchair to strengthen it. The assassin pushed the door but in vain. Whild he continued his efforts, the prince backed away and dragged his royal saber from the box and swung it around.

Suddenly the pushes stopped. The prince turned pale and tightened his grip onto the handle. He constantly checked his surroundings. Once he would hear the scratches or unusual voices, he would direct the saber towards the direction from where the voices were coming. Then he heard the cracking voice of the opposite room's door and he turned towards it. Step by step he approaced it, his hand extended towards the door. Suddenly the huge bang filled the room as the ceiling of the ship broke down and everything fell down. The whole room got filled with the dust. Whilst his majesty tried to clear away the dust that was blurring the vision a figure appeared through it. Before prince Khaliph would clarify what was happening, he was kicked in his chest with a great force and fell on the floor with a great thud. He winced in pain but tried to stand up nevertheless. He immediately blocked the blow from the assassin and tried to move the sword away from his face. He managed it and kicked the assassin into his lower abdomen. The man tried to gain his balance but then moved into the other direction. The room was filled with the voices of metal crashing against metal. Both of the opponents were trying to catch the moment but none of them could manage anything except hurting each other from time to time.

Finally, the assassin found the moment amd disarmed the prince and kicked him in the chest. When the prince fell, he coughed out blood. The assassin stood on top of him to block any chances of escaping. He raised his knife high into the air and stabbed the prince right into the left side of the chest - where the heart was. The prince whimpered out and coughed more blood out. The assassin stabbed the prince again for couple of times and left the weapon fixed into his chest. The assassin straightened himself and slowly took his mask off, revealing a face of a man with a sinister face of late forties, huge scars covering his face. He smiled with his smile that lacked few teeth.

-"Do you recognize me, your majesty?"

The prince looked up at him weakly and his eyes widened. He recognized the most dangerous criminal onto the whole planet. He had put him into the prison himself.

-"You...it's you..." - he spat.

-"Exactly! And thanks to my new master, I now have taken my revenge!"- he wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

-"Mendés..." - Khaliph whispered out in shock and disbelief as he inhaled for the last time and closed his eyes.

The assassin took a step towards his lifeless body and took the knife away from it. He ran his tongue across the knife, tasting the blood from it. He chuckled.

-"Rest in hell with peace, your majesty!" - and with these words he walked up to the opened door and jumped out of the ship. When he landed, he pressed the button on the little device that he was keeping in his chest pocket. The horizon was filled with the huge "boom" voice, fire, ashes and smoke. A loud cry cut the air"

-"Hail Lord Jouaqin Mendés!"

_____________________________________

... -"(Y/N), will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"

Silent tears appeared in her eyes but these weren't the tears of happiness but the tears of desperation and realization that the fate of her own life and the others depended on her and she had no choice. (Y/N) tried to keep them back.

-"Will you let me choose the date of the wedding, if I agree?" - she said, trying to seem confident and hide her shaking voice.

-"If it means waiting for you the whole eternity, yes" - Mendés smiled.

(Y/N) took a deep breath and closed her eyes:

-"Then, sir, I agree to marry you and be your wife"

Mendés smirked as he slowly put the ring on her ring finger of the right hand. Then he leaned in to capture her lips with his but she backed away.

-"Come now, kiss your fiancé..." - he cooed.

-"No! I will perform my marriage duties when it's time. Right now, I ask you to let me go if you don't have any other requests." - she said sternly.

-"I assume your demeanour and attitude will change soon but for now, as you wish - you are free. I will send the servant for further instructions" - he said slightly disappointed.

-"Thank you, my lord" - she courtsized and rushed away from the room all flushed.

Mendés chuckled shaking his head - "Oh, dove! If you only knew how wrong you are about everything or what plans I have for you..."

______( **After Few Hours** )________

-"Sir! He has done it!" - the servant notified Lord Mendés as he was sitting by the dressing-table and checking himself into the mirror.

-"Oh, has he? So my dear cousin is dead finally?"

-"That is so, my lord!" - the servant nodded.

-"And what about the assassin?"

-"He's happy and glad like never before, repeating your name like a prayer to god."

-"Is he here?"

-"Yes, my lord!"

-"Bring him in."

The servant nodded and left the room. After several seconds the assassin stepped in and kneeled in front of Mendés, kissing the hem of his nightgown.

-"My master! How happy you made your wortless slave with your help!" - he rasped.

-"Stand up! You totally deserved the honor" - Mendés smiled softly. The man straightened himself.

-"Job is done, master! He is dead and blown as a piece of mutton! Exactly as you asked!" - he looked at him as if Mendés was his god and saviour.

-"Excellent! I presume you enjoyed it yourself as well..."

-"I did indeed, your majesty! I have never felt so free and content in my life! You know that I have been waiting for it my whole life!" - he exclaimed enthusiastically, licking his lips.

Mendés smirked - "Very well, my dear! You did your job and deserved the praise" - he turned around and took out a ring with a big emerald stone on it. The assassin's eyes widened at the sight of it.

-"N-no, your majesty...How can I dare to accept such a generosity from you" - and he bowed low.

-"Oh, come on! You totally deserve it" - Mendés rolled his eyes and outstretched the ring to him. The man refused for awhile, but then he accepted it and let the prince put it on his index finger. The man grinned and looked at the ring, admiring its beauty.

-"I hope you don't have any other requests or questions..."- Mendés smiled sweetly.

-"No! Not at all, your majesty! How could I? I am and will be grateful to you my whole life!" - and he bowed again.

-"Very good! Very good!" - and he motioned two of his strong servants with his hand - "Now, take him away to his isolation room"

The men approached him quickly and in an instant of an eye-blink, put chains on his legs and grabbed his hands behind his back to chain them as well.

-"W-what? Wait! What are you doing! Let me go!" - he started to struggle but it was too late. The servants grabbed him and forcefully dragged him outside.

-"YOU'VE NO RIGHT! LET ME GO! YOU PROMISED!" - the man roared.

-"I did and I'm grateful for fulfilling my task perfectly but with this ends your career as well. Thanks for co-operating!" - Mendés grinned and sat in his arm-chair contently.

-"YOU'LL PAY FOR IT! I SWEAR! LIAR! TRAITOR! SHAMELESS SCUM!..." - the man was kicking but his voice faded away.

-"Not until I'm alive!" - Méndes smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that you read my story and wait for more gives me more enthusiasm to write! Even if nobody saw it, I am putting my whole imagination and strength into this story and there's SO MORE TO COME!!! THANK YOU AGAIN!!!
> 
> MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!
> 
> SEE YOU SOON!
> 
> ~JustATypicalFangirl~


	13. A Life-Changing News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : a hot kiss coming and whatever requires for a kiss XD :)  
> Get ready to discover some news and feel yourself in new position :) ^~^  
> Oh, and a grand surprise for you in the end :) ^_^ :D

(Y/N) sneaked into the kitchen quietly, trying to stay unnoticed as she was looking for Samantha. Whilst doing so, she caught a sight of a couple sitting quietly into one of the corners, talking and laughing sweetly. (Y/N) took a closer look at them and then she smiled - it was Oswald and Jannine. Oswald was holding Jannine's hand and looking at her with huge love and understanding. Jannine seemed to be telling a funny story as she was waving her hand enthusiastically. Then Oswald told her something and she stopped looking at him. Oswald held her face and leaned closer to her. (Y/N) looked away quickly and smiled, shaking her head. Then she found the woman finally, in the middle of chopping something. (Y/N) walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

-"I saw him..."

Samantha turned to her, slightly puzzled.

-"I accepted..." - she looked down and sighed.

-"C'mere" - Samantha wiped her hands onto the handkerchief and took the girl out of the kitchen. They found a silent corner.

-"So, tell me in details" - she crossed her arms.

(Y/N) told her everything, not missing any kind of important detail of the meeting. Samantha only nodded.

-"The ring?"

(Y/N) outstretched her right hand. Samantha looked at the finger, smiling softly as she readjusted it on her finger and admired its beauty.

-"He has taste, you know" - she remarked. The girl didn't reply, only took her hand back and started to play with her fingers.

-"When will the ceremony take place?" - Samantha asked.

-"I accepted him in a condition that I would decide the date of it myself"

-"Oh, really?" - Samantha raised an eyebrow -"And?"

-"He accepted. But I haven't decided it yet" - (Y/N) stated blankly

-"You aren't going to...?"

-"No, of course not. But I need time. I promise I won't stretch it for too long" - (Y/N) nodded.

Samantha sighed -"We need to get ready"

-"No, you won't have to worry about that..." - the girl smiled weakly - "He promised to take care of it himself"

-"Oh...Ok..." - Samantha thought for a moment -"To be honest, I still can't believe the fact that he accepted your request"

-"He had no other choice" - (Y/N) stated proudly.

Samantha glared at her but stayed silent.

-"Anyways, I'm glad you recieved the proper decision dear. You don't have to worry about anything. Everything will be allright" - and she held the girl's face in her hands, kissing her forehead.

-"Yes, I know" - (Y/N) sighed.

**-"THE PRINCE IS DEAD!"**

The sudden crying cut the air and startled the women. They turned towards the black slave who was running towards them. (Y/N) blinked few times for she couldn't understand what was happening.

**-"THE PRINCE IS DEAD!"**

What?!

-"The prince..." - the slave ran past them, but Samantha caught him.

-"What the hell do you think you are saying, idiot?!" - she slapped him.

-"The prince...he is...DEAD...He was..Mur-...Murdered" - he tried to catch his breath.

-"WHAT!?" - Samantha gasped.

-"Yes! The news has just arrived...He...He was on his way to the South when he...I mean...his ship was attacked..." - he said breathless.

-"AND!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" - Samantha shook him. She didn't notice how some other cooks slowly surrounded them.

-"His ship was attacked by someone...it was blown...to pieces...Nobody survived....Not even his majesty..." - he said. Samantha let go of him.

-"Who did it? Who was he?" - the questions surrounded the black slave. Samantha was shocked, puzzled, dumbfounded. (Y/N) was in no better situation herself whose eyes were glued at the scene.

-"The assassin. The deadly assassin... "The hand of the death"..." - he said.

The gasps of fear, disbelief and shock filled the hall. Then it erupted:

-"How could it be?"

-"How did he escape?"

-"How did he manage?"

-"Where is he now?"

-"Is he caught?"

Samantha looked at (Y/N) who had lost the color on her face.

-"You ok? (Y/N)! Look at me!"- she tried to bring (Y/N) out of trance. Finally Samantha grabbed her by hand and lead out of the gathered crowd.

When they finally reached Samantha's quarters and the woman closed the door behind her, (Y/N) burst into crying.

-"Now, now..." - Samantha hugged her and tapped her back - "Don't cry now..."

-"W-what i-if i-it w-was m-my f-fault?" - (Y/N) sobbed.

-"IT WASN'T! HOW COULD YOU!? YOY MURDERED HIM YOURSELF!?"

-"No! I d-didn't b-but..."

-"Then stop crying! He was murdered by someone else, it wasn't you fault! In any way! You were here! And there was no pre-condition of it either! How could he blow himself up either!? That is not your fault and calm down!" - Samantha reassured her. (Y/N) stepped back and wiped her tears off.

-"Did you...?"

-"Not at least...How could I? How could I have compassion for someone like him?!" - (Y/N) objected.

And indeed - did she have any compassion for him or love him? No! Not even a bit! She was just afraid if he died on an account of the accident caused by her. She wasn't guilty. It wasn't her fault. Especially when he had almost used her for his own pleasure.

-"What will happen now?" - (Y/N) whispered.

-"First of all, there will be a week of public mourning, then the new prince, or the king will come..."

-"And who will it be?"

-"I don't know...yet..." - Samantha sighed.

(Y/N) nodded.

-"Eitherways, you'll be safe, (Y/N)! Nobody will dare to touch you in any wicked way" - Samantha smiled and tapped her shoulder.

(Y/N) nodded weakly -"Yeah, I know that"

-"Samantha!" - Oswald rushed in -"Have you heard the news?"

-"Yes! I have, my boy" - she turned towards him.

-"Can you believe it? It's...It's impossible! Who could imagine that he would do it?"

-"He managed to escape, that's why" - Jannine, who followed Oswald, crossed her arms and stated calmly.

-"If he has escaped, then our kingdom is in danger! AGAIN!" - Oswald seemed too anxious and worried.

-"Calm down! We aren't in danger..." - Jannine tried to calm him.

-"You meant "yet" " - Oswald turned to her.

-"Stop! Both of you are right" - Samantha rubbed her temples - "Right now, we have to perform the necessary ceremonies. The week of mourning..."

-"Does his body even exist?" - Jannine asked.

-"I have no idea but that means I have to prepare such a meal that I'm allergetic for..." - Samantha shook her head. Oswald looked at her in such a way as if he was saying - "Are you even serious?!"

-"(Y/N)! Are you allright? You seem pale" - Jannine noticed.

-"Y-yeah, I'm allright, perfectly ok...Thank you" - (Y/N) nodded and smiled softly. Jannine frowned slightly but shook her head.

-"Why do I have such an impression that out worry is a bit "formal"? " - Oswald asked.

-"I didn't like him too much, to be honest" - Jannine shrugged. Oswald looked at Samantha but she seemed to be lost in thoughts and then he looked at (Y/N). She looked at him and their eyes met. Oswald realized something and stayed silent.

-"I have to go now, you take care of your business" - and Samantha left the room. Jannine looked at them.

-"Could you leave us for a moment, Jannine?" - Oswald turned to her.

-"Yes, of course" - Jannine smiled weakly and turned to leave.

-"What happened?" - Oswald asked.

-"Nothing..." - (Y/N) shook her head.

-"You don't pity him, do you?" - Oswald raised an eyebrow.

(Y/N) shook her head.

-"Something is troubling you, I can see it..." - Oswald walked up to her.

-"There's nothing, really..." - (Y/N) started to tear up but she tried to hide her anxious voice.

Oswald took her hands into his eyes and started to rub them when he encountered the rough surface of the metal and looked at it. His jaw fell down, literally.

-"You didn't..."

-"I did!" - (Y/N) burst into tears. Oswald wrapped his arms around her and started to calm her. He caressed his hand on her back and held her close.

-"Sh! It's ok...you are ok... you recieved the proper decision...there was no other way... there's no turning back now...you did great..." - he soothed her.

-"I didn't...I had no other choice...I thought I could help you with it...you'll have better conditions...I swear..."

-"Sh...I know you will...you're our smart girl...you will do great...I have faith in you..." - he looked at her in the eyes and smiled.

-"I'm just afraid...really afraid..." - (Y/N) sniffled.

-"You shouldn't be...You're getting married...and you're going to become the wife of Lord Mendés himself - imagine how privileged you are! Not every girl is that lucky!" - he winked amd wiped her tears off. (Y/N) hit him softly in the chest but laughed nevetheless.

-"Oh You! Kidding as well?"

-"Trying my best!" - he grinned.

(Y/N) looked at him smiling -"Thank you"

-"Welcome, kid" - he hugged her.

Samantha peeped in - "Come! We have to go!"

-"What were you doing this morning with Jannine, by the way?" - (Y/N) nudged him playfully.

-"Not what you think it may be..." - Oswald grinned.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and laughed

-"I've got my eyes on both of you!"

_____________________________________

In the afternoon, the ashes of the bodies and ship parts, along with the objects that survived the fire were brought. The whole kingdom met them with grief and mourning. Nobles, officials and overall, the whole planet's population was arriving to mourn their prince. They prepared the special, royal coffin for their prince with the statue of him. The crowds of people were coming, words of condolence were being changed. However, the slaves weren't allowed to come near to the process or coffin - according to the rules, they didn't deserve to come closer to his majesty.

However, on the second day, (Y/N) was called to Lord Mendés' chambers.

When (Y/N) entered the room, she bowed to the man. He was dressed all in black and red - traditional colors of mourning on the planet.

-"Sir" - she bowed to him.

-"(Y/N), my darling..." - Mendés walked up to her with teary eyes and threw himself into her arms. (Y/N) looked confused for a moment, then she slowly wrapped her arms around him and tapped his shoulder in compassion.

-"Sir, I'm so sorry...Please, accept my condolences..."

-"Thank you, thank you darling..." - he broke away and wiped his tears off - "You have no idea how shocked, frightened and heartbroken I am...I...I could never imagine such a tragedy, not even in my wildest dreams...I'm..." - he sobbed.

-"Sir..." - (Y/N) put her hand on his face. Mendés leaned in her touch and then took ahold of her hand, kissing the palm.

-"I'm sorry too...Even though..." - she bit her lip and shook her head -"He was our prince, our ruler. Cruel or kind, I'm still sorry for his death. He didn't deserve it..."

-"Thank you..." - he sniffled - "I hope the gods will pity him and he will rest in peace, among his parents and ancestors..."

-"Yeah...I hope so too..." - (Y/N) forced herself to sound convincing.

-"(Y/N), this morning I recieved an important announcement..." - he walked up to the table and took the manuscript folded neatly- "I...oh gods..." - he wiped off his tears and sighed. (Y/N) looked at him - why did she have such a slight impression that he was acting? And all of his emotions were fake?

-"I got this today..." - and he handed it to her and (Y/N) took it but then, as if he changed his mind, tried to take it back but (Y/N) didn't return it to him.

-"I can read..." - she said slowly. Mendés glared at her quickly but allowed her nevertheless.

-"It seems that a rather serious fate is waiting for me" - he said, colder this time.

(Y/N) ran through the lines and looked up at him in a shocked face.

-"You...you are the heir?"

Mendés nodded.

-"You'll be...the prince?" - (Y/N) was dumbfounded.

-"The king... I've got the age and beautiful fiancée" - he smirked and walked up to her.

(Y/N) didn't take her eyes off him. Her mouth agape, she tried to comprehend her surroundings. Mendés took the manuscript and folded it, placing it on the nearby table. Smirking, he took a step towards her. (Y/N) stepped back. He repeated his action and the girl took another step backwards. When she felt her back pressed against the wall, her breath quickened.

-"So..."

-"Yes" - Mendés leaned towards her.

-"That's not true..."

-"It is...I'll be the king..."

(Y/N) stared up at him frightened. She looked down. And then, it hit her.

-"I'm marrying you...it means that..." - and she gasped in realization.

-"Yes, my dear..." - and he ran her hands down her waist and pressed her closer to him- " _You'll be_ _**THE QUEEN!"**_

(Y/N) felt her breath getting caught in her throat. She didn't know why but the tears rushed to her eyes.

-"No..."

-"Yes! You deserve all this, someone like you, with your enchanting beauty and your personality deserves to be no less than a queen. We will rule together, Me and You! With each other by one-another's sides, my queen..." - and he pressed his lips to hers in a feverish kiss. (Y/N) closed her eyes this time and felt as the hot tears dripped down her cheeks. Mendés pressed her closer to him and held the back of her neck as he explored her hair and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across her lip, requesting access. (Y/N) felt an adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her head started to scream but she didn't know what to do. Mendés growled and gripped her hips. (Y/N) whimpered but didn't open her mouth.

**And then - again...**

_The_ _vision._

_A masked man._

_Crying out as if he were a wounded animal._

_Anger and frustration._

_It's happening again._

_It's a warning._

**_I have to get away._ **

She tried to break the kiss but Mendés wasn't letting her. He seemed to be diving into passion and trying to get more of her. (Y/N) pushed him away slightly, placing her hands on his chest. She leaned back but Mendés followed his lips to her skin. (Y/N) was panting.

-"Let me catch my breath..." - she whispered.

Mendés started to plan kisses along her neck. (Y/N) whimpered and gripped him by the hair.

-"Let me go" - she whispered desperately.

_Let me go!_

_Let go!_

" _ **LET HER GO!" -**_ _A distant yell cut her mind_ _and yet, it seemed very realistic and close._

Mendés suddenly stopped, even abruptly and with heavy breaths loosened his grip on her. He stared into her eyes. (Y/N) looked at him with swollen eyes. Mendés caressed her and kissed her forehead.

-"I'm sorry...I couldn't control myself...You were so irresistible..."

(Y/N) stayed silent. She looked down.

-"You'll be moved to your new quarters that are close to mine. Time to get ready for your new life" - he pressed his forehead to hers and exhaled. (Y/N) was shaking.

-"I'm sorry..." - he tried to soothe her but (Y/N) slipped from his grip. Mendés looked at her then he called the servant.

-"Take her to her new royal chambers. Help her to move with all her belongings. The rest will be taken care by Julia"

The servant nodded and bowed to (Y/N)

-"W-what about them?" - (Y/N) asked.

-"I'll notify them, you'll see them in the evening."

(Y/N) nodded.

-"May I ask you to follow me, your highness?" - the servant bowed to her.

(Y/N) stared at him dumbfounded. She still couldn't believe that he adressed to her in such a way. (Y/N) shook her head and said in a low voice.

-"Yes, please"

Mendés smirked and walked up to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

-"Until later, my queen"

____________________________________

All the way to her room, she couldn't stop thinking of what had happened - the same thing had occured to her - Again! She was almost used for somebody else's own pleasure. But again - something or someone saved her. It wasn't a coincidence now - it was a fact that had to be explained.

However, all of her thoughts were blown away as soon as she stepped into her new room. Her room was decorated in (Y/Fav/Color) - matching her taste. All of the furniture - the bed, the armchairs, dressing-table and others were made in delicate and exquisite style. The curves on the walls, the balcony that lead the way to beautiful world of flowers caught her attention. She stared at the room, at every single object in awe. She ran her hand along the surfaces of decorations, vases, statues. A harp was standing at one of the corners of the room.

-"My lady, may I introduce you to your personal servant?" - the servant asked politely and the servant showed her the girl, about thirty years old. (Y/N) recognized Julia - a friend of Samantha with a troubled past. Tall woman with black hair, thin lips, sun-tan skin, blue eyes and long hair.

-"My lady" - she bowed and courtsized.

-"Thank you and there's no need to do that" - (Y/N) smiled softly.

The woman straightened herself and stood shyly.

-"My lady, Julia will help you around. You can send her to me in case of necessity" - the servant bowed.

-"Thank you, you may leave" - (Y/N) replied in a shaky voice.

-"Thank you" - the servant bowed and left the room. Silence fell.

-"My lady, I was asked to take you to your personal bathroom for refreshing and cleaning procedures"  
\- she asked carefully.

(Y/N) thought for a minute - "Whatever you wish. I obey you"

______________________________________

 

After taking the procedures, getting cleaned and refreshed in a whole new proper way, (Y/N) and Mendés visited the coffin and took their places. They spent half of the day sitting there, recieving condolences and listening to the special mourning ceremonies. (Y/N) felt uneasy dressed in royal dress, wearing all the jewelries, high heels, corset-like undercloth and etc. She wanted to get away as soon as possible. Nobody could take their eyes off her - some seemed to forget the reason of their coming as they were captivated by (Y/N)'s beauty. The girl's eyes constantly fixed her gaze at the floor shyly. Nobody seemed to recognize her, except the slaves and few nobles that had constantly checked her before - she caught her name in certain parts of their whispers. She tried to shrug them off. Mendés had his poker-face on but in real, (Y/N) guessed that he didn't really care about the death of the prince. After sitting couple of hours there, Mendés leaned towards her:

-"You can leave if you want, your servant will escort you."

-"Yes, please" - (Y/N) whispered tired.

-"Will you be waiting for me in my chambers?" - Mendés shot up a gaze at her. (Y/N) swallowed hard for she realized what Mendés was demanding.

-"No, I'm sorry. I'm tired and want to sleep" - she said weakly.

-"As you wish" - he said dissapointed.

-"May I ask you to allow the slaves mourn him here?" - she asked him.

Mendés glared at her sternly but then he sighed.

-"Yes, they may"

-"Thank you" - she stood up. Mendés kissed her hand then he called Julia and asked her to escort (Y/N). Julia helped her to go through the crowd. The people freed space for her. (Y/N) felt all the glares and whispers behind her back but she held her head upwards nevertheless.

-"I am going to be the queen so I need to act like one!"

_____________________________________

(Y/N) decided to take another bath procedure. As she was laying in jacuzzi, she got lost in thoughts.

_I am going to be a queen._  
_Wife of Mendés._  
_I already have my own servant._  
_I am going to become a queen of the whole kingdom - THE WHOLE PLANET._

_I am afraid._  
_Afraid of not being good enough._  
_Not being able to cope with it._  
_But I think I can manage._  
_I will help the others._  
_I will make the lives of the slaves better._  
_I will give them rights and privileges._  
_They will not be sold cruelly._  
_Treated mercilessly._  
_I will help Samantha, Oswald and Jannine._  
_I will protect them._  
_I will make it happen._  
_So they won't get hurt._  
_Nobody will be able to touch them._

And then she remembered.

_He did the same._  
_Tried to hurt me._  
_Used his strength on me._  
_But it happened again._  
_The vision._  
_The masked man._  
_Same voice._  
_It saved me again._  
_Someone or something is protecting me._  
_Someone doesn't want the others to touch me._

(Y/N) smiled.

_Someone out there cares for me secretly._  
_I wonder who he is..._  
_Thank you - whoever you are._

________________________________________

 

-"My lord, I'm sending the messages to our partners and friendly planets"

-"Good job, don't forget to mention that the ceremony will be in a week"

-"Yes, my lord"

-"And don't forget that phrase - "You, as one of our closest companions that we value greatly..." - Mendés seemed to be reading some letters lazily.

-"Yes, exactly your highness" - the servant said and continued to write.

-"The one thing I hate about being a future king is to arrange meetings and read these stupid and wortless letters..." - he yawned and tore the next envelope, taking out a letter out of it.

-"Sir, should we write to the First Order as well?"

-"Ye-...wait..." - Mendés raised his hand - "We have guests at the end of the week" - he sighed frustrated - "An idiot cousin I had indeed - creating the bond with two regimes that are the enemies to each other..."

-"What do you mean, your highness?" - the servant asked.

Mendés looked at the card in a clearly unamused face and said:

-"General Leia Organa is sending the pilots from Resistance at the end of this week"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun Duuuuuuuuun! (Insert dangerous music or Imperiam March music here) Told ya!  
> I apologize for being this late guys :( I had concerts and meetings   
> The action just got renewed! Did you see it? Look who is joining the play!  
> Kinda proud with this chapter, cliffhanger into it - It's not getting boring now, is it?  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Thanks for all the hits and kudos <3  
> Don't forget to comment and like (if you liked of course!.)  
> May the Force be with you!
> 
> ~JustATypicalFangirl~


	14. Change of Circumstances (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody mentioned Samantha! What would you think of Whoopie Goldberg? ;)  
> Here I am! Sorry for being this late, I had exams and now I finished all of them! Yay! ^_^  
> Some changes occur and also - KYLO REN STEPS INTO THE GAME OF SECRETS! >:)

**(Previously)**

_-"Sir, should we write to the First Order as well?"_

_-"Ye-...wait..." - Mendés raised his hand - "We have guests at the end of the week" - he sighed frustrated - "An idiot cousin I had indeed - creating the bond with two regimes that are the enemies to each other..."_

_-"What do you mean, your highness?" - the servant asked._

_Mendés looked at the card in a clearly unamused face and said:_

**_-"General Leia Organa is sending the pilots from Resistance at the end of this week"_ **

* * *

(Y/N) decided to take her own belongings from her old room to a new one herself even though the servants offered her to do everything themselves. (Y/N) didn't want to say a full goodbye to her room and belongings and so, she was packing them in small bags and whatever she considered the most necessary, the slaves agreed on moving them to her new room after she would be finished with packing all the bags that included her old dresses, old toys, books, blankets and etc. Of course, her flower pots as well.

The whole evening she spent doing her job. Now, she was in her room, all alone. She had just finished packing her last bag when Oswald peeped in. He looked at her, then at the room itself and his jaw dropped. If we wouldn't consider the bed, dressing table, wardrobe and couple of other furniture, the room was almost empty.

-"W-what is happening here?" - Oswald asked, all speechless.

-"Moving out" - (Y/N) smiled weakly and sighed, sitting down on the bed strengthless.

-"Are you serious? Why would you do it?" - he slowly moved towards her, running his finger across the smooth surface of the dressing-table.

-"Mendés demanded" - (Y/N) looked down.

-"Oh really? What else does he want?" - Oswald crossed his arms, clearly displeased.

-"He...uh...well, he demanded to let me live in a new room" - she started to play with her fingers.

Oswald nodded - "And why?"

-"I am becoming his wife and thinks I deserve a better living room, more royal and richer..."

Oswald nodded slowly -"What have you been doing the whole day then? Have been busy with...this?" - he pointed at the bags.

(Y/N) bit her lip - "Yes..."

Oswald raised his eyebrow and sat beside her.

-"Everything's ok? You seem tired..."

-"Yes, I am...I attended the process for almost half a day...and then..." - she shook her head at the thought of the memory of her meeting with Mendés and the kiss.

-"And then?" - Oswald reminded her.

-"I...um...That's all" - (Y/N) blurted out finally.

-"What are you hiding from me?" - Oswald asked.

-"Nothing, really..."

-"Both of us know that's not true and stop lying! Tell me the truth" - Oswald insisted.

(Y/N) kept silent. She was so tired she didn't dare to object further.

-"Mendés told me about the heritage"

-"And?" - Oswald frowned.

-"He is the heir...He'll be the king" - (Y/N) dropped her head.

The heavy silence fell.

-"What?" - he whispered out after few minutes of silence.

-"He will be the king...He is the heir of the throne..."

Another monent of silence fell.

-"And that means..." - he whispered.

-"Yes..." - (Y/N) confirmed slowly, then sighed deeply.

Oswald was literally speechless. It took few minutes for him to comprehend.

-"I...you...Well...It's...Unbelievable" - he took a deep breath.

-"Yeah, isn't it?" - (Y/N) chuckled nervously.

-"Well... To be honest, I always knew your beauty wouldn't be lost somewhere in the ditch...You deserve it..." - he smiled.

-"Come on..." - (Y/N) sighed.

-"I mean it! Do you remember your birthday? I told you the same! I knew you wouldn't be less than a queen! And even more - Our queen!" - he smirked and wrapped his arms around her squeezing her lovingly.

-"I doubt it..."

-"And plus, our kingdom hasn't had the queen for a long time! We deserve the rightful and beautiful ruler already!" - he smirked.

-"Stop!" - (Y/N) started to blush.

-"And then, I imagine you giving the orders out, standing proudly, your index finger outstretched, dressed in best royal clothes, with pink full cheeks..."

-"Am I really like that?" - (Y/N) giggled.

-"Yep! You will be so so cute! I can't wait to see you like that! And then, all of the people will be in front of you on their knees, looking up at you as their goddess"

-"Ah, come on!" - (Y/N) chuckled.

-"And look at yourself too! You look so beautiful in your new royal dress!" - Oswald motioned her to her new, fashinable red dress, with a high neck. The dress hugged her body. (Y/N) blushed.

-"In fact..." - Oswald stood up and got to his knee, bowing to her - "My queen! Your highness! Your majesty! My lady! What will your first order be to your slave and trustworthy servant?" - he looked up at her smiling.

(Y/N) smiled proudly and outstretched her hand that Oswald took and planted a kiss onto it.

-"Don't address to me like that when we are alone, allright? And I'm not planning to leave you as a slave!"

-"Oh my god! Really?" - he stood up enthusiastically.

-"Yep! Do you think I'll leave you like that?"

-"Of course not! I wouldn't forgive if you did" - he winked and threw himself onto the bed.

-"But remember, don't make me wear those stupid clothes, I have heard they are uncomfortable" - he yawned -"And don't forget to give me the permission to enter the royal garden..."

-"You're really into it already, aren't you?" - (Y/N) nudged him softly.

-"Doing my best!" - he shot up his significant smirk and pulled her on the bed next to him.

-"You know..." - she sighed, -"I have always noticed this - everytime I'm upset, stressful, not in the mood and overall, not happy, you always try your best to improve this. Your jokes, your remarks, your determination - all of this to just bring me to myself. It is priceless! I could never thank you enough for it! Thank you!" - she turned towards him and smiled.

Oswald returned her the smile and kissed her forehead - "Love you, girl!"

-"Love you too, bud!" - she smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

They stayed like this for several minutes. Suddenly, the door opened and the servant peeped in.

-"My lady, the workers are here. Are you ready?"

(Y/N) stood up quickly, readjusting the dress. She coughed nervously.

-"Y-yeah" and she motioned towards the bags and packages.

The servant nodded and valled the others. Along with him, several other slaves entered the room and with a low bow, they started to pick up the bags. There weren't much of them, just four or five things. Some of them seemed to be heavy. (Y/N) motioned at one of them. Next to them were several pots of flowers.

-"Please, be careful with them"

-"Yes, my lady"

(Y/N) walked up to the red pot. Her favourite violets were slowly closing their petals, getting ready for the end of the day. The girl smiled and kissed each of them. Oswald took the last pot that had the red rose he had given her. Oswald smiled at the memory and all of them went out. Before (Y/N) would close the door with one hand, she glanced around the room for the final time, smiling sadly as the memories spent in this room flashed into her mind. She looked down and closed the door behind her.

______________________________________

 

-"I'm so tired" - Oswald sank into an armchair as he finished placing the last pot onto the balcony. (Y/N) was taking care of each of them.

-"Want some snack?" - (Y/N) called out.

-"Wouldn't be bad" - He winced in pain in his waist.

-"Call Julia" - she said.

-"Who?"

-"Julia. She's my...servant" - she lowered her voice at the "servant" -"And ask her whatever you want"

-"Um...ok" - he frowned and called in an unsure voice - "Julia?"

Suddenly a woman appeared into the living room. She bowed to him.

-"Um...hi..." - he waved awkwardly.

Julia smiled and waved back.

-"So...um...are you responsible for food and that kind of stuff?" - he asked awkwardly.

-"I'm responsible for any "kind of stuff" my lady requires" - Julia smiled.

-"Oh...ok...Well,I'm her friend,so...If I may ask, could you ask somebody to bring me some snack?" - he grinned.

-"Whatever you desire" - she replied.

-"Oh...ok...Well, some potatoes, some pork with sauce, black bread and strawberry lemonade?" - he smiled cheekily.

-"Will be done" - Julia smiled and with a bow, left the room.

Oswald whistled in relief and satisfaction and leaned back into his seat.

-"What a wonderful life it is!"

-"So, what did you do?" - (Y/N) came in, wiping her hands on a handkerchief.

-"Gave an order" - He smiled contently.

-"Feeling like a boss, huh?" - (Y/N) chuckled, crossing her arms.

-"More like a King" - he put his hands behind his head.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes smiling and went to wash her hands. Meanwhile, Oswald decided to take a tour around the room - he admired the exquisite details in every furniture, delicately made statues, clothes and curtains made of rich materials. He smirked.

-"Lucky you, girl"

(Y/N) went out of the bathroom. She went to her new dressing-table and took out a certain jewellry box. It contained the necklace that the deceased prince had given her few days before. She sighed and walked up to Oswald.

-"Give this to Jannine, it'll be a pity to throw it away so easily" - she handed it to him.

Oswald frowned and looked at it, puzzled.

-"What's there?"

-"The necklace that the prince gave me the other day"

Oswald stared at it in disbelief - "W-what? A-are you serious?"

-"Perfectly. She deserves it. I don't have anything better for her right now and you couldn't find any better. At least, for now"

Oswald shook his head - "I can't take it..."

-"You can! Both of you deserve it! It's time to develop your relationship and take it to another level! Take it and don't anger your queen now!" - she chuckled at the last sentence.

Oswald still hesitated but at the last sentence he raised an eyebrow and took it with a smirk and bowed - "Even though I protest this strongly, I am obliged to obey my queen's orders, aren't I?"

(Y/N) smiled - "You are".

-"Samantha has been looking for you, by the way. Should I go, bring her here?" - he suggested.

-"Yes, please. She would be worried about me" - (Y/N) nodded immediately.

Oswald nodded and headed towards the door.

-"Don't be late, though. Your dinner will be brought in no time" - (Y/N) called after him, smirking.

-"How could I miss that?" - he replied with a smirk and shut the door behind him.

______________________________________

-"Commander! Commander Ren!" - The lieutenant walked up to Kylo Ren, who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

-"What is it?" - he turned towards him.

-"We've got a letter from Nabooine"

Kylo stayed silent, then scoffed - "What does it have to do with me?"

-"Well...sir..." - he got puzzled -"It was sent to us, The First Order. No further particular address was pointed outside"

-"Since when did people still send the enveloped letters?" - he asked.

-"Well...It's an official one" - the man shrugged slightly.

-"Why didn't you deliver it to Hux, then?" - Kylo said, getting irritated.

-"The General is out of the planet. The letter says it carries an important information and so, I brought it to you"

-"As if there were no other people who could take care of this" - Kylo Ren took the envelope with an irritated sigh. The lieutenant saluted and with quick pace, left him.

-"Hm...Nabooine..." - he tore the envelope open and ran through the lines. Through his mask, he raised an eyebrow.

-"And what does the death of their prince has to do with us?" - he thought. He sighed irritated and decided to read further.

-" _The new king...Lord Jouaqin Mendés the First...With a wife...Of unbelievable beauty...(Y/N) of Nabooine..._ "

**And he stopped.**

_(Y/N)..._

_This name..._

_He had heard it somewhere once..._

_But where?_

_It was so familiar..._

_Hm..._

_The wife of Mendés..._

_The Queen..._

He shrugged it off too soon for he didn't want to spend much time on something he hadn't much knowledge of or didn't want to remember. He ran through the lines.

-" _And we would like to invite You, as one of our greatly valuable and closest companions to our coronation party. It will be held in a week. The date is marked below. We would be more than honored if you would be present at the ceremony. Along with the brilliant coronation ceremony, we will say goodbye to Prince Khaliph-Jahdi III - the brilliant ruler that, along with other achievements, brought the economical expansion and development to our kingdom. We will always remember him as one of the most rightful and glorious rulers of our planet. It should also be mentioned that the ceremony will include the slave-trading party..._ " - Kylo sighed and shook his head.

". _..We are sending our best regards to the whole regime, to the Supreme Leader, To All the Generals and to the commander of The First Order, The Master of the Knights of Ren - Kylo Ren._

_Hoping to see you soon_ _, General Hux!_

_With the best regards._

_Jock Tulis, The personal adviser of Lord Jouaqin Mendés - the future King of Nabooine"_

Kylo growled irritated and called the other lieutenant.

-"I guess this letter is for Hux. It has absolutely no connection to me. Next time try and manage to take matters like this straightly to Hux or somebody else! Don't waste my time for this nonsense!"- he threw the letter in the puzzled man's hands and walked away with quick and confident stride. The man looked down at the letter and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and shrugged walking away.

As Kylo Ren walked away, only one though flooded his mind.

_Who is (Y/N) and why does her name sound familiar to me?_

_____________________________________

-"(Y/N)?!" - Samantha rushed in the room.

(Y/N) looked around and looked at her. Samantha stopped for a moment, unable to recognize her in a new dress and new coiffure. Samantha was frozen - (Y/N) looked completely different in the red dress, her hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, waved in spirals. She looked no longer like a slave girl that Samantha had known before but a royal girl, like a princess, a queen, dressed properly. It gave her a brand new look.

-"(Y/N)?" - Samantha asked, still unsure in her question - "Is that you, my girl?"

(Y/N) smiled softly and walked up to her. Samantha started to cry and hugged her. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around her warmly. Samantha caressed her.

-"My girl...I always knew your beauty would be valued properly...You look Majestic and Royal indeed" - Samantha readjusted her dress and looked at her lovingly - "Now I know who is that divine girl everyone has been talking about the whole day"

-"They did?" - (Y/N) blushed slightly.

-"Of course! How could anyone skip the sight of you?" - she smiled.

-"Thank you" - she whispered.

Samantha hugged her - "I was so scared for you. But here you are - all beautiful and mesmerizing. Now I am relaxed. I can breath peacefully"

-"I would never make you worry about anything" - (Y/N) smiled -"By the way, I asked Mendés to allow all of the slaves to attend the mourning process. You'll be able to come to the coffin"

-"You did?" - Samantha's jaw dropped - "Well, that was a brave step from you, my girl! All of them will be grateful! Thank you so much! I already can imagine you ruling this kingdom!" - she caressed her cheek. The girl smiled and leaned in her touch.

-"Samantha, I can change many things, I can change your fate! I could free all of you from slavery - you, Oswald, Jannine - you'll be with me! You'll no longer have to worry about anything! You'll have the rights and you will live properly! That was why I accepted all of this! I could make your life better! And not only yours, but of all the slaves..." - she smiled sadly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

-"My girl..." - Samantha hugged her again - "Whatever you are doing is far beyond a mere human living can do. You're a miracle, (Y/N)! I always knew you would be such a kind and humble girl. A slave or not, near or far away, remember, I will always be right here..." - and she placed her slightly calloused but a warm hand on the girl's chest -"Always!"

-"Is the dinner ready?" - Oswald rushed in the room -"I'm dying from hunger!"

-"Oh, you worm of hunger! You're always hungry!" - Samantha turned irritated towards him.

-"That's just typical me" - he grinned.

-"Don't worry, Julia will be back in minutes" - (Y/N) reassured him.

-"Julia? Who is Julia?" - Samantha asked.

-"My...assistant...Mendés appointed her for me" - (Y/N) replied.

-"My god! Her!? That poor thing. Lucky her that she was brought to you" - Samantha shook her head.

-"Will you dine with us, please?" - (Y/N) pleaded with her. Samantha looked up at her and saw the childish pleading in her eyes. She sighed and nodded.

-"Of course"

-"Yay! Thank you!" - she hugged her.

-"(Y/N)..." - Oswald cleared his throat. The girl turned to him. Oswald's head was hung down, a small smile on his face. He was playing with his fingers - like a small child that was about to ask his parents for some candy. He seemed to be a bit nervous.

-"M-may I..."

-"Yes?"

-"I just...well...I wanted to call..." - he stretched the last word.

(Y/N) laughed and raised her hand -"It's out of question". Oswald sighed in relief and smiled nervously -"T-thank you". (Y/N) walked up to her wardrobe and opened it. After few seconds of thinking, she took out a long and light, armless dress of golden color. He brought it to him.

-"Give this to her. She will look brilliant into it"

Oswald's eyes widened. He was about to refuse but (Y/N) simply put it into his hands and pushed him towards the door.

-"Get her as quickly as possible!" - and before the puzzled boy would manage to reply anything, (Y/N) shut the door in front of his nose. She giggled quietly.

-"So, are they a thing now? " -Samantha crossed her arms, smirking.

(Y/N) winked in approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is coming soon! Tell me what you think! It's not too long now, is it?  
> May the Force be With You!  
> ~JustATypicalFangirl~  
> By the way, my name is Eter! ^_^ Hi! *waves to all and smiles*


	15. Change of Circumstances (Chapter 14, Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Enjoy <3  
> It gets a bit intense between Kylo and Hux about you... :) Enjoy  
> Remember I asked you about your heritage...I wonder what your theories will be :)

That evening all of them dined together. Julia was sitting with them too. She was feeling a bit uneasy for she was allowed to sit with (Y/N) - her lady and a soon-to-be-queen, so her superior. (Y/N) had insisted she would sit with them and they would help themselves with the food. She had also demanded that Julia would wear one of her dresses. A rich dinner was served for them that included more than flavoured potatoes and pork pieces. The girls were dressed in beautiful clothes, Oswald had chosen his best clothes and Samantha simply had her usual, cook clothes on. They were talking, laughing, discussung. (Y/N) looked at all of them and she smiled in her heart - All three of them - Samantha, Jannine and Oswald were her family; People she lived for and loved with all of her heart. She knew she would never feel alone or sad as long as she was with them.

-"And what about you, (Y/N)?" - Oswald broke her thoughts.

-"I'm sorry, what did you say?" - (Y/N) blinked in confusion.

-"I asked you about the story that Samantha just told us" - he raised his eyebrow.

-"Yeah...I mean...It was really wonderful..." - (Y/N) smiled, confused a bit.

-"But do you really believe it is real?"

-"Well, my father knew one of them" - Julia said quietly.

-"Oh,really? So, that is quite interesting! I didn't know that" - Oswald remarked.

-"I mean...Ugh...I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." - she shook her head.

-"The stories about the so-called warriors with lightning sabers - the Jedis" - Oswald explained.

-"Well..." - (Y/N) frowned and then she remembered Samantha's stories -"However entertaining it may seem, I do..." - she smiled softly -"Somehow I feel they have a connection with me, my past, my future" - and she checked her necklace on the neck.

-"Quite interesting..." - Oswald returned to his food.

-"In my childhood I had heard lots of stoties about them, their dignity and strength, their power that is called "The force"; Their battles with the dark side - the Siths..." - Samantha said.

-"Have you actually met one of them yourself?" - Jannine asked shyly.

-"When I was 18-19, yes..." - Samantha said. He had his weapon, made of gold - the lightsaber in his belt. The local tribes atracked us. He saved my village. He used his weapon, of blue color. When one of those dirty creatures were about to attack me, he killed him right in the spot. Then..." - she seemed to be telling this enthusiastically.

-"And he looked at you, with his beautiful blue eyes and shot his handsome smile at you. He bowed to you and you looked up at him. He kissed your knuckled and introduced himself as Luke Skywalker" - (Y/N) giggled as she remembered everything in details.

-"But I gave him the shelter for the next day though!" - Samantha put her hands on her hips.

-"Yeah, right! I remember that too" - she giggled.

-"So, you're telling that you met Luke Skywalker, the famous Jedi Master?" - Oswald crossed his arms.

-"I had an honor and it was the greatest moment of my life! Don't you think I'm imagining anything" - Samantha scolded him.

-"Ok, ok, sorry, I do believe you" - Oswald raised his hands in defeat. The girls laughed. Samantha rolled her eyes. (Y/N) started to caress her necklace again.

-"(Y/N), what is that necklace that you have?" - Jannine asked curiously.

-"Oh, Samantha gave it to me on my birthday. It is the only thing I have left from my childhood..." - (Y/N) smiled softly at the memory "...from Yavin IV as she told me"

-"Interesting... May I see it?" - she asked politely.

-"Yeah! Sure!" - (Y/N) took the necklace and handed it to her. Jannine took it and smiled. Oswald leaned towards her, taking a close look at it.

-"An aircraft...Hm...Interesting...And this is the only thing that survived from your childhood?" - Oswald asked. (Y/N) nodded.

-"Wow...I wonder if your family loved flying or aircrafts" - he remarked.

-"Or had the force" - Jannine smiled.

-"Or both at the same time" - Samantha smirked.

(Y/N) blushed and shook her head.

-"What if you're a Skywalker?!" - Oswald exclaimed.

-"No! No way!" - she hid her face behind her hands.

-"In fact, if it turned out to be real, you would be twice more a royalty!" - Samantha smiled at the girl.

-"Yeah, right! What if I can swing that lightsaber too?!" - (Y/N) laughed out loud.

-"I wouldn't be surprised about that to be honest" - Oswald smirked.

All of them laughed.

Meanwhile, Mendés' ear was glued to the door. He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

-"Tired,huh?"

_______ **(After few hours)** __________

Mendés knocked at the door of (Y/N)'s chambers. The door was carefully opened. It was Julia. She seemed to be surprised by the fact that somebody would be knocking at such a late hour of night. She bowed to him.

-"My Lord! How can I help you?"

-"Is (Y/N) awake?" - he tried to glance over her shoulder to catch the sight of her.

-"No, my lord. She helped the servants with moving her belongings from her room to here all the day. She was very tired and fell asleep"

-"Oh yes! And managed to celebrate it as well" - he thought to himself.

-"Hm...What a strange girl..." - he stepped into the room and pushed Julia with his shoulder away. He approached the bed and looked down at the girl. (Y/N) was sleeping peacefully. There was a small smile on her face. Mendés shook his head.

-"What a peaceful and beautiful face you have, darling..." - he moved the strand of hair away from her face. (Y/N) grimaced slightly.

-"I wonder how long will you be avoiding me..." - he sighed and caressed her cheek. Then he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

-"Sleep well darling. You won't be able to keep running from me for too long" .Then he stepped back and took out a small bottle out of his gown-pocket. He poured it into her goblet that was standing on the table next to the bed. The liquid quickly mixed with the water. He smirked and stepped away, hiding the bottle in the pocket. He went to the door. Julia looked at him curiously.

-"Good night" - he winked at Julia stepped out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Julia looked at the door for few seconds, then she frowned. She looked over her shoulder and went to the goblet. Taking it into her hands, she smelled the odor. Julia grimaced. She was known as the best expert in potions and powders. Julia shook her head and went into the bathroom and poured the red liquid into the wash-tub.

-"Not today, your highness" - she spat and smirked.

______________________________________

-"General Hux! Sir!" - the lieutenant quickly walked up to the gingerhead general that was descending down the ship stairs - "There's a message for you..."

-"Not now!" - Hux raised his hand. He seemed too tired.

-"But sir..."

-"No! The "No" means NO! Give it to somebody else to read..." - he waved him off and moved towards the end of the hall with quick strides.

-"But sir..." - the man tried to keep up with him, almost running -"I already gave it to Commander Ren and he ordered to give it to you! The letter is addressed to you afterall!"

-"Have you read it yourself?!" - Hux turned towards him with a deep sigh.

-"No,sir! But Master Ren read it himself and the letter says it is important that you read it as soon as possible!" - the man swallowed. Hux rolled his eyes annoyed.

-"Later! Put it for later! I have more important business now" - he walked away again -"At least, where is it from?" - he asked forcefully.

-"Nabooine, sir" - the man ran up to him.

-" _ **WHAT!? REALLY? SHOW ME!**_ " - Hux stopped unexpectedly and turned around so briskly that the man ran into him. He stumbled slightly and stepped back nervously. He slowly outstreched his hand and Hux snatched the letter from his hand and started to read.

He hungrily ate the lines. He was slightly, no, immensely intimidating and scary with his slightly red-colored eyes desperately reading the letter, clinging onto every possible detail that could possibly help him point at something impirtant. "Perhaps, it is something really valuable for him" - the man thought and he carefully swallowed his saliva. Desperation crossed his features. After few moments confusion took place. At a moment his breath was caught in his throat. The lieutenant couldn't take his eyes off the general. He wactched his every movement, each direction his eyes went to. Finally Hux finished reading. He stayed speechless and silent for a good couple of minutes and then with few words left the astonished lieutenant at the place.

-"Thank you. You're dismissed". He decided to change his shift and asked the other general to carry out part of his duties for the remaining day.

As soon as Hux reached for his office-chamber room, the first thing he did was that he read the letter again. He stopped at the name - (Y/N).

_Could it be her?_

_God, please, let it be anybody else but her..._

_I don't want to be late..._

_If she's getting married..._

_No, stop!_

_I must stop it!_

_At any cost..._

_Her being the queen created more problems for me..._

_But yet..._

_What is she to me?_

_Why do I need her?_

_For my one-time pleasure?_

_Or even pleasure?_

_One-time?_

_No. She has awoken something different in me... I don't think this can be solved so easily..._

_But... Perhaps I should let her go... Forget her..._

_But I can't..._

_She is the venom for my mind..._

_A substantion I need..._

_I will get her..._

**_I WILL GO TO THE CEREMONY!_ **

That night Hux couldn't sleep. He tried to work instead but that didn't work either. All these thoughts didn't leave his mind. He discussed every single angle of the matter. He almost went mad. When he was on verge of falling aslee, a single thought cut hus mind like a sudden stabbing into the body with a knife from behind.

_**Kylo Ren read the letter!** _

His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed.

_Did he realize something?_

_Did he get to my thoughts about her?_

_Did he discover it?_

_What will he do!?_

_____________________________________

 

(Y/N)...

(Y/N)...

_(Y/N)..._

_What is this name that doesn't let me gain my peace?_

_Where have I heard that name before?_

_What does she have to do with me?_

_Who is she?_

_Why can't I stop thinking about her?_

He couldn't sleep this night. Not again.

_Why is she so important?_

_Why did Hux receive this letter particularly?_

_Do they have a connection?_

And he balled his fists in anger unwillingly.

_Think!_

_Think!_

_Forget!_

_This is a distraction!_

_I will not get distracted or seduced by this!_

He tried to calm down but then an anger erupted from him and he cried out.

**_(Y/N)!_ **

_________________________________

_Destruction..._

_Fire, ashes, burnt pieces..._

_Screaming, chaos..._

She tossed in her bed.

_Someone crying out for help..._

_A boy crying out his name..._

_Someone smirking devilishly..._

_People staring at her with pleading eyes..._

**_"Help us!"_ **

_She doesn't move - she is frozen... From fear, from confusion..._

_And then she sees him - a man with a sinister face, dressed in black..._

_He is moving towards her..._

_She turns away and tries to run but from the other side her path is blocked with a shining weapon, a masked figure behind it._

_She tried to scream but she couldn't and then everything turned black._  
  


(Y/N) shot up in her bed and cried out. She was panting, sweat running down her face. She tried to calm down and dried off her forehead. She sank in her bed. Julia ran to her quickly.

-"My lady, are you allright?" - she lit up the candle.

-"Y-yeah,I am...I am allright...Just a nightamare..Thanks Julia...Go to bed..."

-"Are you sure, my lady?" - she rechecked.

-"Yes, I'm. Don't worry about me, go to sleep, it was nothing" - she reassured her.

Julia nodded - "If something, call me, my lady" and she left.

(Y/N) sighed and closed her eyes. She massaged her temples to calm down.

-"What was this? May god don't let this happen in real"  
  


**Just a week remains...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is up as promised! Thanks for the support!  
> I'll split the next chapters up in from 2.5k-3k so it won't get boring to read ^_^  
> Thanks for your comments, reads and votes!
> 
> So, what do you think of this story by far?
> 
> What (who) do you like and what (who) not? :)
> 
> Who's excited for the coming of the resistance? ;)
> 
> There's so more to come!!! Just wait!
> 
> Ok, that was all for now! Thanks again and May the Force be With you!!! ♡♡♡
> 
> ~Eter~
> 
> Word count:Both of the parts 5.3k


	16. A Dangerous Game Starts (Chapter 15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! Sorry for being late :( This chapter is here for you!  
> Couple of insult words...and a wicked plan is explained... Otherwise enjoy ^_^ See the A/N at the end of the chapter. Get ready for some fight...word fight...and another problem...and yeah, some stuff! You'll see yourself :)

Even though (Y/N) tried not to think about the nightmare, she couldn't sleep for a long time afterwards. It seemed a bit realistic and vivid for her. She had never seen anything like that before. It was true she saw the nightmares before that only included the ashes and burning village but all of them were the same. But this one - it was completely different - something she had never seen before. She spent the whole night thinking about it until, finally she fell asleep.

   Next morning (Y/N) woke up with a slight head-ache. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eye-lids. She tried to remember the events of last night's nightmare. Some of the details were forgotten but the terror it had caused still showed itself. She tried to forget it.

(Y/N) looked around the room and saw Julia. She was busy with cleaning the dust off the furniture. (Y/N) smiled slightly and yawned. Then, unwillingly, she sneezed and it attracted Julia's attention. The girl readjusted herself as Julia approached her and bowed to her slightly.

-"Good morning, my lady! Slept well?"

-"Y-yeah, I did and you?" - she sat up.

-"Yes, my lady" - she smiled - "Are you feeling allright?"

-"Yeah, I guess" - she yawned again.

-"The breakfast will be ready in few minutes, I'm just boiling the water for tea" - she informed

-"Oh, ok, thanks" - (Y/N) smiled and outstretched her hand to grab a goblet on the nearby table but there was nothing there. She frowned.

-"Oh...um...It was dirty, my lady and I had to take it away for washing..." - she looked down and tried to hideher nervous face.

-"Oh, that's ok! Thank you" - she crawled out of the bed and stretched herself again.

-"I'll lead you to the bathroom, my lady" - she bowed and (Y/N) followed her.

As she passed, she caught a small glimpse of a part of her goblet into Julia's bin. She frowned but shrugged nevertheless, considering it was something else.

_____________________________________

As soon as (Y/N) came out of the morning bathroom, Julia informed her that Mendés' servant was waiting for her. (Y/N) frowned and tightening the gown's belt around her body went into her living room. The servant bowed to her and informed that his master demanded her presence. (Y/N) nodded and told him to wait so she would change but servant insisted that his lord wanted her to see the way she would be dressed at the servant's presence. (Y/N) stood dumbfounded.

-"Y-you mean I have to go with the nightgown that covers my naked body?" - she stuttered.

-"The order is order, my lady" - he shrugged.

(Y/N) looked over Julia. She stood no less nervous and confused. (Y/N) nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

-"Fine, I'm coming"

______________________________

-"Ah! You've come my dear!" - Mendés exclaimed playfully as soon as (Y/N) and his servant stepped into the room. (Y/N) glared at him slightly disgusted and only nodded. Mendés walked up to her with a smirk and cupping her cheeks, leaned in to capture her lips with his but (Y/N) stopped him with her hand. Mendés stopped, frowning and then turned to his servant and ordered him to leave. Mendés raised an eyebrow and looked back at her after the servant had left. (Y/N) kept her head up but had glued her eyes to the ground.

-"Are you allright, darling?" - he asked a bit carefully though slyly.

-"Perfectly" - she replied coldly.

-"Hm..." - he checked her facial features and then caressed her cheek. (Y/N) turned her head away. He took ahold of the back of her neck and carefully kissed her. The girl only stood, slightly tense and didn't return the kiss. Mendés did his best to involve the girl into the intimate moment but the girl didn't pick up with him. She slowly started to push him on his chest with her hands. Mendés gave up and leaned back.

-"I can't recognize you today, (Y/N)" - he stated, disappointed.

-"Just because I didn't kiss you back? I'm not on the mood, so, I'm sorry.." - (Y/N) replied coldly.

-"Did you drink anything this morning?" - he asked.

-"No, I drank nothing" - she replied.

A slight shock crossed Mendés' features. He gritted his teeth slightly but it stayed unnoticable to the girl. He cleared his throat.

-"Well...You must be hungry then" - he said.

-"Yes..." - she replied and looked down. Mendés nodded and looked up and down her body. Unfortunately (and fortunately) the gown wasn't made of transparent material so it didn't outline her curves. He clicked his tongue.

-"Will you have a breakfast with me then?"

-"No, I'm sorry. I have some business to attend and I'll have a snack myself" - she refused.

-"Are you sure you didn't eat or Drink anything suspicious this morning or late last night?" - he rechecked again and emphasized the word "Drink".

-"No, I don't think so" - she raised her eyebrow.

Mendés was silent for a moment. Then he said slowly

-"As you wish. I'll escort you to your chambers then..."

-"No, it's not necessary, I'll handle it myself! Thank you. Until later" - she bowed and quickly left the room.

After (Y/N) had left, Mendés groaned.

-"I wonder how you slipped that easily, darling" - and he decided to visit Julia that day.

__________________________________

(Y/N) returned to her room. She couldn't stop thinking about Mendés' strange behaviour.

-"Julia!" - she called her.

-"Yes, my lady?" - she came up to her, bowing

-"Help me to get dressed" - she started to take off her gown.

-"Yes, my lady" - she bowed again and went to get her clothes.

While she was helping (Y/N) to get dressed into long, golden, with décolletté of a medium height. Julia offered her the help with her coiffure but (Y/N) refused. She satisfied only with a beautiful and simple, high bun. Julia led her to the table and they sat down to eat.

-"I have a question - did you notice any kind of change in my food or drink?" - (Y/N) asked.

Julia stared up at her frightened. She looked down and shrugged.

-"I don't know, my lady..." - she stuttered out.

-"Are you sure?"

-"Y-yeah..." - Julia replied.

-"You seem nervous" - (Y/N) said.

-"I have no idea...really..." - Julia said.

-"Then, do you think there is somebody who could possibly do it?" - the girl asked.

Julia stopped.

-"Where did you take my goblet, Julia?" - (Y/N) asked again, rather serious this time.

-"Took it away, to clean it..." - the woman replied nervously.

-"I don't think you are telling me the truth" - the girl raised an eyebrow again.

-"It was dirty and had the scent of a potion" - Julia confessed.

(Y/N) stared at her for a moment. Then she swallowed.

-"Who did it?"

-"I...I...don't know, my lady"

-"Try again!"

-"I don't know...When I took it to change the water with the fresh and cold one, I smelled it and its scent seemed suspiciously different and strange to me, so I got rid of it..." - she sighed.

-"Do you know what was it?" - (Y/N) asked.

Julia was silent for a moment. Then she whispered - "Ogonyok Strahsty"

(Y/N) nodded slowly in realization -"The flower of passion?"

-"Yes" - Julia nodded.

-"But who wanted to get me aroused?" - she thought and soon found the answer. Well, of course there would be only one person standing behind it.

-"Very clever to get into my pants, darling" - she spat quietly.

When they were finished, (Y/N) went to her chambers. Julia started to take care of the table when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She went to open it and when she did she saw Mendés standing outside. He didn't hesitate to wait for the door to be opened properly when he rushed to Julia and grabbed her by the collar of her dress and seized her.

-"Who do you think you are!?" - he spat angrily.

-"My lord..." - she managed to whimper out. She was shaking from fear and confusion.

-"I wonder where your loyalties lie" - he went on.

-"I don't know what you are talking about, my lord..." - she stuttered out.

-"Don't make a fool out of yourself, woman! Who told you to disobey my orders!?" - he went on. His voice wasn't loud, but even in a low tone, it was menacing.

-"What orders?"

-"You know perfectly well what I was talking about!" - he growled.

-"The fact that you wanted to affect her feelings despite my lady's wish?!" - Julia slowly gained her confidence.

-"Nobody asks you anything! You're nothing! A worthless slut! I'll show you what I do to insolent and arrogant scums like you!" - he raised his hand and was ready to make a blow when :

-"Mendés? What are you doing here?" - (Y/N)'s calm voice interrupted him. Startled, Mendés looked up at her and slowly lowered his hand.

-"I...um...I have a business with Julia" - he said, a bit ashamed though he didn't come out from his frustrated form.

-"And? Is it that serious that you were about to hit her?" - she raised an eyebrow and slowly approached them.

-"Um...It is our personal business, darling, you should better..."

-"There is no personal business, Mendés, when it involves harming the people I care for and mean something to me" - she said sternly and put the hands onto his.

-"You don't know..."

-"I don't need to...Either you will let her go and leave this place peacefully, or I'll make it worse for you and you'll have to tell me what business it is" - she looked up at him coldly.

Mendés hesitated for a moment. Then he swallowed and tried to smirk.

-"But it's just a slave, a servant..."

-"You underestimate the right of the slaves, Mendés!" - she interrupted him again - "Remember, I was one of them. And plus, Julia is My servant, let me remind you! Therefore, It is I who has the right to judge her behaviour, not you!"

-"You..." - he seemed to be getting irritated.

-"Yes?" - she managed to let him go of Julia and stood between them. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

-"You know you are stepping into a dangerous game, (Y/N)?" - he hissed.

-"And what? I like to play dangerous games! And especially if they include protecting people that I love, I'm more determined to challenge you into the game as well and that means - I'm more determined to play it better and win!" - she narrowed her eyes.

-"You'll pay for these words, (Y/N)!" - he brought his face closer to hers - "Remember who dragged you out of that ditch. If not me, you would be just an another one of these..." - he pointed at Julia and forced himself not to say any kind of insult references.

-"Thanks for reminding me but I would have been more determined to devote a place in my heart to you if you didn't try to force me into your bed this morning" - she brought her face closer to his so their faces were inches apart from each other.

Mendés stopped. He let out a deep breath.

-"Now, if you please, leave my room peacefully without any accident" - she said in a low voice and added with a spit - "Darling!"

Mendés looked at her with a shocked and disgusted look. He gritted his teeth and turned away briskly and before he would shut the door with a huge thud behind him, he called out.

-"You'll pay for this, (Y/N)! I swear to my dignity!" - and he left the room with a huge noise of the door shutting close behind him.

-"My lady..." - Julia exhaled. She seemed to be holding her breath all this time.

-"No, Julia! I had to do it! It's him who has crossed the border a long time ago and we have to be careful with him" - she didn't take her eyes off the door.

Julia dropped to her knees and bowed to (Y/N).

-"My queen..."

______________________________________

 

_-"Supreme Leader..." - Two men looked up at the hologram of a huge, let's say, a creauture-like being that resembled the morphed face of an alien and a monster._

_-"Are there any news?" - the Leader's deep, low and quite voice boomed into the room._

_-"We spotted the rebels on the planet called Q-Kurtis" - Hux informed him._

_-"From where? The resistance?" - the Supreme Leader asked._

_-"Quite possibly. We don't know their exact date of arrival but we know the route. We spotted the Resistance ships. They seem to be coming from either Takodana or BD-56-O. The exact thing is that there's only one way from those planets to this one. We've noticed a strange activity on this road"_

_-"Send the troops to find out. We can't waste our time" - the man said. Hux nodded._

_-"Yes, Supreme Leader"_

_-"And now, Kylo Ren. We need to talk" - the hologram tuned its attention to the masked man._

_-"Yes, Supreme Leader" - mechanicay altered voice replied._

_It was funny how these two men seemed so tiny and helpless compared to the creature's figures._

_-"I've been watching you lately, Ren"  - the man started. Hux glared at Ren with a silent snicker._

_-"I've seen your dreams, thoughts. And I must say, I'm quite surprised and dissapointed in you, Ren"_

_-"Supreme Leader, I don't..."_

_-"Don't interrupt me, boy! It seems you're being distracted! As for the General, I am quite sure his work isn't as demanding as yours. Even though I'm quite surprised from his actions as well..."_

_Hux's smirk slowly faded away and he looked up at the Supreme Leader._

_-"Something new has become the object of your interest. Somebody... from a faraway place...I wonder why..."_

_A heavy silence filled the whole hall. None of the men spoke. Hux had hung his head down. Ren, despite wearing the mask, seemed to be in deep thoughts as well._

_-"I presume you guessed who are we talking about..." - the figure continued._

_Hux and Ren looked at each other. Hux was piercing the masked man with his gaze. Ren's already a cold mask didn't return him a warmer look either. Kylo balled his fists._

_-"I wonder what you found in her" - the man continued - "I thought your work was serious enough to not to devote your attention to such kind of distractions..."_

_-"Supreme Leader..." - Ren started._

_-"Don't fool me, Ren! I clearly see your dreams at night...You dream about this girl and you too - Hux! I thought you would be smarter than that! First Order isn't the place to fulfill self-pleasures. Should we bring the women for you?!"_

_-"No, Supreme Leader. I believe that this...dilemma has no connection with us!" - Hux started but the hologram stopped him._

_-"Silence! You're even trying to object to me?!"_

_Hux looked down and bit his bottom lip. Kylo Ren stepped in front._

_-"It was just a vision. Perhaps the one that indicates of upcoming news that has a connection with us. The girl could be impirtant to us"_

_Another silence._

_-"Hm..." - the hologram sat back into the throne - "I feel something..."_

_Kylo Ren had glued his gaze from the mask up at the man. The Leader, lost in thoughts, slowly tapped his fingers at the handler of the throne. Then he started._

_-"This has to be investigated further. But now, I don't want my men to be distracted by a mere, worthless creature. Come to your senses! And that I won't encounter this problem again. You are dismissed!" - and the hologram slowly dissipated. The men stood silent after a long time. Then Hux looked up at the knight. His gaze was glued somewhere else. Finally Kylo broke out from the trance and headed towards the exit. Hux followed him. When they went outside, Hux took out the blaster-like pistol and pressed it to Ren's back. Kylo stopped and slightly turned his head back to look over his shoulder._

_-"How many times do you have to drag your commanding behind into everything that gives me privileged life!?" - he spat._

_Kylo was silent for a moment. Then he replied with a slightly amused tone -"Why do you think I have a connection with this girl?"_

_-"You read the letter! You know about her! You are dreaming about her! YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! WHY!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH A LIFE, REN?!" - and he pressed the pistol tighter._

_-"She has nothing to do with me, Hux! Why would you think that I wanted to snatch "such a pleasure" from you?!" - Ren slowly turned towards him._

_-"No, Ren! This is not the first time that you are interfering with my plans! And this has to end!"_

_-"Hux! Let me..." - but he didn't finish. Hux pointed the pistol in his heart and pulled the trigger. The huge noise filled the silence as the shining ray of the pistol cut the layers of Kylo's clothing and ripped through his heart. The red liquid started to dye the clothing. Kylo looked down shocked, unable to comprehend what just happened. He looked down and touched the spot with his fingers. The blood colored his fingers in a crimson red too. Suddenly, Ren felt himself weaken and looked up at Hux. His face was full of victory and disgust. He kicked the masked man in the chest and Kylo fell on the cold floor. The head started to ache further and his vision was blurred. The last thing he saw was Hux standing above him. He spat at the man and hissed._

_-"In the end, it's me who is better than you at everything, Ren!"_

Kylo Ren sat up in the bed with a huge cry. Another nightmare! ANOTHER! He wiped off the sweat off his face and sat up.

This was getting rather serious right now. Surely he had had the nightmares before, including the ones that envolved Hux as his opponent and enemy. But this time it included the Supreme Leader and the girl.

_Why?_

_(Y/N)?_

_But he only dreamt of her couple of times?_

_But he definitely had read the letter._

_The dream was so vivid that it seemed he would be standing before the Supreme Leader the next day. Or it happened before._

_Why was this so true?_

_Why did Hux act so cruelly this time?_

_What could this lead to?_

_Is this really going to happen?_

_All this for a mere girl that I barely know?!_

He grew frustrated and slammed his fists onto the metal part of the bed. Next day, he was troubled by the terrible aching in his palm.

____________________________________

 

-"How can I punish you for your insolent and rude behaviour?!" - Mendés paced around his room like an angry lion that couldn't calm down -"How can I teach you a good lesson?"

He discussed every possible way that he could use against her. Even though he had sympathies for her, she needed to be reminded to whom she should be grateful for her new fate. She should be reminded of who she belonged to. Of the real power!

-"Jock!" - he called out to his personal adviser and servant. There was no reply.

-"JOCK!" - He yelled again.

-"Coming!" - the man walked in with a slight hum and a smile on his face.

-"Why did it take you so long!?" - Mendés growled at him.

-"Oh, I'm..." - he started.

-"Nevermind" - Mendés waved and made him shut up. The man frowned at him.

-"How?"-  Mendés renewed his pace - "How can I punish you?"

The man shrugged and went to the table and sat down. He took up the papers and manuscripts lain in front of him and looked at all of them. Then  he said:

-"Um...sir?"

 Mendés didn't reply. He was all into his thoughts.

-"Um...sir?" - he asked carefully again.

-"Huh? what is it?" - he turned towards him.

-"Sir...um...I've got a question about the slave-trading list..."

And this hit him - A SLAVE-TRADING LIST! OF COURSE! 

He turned towards the man and approached him.

-"We were talking about adding few slaves, one of them is the former servant of the deceased prince"

-"Of course..." - Mendés stopped in front of him.

-"Who else is there?"

-"Um...the slaves who have come to their adulthood,couple of cooks, trustworthy servant of the deceased prince..."

-"Which one of them is close to the future queen?" -  Mendés asked quickly.

-"Um...well, nobody..." - he frowned.

-"Do you know any of her friends?"

-"Well...Oswald...um...Samantha?"

-"No, none of them will do..." -  Mendés shook his head.

-"Oh, there's a chamber maid for..." - he remembered when  Mendés interrupted him again.

-"Who? who is it? Tell me!" - he turne briskly.

-"Um...It's Jannine, a pretty girl, about 17..." - he raised an eyebrow.

-"What connection do they have?" -  Mendés asked in anticipation.

-"Um, as I know, the best friends. But why?" - he looked up at  Mendés confused.  Mendés smirked contently.

-"Put her down in the list. Let the dove learn her first lesson"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun duuuuuuuun!  
> ok, ONE REQUEST - DON'T KILL Mendés, yet, pleaaaaase <3 (puppy eyes)  
> How did you like the chapter? I hope you are enjoying it further. Tell me what you think.  
> Are there any questions? Requests?  
> I participated into an International Italian Movie Festival ,,Giffoni" and it was pretty amazing!. Do you want me upload couple of photos of it in my A/N book?
> 
> I have been depressed at the beginning of this week whe I heard of the passing of Anton Yelchin - our beloved 27 old actor with Russian origins, our little Chekov from Star Trek. I still can't believe he's no longer with us. I am speechless. He didn't deserve this.He was so young,had his life ahead of him.Such a cute, lively, adorable, memorable, talented and energetic young man who stole my heart a long ago. I only remember him in OLLA and Star Trek.May God Rest his soul in peace and join it as a shining star into the galaxy that is endless and full of the stars like him.
> 
> Live Long and Prosper in heaven, our little shining star of happiness. You'll always be missed. 
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think of this story by far. I know you're waiting for your meeting with Kylo. The first part of this story is coming to an end in few chapters. You just have to wait. I promise I'll try my best to make it happen fast.  
> May The Force Be With You
> 
> ~Eter~


	17. Playing the Game with Self-Rules (Chapter 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being abscent for such a long time but here I am with the new chapter :)  
> The game is on!  
> (High-five who gets the reference ^_^)  
> What could be more fun than to lead the game with your own rules?  
> Well, there's a bit "hot moment" coming... (covers eyes) but I think it's not too dramatic, so you can bear it please XD <3  
> But before that, you'll have some feels.  
> Enjoy ^_^ <3

That evening, (Y/N), still unable to comprehend the fact that Mendés had gone so mad to do such a thing, couldn't calm down. Yes, she discussed the theme with Julia. The poor woman was looking at her with such eyes as if she were a goddess. Julia noticed that her lady was still anxious. She offered her to bring either Samantha, Oswald or Jannine but (Y/N) refused, saying that she didn't want to bother them. Julia nodded and when (Y/N) dismissed her, she went out and decided to find Samantha. But instead, on her way, she found Oswald that was going the other way.

-"Oswald!" - she grabbed him by arm.

-"Huh? What is it?" - he stopped and looked at her.

-"Are you busy right now? Where are you going?" - she asked him worriedly.

-"Um...to my room. Why?" - he raised an eyebrow.

-"My lady is depressed a bit. I thought she would need somebody to talk to" - she said.

-"Oh god! What's wrong? Is she ok?" - He grabbed her shoulders.

-"Y-yeah! But it would be better to see her" - she said.

-"Come on!" - he grabbed her hand and with quick steps, headed towards her room.

-"(Y/N)! Are you allright?" - he rushed into the room and saw her reading the book peacefully. (Y/N) looked up at him dumbfounded and blinked couple of times. She put the book aside and stood up.

-"Yeah. What's wrong?" - she asked.

-"Julia told me you needed somebody's company and that you were distressted."

(Y/N) looked at Julia and then she realized. She nodded and sighed.

-"Actually, it wasn't necessary but thanks for your concern, Julia" - she smiled weakly and nodded.

-"Pleasure, my queen!" - she bowed.

-"Go and take a rest, Julia. You would be tired today" - (Y/N) smiled faintly.

Julia nodded, thanked her and left.

Oswald walked up to her- "You allright, kid?"

-"Yeah...I guess.." - (Y/N) felt the tears slowly pooling into her eyes. She sniffed to hold them back and rubbed her nose.

-"You know that it's not true" - Oswald sighed and stared into her eyes.

-"I guess..." - she sighed and sat down. Oswald sat beside her and held her hands.

-"I'm just tired of being tossed and played with like I'm a simple toy and everybody can use me the way they want. Sometimes I wish I was never born. At least beautiful" - she whispered in a shaky voice.

-"Don't say that!" - he rubbed her hands lovingly.

-"I just...I'm tired of all this..." - she whimpered and her lower lip slightly quievered -"I wasn't ready for this...for him..."

-"What did he do?" - his voice grew more serious.

-"H-he...uh...nevermind..."- she shook her head.

-"I'm not going unless you tell me what's wrong!" - he stated.

-"Nothing! It just approves the fact what a jerk and pervert he is! Nothing else! The dirty-minded arrogant ass that I can't stand of!" - she spat angrily and slowly let her tears pour down her cheeks.

-"That's my girl!" - Oswald chuckled, wiping away the tears with his thumb - "I am glad you learned how to swear"

-"I just...he used the potion to force me into his bed...Julia saved me...just because I don't love him and don't wanna love him" - she sniffed.

-"That bastard" - Oswald spoke through his teeth - "How dare he! I hate him even more now!" - Oswald clenched his fists.

-"I...feel so vulnerable...and afraid...I want to go away from here...away...far away...to forget everything..." - she whimpered.

-"Nah! Don't say that...please..." - he stroked her hair - "What about me? Samantha? Jannine? You plan to forget us?"

-"N-no...of course not..." - she chuckled nervously. -"How could you say that?"  
-"You said like you wanted to leave us too" - he pouted.

-"No! Never! I would never leave you! I'd never be happy anywhere else than here with all of you" - she smiled. Oswald laughed and hugged her.

-"Oh kid! You are so cute!" - he squeezed her lovingly.

-"Ah! Let me go! I can't breathe!" - she whined.

-"Nope!" - he squeezed her harder.

-"Agh!" - she struggled further and suddenly, the lights in the room slowly faded away and the storm burst out. Both of them let go of each other, frightened and looked up. In no time, everyting calmed down and returned back to its normal state. They stared at each other, dumbfounded. Oswald cleared his throat after some time for the silence was getting too heavy.

-"What was this?" - he asked quietly.

-"No idea" - (Y/N) replied in a semi-voice.

-"Is the electricity in a perfect state?"

-"I guess so" - she said and blinked few times. She turned her hands out and looked at her palms.

-"Not again!" - she whispered.

-"Huh?" - he turned towards her.

-"Ah? Nothing...nothing..." - she shook her head.

Oswald was silent for more few minutes. Then he shook his head and added.

-"Anyways. I understand whatever you say, (Y/N). I was opposing the idea of you marrying him. He clearly doesn't seem one of those "kind guys" and won't hesitate to get whatever he desires. The best I can say is that you have to be careful, (Y/N)! Very careful. Even in your sleep. You have to check everything. Heck, I didn't imagine that it would be so dangerous to live with him. You can always count on us, kid, if anything happens. Got it?" - he put his hand on her shoulder.

-"Yeah. Thank you very much" - she sighed and nodded.

-"Don't worry. Everything will be ok in the end. We will get over it after some time. Something will change for sure"

-'I hope so too"

__________________________________

That night, (Y/N) couldn't sleep. Again. She had another nightmare about the destruction she had had before.

_Fire and Ashes,_  
_Screaming,_  
_Chaos..._

_All of this seemed more vivid and realistic._

_A boy, about 12 years old, screaming her name out desperately._

_A baby's screaming - her own screaming._

_She saw herself - dressed in a white wedding dress, unable to comprehend anything. She was lost and confused, not knowing what to do._

_She saw the dead bodies all around her - including the ones of the boys that had saved her from the bathroom accident few days ago. And next to them was Jannine - her beautiful body shredded into pieces and dyed into the blood._

_And again - a man, dressed in black and with a sinister, cold face standing on top of her body. The soldiers, dressed in white armors burning everything, shooting at every possible living thing._

_Mendés, running away from all this. And then - his path is blocked by a masked man who slashes him to pieces by swinging his red, shining weapon. And then, the masked man looks at her... For a long time - awfully long time. And then he moves towards her with quick strides._

_Somewhere deep into the coronation room, the bloody figure of the deceased prince is sitting on the throne and he had outstretched his hand towards her:_

_-"He'll kill you the way he killed me!"_

_And then everything turns black._

After waking up, (Y/N) thought for a long time. Was this an indication for an upcoming event? Would it really happen?

Quiet, almost unheard weeping filled the silence of the night.

___________________________________

Next morning, (Y/N) was not on mood. Her whole face seemed like it was aged for 15 years. There was a red line in her eye and blackness under her eyelids. Julia stared at her dumbfounded.

-"My lady...A-are you allright? Do you need anything?"

-"N-no...it's just I didn't sleep well... it's ok...really..." - she managed to stutter out. With slow steps, she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Julia sighed and decided to bring her the breakfast.

Half an hour went. Julia frowned and knocked at the door, asking if everything was ok inside. When (Y/N) reassured her that everything was perfectly allright, she shook her head and returned to carry out her duties.  
In 15 minutes she knocked again. Usually, by that time (Y/N) would already have come out but today something clearly was wrong.

-"My lady?"

-"I'll be out soon, Julia. Don't worry...please..." - it seemed to Julia that she caught the sobbing in her lady's voice but she nodded and shook off the feeling.

Finally (Y/N) went out of the bathroom after an hour of procedures. She seemed more relaxed and calm. Her face had become more peaceful as well. They had the breakfast together. During the meal, none of them spoke of anything. Julia didn't dare to upset (Y/N).

-"Is there anything I can help you with, my lady?" - she asked once carefully.

-"No, thanks" - (Y/N) replied a bit coldly and Julia obeyed.

When they were finished, (Y/N) decided to read the new books she was given when she moved to the new room. Silently, she read for 2 hours and a half without stopping. Julia was busy with cleaning the dust off the furniture, peeping at her lady's direction from time to time to check if she was ok. (Y/N)'s face waa blank, without any emotion. She was sitting comfortably in her armchair, immobile like a statue. Only her pupils were running from left to right, reading the lines of the book. Julia caught herself few times at the verge of asking her if she needed anything. She was getting worried about her state but obeyed the orders nevertheless. After about 3 hours, there was a knock at the door. Julia opened it and Samantha came in. The servant let them alone.

Samantha rushed to the girl and hugged her. (Y/N) only put the hand on her shoulder. Samantha leaned back and stared at her.

-"What's wrong? You seem... different..."

-"Everything's ok" - (Y/N) stated blankly.

-"Nope! I don't think so"- and she made the girl look at her. (Y/N) slowly met her gaze.

-"You can't hide anything from me" - Samantha said.

-"I'm not on the mood today, that's all" - the girl stood up.

-"Why are you acting that way?! What's wrong with you?" - Samantha raised her voice.

-"Nothing!" - (Y/N) almost shouted.

Samantha stopped and stared at her dumbfounded. She had never seen her in such a state. Only once, back in her childhood.

_It was one of the grandest parties the kingdom had given. Right then, Khalips' father ruled the planet. (Y/N) was about 5-6 years old. She was running around the guests. She was in centre of attention for most of them. During the grand feast, she sneaked under the table and was stealing some food. When she was about to steal some sweets from the table, one of the nobles noticed it. He caught her by hand and slapped her hard. It caused some chaos between the guests. Most of them scolded her, only few pitied and gave her some sweets but she refused and she ran away, all flushed and upset. When she returned back to Samantha, she didn't say anything. No matter how hard the woman tried, she was as mute as a fish. (Y/N) kept silent the whole evening and when she was sent to bed, Samantha saw that silent hot tears dripped down her beautiful little face. And neither the next day she came out of the room. Later, Samantha was scolded for this_ _but her heart was so broken that she didn't hesitate to answer the king:_

_-"It would be better if they learned to respect_ _our lives and rights as well, your highness!"_

Samantha walked up to her and out a hand on her shoulder.

-"What is it? Tell me" - she said calmly.

-"It's nothing" - (Y/N) held back a tear and turned away.

-"When you'll be ready to tell, call me" - Samantha sighed and turned to leave.

-"I am afraid, torn and confused" - the girl said in a shaky voice -" And I'm tired of all this...life"

Samantha turned slowly towards her. The girl dropped to her knees and started to weep. Samantha walked up to her and kneeled beside her, wrapping her arms around the girl's shaking body.

-"What happened?"

And (Y/N) told her everything - about Mendés and the nightmare. Samantha was silent. She frowned.

-"Forget about the dream. It was just a nightmare..."

-"But it seemed so...so vivid...and so...realistic" - (Y/N) sniffled.

-"I know...but I have had the terrible nightmares like that lots of times...but they never came true...there is nothing you should worry about...(Y/N),please! Forget it and calm down"

-"F-fine...b-but what about him?"

Samantha sighed, deeply -"I don't know...but I think...you should obey him"

-"And become his play-thing? To fulfil all of his dirty and idiotic desires all the time?" - she replied astonished.

-"No...I didn't mean that...but you have to...neutralize some things sometimes,you see" - Samantha caressed her head.

-"I don't want such a life! I don't want him!" - (Y/N) protested again.

-"You have no other choice, (Y/N)...We have no other choice..." - Samantha whispered.

-"Promise you will obey me and gain his sympathy, huh?" - she said after a long silence.

-"I am sure he only needs me for his self-indulgence" - (Y/N) trembled.

-"Don't think like that! Remember who you are! What kind of a person you are! A woman like you is never treated like that!"

-"I'm tired of all this...I never asked for such a life...I want peace...and freedom"

-"You'll have it. I promise. Everything's going to be ok. But meanwhile, try to find a way with him. I'm sure it will help a lot"

(Y/N) looked up at her with watery eyes and sniffled.

-"You promise?"

-"Yes. And so should you give me the promise" - Samantha smiled and wiped off the tears from her beautiful eye-lids.

-"I'll try" - she sighed and put her head on the woman's chest - "Thank you, Samantha! I would be nobody without you"

-"My girl...you are my life, (Y/N). Thank you for simply existing in my life" - Samantha felt a warm wetness pool in her eyes and she kissed (Y/N)'s forehead gently and lovingly. - "I'll always be with you no matter what"

________________________________

The next day was busy for her - she had to carry out some royal duties. She recieved some letters congratulating for the upcoming event; Julia introduced some designers for her wedding dress. It took almost half-a-day meeting them. She chose three dresses for that day. She also had the visits with some officials from the outer village. With the greatest respect they introduced their problems to her. Even thiugh (Y/N) didn't have quite a proper knowledge in these fields, she used her diplomacy and promised them a better future. She even gave them a good amount of money to start improvements for which they were the most grateful. They promised to bring her the best gifts from their village. The whole day passed in a busy way. All this attracted her attention and she loosened her heart a bit about her personal problems. She didn't even remember them at the end of the day. Oswald's and Jannine's friendly visit in the evening changed her mood greatly and she went to bed full with positive emotions.

Next day (Y/N) seemed more lively than the day before. She slept without a nightmare. Her face was calm and peaceful. Fresh energy seemed to be rushing through her body as she shined with her smile straight from the early morning. This boosted Julia with the positive energy as well. She was mere cheerful than ever. They had breakfast together and then (Y/N) decided to go to Mendés herself. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

-"Allright, Just keep it up! Don't let him control you" - and she headed towards his room.

When she knocked and the servant opened, she smiled at him and went into the room. Mendés was sitting half-naked. His torso was not being covered by anything, he had just his short-legged trousers on. (Y/N) smirked and sneaked up at him and covered his eyes from behind.

-"Guess who?" - she smirked.

-"Um...who?" - Mendés seemed confused. (Y/N) let him go and Mendés turned around. When he saw her, his jaw dropped.

-"(Y/N)?! Darling? Is that you?" - he eyed her.

-"Yeah! What's the matter darling? Didn't expect to see me today?" - (Y/N) smiled and looked down to hide her slightly flushed cheeks.

-"Um...I...well...Of course I did. But didn't expect that you would come so early...yourself" - he chuckled a bit nervously.

(Y/N) chuckled -"Never mind. How are you doing today?" - she asked him and put a hand on his slightly-muscled chest. Mendés' breath was caught in his chest.

-"Um...okay...and you? You seem...different" - he smirked faintly.

-"I'm perfectly allright. Why do you ask?" - she slid the finger down his abs. She smirked for she noticed that Mendés was tense under her touch.

-"I can't seem to recognize you, somehow, dove. You seem to active for your natural self" - he raised his eyebrow.

(Y/N)'s smile froze -"So, you don't like my attention then. I thought I could make your day happy with a new start" - and she stepped back

-"No, no! I didn't mean it that way, dove! I am more than pleased by that. I just wish it happened earlier and I am surprised a bit now that it came that suddenly. But nevertheless, I knew that early or late you would devote a place in your heart to me" - he smirked and approached her. (Y/N) smiled nervously.

-"You are dismissed" - Mendés waved off his servant and cornered the girl at the wall. (Y/N) tried to hide her nervousness but tried to play it off. Mendés placed his hands on the wall amd trapped her between them. She didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around his neck.

-"I don't know who or what should I be grateful to for such a sudden change in your attitude but I'm more than pleased with that" - and he leaned in to press his lips to hers. (Y/N) whined in her mind and forced herself to obey him. Mendés kissed her tenderly at first and the girl followed him but then it grew into the passion and Mendés started to caress her shoulders. (Y/N) cupped his cheeks. This seemed to drive him crazy as he snaked his arms around her waist and held her close. (Y/N) felt the uneasy knot appear into her stomach but she forced herself to bear it a bit longer. The feeling of euphoria roared into her mind and soon (Y/N) leaned back to catch her breath. Mendés opened his eyes and looked at her. (Y/N) looked up at him and saw that he was affected. Flames of passion and desire were burning in his eyes. The girl realized that she had to stop him and before Mendés would lean in again, she stopped him with her hand.

-"Let me catch my breath" - she swallowed the saliva.

Mendés groaned lowly in his throat and pinned her arms above her hand. (Y/N)'s eyes widened.

-"Uh-oh" - she thought.

-"You..." - he breathed in her scent of the hair and then kissed her neck - "Just your voice drives me crazy"

-"Oh, damn" - she grimaced. - "Not this, please"

Mendés planted hot kisses down her neck and collar-bone. Then he made his way up to her ear-lobe and bit it. (Y/N) yelped in shock.

-"Why do you do this to me? Answer me!" - and he reached down to his trousers. (Y/N)'s eyes widened more and she was about to cover her eyes with her palms when the servant called out.

-"Sir, may I come in, please?"

Mendés looked back, frozen from unexpected intrudence and shouted.

-"What do you want!?"

-"Um...There's an urgent letter for you, sir"

-"Can't it wait?!" - he looked back at the girl who was breathing quickly.

-"No, sir" - the answer was heard.

-"Fine! Come in!" - and he quickly threw a gown over his shoulders. The servant sneaked in carefully and handed him the letter, bowing. (Y/N) quickly readjusted herself.

-"Damn you and this person who broke such a moment" - Mendés spat angrily in a low voice and tore an envelope open. He quickly read the lines and sighed frustrated after he was finished.

-"What is it?" - she asked quietly.

-"I'm being called this evening to the southern region of the planet. Some business regarding to the inheritance issues" - he scoffed.

-"Oh...I see..." - she looked down.

-"Go and prepare my ship" - he threw the letter to the servant.

-"Yes sir" - he bowed.

-"And inform the others to get ready as well" - he informed.

-"Yes sir"

-"Go now! Be ready" - and he waved his hand off to him.

-"Oh, dove. If you only knew how much I would love to continue that moment with you" - he kissed her forehead -"I have so much faith in you. I would like to stay forever with you like this but I have to go now" - he sighed.

-"And I have a request for you" - he went to his table and flicked through some papers - "While I'll be gone, I want you to take care of these documents. Jock will help you. There are too many for me to handle so I think your help would be very useful for me" - he smiled at her. (Y/N) nodded and walked up to him. -"I hope everything's gonna be ok. If something, you can contact me any time. I might stay there for couple of days" - he rubbed his forehead.

-"I understand. I'll do my best" - she nodded.

Mendés smiled and held her close, kissing her cheek - "I love you so much, my darling" - he whispered huskily in her ear. (Y/N) simply looked up at him and smiled awkwardly.

-"Yeah...thanks" - she murmured.

Mendés raised his eyebrow - "And? Don't you love me back?"

-"Um...yeah...I guess..." - she looked down.

-"Then tell me so" - he insisted.

-"I...I'm sorry...I have to go now" - she broke away from his grip and ran towards the door. -"I'll see you in the evening" - and she shut the door behind her quickly.

Mendés took a deep breath and shook his head - "You are still on your own, huh? But why did you play this part then?"

_____________________________________

That evening, (Y/N) decided to see Mendés off and she went into the hangar. The ship was already prepared and about 50 people were escorting Mendés with respect. He had his usual "royal smirk" on. When he noticed that (Y/N) had arrived, his gaze stopped on her and didn't take it off her. Other people turned towards her as well and they stood astounded at her sight. She was truly beautiful in her light, majestic blue dress that almost resembled the color of the morning clouds. Her hair simply hang loosely around her shoulders and moved slightly as the light breeze blew through it. The whole crowd bowed to her. Some of them even kneeled to her. She stood and looked at all of them, confused for a bit for she didn't know how to reply properly. She opted for a bow and a small smile. Mendés walked up to her and kissed her slightly and held her face carefully. He leaned back quickly and looked at (Y/N). She held her head up high but her gaze was glued down.

-"Is everything ok, love?" - he asked.

(Y/N) simply nodded.

-"Don't worry about me. I'm going to be ok" - he smirked.

The girl nodded again.

-"Say something" - he pleaded.

-"Be safe" - she said a bit coldly.

Now it was his turn to nod.

-"Take care" - he said and then turned and climbed up into the ship. The people cheered and clapped as a farewell sign. The door was closed and the ship took off the ground and after few seconds it left the hangar at high speed. The people followed their eyes at the ship that slowly decreased in size as it was leaving them further. Finally it disappeared from the eye-sight.

-"Your highness?" - One of Mendés' servants turned towards (Y/N). She looked at him and nodded. Silently and quickly they left the crowd for her chambers.

_________________________________

That late night as (Y/N) was looking through Mendés business papers and learning them to every single details, she encountered the slave-trading list. As she read the names, she frowned - among what seemed like the endless list were the names that had saved her during couple of accidents, including the one of the bathroom. She marked those names down and read further. As she continued further, she took the glass full of lemonade placed in front of her and slowly sipped the sweet liquid from it. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at the list. She let go of the glass. It fell and was shattered into pieces but this didn't attract her attention. It took few moments for her to comprehend what happened.

-"Why is Jannine in this list?!"

* * *

-"Sir, about the slave-list..." -

-"What about it?"

-"It's...not full yet...there are about 100 of them"

-"Quite enough"

-"And what about the...girl?" - a careful question was asked.

-"Which girl?"

-"Her majesty's friend... The chamber-maid...Jannine"

There was a silence.

-"Not yet..." - an indifferent reply was heard.

-"Somebody seems rather a tough nut to break. Therefore, she will stay in that list as long as she won't learn her lesson well" - Mendés thought to himself and a small smirk crawled up to his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! (And I hope it wasn't too...well, you know XD)
> 
> Don't kill Mendés yet, pweaaase <3 (puppy eyes)
> 
> If any questions, ask away ^_^
> 
> Ok, I was at the children theatre yesterday, I saw "Pinocchio" and I guess I was the only teen among the kids there. I was sitting there like "Dafuq am I doing here?". I was forced to go there. -_- and the thief duo of a cat and a fox was the best! They interpreted it into "Money money" duet (Liza Minnelli) and the foxy jumped straight into my lap singing and I felt so awkward! :X I sang with her too (I was in the 1st row) but it was kinda amusing xD
> 
> May the Force be With You!
> 
> ~Eter~


	18. When the Luck is on Your Side (Chapter 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI! it's me again!
> 
> There's a reference in the beginning. I wonder how many of you will catch it. ;)
> 
> Well, what can you expect from this chapter...
> 
> You try to save your friends.  
> Dramatic moments, some telepathy or telekinesis, whatever, blah blah... XD  
> And some Kylo and Hux moment :)  
> Enjoy ^_^ and check the A/N at the end of the chapter! :)

-"Val!" - (Y/N)'s voice cut the air. The servant rushed in and bowed to her hastily.

-"What is this!?" - she threw the paper at him. He caught it and looked at it frowning.

-"A list of the slaves that are to be sold at the coronarion party, my lady" - he replied a bit hesitantly.

-"Why is Jannine there?" - she asked almost with a shout, her eyes full of flames.

-"Jannine?" - he rechecked the name -"Well...I don't know your highness. It's not my division, to be honest..." - he scratched his head.

-"Then who is responsible for this!?" - she stood up.

-"Either Jock or his highness. But in the end, it's his majesty checks the list" - he took a step back, frightened. (Y/N) was slowly resembling a frustrated tigress that was protecting its child.

-"Why is she here?" - she asked again.

-"I don't know,your highness! I'm sorry but I really don't know" - he raised his hands and dropped to his knees, hanging his head down. (Y/N) stopped and looked at him. This man like a worthless, mere creature was kneeling in front of her, all helpless and vulnerable. She sighed and balled her fists in order to control her anger.

-"I'm sorry... I was too hard on you" - she shook her head and walked up to him and outstretched her hand - "Stand up!"

The man slowly raised his head up. He was slightly trembling and then he looked at her hand. (Y/N) saw her eyes that were full of fear and confusion.

-"Is this who I really am?" - she thought.

The man didn't take her hand. He hesitantly forced himself to get to his feet but still, he kept his head down.

-"It's not your fault. I was overwhelmed by the emotions. Sorry" - she murmured. The man stared up at her in disbelief, unable to comprehend that she was actually apologizing to him, a servant.

-"My lady, there's no need to apologize" - he stuttered out.

(Y/N) smiled faintly -"Could you tell me how can I take her out there? And the others as well? Am I able to do it afterall?"

-"According to the law, firstly, the prince or the king is able to make decisions like these. If you do it, you should have an official document as a proof for it. Since you are the queen, it can be changed of course but alongside the permission of your spouse" - he said nevously.

(Y/N) thought for a moment - "But why? Why would he do it?". After a long time of thinking she shook her head.

-"Anyways, thanks for the help. Go now, you are dismissed" - she said. The servant bowed and left. (Y/N) decided not to tell anything about this to Jannine. She hoped that she would be able to talk to Mendés about it. She thought for a long time when finally she stood up and took a new manuscript that was alike to the original one, took the sharpened feather, took a deep breath and started to write.

She was writing for about half an hour. When she finished, she put the feather down and looked at the manuscript. Then she took both of the lists in her hand and compared them. She smirked to herself in relief. Thanks to her amazing talent, she had succesfully managed to rewrite the list, exactly with the same handwriting the original was written with and plus, she had eliminated three names - two boys who had saved her life during the bathroom accident with Oswald - Vytalee and Nicholas and Jannine. But she decided to leave Jannine under the question not just because she didn't want her to be left there but because she wanted to get a complete proof to reassure Mendés to take her out. She had couple of proofs but she needed an another one. Yet, for now, she was safe.

(Y/N) stood up and folded both of the manuscripts and left the room. Soon, she was in hers. She succesfully hid the documenrs so that even Julia wouldn't be able to find. Then she headed towards the meeting room where the deceased prince had the important meetings chamber - the red room. It was the same room Khaliph had met Hux. As soon as she got there, she saw that the room was closed and secured - just like she had expected. After she had reassured the guard that her visit wasn't unreasonable and it was for certain documents, the guard let her in. When she walked in, she immediately smelled Khaliph's scent - his favourite l'eau-de-cologne. She tried to overcome the feeling caused by the rush of memories linked to him. She immediately walked up to his table. There were couple of documents still lying there. She examined them carefully. There were letters from different kingdoms, invitations, selling acceptances. Then she moved over to the fire-place but she froze on her spot as a grand object caught whole of her attention. Just above the fire-place a grand portrait was hung. Colorful, yet dark portrait of a group of people looked out from there.

(Y/N) slowly moved towards it and stopped in front of it. She examined the looks that were directed at her: two ladies, two men, two boys at their teen ages and a little girl about 10 years old. The title below indicated that the royal family was drawn. The portrait was beautiful indeed - it represented the people so lively and vividly that spoke of the painter's amazing talent. The man onto the left corner was the former King of Nabooine - a tall, proud, dark man with a moustache. His hand was put on a boy that was standing below him - Khaliph, about 13-14 years old. They were very alike. She moved her gaze on a woman - the queen. She wasn't too tall, blonde-haired woman with blue eyes. She seemed to be a respected woman, full of kindness.

-"What did she found in that man" - (Y/N) wondered and moved the gaze at the little girl. She was alike her mother - blonde hair but with father's dark-brown eyes. She seemed very naïve and pure. (Y/N) remembered that it was Nila, a princess that was later married to the prince of another planet for Nabooine's economical support at its crisis time. She smiled weakly at a memory of her - they had played once and had left an amazing impression on each other. Couple of years earlier the news had come that she, along with her family had been murdered by space terrorists which caused the year-long mourning on both planets. (Y/N) remebered that she had never been so sorry for any other person than her - a girl she had only known from far yet respected with all of her being. She held back the tears and looked at the second couple.

Onto the right corner, the couple, dressed in royal attire and garments looked much different from the first one. They had more free and independent look, like they knew what they needed from the life and deserved all the praise and respect from other mortals, especially the woman with black, spiral curls. She seemed arrogant and ruthless, the man was calmer and seemed more merciful. Next to them was standing a boy, about 17 years old, his hands behind his back, a naughty and playful smirk dancing onto his lips. Beautiful green eyes and the mixture of his parents' heritage indicated of Mendés' young-self. (Y/N) took a closer look at him. He seemed the same as he was now, the same indifferent and flirtatious nature as he had always had. He was holding a black cat in his hands. She looked at the title again and saw that it was painted about 10 years ago.

-"Much changed since that" - she sighed and slightly pushing the portrait surface with her fingers she had placed upon, turned back. There was a shrieking noice and she abruptly turned back. The portrait had moved forward a trifle. (Y/N) jumped back and held back a gasp of shock. She waited a little for something else to happen but since the portrait moved no more, she stepped forward and looked at it again. Nothing.

(Y/N) approached the portrait and looked at it from beside. She saw that it hid something else behind. She moved the portrait aside and peeped behind in, noticing a secret safe into it. She tried to open it but it was locked. (Y/N) threw her arms in defeat and sighed.

-"Where would you hide it, huh?" - she thought and then started to check the whole room, again. The drawers, the table, the big, hollow statues, the fireplace itself, but in vain. There was nothing.

(Y/N) stopped and looked at the safe. What if he had hid it in another room or his chambers? But yet, what kind of key she needed?

(Y/N) turned around and moved towards the safe when she suddenly felt a strange noise beneath her feet. She stopped and moved her foot away from the spot and looked down. There was nothing except the beautifully decorated carpet. She frowned and stepped back. Them she stepped again at the same spot. The similar voice showed itself. She stepped away from the carpet and slowly, with great carefulness moved the it away slightly, revealing a wooden part of the marble floor. She quickly opened it revealing a small box inside. Opening it, (Y/N) took out a key and examined it. She quickly rushed to the safe and readjusted the key to it. It fitted and she quickly opened the safe, revealing a great number papers and manuscripts. She took out all of them and quickly, one by one, flicked through each of them . One collection with a thich cover contained the copies of Nabooine's constitution formed a long ago. Also, there was one with added rules during Khaliph's ruling. She quickly found the page about the slave-trading and decided to keep it for herself. Next was a manuscript that was made on Khaliph's coronation and it included his own signature, accepting the duties, rights and obligatories as the ruler of the planet. She also found some letters that were written by Khaliph's own hand. She took one and put it aside along with the constitution copy. Deep into the safe, she spotted a red box. She grabbed it as well. When (Y/N) opened it but there was nothing but the prince's official seal with its red liquid. She smirked and took the red box in her hands, placing it on the table in the centre of the room.

(Y/N) went outside and turned to the guard that had spotted her immediately.

-"I have some business to carry out. I'll have to work with couple of manuscripts. Don't bother me, neither let anyone in. I won't come out that soon" - and she carefully slipped a small, heavy bag into his hands. The guard quickly moved his eyes to his hand and with a soft and fast motion, moved it behind his back and bowed to her. (Y/N) shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. Right now, the most dangerous and daring work was left to be done.

She sat down at the table and held the papers in her hands for a long time. Then she put them down and took her head in her hands, sighing deeply. After few moments of thinking, she grabbed the feather and started to write on a yellow-colored paper. (Y/N) was constantly looking at the papers lain in front of her and each time she did, she also made sure no mistake would be slipped out of her attention.

When she finished, she read it. A small smile crawled up her face. Then she opened the red box and took out the small bottle, opened it and poured out a small amount of red liquid out onto the paper. Locking the bottle back, she opened the seal and after closing her eyes, pressed it into the liquid and left it for a moment. Then she took it off and looked at her work. (Y/N) smiled proudly and put it away.

Then she started to rewrite the slave-trading rules onto another paper, trying her best to copy Khaliph's handwriting. When she was done, (Y/N) rechecked both of the documents and put the seal onto it again. After being done with everything, she put all the papers back into the safe, including the seal and locked it safely. She hid the key back into its place and moved the portrait back, closing it and trying her best to avoid looking at it. Finally, having rechecked everything for the last time, (Y/N) grabbed the papers, folded them and trying to hide them as much as possible, went out and closed the door behind her. The guard looked at her and their looks met.

-"You'll not speak about any of this to anyone, EVER!"- she said confidently, looking straightly into his eyes. The guard looked at her and for a moment, the girl thought that there was a cold and frozen look in his eyes. He bowed and replied:

-"I'll not speak about any of this to anyone, ever!"

-"Good" - she nodded and quickly left him.

As she was walking down the hall, a single thought crossed her mind:

**Why did he seem hypnotized though?**

______________________________________

As soon as she got back, (Y/N) hid the papers next to the list. She made sure nobody would find it. She noticed that Julia had been waiting for her. They had a light supper and both of them went to bed. (Y/N) was as tired as hell.

Before she would fall asleep, (Y/N) thought about what she had done. She had just made a "fake-real" document with Khaliph's own handwriting and signature, along with his seal to state that Vytalee, one of Oswald's friends that had saved her and was now in the list, had saved Khaliph once from a most possible death. It happened so that Khaliph got bitten by a venomous insect in garden and Vytalee had saved him from getting an instant death from quick spread of venom in his organism. Thus, for this deed, Khaliph "had decided to express his gratitude by saving his life and neutralize his slave status by not taking him out on a slave-trading list when he would turn 18 and nobody would be able to touch him".

-"Yeah, sounds a bit unrealistic" - she thought and rubbed her temples -"At least he can't touch him without my permission"

Then she remembered the other boy - Nicholas, the one who had saved her as well. For him, she had made a document that he was becoming her personal body-guard (just in case). It was necessary for the queen to have one. And since Mendés had either forgotten or missed the process, she would choose one herself. She would notify him later about this.

"I just can't let them die like this after what they did for me" - she sighed -"I'll save them whatever it may cost"

As for Jannine, she still had the chance to make him change his mind. The list was changed (again, with the copied hand-writing) and without her permission, she wouldn't be added there.

(Y/N) sighed and closed her eyes, laying plans for tomorrow in order.

-"Oh god, please help me to do this"  
  


**3 days are remaining. ONLY 3 DAYS...**

___________________________________

Next morning, (Y/N) stood up early than usual. She didn't wake Jannine and went to have bath. Her room consisted of several little ones. One of them was Jannine's bedroom. When she peeped in, she was still sleeping peacefully in her room.

While (Y/N) was taking the shower, she tried to relax and think of an upcoming day. She had to attend the mourning ceremony and meet the officials from other planets; Meeting with the designers; Dealing with some other documents and etc.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of a cool water dripping down her body. She relaxed more and more when...

She heard a voice, of a man talking.

Talking in a mocking tone.

_,,You think you are safe with him?''_

-"Who is it? - she opened her eyes and looked around.

_,,...Why are you so sure you'll be happy with him?''_

-"Who are you? Who is talking?" - she turned around but the invisible voice didn't stop.

_,,He, who betrayed his own relative for the throne...''_

_,,...What guarantee do you think you have he will have a mercy on you?''_

-"Who are you talking about?" - she started to get nervous and was constantly checking her surroundings.

_,,...Pity you?''_

-"Stop!" - she whimpered and supported herself on the wall.

_,,You are blind. All of you!...''_

-"I'm not!" - she protested weakly.

_,,You don't know your upcoming "King" yet...''_

-"I do...wait..." - her breath was caught in her chest -"Mendés?"

_,,He, who didn't hesitate to raise his hand on a close person to satisfy his greed, will not hesitate to sweep even his ,,beloved" away when it will come to satisfying his greedy desires...''_

-"I said, Stop!" - she hit her fist on the shower wall -"I know who he is!"

_,,The man who betrayed the hopes of his trustworthy servant, one who was devoted to him with all of his being...''_

_,,You think you know him but you are oh, you are so wrong. Each and every one of you! You're fools! Idiots!''_

-"What do you want!? Where are you!?" - (Y/N) growled and held her head in her hands.

_,,And don't you doubt even a trifle that he will be better than this idiot deceased prince of yours!''_

-"Oh my God!" - (Y/N) was at the verge of screaming.

_,,But remember, I won't hesitate to finish my job! I managed to kill your dear prince. Nobody will stop me from doing the same to your precious liar!''_

And then, the sinister, cold-hearted laugh erupted into her head and (Y/N) yelled loudly. Shd felt as if the whole world around her broke down and was shattered into pieces. The terrible banging voice in her ears, euphoria, blurred vision. She breathed deeply and leaned back onto the wall.

_,,Breath in!_

_Breathe out!_

_In..._

_Out..._

_Again..._

_Close your eyes!_

_Trust me!_

_You can overcome it''._

**_,,Again!?''_ **

**_,,Who is it now?''_ **

She leaned forwards and looked up.

**,,Who are you?''**

_,,Close your eyes.''_

It was a different one. Different voice. Much calmer and friendlier.

**,,Can I trust you?''**

_,,Yes.''_

She closed her eyes.

_,,Concentrate and try to push it into the back of your mind.''_

**,,I can't!''**

_,,You can. And you will._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Breathe, my girl.''_

She felt a coldness rush down her body. She gasped and opened her eyes.

**Who are you?**

**Why are you doing this?**

**How are you doing this?**

_,,There is nothing you should be afraid of. This is communication form. I'm far, far away from you but I can connect to you. The same way you can with me.''_

**But Why?**

_,,I'm trying to help you. Everybody needs some help.''_

**But who are you?**

_,,You can change the things. You can change the fates of people. The time doesn't wait. Do your thing! Do whatever you think is right! ''_

_**We are with you!** _

And then it was over. (Y/N) turned the bath taps off and crossed her arms. Her breath returned back to its normal state. She took a deep breath and tried to put the events in order.

_First the talk._

_Somebody's talking in my head._

_Was it directed to me?_

_It was._

_And not only to me._

_But the second voice._

_Where was it from?_

_Who was trying to help me?_

_Why is this happening to me after all!_

_Damn it!_

_Damn all this!_

_I didn't ask for all this!_

She hit her fist at the shower-wall again and stepped out from the cabin.

-"The first thing that I have to do, is to visit "The death of the hand". I'll find out what he wants."

______________________________

 

-"One of our supportive bases into the Mid-Rim has been destroyed by an unidentified set of the ships..." - the man started.

-"Unidentified?! And might I ask, what were you doing meanwhile?!" - Hux snarled, trying to hide his anger.

-"Sir, even though we spotted them we couldn't manage to stop them. Their attack was too quick for us to respond. They were quick and accurate" - the man tried to defend himself.

-"Nonsense! You were too unprepared for the attack. The First Order's military base is known for being always properly prepared for any possible changes or attacks. What happened, lieutenant?" - Hux was slowly losing his temper.

-"S-sir, we spotted them but their nature was unidentified. Before we would manage to find out whether they were neutral, our allies or enemies, the started the shelling and in few minutes time, they blew up our base. The only thing they managed to send us were the photos of them"

-"I thought you were better than that!" - Hux spat and started to roam around the room. The lieutenant swallowed a non-existant saliva and followed his gaze at the general.

-"Amazing! First the attack and then having an enemy we know Nothing about!" - Hux spat and stopped, looking at the man. The lieutenant looked down, for meeting Hux's gaze at that moment would be, to say the least, burning alive.

-"So impressive" -Kylo Ren's mechanically altered voice mused into the fallen silence. Both of the man moved their gazes at him - one was lost, afraid and confused, the other was frustrated.

-"What did you manage to catch?" - Kylo Ren moved up to the man that started to shiver after Ren's intimidating figure towered over him.

-"T-these" - he cleared his throat and straightened himself. Then pressing the button onto the control-panel, he turned on the monitor, displaying the dark pictures shot in space, couple of videos showing the explosion and few photos that zoomed the image of the unknown enemies. Kylo's mask moved only about inches, taking in every possible details of the pictures.

-"Have you identified them?"

-"Not yet, sir. They were too fast for us to catch any details"

-"Any specific ideas?"

-"We're working on them, sir"

-"Where were they coming from?"

-"Chrommell Sector. They don't seem to belong to our system"

-"You should try to be more accurate and attentive, lieutenant" - Kylo Ren spoke, his voice lower this time.

-"Yes, sir" - the man stuttered.

-"Leave us. Strengthen the protection system with double attention. Send the TIE fighters. Obtain as more information about them as possible" - Kylo said and the man, murmuring out a "Yes,sir" quickly left the two men.

Kylo looked at Hux.

-"And this is the crew you praised so much..."

-"What else do you have to say, Ren? I'm not on your mood" - Hux snarled. His already a pale face had gained a shade of red.

-"The Resistance?" - Kylo Ren asked in an amused tone.

-"I don't know" - Hux turned away.

-"How many times do you have to disappoint the regime, general?" - Kylo asked, serious this time.

Hux didn't reply.

-"It's definitely a shame, that..."

-"I'm not here to listen to your lecture, Ren! Go and fill somebody else's ears!" - Hux barked.

Kylo stopped and looked at the man who was standing with his back to him, his hands holding each other behind his back. Besides the quiet noises of the machines and devices working, only Kylo's deep, mechanically loud breathing could be heard.

-"I suggest you spend more time and concentration on the work, general. And not on the... distractions" - he said sharply and turned on his heels, heading towards the exit.

-"You read the letter" - Hux spoke out and turned slowly. Kylo stopped but didn't turn towards him.

-"What letter?" - he spoke out after a short pause.

-"You know what I mean" - Hux took a step towards him. Another short silence.

-"It's not my fault that they weren't able to deliver it straight to you, that it was urgent and asked for a superior's attention"

-"You read it!" - Hux said in a dangerously low voice and moved towards the masked man with slow steps as if approaching a prey.

-"Whatever there was of a great importance to you, had no business with me. I read it and gave it back to the lieutenant to deliver it back to you. It has no importance to me. I read it and soon forgot it" - Kylo said indifferently.

-"Are you sure?" - Hux narrowed his eyes.

-"I suggest you do not test my words, Hux! Might I ask why are you so worried about me disturbing the confidentiality of your letter and whatever it holds with your interests? If that lieutenant didn't force me to read it just because it was urgent, I woud never read it. I repeat, never in my life would I show any interest into your boring letters or private life. If there's a problem, it's in you and the addrressant. Tell them to write onto the envelope next time properly an addressee it's supposed to be sent to. With this, you'll avoid further unpleasant talks" - and Kylo turned away, heading towards the door.

-"Don't expect me to be interested in whatever or _whoever_ you are interested in, Hux! Unless it means being the interests of The First Order"

Hux was left alone into the cold room. For an awfully long time, he said nothing in the reply even though Kylo Ren had left already a while ago. Except his breathing and the machines working, there was a monotonous silence in the room. Only after about five minutes he spoke under his breath:

-"You're playing a dangerous game, Ren! I suggest you don't interfere with my plans"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DADADADAAAAA! \^_^/  
> So, tell me what you think of the chapter.  
> Thanks for the support!   
> How do you like it? :)  
> That was all for now.  
> May the Force be with You!  
> ~Eter~  
> Word count for this chapter: 4k.5 words.


	19. The Story of Truth (Chapter 18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is this chapter! Hope you like it! I tried my best to make it a bit emotional. It truly was for me. 
> 
> I'm adding two characters from my imagination - Rosamund Pike as Eleonora and Mickey Rourke as Ràmon - The Prisoner himself. I pictured them myself. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Meanwhile, I found this wonderful song, listen to it,especially the part from 1:10-1:47. It is - breathtaking <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QtlhiGkg6U
> 
> Anyways, see A/N in the end for more stuff!

_**Always try to look at everybody the way nobody does,** _

_**For people were the masks...** _

**_And trying to break through them,_ **

**_Being able to see through them,_ **

_**Takes a huge time, effort and courage;** _

_**Therefore, the first impressions are deceptive,** _

_**And so may be** _ _**the stereotypes...** _

**_The main impressions created on us...;_ **

**_Nobody is an angel..._ **

**_But it's true that there are two sides in all of us;_ **

**_So, let's try to find some good in evil,_ **

**_Let's try to take off their mask,_ **

**_And believe me, you might find somebody else,_ **

**_See a wounded angel, with broken wings,_ **

**_Unable to stand,_ **

**_With an outstretched hand,_ **

**_Hoping someone will find, help and understand...;_ **

**_All of us are fallen angels_ ** _**,** _

**_Some are good and kind, some are not enough_ ** _**,** _

**_Before you try to make a decision, try to make sure you HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE_ ** _**.** _

**_Try to draw the blinds off_ ** _**;** _

**_There's always a second part behind every story_ ** _**,** _

**_There is always a second "Me" behind every person_ ** _**.** _

**_~Me~_ **

    
A terrible scent of humidity was the first thing that (Y/N) felt when she entered the cold and dark hall of the dungeons. A great amount of water that had leaked through the layers of the walls and had made them into damp pile of bricks didn't help one to be high in spirits. Accompanied by two guards, she was stepping towards the cell of the most dangerous prisoner into the kingdom. There was an absolute silence, presently filled only with the footsteps, the occasional wind howling through the holes, shrieking of the metal bars and the water drops hitting the cold ground. (Y/N) tried to keep a confident and indifferent façade, ignoring all this as if nothing scared her but, in fact, she was so scared and curious that she could hardly keep herself from trembling.

When they reached the cell, or to be honest, the room secured with three locking systems and couple of guards securing it from outside, (Y/N) realized tha she was facing one of the most dangerous and complicated part of the upcoming meeting. She took a deep breath and nodded to the guards. They nodded to the keepers who, on their own, bowed to them and started to unlock a huge metal door. The door opened with a crack. The keepers went inside and the others followed them. They opened another door, and then another. And finally they went in.

The room they were in was dark, illuminated only by the light that was coming out from the opened doors behind. The light showed up a table with two chairs from each of the sides in the centre of the room. There was a barrier, shining in a yellow color that divided the room from another one - the prisoner's cell itself. The man into the second, secured room was sitting on the floor, his knees bent in half and his gaze directed up, as if looking at the invisible sight onto the ceiling. His facial expressions couldn't be seen, for he was too far into the room. The room was not in a mess but it was so dirty and unusual that would leave anybody affected. There were scratches across the walls, some writings, bits of uneaten food scattered all over the floor. But what most scared (Y/N) and caused her breath to be caught in her throat, was the blood marks left on the walls. Some were the signs, the others just roamed aimlessly across the walls, the others indiccated four lines,crossed by the fifth one and etc. (Y/N) didn't realize how she started to shiver from fear and took a step back.

-"My lady, are you allright?" - one guard held her shoulder.

The girl didn't reply for a moment. Her orbs, full of fear and vulnerability. All of a sudden, her confidence and bravery dissipated somewhere at the sight of the prisoner who seemed to be lost in his thought and enjoying himself into his kingdom. She swallowed hardly and nodded nervously.

-"Are you sure?" - the guard rechecked.

-"Yes. Inform him" - she spoke out in a semi-loud voice.

The guard nodded and pushed the red button on a control panel which was set up close to the left wall. After a "beep" voice the man spoke into a small microphone just above the button:

-"Her majesty wishes to speak to you".

The prisoner only turned his head towards them for about 45 degrees, stared at them for few seconds and then turned his head back to its previous state.

-"Did you hear me?! Her majesty wishes to see you! Scum! Get to your feet!" - The guard said again, louder this time, almost shouting. The man didn't react, just smirked to himself.

-"HEY YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? I'M GONNA..."- The guard slammed his fist onto the wall frustrated but (Y/N)) put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. The man looked at her confused.

-"Let me" - she said quietly and stepped forwards towards the microphone. The guard stepped back.

-"Um...Hi..." - she started in a sheepish way - "I know you don't wish to see me but there's something important I would like to talk to you about. Please, I would be really glad if you would cooperate with me " - she sighed and stepped back, looking towards the man. She didn't notice as almost all the guards stared at her with their opened mouths.

(Y/N)'s breath was caught in her chest as she followed her gaze after the prisoner's each of the moves. The prisoner moved his head towards them (more like her), fully this time. Then he slowly stood up and ever so slowly, moved towards the cell barrier that was separating him from the visitors. As he slowly showed himself more and more to them, (Y/N) recognized the facial features of the most feared and dangerous enemy into the whole kingdom that was being searched once, during Khaliph's father's ruling - the man who killed the royal couple and then their son - Ràmon - "The Hand of the Death". She tried to control herself and not to take a step back. She balled her fists and took a deep breath.

When the man stepped fully into the light, (Y/N) saw a man in his late forties, with a long hair hanging in front of his eye, face full with the scars, a small wooden stick stuck between his teeth and a sinister, mocking smirk covering his features. He took out the wooden tooth-stick out from his mouth and smirked again. (Y/N) almost whimpered out at the sight of his muscles in his arms and the packs on his chest and stomach as swallowed the lump stuck in her throat.

-"I'm ready to serve my queen" - the man spoke in a low voice, his mechanically altered voice sounding even more menacing from the microphone. (Y/N) nodded nervously.

-"Let him out" - she said and stepped back. The guards hesitated for a moment, exchanging the looks between each other but (Y/N) repeated her order. Then they walked up to the control panel and pressing few buttons, shut off the protection wall. The man stepped towards. The guards immediately rushed to him, putting on the chains on his hands, neck and feet. He stood motionless, smirking to himself all time long as if all this meant nothing to him.

-"No, please" - she called out finally. The guards looked towards her dumbfounded.

-"It's not necessary to chain him. Let him free" - she spoke out -"I'm sure that he won't do me any harm. Just let him be free for at least 15 minutes"

-"That's a nonsense, my queen! He is a monster" - the guard objected strictly.

-"15 minutes!" - (Y/N) spoke.

-"No way! We aren't leaving you like this! Either we stay here or leave but he stays chained" - another one replied and continued to adjust the chains on his legs.

-"I'm your queen and I order you to leave him unchained and then leave us!" - (Y/N) spoke out strictly.

-"But your majesty, he..." - the guard tried to resist.

-"I know. But I don't want him to be like this in front of me" - she pleaded.

They argued for another following seconds but finally the guards gave in and took the chains off. (Y/N) looked at the man whose face was indifferent, his smirk wiped off his face.

The guards took off the chains but one of them left a small object on his shoulder. When he approached her, he put a small device in her hands and whispered:

-"I'm leaving this to you, just in case. If anything happens, push the button, he will get electro-shocked and will give us a notification to burst in. We have to be careful at any cost, your majesty ans we don't have a right to leave you so vulnerable to him"

(Y/N) looked weakly at the object and nodded.

-"Thanks. I appreciate your concern but I think I'll handle it myself"- she covered the device in her fist. The guard looked at her and with a sigh, bowed and motioned the others to go out. All of them bowed to her and left the cell, shutting the door behind them.

(Y/N) looked at the man and swallowed hardly. The man wasn't taking his eyes off her as well.

-"Sit down" - she motioned nervously.

-"Not before my Queen will" - he said. (Y/N) looked up at him from the corner of her eye to check if he was mocking her but no - he was all serious, maybe a bit indifferent but there was no hint of scoff or smirk on his face. (Y/N) sighed out a "Thank You" and slowly approached the door and sat down. The man, without any hurry, walked up to the opposite chair with heavy steps and pulling it behind a bit, sat down.

There was a long and heavy silence between them. (Y/N) didn't dare to look at him and the man awaited her to start. His deep breaths seemed more intimidating to her but she realized it couldn't last for an eternity. Therefore, she forced herself to meet his gaze and start the conversation. Slowly, she looked up at him and straightened her gaze to his. The man didn't take his eyes off hers.

-"To what or whom do I owe such an honor of you visiting me here, your highness?" - after a while he started. (Y/) shivered slightly and took a deep breath.

-"I wanted to see you" - she said, her voice slightly trembling.

-"I was informed of that. And what your purpose would be? " - the man interrupted her. (Y/N) stopped. She realized that the man was far more confident than her. She needed to sound more self-assured and brave to him. And so, taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes and nodded.

-"You wanted to see me" - she said, calmer this time.

The man raised his eyebrow - "I beg your pardon?"

-"I know it was you who talked to me telepathically earlier today" - she leaned forwards and supported herself on her elbows.

-"I don't understand what you mean, my queen" - he scoffed.

-"You understand it perfectly well. You talked all those things to me to attract my attention and here I am now" - she narrowed her eyes.

-"And would you enlighten a wortless scum like me, what did I tell you, my queen?" - he leaned forwards as well. (Y/N) tried to keep herself as strict and confident as possible and tilted her head aside a bit.

-"What are you trying to tell me?"

-"That I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, simply" - he replied a bit playfully.

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes again -"Do you think I have time for your jokes?"

-"Why did you leave me unchained?" - he rotated the question and crossed his arms.

-"What?" - (Y/N) was taken aback.

-"You know very well what kind of person I am. Why did you order them to leave me like this?" - he ponted at his self.

-"Because I wanted you to be like that. It was my decision" - she replied.

-"And why?" - he tested her.

-"Because I want you to be like that" - she replied again.

-"Aren't you afraid of me doing something crazy? attacking you? killing you?" - he smirked.

-"I can't guarantee my safety, I know. But I trust you somehow" - she confessed after a moment.

-"What's the reason?'' - He asked again.

-"God! Just ask my damn questions already and you'll be put back to your cell, chained like a dog if it's what you want!" - she slammed her fist onto the table and sighing frustrated, leaned back into her chair.

The man chuckled - "I have to admit that nobody has talked to me that way - Ever!" - and slipped his fingers into his hair -"And you seem really sweet when you're upset"

-"Stop talking like that and answer me - How did you manage to talk to me earlier today? What as your purpose of doing it?!" - she shouted at him in a semi-loud voice.

-"I swear, your majesty. I was here, you were in your room. We haven't met before! How could I manage to get to you? Perhaps you were dreaming!"

-"I was not! I swear if you are lying to me..." - she pointed her index finger at him.

-"And that's a woman who trembled at my sight just couple of minutes ago" - he started in a lower voice. (Y/N) stopped and glared at him.

-"I'm repeating for the last time - I didn't say anything, nor did any kind of magic. I DID NOTHING!" - He said and almost with a growl, leaned towards her. (Y/N) swallowed.

-"And whatever you're trying to imply at, you should explain it to me beforehands. Remember, I'm unchained and when my patience is being tested, it won't last for too long, even at the presence of her royal majesty" - he finished.

-"The talk about a danger. You were endangering us, talking about how Mendés acted dishonestly, decieved you. You warned us about the upcoming attack and that we were vunerable for it... Mendés is worse than Khaliph an he won't pity us" - she whispered helplessly and looked at him. The man looked at her as well, confused this time. His mouth was slghtly agape.

-"What?"

-"The danger... We think that we'll be safe with him...'' - she started again.

-"Are you serious?" - he asked again. (Y/N) nodded.

-"You...you heard all this in your mind?" - he still didn't believe her.

-"Yes...all of it" - she confirmed.

-"Quote me" - he asked.

- _"He, who didn't hesitate to raise his hand on a close person to satisfy his greed, will not hesitate to sweep even his ,,beloved" away when it will come to satisfying his greedy desires"..._ " - she said and waited for his response.

The man sighed and put his head between his hands. (Y/N) awaited him, a clear terror and confusion in her eyes.

-"You... you have it"- he rubbed his face and sighed - "Just like she did"

-"I have what?" - she asked confused.

-"The power of telepathy" - "Mind-reading, being able to hear the thoughts of other people"

(Y/N) looked down, trying to comprehend the news she had just recieved.

-"You mean that I...I heard your thoughts? The ones that you thought? For real?"

The man only nodded.

-"So you meant it - all of it" - she nodded and looked at him. He kept silent.

-"Just like her..." - he repeated in a whisper.

-"Just like who?" - she asked again, more strictly this time.

-"Eleonora" - he whispered and right then, right there (Y/N) saw an unimaginable sight she would never believe in her life, nor would've expected to see - she caught a sight of a single tear in his eye; A tear that was genuine, full of emotions and not a fake one; A tear that most probably reflected the memories of his past - the pain, the happiness, the torture and so much more. She leaned forwards and looked at him, not daring to speak, for she feared that if she did, he would get afraid, react and everything would be spoiled. She waited and he continued:

-"You don't have any idea who Mendés is, he's a monster, a cold-hearted creature. You can't even imagine what he's capable of when it comes to fulfilling his plans, sarisfying his dirty desires. He, Khaliph, His father - they have this in their genes, in their blood!" - he spat and sat back.

-"And why are you telling me this? To get divorced as soon as possible?" - she raised her eyebrow.

-"No. I simply warn you of who he is" - he replied.

-"I know who he is" - she said acidly.

-"No, you don't" - he played his fingers on the table.

-"Why do you care so much? You're worried about our well-being?"

-"Screw your people! I don't care about any of you! I NEVER DID!" - he laughed acidly but there was bitterness and a bit of regression (again) in his voice.

-"Then what is it?" - she said in a low voice. He looked at her, then boring and slowly finding his way into her eyes, fixed his gaze at her and said, simply:

-"All this...is...because of... **_Her_**...and _You_..."

Silence.

-"You remind me of her...in every way...I know you think that I only saw you now...but I had seen you before...and I remembered you...And when I say so, it changes everything in my attitude, Everything..."

(Y/N) didn't dare to say anything, her breath caught in her throat.

-"Don't consider my words as the ones of a dirty maniac or as if I'm trying to get to you. I would never have such an intention. Or, why am I even asking, it's up to you. I'm just telling you my position. Whatever I'm trying to imply at is that I don't want you to be included in the terrible hustle this family has created. Believe me, I know what they do... Each of their step is...and has been..." - he bit his fist to regain his calmness.

-"And... I regret everything... Each of the mistake I made...now...But it's too late...And the thought of that...Shatters my already broken heart..." - his voice became shaky.

-"She was the last and most valuable thing I had left...and he...destroyed it along the other things I had ever had" - He was close to breaking down. (Y/N) barely breathed.

-"My queen...If you only knew how I feel right now inside" - he started and he hung his head down - "I know all you see in me is a rude, arrogant bastard, a terrorist and a murderer who doesn't care about anything except the vengeance but you should know that you have gained the most respect among all those people I know in this world. Not because of only _**Her. I looked deep inside of your personality.**_ I guess you don't believe me but when I look at you, you do truly remind me of Eleonora."

And he dived into his world...

-"Whenever I looked at her, I forgot everything and all I could think about was her. Don't get me wrong but I have the same kind of feeling about you - all I think is how a worthless, rotten creature I am. The power of your royal majesty, your aura kills and shades anybody away but makes them love and respect you more. I knew what that idiot wanted to do to you, each of his plans I knew like they were just scattered across the palm of my hand. He is just another greedy A-hole who only cares about satisfying his royal and physical needs just like his swine relatives. I'm sorry to declare this to you but he doesn't really love you. And if you ask, yes, I know what love is, Eleonora was the definition of love for me. Your dear Khaliph's father took away everything that I loved a long time ago, along with her. It happened so that when she got married, we had secret meetings regularly, for her dear husband wasn't letting me near her. She begged me not to put myself in a terrible situtations but I didn't listen - I couldn't live a day without seeing her. Once..." - his breath was caught in his throat and his eyes were puffed, indicating that it was already choking him.

-"Once, when I visited her, we were run in and he caught us. It was just a piece of cake to get into a fight with couple of arguments and then we stepped on a dangerous level. He grabbed his pocket knife and tried to use it against me but I avoided it skilfully. She..." - his tears were choking him -"...She interefered and stood between us and right then, at the peak when he had lost his control and maddened took a blow and he..." - he clenched his fists and tried to neutralize his shaky voice "...and what I remember most vividly is her screaming, the blood from her hear, her weak, dead and cold body falling in my arms, me crying uncontrollably like a deathly-wounded animal that lost all of its limbs" - he let his silent tears slowly pour down his features. His face was awry from the suddenly rushed feelings. It seemed like he could no longer control them. (Y/N) felt her heart clench at the sight and her lips turned into a straight line as she looked down.

-"All I remember from then is that..." - he sniffled and wiped off his tears and took a deep breath - "A huge darkness fill my whole being, the biggest feeling of vengeance any human-being had possibly ever had and my bloody hands, rush of the guards, immense pain, struggling, more blood. And then it was over - all of that faded away into the past as if they never existed. But can you believe that her death was blamed on me? Can you believe it?!" - and he broke down.

(Y/N) stared at him speechless with her mouth agape. She could hardly believe her ears. Right before her was a man with pain, regression and not a cold-hearted monster everybody thought of. He appeared at the wrong time at a wrong place. Technically, he was the same person physically but not with his inner world and nature. The man who hid behind the mask of wrong stereotypes created about his persona, hid his past and all of a sudden opened up to her, revealed his vulnerability and torture, showed that he could care, feel and love. And only to her - to nobody else. He was not the man he was supposed to be. He was just - another victim. He was underestimated and he was misunderstood. (Y/N) felt a tear pour down her cheek.

-"But let's forget about me and return back to the business" - he sniffled for the final time and readjusted himself -"Mendés isn't that stupid when he chose you as your spouse afterall. He's been planning all that for a long time. He always envied his cousin, even though he was much older but since Khaliph was the son of the king and his family was just the highest and most respective family into the kingdom. He was the first rightful heir, he became the ruler, Mendés would be the next. He knew about my relationship with the case, plus the fact that I hated his whole family line. He brought me out and together we planned how to murder Khaliph, without any proofs and when it would be done, he would become the king officially. He planned it very well and then he would start getting rid of, or it would be more suitable to say "Disposing" of Khaliph's most trustworthy servants and people. One third of them were onto the ship that I blew up. The rest, well, he will finish it in a while. He gained my trust because we were both against that prince but I was silly again - I trusted him too much and got decieved. I still didn't learn my lesson properly and I appeared here, again by an another bastard of this damned family" - he clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

-"Did you...enjoy killing him?" - she asked carefully.

He scoffed -"I did at some point. Though I doubt that any kind of murder or vengeance will fill that hollow pain in my soul. I'll have to live eternally with it. I have dealed with it and it makes my damned life easier" - and a sad smile crept up his face. (Y/N) simply nodded.

-"Are you going to kill him?" - she asked again.

-"Do you want me to?" - he raised an eyebrow.

-"It's not about me..." - she started but was interrupted.

-"He decieved me. Even though he let me have my vengeance, he still left a mark in my head. Early or late, I'll make him pay for this, even if it will cost me the life but don't worry, you won't be touched. I could hurt you but you're not worth of it - he won't be alarmed too much on that, I know" - he straightened in his chair.

And (Y/N) noticed as the same, confident lion returned in his manners. She felt the old feeling return to her again.

-"I hope I satisfied your interests" - he smiled weakly and looked at her.

(Y/N) sighed -"Whatever I have, what is it called? Is it dangerous? Will I have it forever?"

-"People who have it are the blessed and chosen ones. They are born with it and have it throughout their lives. It's a privilege, my dear and you should be proud of it. She was born with it as well" - he smiled again and sighed -"She never used her power for a bad intention. In fact, she always hid it. I remember when she and her sister visited this place for the first time. That's when I fell in love with her. Then she stayed. And after couple of months she became the queen. She and her sister, both were the Naberrie queens. Neither of them seemed to be the favourites of the fate. The younger one married a man who had the same powers like you and was the chosen one that the whole galaxy built up their hopes on. But he was too weak to stand up to the dark desires. He was a troubled and a complicated guy and turned to the wrong side. I met him once. They were madly in love. Both of them are dead now" - he sighed and hung his head down.

-"Who were they?" - she asked and the man opened his mouth to reply but they were interrupted.

-"My queen? Are you allright there?" - the guard's distant voice sneaked into the voice and then the door was opened.

-"Looks like our conversation has come to an end" - he smiled and crossed his arms. (Y/N) stood up without taking her eyes off him.

-"Is everything allright, your majesty? Did he do anything wrong?" - the guard asked who didn't notice the prisoner smirk confidently to himself. The others slowly came into the cell as well.

-"Perfectly well and no, we had a pleasan talk, general! Thank you" - she took a deep breath.

-"Are you finished?" - he rechecked.

-"Yes, we are. Thanks for your patience". The guards rushed to the prisoner and forcing him to his feet, started to chain him again.

-"Thank you...for co-operating with me" - she turned to the prisoner and weakly smiled at him.

-"It was my honor, your highness" - he bowed low to her. Then, "thrusting" him back into the cell, the guards locked him up again and activated the protective wall. When the prisoner turned to them, (Y/N) looked at him for the final time, their eyes met and (Y/N) saw a look that spoke about lots of things and then he sat down. (Y/N) went out of the room.

As she was walking down the halls and thinking of immediately finding Nicholas and Vytalee, she heard the familiar voice rang in her head.

**_-"I will finish my job but I won't touch you. Everything will be arranged so that you won't become a victim the way she did"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Hope you liked it! How was it? The song? I have some more for you.
> 
> I wonder how many of you guessed who is Nabberie :) or the couple.
> 
> Do you pity the prisoner now? :)
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think of this story by far. I know you're waiting for your meeting with Kylo. The first part of this story is coming to an end in few chapters. You just have to wait. I promise I'll try my best to make it happen fast.
> 
> Word count - 4.9k
> 
> May The Force Be With You
> 
> ~Eter~


	20. A Game? No, Darling. It's already a War! (Chapter 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for this chapter? I know the title seems a bit dangerous XD\  
> Also, there's a surprise for you in the end :) ;) Enjoy!  
> Things may get intense! >:)

As soon as she left the dungeons, (Y/N) felt a huge relief. She thanked the guards for the attention and respect they showed to her and dismissed them. Then she headed towards the Grand Kitchen.

On her way, the whole time she was thinking only about Ràmon and his story. She never imagined he would become such a reason of rapid changes in her attitude and her whole imaginations about her surroundings and teach her that behind a monster one should seek a fallen hero, a man who was mistreated and misunderstood, forced to become someone he didn't want to.

Her heart ached at the thought - _what if something similar is awaiting for me or the people I love and won't be able to help?_ _What if I'll be misunderstood? Helpless? I'll turn into a monster?_

_No, forget it! You mustn't think about that!_

_I wonder what his plans will be. Will he destroy our kingdom? So he will kill me as well but he said he wouldn't touch me. But still, should I trust him completely?!_

_Whatever he said about Mendés, it sounds assuring and genuine. Mendés is indeed more than a sly fox and it turns out that he has plans for me as well. I wonder what his next steps will be. I must be prepared for any of his crazy outbursts._

_Why did I have to be stuck in this madness?! In this "royal hustle"_ _?!_

_Agh! Why is this so complicated?!_

_But first, I must take those three out of this ditch, no matter what it may cost!_

With these thoughts, she slowly approached the grand kitchen. On her way, all the people she passed by, mostly the slaves and servants, stopped and with a bow, greeted her with "My lady" "My queen" and etc. (Y/N) smiled and nodded to all of them. She flushed a bit at such a treatment.

-"Get used to the fact that they are looking at you as their superior" - she reminded herself.

Finally she reached the grand kitchen and opening the door, found herself at the top of the stairs that descended down to a very heart of the working place. As soon as she opened it, she was greeted by at least hundred pairs of eyes. People stared at her amazed and stunned. And then a negro slave bowed to her.

-"My lady"

And as if by magic, the whole kitchen bowed to her and in a monotonous, harmonic synchronization. (Y/N) stood dumbfounded and stared at them with her jaw dropped. Then she broke out from the trance and slightly bowed to them as well. She played with her fingers for awhile, trying to overcome her nervousness. And finally, she descended down the stairs. Quiet whispers, the steam coming out from the pots and bowls and low voice of food being cooked filled the room.

-"I need to see Vytalee and Nicholas" - she said loudly and moved her orbs over the crowd to catch the sight of them.

-"I'll fetch them" - one of the men said and headed out of the room.

-"Thanks" - she whispered in return. Noticing how people still had her eyes on her, she felt a bit uneasy and decided to leave the room, at least for a moment.

When she stepped out, she felt as if a heavy bag was just released off her shoulders. She leaned on a wall to support herself and took a deep breath.

_-"If it's so hard to keep myself like this even in front of people I know, how will I be able to do the same with everybody else?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound of the door opening. She quickly straightened herself and looked at two tall boys that came inside and immediately bowed to her.

-"Hi!" - a blonde boy smirked. (Y/N) blushed slightly and nodded.

-"It's "My lady"!" - a raven-haired boy corrected and bowed in respect.

-"Boys, please, it's me" - (Y/N) pleaded and put her hands on either of their shoulders. They looked up. She smiled.

-"It's the same me, the girl you saved not so long time ago" - she smiled again sadly, this time.

-"Technically yes, but in fact no" - Nicholas, the black-haired boy spoke with a smug grin.

-"Nevermind" - she chuckled - "How have you been?"

-"Very much the same" - Nicholas shook his head - "And you? But I see, you've been greater you could ask for" - he smirked.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes - Nicholas was the sassiest with the most bitter tongue among Oswald's friends.

-"Yeah...I guess" - she shook her head and sighed.

-"Everything's ok?" - Vytalee put a hand on her shoulder.

-"Well... How's Oswald?" - she rotated the question back.

-"Fine, why?" - Vytalee asked -"You sure you're ok, my lady?"

-"Don't address to me like that, please" - she said. The boys exchanged the looks.

-"What's the matter?" - Nicholas asked in a serious tone.

-"Everything's fine, why?" - she slipped the fingers into her hair.

-"You're nervous and you clearly have a business, that's why" - Vytalee comfirned.

-"Wh-what? Can't I just..."

-"You are returning the question back to us, uncofident look, running your fingers through your hair..." - Nicholas looked down at his nails smirking.

-"Fine, fine! You got me!" - she raised her hands in defeat and sighed -"We have a problem, a big problem. And I need your help. Technically, it's about you but we have to solve it together" - she said nervously.

-"What is it?" - Vytalee grabbed her hand.

-"The coronation party...you know that it'll be in 3 days, right?"

-"Yes, and?" - Nicholas crossed his arms.

-"Along with the...slave-trading party" - the girl stuttered out.

-"Then?" - Nicholas said indifferently.

-"What does that have to do with us?" - Vytalee asked.

(Y/N) stared at them dumbfounded -"Wait, weren't you told?"

-"Told of what?" - the boys looked at her.

(Y/N) shook her head - "This couldn't be. Will they be told at the last moment?"

-"(Y/N), what's wrong?!" - Nicholas asked again, more firmly this time.

-"You're into the list, boys" - she said weakly.

The boys stared at her with dropped jaws, then they stared at each other, then back at her again. They thought for a long time

-"A-are you s-sure?" - Vytalee stuttered out, still unable to comprehend the fact.

-"I'm sorry" - (Y/N) looked down.

-"What did you expect? Nobody would change the rules for you. Nobody cares about our mature sitting-on-places" - Nicholas rolled his eyes but still, the news had affected him as well.

-"Being funny, huh?" - Vytalee snarled.

-"However...There is still a chance" - she took a deep breath and looked at them.

-"What could there be?" - Vytalee asked weakly.

-"These..." - she took out two manuscripts from her bag that she had been hiding behing her back and handed each to each. The boys frowned and opened them. After a moment, both of their faces changed into a more stunned and confused ones. Nicholas looked up first.

-"What does this mean?"

-"Or this?" - Vytalee handed the manuscript back to her.

-"It means that it's obligatory for the queen to have a bodyguard, Nicholas and you..." - she turned her gaze to Vytalee - "Are the hero that saved his highness from death several years ago".

A silence fell and then Nicholas laughed in disbelief -"Wait, What?"

-"I don't understand" - Vytalee crossed his arms.

(Y/N) sighed -"You remember that period several years ago when the deceased prince was sick for a long time?"

-"Yes, and then?"

-"Once he almost died when he was having a walk in his gardens - got bitten by a certain insect and it caused his health-state worsening. Apart from the doctors, there were the rumours that somebody had saved him from a fatal death; somebody that knew more than the doctors. With his skills, he managed to serve him a first-aid and avoided the results. Still, nobody knows who it was. But you should also know that it wasn't Maria as well - she told us that she had nothing to do with him and if she had, in opposite - she would do anything to fasten his death."

-"Khaliph tore her family apart from her. That's quite logical" - Nicholas nodded.

-"Therefore, you "ARE" the one who did it - the hero nobody has heard of. I have no idea what you were doing by that time but nobody will remember anything. I know that Mendes' people have caught and liquidated all the close people of the prince - all the ones that were loyal to him or refused to recognize him as their new master and ruler..."

-"What do you mean?"- Vytalee frowned - "Who told you that?"

-"Somebody... Who knows him close and that I trust..." - she said hesitantly.

-"And who is it?" - Nicholas tried to deepen further.

-"Doesn't matter. The main thing is that Khaliph "wrote" a letter of gratitude for Vytalee's dignified action, praising his medical knowledge and skills and neutrailzed his status. He won't be sold at the ceremony" - she sighed at the end.

There was a silence. Both of the boys stared at her dumbfounded. After a moment Nicholas burst into laughing.

-"Medical skills...yeah, right! He can't even stand the sight of the blood!"

-"I can!" - Vytalee nudged him but blushed slightly.

-"Yeah, right. Who turned pale at a sight of a simple scratch a month ago?" - Nicholas teased him.

-"At least I didn't faint!" - Vytalee confessed and Nicholas smirked with a smirk of victory.

-"Boys, stop. Anyways, now you know what you'll have to cope with"

-"Thank you, (Y/N)! I don't know how to thank you enough" - Vytalee hesitated for a moment and then hugged her. (Y/N) hugged him back warmly and smiled -"You are welcome but there's no need fit that. It's me who has to thank you for your courage" - she stepped back and smiled. The she turned to Nicholas "And now you, mister"

-"I have to hug you as well, as I presume?" - he smirked.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes but still, a small smile crossed her features -"Will you ever let me speak?"

-"I'm listening" - he smirked.

-"I need a bodyguard. Will you deal with that?"

-"Well, let me think" - he put an index finger on his chin and looked up as if he was given one of the most important questions in the world to think over -"I mean, it's quite demanding and serious. If that means running after you and securing you from any possible idiot's attack, then yes, I think I can handle" - he smiled proudly.

-"And what if it includes something else?" - she teased him.

-"Nothing personal. I hate lovey-dovey stuffs" - he grimaced.

-"What?!" - (Y/N)'s jaw dropped.

-"Um...can't we change positions?" - Vytalee asked a bit shyly.

-"You wish! You think I'll lose this chance to tease her?" - Nicholas tilted his head towards him - "I have to tease her. Remember she had a crush..."

-"Let's forget all this and move to business" - (Y/N) blushed heavily.

-"Told ya" - Nicholas smirked. Vytalee frowned in confusion.

-"So, do you agree or not?"

-"Let me think" - he put on his "thinker expression" on and joined his lips in a straight-line -"Fine, I agree"

(Y/N) rolled her eyes -"Thank you, sir!"

-"Welcome!" - he grinned and bowed.

-"Fine, we need to let Mendés know about this"

-"Wait, he doesn't know?"- Vytalee frowned.

-"No, he was abscent for two days. I decided all this myself, without him and he just, in no possible way should know how I did it"

-"Wait" - Nicholas stopped her -"And so you're putting yourself in a danger just to save our mere asses? Are you even serious?!"

-"Don't worry. Everything is legal, accordant to the law and plus - I have the right to do so" - she reassured him.

-"I never thought anybody would do this to me" - Nicholas whispered in disbelief and then he reached for her and hugged her tightly -"Thank you, (Y/N)! We owe you so much!"

-"Nah! You don't. Again, it was me who owed the gratitude and I'm pleased if I managed to repay you" - she smiled again. Then she felt as another hug was added to theirs and smiled as she realized that it belonged to Vytalee.

-"Ok, that was all" - she stepped back and smiled. The boys smiled as well.

-"But seriously, I didn't forget about your..." - Nicholas resumed.

-"Fine! I'm down!" - she laughed.

-"My queen" - they heard a man run up to her and bow -"His highness has returned and demands your presence"

(Y/N) looked at him, her smile dropping down. She took a deep breath and swallowed.

-"It's time" - she told herself and turned to the boys.

-"Tell him that I'll be there in no time"

____________________________________

 

When (Y/N) went in, she noticed that Mendés was sitting into his royal arm-chair, his legs crossed, reading a certain manuscript and eating some kind of berries. The servants were fussing around the room: cleaning, moving some things around, taking out objects from huge boxes and etc. Mendés' face was indifferent, eyes running after the lines, his free hand busy with clicking fingers in a certain rhythm.

-"Her majesty is here" - the servant cleared his throat and bowed to him. The servants stopped doing their work and bowed to her. Mendés looked up from his manuscript and putting it away, stood up and walked up to her. (Y/N) looked at him and saw that his usual, trade-mark smirk was covering his features. Right then, after all that she heard from Ràmon and plus from what she had seen before herself, (Y/N) was disgusted by him, his actions and his personality more than ever.

-"Ah! My darling! How I missed you!" - and he leaned forwards. (Y/N) hesitated for a bit and offered her hand to him. Mendès scoffed and kissed the back of her hand.

-"And I see you truly did miss me as well"

If anybody saw (Y/N)'s face right then, all would say one thing - she was piercing his being with her look.

-"Well, how have you been? Did you get acquainted with some documents?" - he looked at her smiling.

-"Yes, in fact I did. And how was your journey? Was your meeting interesting and productive?" - she forced herself to sound convincing.

-"Quite. Even though half of the spent time was completely blank and useless, I found some interesting topics for our kingdom" - he said rather cheerfully and turned towards his armchair and grabbed the manuscript -"See? All these people will be coming to our wedding and plus, the eastern region agreed to restart paying taxes to us. Isn't that wonderful? Lord K'Chai came back to his senses after such a long time!"

(Y/N) stayed silent. None of the news interested her. She was seeking for any hint in him to being up an explanation to the slave-trading list.

-"And what's new with you, my lovely? Did you figure out anything in your work?"

-"I did and there's something I would like to discuss with you" - she said firmly.

-"Oh really? Bring it up!" - he waved his hand joyfully.

(Y/N) took out folded manuscripts that she was hiding behind her back and walked up to the table and put them onto it.

-"Hm? And what are those?" - he walked up to the table as well and folded the first manuscript open.

-"Firstly, I would like to ask all of you except Mr. Jock to leave us" - she stated. The servants exchanged the looks among each other and with a bow, gave up doing their work and left the room.

-"What's the matter darling? Don't want to have some company?" - Mendés chuckled.

-"I looked up at the slave-trading list and found couple of names, in fact three that didn't fit there due to several reasons" - she didn't take her eyes off his face to catch any kind of change in his expression and she did - there was a slight, almost unseen reaction. His breath was caught in his throat and he swallowed.

-"Oh, did you? I remember that everything was perfectly in order and no misfits took place. I wonder what slipped out of my attention"

-"These" - she opened other manuscripts and put them in front of him. He frowned and took them in his hands.

-"And what are these?"

-"Documents which prove that we have to take three names out of the list. Two boys and a girl" - she pointed at each of them.

-"And why is it, my dear?" - he laughed a bit nervously.

-"Because I had chosen one as my bodyguard earlier and the second one saved the former prince's life from most possible death once"

-"Oh, is that so?" - he asked and peeped from under his gaze towards his servant who looked at him dumbfounded.

-"Exactly, darling" - she smiled and walked up to the door and opening it, motioned somebody outside to come in. After couple of seconds, Nicholas stepped in and overlooking the room with his usual confidence, bowed to Mendés.

-"Remember, you allowed me to choose one myself and so, I chose someone I trusted the most but unfortunately, he turned out to be into the list" - she tapped his shoulder proudly.

Mendés stared at him dumbfounded.

-"You want me to be protected 24/7, right darling? And so, you won't have to worry since now. He's - the best!" - she grinned and looked up at him. Nicholas smirked proudly and bowed again.

-"And may I ask, love, did you do this on purpose? I mean, you knew he was in the list and you just..." - he chuckled -"Dragged him out?"

-"Not in the least. Again, I had chosen him since from the beginning. You know that Julia is only my maid but apart from a servant, a queen always needs a strong back. Even you have one" - she smiled proudly.

-"Hmm..." - Mendés looked at the two of them again. He was silent for a moment -"Can't we find a new one?"

-"Not at all - it's your business to choose one for yourself but as for me, I trust him, I know who he is and what he's capable of. If you test him, you'll be assured too"

-"She's right, your majesty. And she has the right, apart from you, to..." - Jock murmured to him.

-"I know it perfectly well myself! Thank you" - Mendés snarled and looked at Nicholas again.

-"As you wish, darling. And who's the other?"

-"You remember that period few years ago when Khaliph almost died by an insect's bite?"

-"Yeah, I think so" - he frowned.

-"Well, there's a boy who gave him the first-aid and saved his from a quick and torturing death. You would have been abscent at that time or otherwise, you would eliminate him from the list straight away"

-"And how so?" - Mendés chuckled helplessly again.

(Y/N) walked up to the table and mptioned him to look at another manuscript. Mendés looked at it and frowning, started to read.

-" "A letter of Gratitude"? But what is this, my dear?"

-" A letter of gratitude was created where Khaliph praised this boy's medical skills, his determination and bravery to save the life of the prince. They neutrailzed his status, saying that he wouldn't be sold at the ceremony. That is all" - she smiled and let Vytalee in who bowed nervously. Mendés glared at him. After seconds, a small smile crawled up his face.

-"And why had I never heard of this hero?"

-"Well, now you do!" - she smiled. Vytalee started to play with his fingers and shifted his weight onto another foot.

-"We have to appeciate these people then" - Mendés chuckled through his teeth and glared at her. Then he moved his gaze towards Jock who had just read the manuscripts and fearfully looked at his master. He slowly nodded.

-"Hm. And what else?" - Mendés turned to her.

-"Firstly, I need you to sign those documents to prove that you have read and agreed to the decision."

-"I think you forgot about him..." - Mendés pointed at Nicholas.

-"Right here" - she took up the paper from the table and showed it to him. Mendés took a deep breath.

-"My lord, she has done everything..."-Jock spoke out.

-"I know it perfectly well myself!" - he growled - "Just give me the damn feather!"

Jock hesitantly handed him one and Mendés signed both of the documents.

-"Thank you, darling" - (Y/N) smiled.

-"What else is there?" - Mendés looked up at her with a clearly uncontent smile.

-"We need to discuss another one" - she handed him another yellow paper. Mendés frowned as he read the lines.

-"Copy from our conversation that regards to Slave-Trading law? But why would you need that?"

-"In order to prove you that one girl shouldn't be there, that's why, love" - (Y/N) smirked. Vytalee and Nicholas looked at each other confused.

-"I don't understand what you mean" - Mendés chuckled a bit nervously.

-"Could you leave us for a moment, please?" - she addressed to the boys standing behind her.

-"Yeah, sure" - they bowed and left.

-"Jannine" - (Y/N) started and noticed an immediate change in his expression - "She's 17 and the law says that the slave that is being put into the selling list, should be at least 18 and she's not"

Mendés kept looking at the paper and slowly, a smirk pulled up -"But I have a personal reason here, darling"

(Y/N) froze - "What do you mean?"

-"I have a personal reason for putting her there"

-"What did she do?" - (Y/N) spoke out weakly.

-"Something that concerns to only both of us"

-"You despise her nation, that's why. Isn't that so?" - she felt the tears pool into her eyes.

-"It's none of your business... "

-"It is! She is my friend! Why don't you understand?" - she protested.

-"I'm sorry but whatever she did to me, is unforgivable..." - he tried to calm her.

-"No! Tell me what she did!"- she stepped back -"Tell me!"

-"I can't!" - he smiled.

-"Shall I call her?! Shall we discuss it together then?!" - she pointed at the door.

-"No, there is absolutely no need for that" - he stopped her.

-"Then what is it?! Did I do something wrong that you decided to get to her in order to hurt me?!" - she yelled.

And a silence fell. (Y/N) looked at both of the men - Mendés, who obviously was late to reply and Jock, who looked frightened at his master.

-"You..." - Mendés started but the girl interrupted.

-"So that's it! That's your honor and dignity, right?!" - she stepped towards him -"to sweep the innocent people away like they were just a simple crumbled ball of paper?! Just because I didn't freaking BED YOU?! IS THAT SO? TELL ME!" - she cried.

-"Listen to me..." - he sighed.

-"Don't make me step over the border, Mendés, or I will do something you have never imagined of! Don't you dare to touch other people for your own interests! I swear! Take her out of that damned list or I'll make you! Don't cross the borderline, for I'll protect the ones I love at any cost"

Both of them were looking at each other for a long time, piercing one other with their looks.

-"I am leaving the manuscript to you. Take a good care of it, darling" - she spat and then planted a kiss on his cheek and grabbing all the manuscripts from the table, leaving the new copy of a slave-trading list, left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Another heavy silence followed. Mendés didn't take a step. His gaze was glued at the door. Jock didn't dare to make a noise either. Finally he decided to make a move.

-"My lord, she is right. We don't have the right to do it"

-"Shut up!" - he roared and turned to him -"I know whatever she does and so do I! The fact is - she doesn't know when to cease and step back and she doesn't know how to talk to certain people. She wants a war. It's not a game already. Well, she wants one? I'll give her a rather tough and a hot one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun dun!  
> This is getting intense now, isn't it?  
> Hope you liked it (did you? ^_^)  
> And now- time for a surprise!  
> Who is a fan of Dylan O'Brien or Lucas Till here? ;)  
> Ok, Teen Wolf and X-Men?  
> Confess - I just awoke your wildest desires >:) Mwahahaha!  
> Here are:  
> Dylan O'Brien as Vytalee  
>  Lucas Till as Nicholas ^_^  
> ok, that was all for now. See you soon!  
> May the Force be with You!  
> ~Eter~


	21. Awakening the Demon(s) (Chapter 20, Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this chapter to Ashley_Winchester_77 <3  
> Here is the second part of the previous chapter! Hope you like it! :)  
> What could (Y/N)'s (your) reaction and reply could be to the incident? ;)  
> And could this lead to fatal results?
> 
> Rating: definitely 15+, rage, anger, explicit language, sexual content (no smut!)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> I'm going off to vacationo for 5 days! I'll miss you my dears <3 :* take care

_-"JANNINE!" - (Y/N) yelled_

-"My name's Jannine sir" - the girl replied.

Mendés smirked and then he didn't hesitate to take her head in his hands and started to kiss her passionately.  
The girl was so shocked and confused, unable to comprehend that she stared at him with opened eyes. That was until Mendés bit down on her lower lip and smirked when the girl gasped so he could dominate her mouth.

_-"Jannine! Get away from him! He'll spoil you!" - (Y/N) cried in her mind and hit the shower-wall with her fist._

The girl sighed and calling her first instict, tried to slowly push him away but Mendés didn't let her. He held her hands behind her back and stepping forwards, made the girl take the steps back and slowly pressed her to the wall. Jannine's mind was clouded by a rush of emotions. She was at a loss, not knowing what to do, how to act.

_-"Jannine, no! He will use and destroy you!" - (Y/N) continued to cry in her shower - "God, if I could reach them"_

When Mendés finished devouring her lips, he moved to her neck, kissing every spot, every inch he could manage. The girl closed his eyes and sighed again. The man seemed to be starting to dive into lust and passion as he started to nibble and bite the crook of her neck. It worked - this caused a moan to slip last her lips.

-"My god" - she threw her head back and tried to reach for Mendés head to try to move it behind but Mendés held her hands and pinned them up to the wall.

-"Your highness, please, don't do that... please..." - she pleaded.

Mendés grunted.

-"I beg you, my lord..." - she didn't stop -"Any kind of punishment but this one"

-"Shut up!" - Mendés growled.

_-"Mendés! Stop! Leave her alone!" - (Y/N) yelled and started to turn the taps off._

-"Shut up and don't struggle, you'll make this worse" - Mendés chuckled and licked her collar-bone. Jannine shuddered.

_-"I can hear them but why can't I reach them?!" - (Y/N) got out if the bathroom and throwing a night-gown over her naked body, pulled the hood over and putting on her slippers, rushed out of the bathroom -"I have to get to them before it's not too late"_

Meanwhile, Mendés returned to kissing Jannine's lips. The girl still continued to struggle but in vain.

-"Help! Please, help!" - she whimpered and tried to yell as high as possible -"Anybody! Please"

Mendés held her hands with one hand and put another on her mouth -"Shut up! Nobody will help you unless I say so!" - and he pulled her up in his arms and throwing her over his shoulders, moved towards his bed.

-"Is everything ok, my lord?" - Jock asked from outside.

-"Yes! Let nobody in!" - Mendés shouted and threw the girl on the bed and before she would manage to make any additional move, pinned her down on the bed and held her body still.

-"Now, listen to me well, beautiful. You are in a great danger. If you dedicate yourself to me tonight, I promise I'll drag you out of a ditch, got it? It'll be nothing to you - all the women are same, wishing to be f**ked by a noble but you're lucky tonight 'cause the king of Nabooine himself wishes to bed you and so, all you have to do is to give up and comply, got it?" - he told her breathlessly, waiting for the answer eagerly.

_-"Bastard!" - (Y/N) gritted through her teeth while she was running down the halls._

-"What ditch? What do you mean?" - Jannine's eyes, already swollen from fear and tears, widened in confusion.

-"How can I tell you that, darling. Well, you're into the slave-trading list, that means, you'll be sold officially in 3 days at the ceremony" - he told her simply, emotionless.

-"W-what?" - it took moments for her to comprehend -"B-but...I'm 17...it's not right"

-"Oh well, that's not my problem, beautiful" - he smirked.

-"Wait!" - Jannine cried desperately -"Why would you put me there? Did I do something wrong? You detest me for no reason?!"

-"Oh, it's not about me, dear! Tell that to her highness" - Mendés smirked.

Meanwhile, (Y/N), who was running tiwards Mendés chamber, suddenly bumped into a slave and both of them fell down. This slowed her down and for the next couple minute she didn't hear the upcomg conversation.

-"No, darling, I don't. The fact is that your beloved (Y/N) did it. She put you there and just in opposite - you must be grateful to me that I'm offering you this night. You can free yourself"

Jannine looked at him terrified -"(Y/N)?! She did all this?!"

-"Yes, I know she did. Why would I want to spoil a lovely beng like you? Don't you see that I'm trying to help you?" - Mendés smiled at her.

-"You're lying! She would never do such a thing! She is far more fair and honest than you think she is!" - Jannine protested.

-"Well, tell me, why would she put you here otherwise?" - he asked her smiling and thought of a possible reason and thought of the best one -"What do you think can be the reason for which she would put you there?"

-"I don't know! None! Let me go!" - Jannine struggled.

-"Think again!"

-"There is none! She doesn't hate me! We are friends! She saved me once and I did too. There is no such a reason that would make us enemies. I don't think she could be jealous of anything or anyone!"

Mendés' face brightened -"Jealous, you say?"

-"Yes! She wouldn't be jealous of anything or anyone! Please! Let me go!" - the tears reappeared in her eyes.

-"Is there any person that would result her jealousy?" - Mendés didn't give up.

-"Oswald?" - (Y/N) Jannine almsot lost it at the thought -"No, no way" - she shook her head -"If you mean Oswald, in No way! They have been friends since childhood. They have one of the most brilliant frienship I've ever known and Oswald loves me as do I. She would never be jealous, just in opposite - she was doing anything to get us together! There!" - she replied proudly.

-"Are you sure that's it? Are you sure she was doing it for purpose so when she would tear you apart from him, she would get to him later?"

Jannine froze -"That's not true" - she muttered in disbelief -"She would never do such a thing. She's not capable of that"

-"Oh, how capable she is, you have no idea" - Mendés chuckled. Jannine teared up.

-"It's not like her! You're lying! She wouldn't do such a thing!

-"Or it might be" - Mendés grinned.

-"But why? Why would she do that? What did I do to her? Why?" - Jannine burst into tears and whimpered.

-"Sh...sh...It's allright..." - Mendés caressed her cheeks and lossened his grip on her and sat up -"That's the life and moreover, that's the habit of a woman. Calm down, we can change it together" - he shushed her.

Jannine whimpered and cried. Mendés sighed and rolled his eyes.

-"Look at me" - he leaned back and forced her to look at him -"You can't change that but I can. We can change your fate together. Believe me, I don't want to do harm to you. Just devote yourself to me tonight, that is all I ask and you'll be free" - he smiled at her.

-"Why do you want to help me? There are probably thousands of girls like me who are sent there. Why me?"

-"Because you're a special one and I want exactly _you_ to be free. When all this will be over, I'll promote you to a better position. Got it? Just do this for you and me. I guarantee, you'll never forget this night and I'm sure, somewhere deep in your heart, you want to do this as well. Don't deny it" - he whispered it seductively in her ear and brought his face closer to her so their lips were very close to each other.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) had settled down an intrudence that had taken place, apologized to a slave she had bumped into (and the slave almost killed himself for being, blaming the incident on himself) and finally, continued her way towards Mendés' dormitory.

_-"I mustn't be late!"_ \- she reminded herself.

Jannine stared at Mendés again and now, the tears of anger and frustration swelled into her eyes.

-"You think I'm like them?! You aren't a real king! I do as I wish! I'm not like all those sluts who wish to get in bed with you! Do what you want but I'll not give into you! I don't think that you're telling me the truth either because as you say, if she was waiting for a power to get rid of me so he could get to Oswald, that means that she would cheat on you and that's the thing she wouldn't do or you wouldn't let it be. (Y/N) is honest and loyal, respects her friends and herself but if she would cheat on you with anybody, I would approve of it because you're a man nobody will be able to stand of! At least someone like me and her! And also - there's only one man I will give myself to, let to touch me and bed me and you're clearly not the one!" - she protested and struggled more -"Now let me go!"

_-"What the hell!?"_ \- (Y/N) couldn't believe her eyes but after some time she smirked - _"That's my girl"._

And she took a turn and found herself at the beginning of Mendés' chamber's corridor.

-"Ah, so you have your position now?! I wanted to be light and affectionate on you! But as I see, you want me to be rough and cruel. You'll get it!" - Mendés chuckled with a growl and bit her collarbone. Jannine cried out and started to push him.

-"No! Let me go! You monster! Somebody help! Guard! Please! Anybody! Oswald!" - she cried desperately.

Mendés pinned her body down eith his own one on her body to hold her still and tugging on her dress, started to take it off but clearly unsuccessful, decided to tear it off her.

-"No! Please! Please! Anybody!" - Jannine cried with tears -"Oswald! Help me!"

-"Shut the hell up! Nobody will save you now!" - and Mendés slapped her hard. Jannine gasped and held her cheek. Mendés was like a frustrated animal now. He reached for her dress again and after struggling with it for several seconds, tore her dress open, leaving her only in her undergarments. Jannine whimpered and tried to cover herself, hopelessly asked for help.

-"What are you doing here!? Let me in!" - (Y/N) shouted at Jock standing outside.

-"I'm sorry but his highness told me not to let anybody in" - he held her and replied as calmly as possible.

-"Not even me?! Let me in, I'm telling you!" - she struggled to let herself free from his grip. Then she heard Jannine's desperate cry and felt the blood rush onto her face.

-"It's an order, you idiot! Let me in!" - she pushed herself against him again and right then, she felt a familiar immense energy rush into her body, passing her veins and filling her every cell and the next thing she saw was Jock flying across the hall and hitting the wall with his head with a huge cry. (Y/N) stared at him for couple of seconds, realizing it was her power. She took a deep breath and slammed the door open.

Whatever she saw in that moment, well, it was like waving a red cloth to an already angered bull. Mendés was struggling with Jannine, trying to remove all of her clothing while Jannine was crying, whimpering and asking for help.

**_-"MENDÉS!"_** \- (Y/N) cried at the top of the lungs with a supernatural force. Her voice came out as a roar of a wounded animal that is poked on his open wounds and gains its final forces to destroy every living thing around itself.

Mendés froze and ceased his struggles. Jannine stopped crying as well. She just continued to weep and wimper.

Not a sound could be heard. (Y/N) balled her fists and gritted her teeth.

-"(Y/N)? I-is t-that y-you?" - Jannine stuttered out.

Jannine felt as Mendés' breath was slightly hitched and then it returned to heavy, deep ones. Mendés shut his mouth and breathed through his nostrils. Mendés didn't say anything. He slowly turned his head behind and looked at (Y/N). (Y/N) was wrapped in her bathroom gown, her wet hair falling loosely aroud her shoulders, her hands balled in fists and piercing Mendés by her gaze. Jannine, trembing from fear and still unable to recover from previous terror, covered her almost bare self and tried to peep away from Mendés' body to look at the angered woman.

Mendés and (Y/N) stared at each other silently. Then Mendés looked down and chuckled in a low voice. He slowly cralwed out of bed and stood beside it and looked at the girl again. (Y/N) didn't take her eyes off him as he slowly moved towards her, dressed only in his boxers. He stopped half-way and (Y/N) saw how he smirked. Oh god, how would she like to wipe that damn irritating smirk off his face - forever!

(Y/N)'s gaze moved towards the bed-side and saw pieces of discarded clothing, torn bits of white gown and full, unspoilt clothes of Mendés. She had managed to stop all this at the right moment before anything fatal would happen for which she was very grateful of her own self.

Thet stared at each other for an eternity, again. (Y/N)'s gaze was as fierce and merciless as it had never been. Mendés could only guess what was she thinking of him at that moment and somehow, he was half-content, half-disappointed that he was unable to finish his job. Oh, what an interesting place it was for him to be stopped at. What a shame!

(Y/N)'s gaze was glued on Mendés one so much that she didn't realize how concentrated she became which lead her to discovering a vision in her mind.

_A vision was opened in (Y/N)'s mind; a room, full of a-cell-alike divisions and shining, oblong and uneven forms. where some illuminated spheres represented the events that had already happened, filled with Jannine's vulnerable face, clearly from Mendés' point of view, other ones that he clearly expected to happen and the present thoughts that were not clearly pleasant, sweet and bearable. Oh, well - she didn't expect it either._

But what was more important, this thing had happened, and not only for the first time, but the second - she had managed it! She sneaked into his mind and read his thoughts. He was frustrated, displeased, still turned on (when was he not?!), and hated her whole being at that moment. He was afraid as well, fear of what could happen next and what could she do. Oh yes, that was already a thing she could use against him. But whatever she thought over, didn't seem enough to destroy his already rotten being and personality. Either she would kill him right there and then, either she would leave him be. She could do the first but it would end badly for her and moreover, for her people.

-"Doesn't matter. I have plenty of time to take care of him" - thinking so, she breathed through her nostrils.

But no, she wasn't jealous at all that he had gone to Jannine - not in the least! She was sure she had a girl at least three times a week, even before they would meet and would continue doing the same even after their marriage.

No! It was the fact that he had chosen Jannine for this dirty work. And had offered her that with this she would be saved! Damn it! His fantasies and wicked plans had no limit of existence!

Now, it was time to act. She opted for the most neutral one:

-"Jannine, get dressed and come here" - she said through her teeth, the tone directed more to Mendés than the girl. Jannine started to fuss - still affected from previous terrror, she looked helplessly into the bed, then looked over at the bed-side and saw her torn clothes, none of them in proper state to be worn. She looked at Mendés clothes and hesitated to grab them, anything she could reach her hand to cover her bare body but she was afraid. Then she looked at the blankets. (Y/N) felt how her lower lip quivered and whimpered in a low voice. Only then she remembered she was only in her bathroom-gown and couldn't offer anything better. Oh wait, she had run with her wet hair into the cold corridors - great! The fever is guaranteed! All of this because of that damn pervert idiot!

Jannine didn't dare to inform (Y/N) of her situation and looked at her with watery eyes. (Y/N) sighed and moved her eyes over Mendés' wardrobe and took a step towards it.

-"Let me help" - Mendés leaned towards her, trying to seem sweet and helpful but (Y/N) growled, pointing her index finger as a warning at him:

-"Don't you dare to move or say anything!"

Mendés stared at her and shaking his head looked down, staying at his place.

(Y/N) threw the wardrobe's doors open and looked inside - all kinds of gowns of almost all the colors and materials glowed at the light of the room : golden cassimere, red silk, white, light cotton, velvet, angora and etc... (Y/N)'s gaze fell at golden silk one, decorated with beautfiul, local flowers, dragons and mockingjays. She grabbed it and unhooked it. She walked up to Jannine and threw it to her. The girl caught and with shaky hands, put it on and fixed it with delicate belt. (Y/N) called her to the door and Jannine crawled out from the bed and shyly walked up to her, passing Mendés who followed his eyes after her.

Mendés looked at (Y/N) who wrapped her arm around Jannine's shoulder and asked the frightened girl if she was ok. She nodded hastily and (Y/N) opened the door, letting her out. When Jannine slipped away, (Y/N) glared at Mendés for the final time who still didn't take his gaze off her. (Y/N) turned and was about to step out of the room when she stopped.

-"I can't leave this the way it is" - she thought and turned abruptly towards the man and with quick steps appeared in front of him. The man who was still half-smirking, half confused of what she was going to do next, was about to open his mouth to say something but didn't manage as he felt a sharp, sudden pain in his face and more exactly, in his nose and left cheek. A huge "bang" rang in his ears as (Y/N) gave him a good, effective and hard punch in his beautiful face and more exactly, on his half side. Jannine, who was waiting outside, heard it and ran inside. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock. (Y/N) put all of her emotions into her fist and after she had awarded her spouse with a punch, looked at him with a disgust and winced in pain. She brought her knuckles to her mouth and kissed the aching place.

As she estimated, the punch was so hard, that it left a huge-red mark on her knuckles, as for Mendés, she was quite satisfied by the result - even the hand couldn't stop the bleeding that had burst out from his nose. Mendés stuttered and fell on one knee, pressing his hand tighter, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked at her in disbelief and only saw a woman that was disgusted by him, to whom he was repulsive and absolutely nothing. She stared at him for a long time, trying her best not to spit at him, even though he deserved it. Finally she snarled the words at him:

-"I hope this is enough for you for tonight. Sleep well, darling" - and turning around, left the room for the final time, Jannine following suit.

Mendés didn't move for a long time after. He only thought and thought.

-"Oh well" - he wiped off another steam of blood off his nose and chuckled -"Congratulations! You did your best to awake a monster in me. You succeeded, for he is a merciless nightmare, darling"

- _"So did you"_ \- he heard (Y/N)'s voice in his head and with his widened eyes, looked around the room.

__________________________________

 

-"General Hux? Sir?" - lieutenant Mitaka walked up to the gingerhead general who was looking with his usual sinister, disgusted face at the monitors.

-"Sir..." - he cleared his throat and bit his lip to overcome his nervousness.

-"What?" - Hux snarled at him, without turning back to the man.

-"S-sir...Master Ren..." - he started to tug at his own hat he had been holding.

Hux closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

-"What's with him?" - Hux tried not to transit his anger on the lieutenant.

-"He...he...well...you know..." - the man stuttered.

-"Spit it out" - Hux growled.

-"Sir, he destroyed the third control-room, sir. Out of any particular reason" - Hux felt his voice tremble despite the will to sound professionally quiet.

At that moment, Hux facepalmed, sighed, cried out desperately, sweared, insulted and killed both Ren and Mitaka mentally but all he did was to fill his lungs with fresh air and ball his fists behind his back.

-"When?"

-"It has been 5 minutes if not less" - the man gained more confidence.

-"And why have you come to me?" - nonchalantly.

-"B-because... sir... you have to stop him or he might do something terrible. He can listen to you" - the man said.

_-"I didn't ask to babysit him_ " - Hux whined in his mind. -"Why do you think he can listen to me?" - he turned to the pale lieutenant slowly.

-"I...because...well...I suppose so... you aren't afraid of him..." - he looked down, flushed.

Hux raised his eyebrow. He pondered for a moment and then sighed, lifting his head up.

-"Lead the way"

The man nodded hastily, yet nervously amd turning on his heels headed towards the third control-room.

-"I'm done by this" - Hux sighed.

* ~ * ~ *

After they had passed the long, dark, cold and lifeless hallways full of machines beeping and humming, they reached the control-room, or what it used to look alike. Instead, there were machines, slashed and blown up, the hot, white steams coming up from them. The whole room was illuminated into red glowing lines, the work of Ren's art with a lightsaber, obviously. Nothing seemed to be left in proper state, everything was destroyed, EVERYTHING.

Hux's jaw dropped at the sight. He had seen Ren gone out of control before but this was completely different. It was more like... a triumph. He had worked too hard indeed. The masked knight himself stood into the centre, with his back to them, his lightsaber still ignited and buzzing into a heavy silence. Hux tried to transfer his anger into calmness in order to not to provoke any other unpleasant talks or events.

-"What happened this time, Ren?" - he asked, still with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Ren didn't reply. He stood silent.

-"I wonder how long you continue..." - and right then Ren roared again and swung his lightsaber, slashing the last survived part of the control-panel that burst immediately and let the hot steam release itself from it. Mitaka stepped back and covered his face with his hat, Hux only raised his hand in front of his face and closed his eyes. Kylo Ren shut his lightsaber off and stepped back. It was unable to see what was he staring at, especially his expression behind the mask but it would terrify anyone when he laughed out like a content maniac that had just killed hundreds of people and blown up the whole city - well, as if he had brought his crazy plan into the reality. Both Hux and Mitaka stared at him in disbelief and terror. Hux tried his best to conceal his anger. Why had all this happen to him out of all people? Why him?!

Finally, he managed to call out:

-"Ren!"

The masked man slowly looked behind and met Hux's gaze. They stared at each other for a minute and then, Ren saved his lightsaber and slowly walked up to Hux who met his famous obnoxious gaze at him. Ren stopped and overlooked his features.  
Without a word, he moved his gaze towards Mitaka who, to say softly, looked like a trapped mouse, just caught by a cat chasing after him for a long time. Ren's mechanically altered breathing filled the room. After a long silence, he walked past them and left the room.

Mitaka stared at Hux, waiting for his order or reaction. Hux's gaze was directed at one of the destroyed machine, but he was staring into a blank space.

-"Sir?" - he asked with a tremble.

-"Call the mechanics, technicians, anyone to take care of this and call..." - he stopped.

-"Call who?"

Hux pondered for a bit -"Nobody. Send for the medical bay for sedatives. It'll be better if it will be as quick as possible"

-"Y-yes sir" - saluted Mitaka and left hastily.

Hux scoffed.  
-"Call a psychiatrist for both me and Ren"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadadadaa!  
> Well, we really did awake the demon(s), right?  
> How did you like it? Tell me what you think <3  
> The next chapter will take up a bit longer because it needs to be written properly.  
> Thank you all, my lovely readers! See you soon!
> 
> P.S. don't kill Mendés, I beg you! :3 :D XD
> 
> Word count: 4.5k :)
> 
> Aaaaaand as always
> 
> May the Force be with You
> 
> ~Eter~


	23. (,,) The First Contact (") (Chapter 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //I'm back!
> 
> Sorry for being late, I was really... lazy to write this XD
> 
> Please, check the A/N in the end, because it's important. :-)
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Not exactly what all of you were waiting for, but this already goes to another level.
> 
> Yeah, as the title says, go and read to find out! Hope you like it <3

_* * *_

_You're too distant_

_Far, far away._

_Running away from me..._

_Why are you doing it?_

_I'm running after you..._

_Hoping to keep up with you..._

_Stop you..._

_But you aren't stopping..._

_I'm extending my hand towards you,_

_Hoping you'll take it,_

_but you don't..._

_I can't understand why..._

_I want to be with you..._

_I won't have this strength forever..._

_But you are strong..._

_Very strong..._

_But you don't understand, that you won't be able to run forever..._

_You'll get tired -_

_And fall..._

_While it's not too late,_

_Wait for me,_

_Help me,_

_**To help you...** _

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

(Y/N) and Jannine silently walked down the endless halls. (Y/N), still affected from the previous emotions, couldn't come out of her thoughts and silently discussed the events in her mind. As for Jannine, she didn't dare to make a sound, trembling with her whole being still. She silently observed (Y/N)'s feautures that had become heavy, thoughtful and grave, something she had never seen before. Becoming a fiancée of the future king had affected the girl's appearance indeed.

(Y/N) noticed her silent peeps and scolded herself for being so inattentive towards her. Perhaps she even seemed intimidating to her.

-"You allright? Is something bothering you?" - (Y/N) turned her head towards the girl.

-"N-no. Everything's allright. I'm ok" - Jannine's wrinkled face from sadness cracked a smile.

-"You sure?" - (Y/N) ceased the speed of the pace.

-"Yes. Don't worry, please" - Jannine reassured her.

(Y/N) observed her features to find any kind of change in her expression to prove wrong but except the general sadness, she saw nothing.

(Y/N) blurted out unwillingly:

-"What happened?" - she asked and immediately regretted but it was too late.

Jannine looked down and swallowed.

-"I was heading off to my quarters. Oswald and I had a meeting and... lost in my thoughts I bumped into someone. When I looked up at the person, my heart skipped a beat, it was his highness. He... uh... he was unpleased at the beginning but then something struck him and invited me to his quarters, for a talk and "neautralizing" my punishment" - Jannine gulped, her eyes watering again -"He was sweet and attentive. He told me about himself, I did likewise. He was a bit puzzling and vague... But then... And then... he kissed me feverishly... I protested and he dragged me to his bed and wanted to..." - she sniffed -"If I would agree, he would save me from selling. He said that it was you who put me there because... you were j-"

-"Don't finish" - (Y/N) put a hand on her shoulder and bit her lip. Jannine started to sob. (Y/N) mentally slapped herself and hugged the girl, slowly soothing her.

-"Do you believe what he said?" - (Y/N) asked, almost whispering.

-"N-no! I would believe in anything else but this!" - the girl wept -"I know how you two are to each other and I would never think of anything else, EVER!"

-"Thank you" - (Y/N) smiled and tapped her shoulder -"I'm sorry, I should've dedicated more attention to you" - she said with a sigh.

-"N-no, what are you talking about? You did more than anyone could ask of. I...I don't know how to thank you properly" - Jannine protested.

-"I'm an idiot. I should've come earlier" - (Y/N) continued.

-"How would you know when to come?" - Jannine chuckled nervously -"(Y/N), stop blaming yourself, please. It's not your problem"

-"How could I not know when I heard..." - (Y/N) bit her tongue as she realized that she was about to blurt out the truth that would surely sound unreal and foolish to her. She cleared her throat and corrected herself -"I mean... I knew that... he had a meeting today with somebody...and so I decided to wait outside...but when I heard the screams..." - she shook her head.

-"(Y/N)..." - Jannine interrupted her again -"Stop blaming yourself. You did more I could ask of. You didn't know it was me but nevertheless, you saved me from something terrible! It's completely enough for me" - she hesitantly put her hand onto (Y/N)'s shoulder -"Don't worry. You saved me, saved my life. God knows what could have happened after"

(Y/N) slowly looked up at her with sad, melancholy eyes and saw that the glimpse of hope and happiness was sparkling in Jannine's eyes. This took her aback.

-"Indeed" - she thought and then she heard Jannine's somewhat-distant voice - "Don't worry, even if he did rape me, I would've killed myself later"

-"WHAT?!" - (Y/N) nearly shouted at her. Jannine's eyes widened and she removed her hand.

-"I...I said that you saved my life and I'm grateful to you..." - she stuttered nervously.

-"You wouldn't kill yourself! You just couldn't do that to him!" - (Y/N) grabbed her shoulders roughly.

-"W-what?" - Jannine stared at her speechless.

-"You just said that you would kill yourself if he had raped you, no?!" - (Y/N) slightly shook her and watched her expression. Jannine froze and stared at her.

-"You just heard what I thought?!"

**_Oh, no!_ **

**_Damn it!_ **

-"W-what do you mean? Didn't you just say that?"

-"No, not out loud. It was my thought, (Y/N)" - Jannine shook her head slowly -"Did you just hear what I thought? Did you just read my mind?"

**_Oh, no!_ **

**_Oh, god, no!_ **

**_Anything but this._ **

**_Not this._ **

(Y/N) stared at her, speechless and dumbfounded. If she had just found out the truth about her "weirdness", she would be in a trouble, in a great trouble. It was not about catching and imprisoning her but the fear and mistrust being formed towards her. If she tried to defend herself, how would she able to explain the unusal power she had? She didn't even know how it worked!

(Y/N) closed her eyes and tried to gain the peace she had lost again a bit earlier. But it was even worse - she felt a sudden weakness strike and weaken her. She felt her lower limbs turn into jelly and start shaking. (Y/N) leaned towards the wall and put her hands onto it to support herself from falling.

-"(Y/N)?! (Y/N), are you allright?!" - Jannine rushed to her and held her shoulders.

(Y/N)'s vision was suddenly blurred and she felt herself weaken further. Her head started to ache terribly and she felt a sudden cold feeling freeze her entire body. She whimpered and leaning her back into the wall, slid down and sat onto the cold floor.

-"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Can you hear me?!" - Jannine kneeled beside her and held her face -"Anybody there? Please, help!" - she called out and then squeezed the girl's shoulders.

-"(Y/N)? Don't leave me, (Y/N), stay strong! Please" - Jannine pleaded and felt the tears appear again in her eyes and she cried out desperately -"Anybody?! Here! Please!"

(Y/N) felt as if she was drowning in entire coldness and darkness. She barely breathed. Her head was full of whispers and cries, all of them belonged to different people.

-"Stop!" - she muttered and shook her head.

_-"The First Order mustn't find out about our wherebeing! Do you undersrand?!" - a dangerous whisper rang in her head._

_-"This droid, it's wonderful!" - a man's delightful remark was the next._

_-"How long will it take to prepare all the stormtroopers?!" - a clearly-irritated voice replaced the previous one._

-"Who is it? What are you talking about?" - (Y/N) muttered helplessly.

_-"You are weak and foolish!" - a deep, lengthened voice replied._

-"What? Who are you?" - she felt her head spin more and more

_-"I swear, if he'll do it again...!"_

_-"What if...?"_

_-"Stay strong!"_

_-"I can't lose him, not after I lost my son!" - a woman's voice shattered._

-"AH!" - (Y/N) cried and grabbed her own head.

-"(Y/N)! Oh god! Anybody? Somebody help!"

-"Your majesty!" - the man's voice was heard. (Y/N) recognized two men, dressed in guards armour and Jannine's worried fade through her blurred vision.

-"Jannine..." - (Y/N) grabbed Jannine's face -"Whatever happens, don't tell anyone, moreover Oswald about what had happened there..."

And then she drifted off to darkness, into emptiness, into nothingness.

___________________________________

**_-"Why?!"_ **

He slammed the door behind him.

_**-"WHY!?"**_ \- he slammed his fist onto the wall with a huge noise.

-"Why is all this happening to me?! For what reason?!"

It wasn't the first time Kylo Ren had been brought out of control for no particular reason. He just felt the sudden anger, immense anger fill his whole being which brought an urge to spill all of his anger out. Yes, he was short-tempered and besides his intimidaring aura, his name was known with unreasonable and unexpected tantrums but this one (these ones) were clearly different.

_Like..._

_This anger, the reason whatever stood behind it, was illogical._

_It wasn't connected to his circumstances._

_Out of situation? Exactly._

_Feeling something he shouldn't feel? Feeling somebody else's anger? Instead of somebody?_

_How was that even possible?_

_Who would do it to him?!_

_How would somebody do it to him?!_

_Was this the force?_

_Was somebody communicating to him through the force?_

_But who?_

_Or why?_

_Was this purposeful?_

He clenched his fist.

_Damn this! Damn all of this!_

_When will it end?_

_Will it happen again?!_

_Oh, if I only met this person, somebody would clearly not be happy by my actions_ _for punishment._

___________________________________

_Screaming..._

_Ashes..._

_Destruction..._

_Jannine's dead body, Mendés standing on top of her with a sly smirk._

_Red-headed man._

_-"Run!"_

_Inability to move._

_The red weapon._

_The masked man in black, coming towards her._

-"(Y/N)?"

_-"No please!"_

The same nightmare, repeating itself for another time...

-"(Y/N)!"

_He is close. He is about to slash me in two with his weapon!_

-"(Y/N)?! Wake up! (Y/N)!"

_-"Nooooo!"_

-"Nooooo!" - (Y/N) shot up in her bed with a heart-breaking scream. Panting, covered in sweat, it took couple of minutes to comprehend where she was and who were with her: deathly-pale Jannine, Oswald, Samantha, Julia who was all in tears and couple of guards behind, barely noticable for the girl. There was only one mutual feeling written all over their faces - immense worry for the well-being of the girl all of them loved and cared for. (Y/N) slowly sat up and grimaced as she felt a sudden uneasiness and weakness electrify through her body.

-"Lay back" - Samantha stepped forwards and gently pushed her stomach to force her lay back. (Y/N) winced in pain but obliged and sank back into the mattress.

-"What happened?" - she grimaced slightly.

-"You and Jannine were into the halls, you lost your consciousness, she called for the help and the guards carried you to your room. On your way you met Oswald who was looking for Jannine and both of you carried you inside. They met Julia in your room and she started to take care of you whereas Oswald ran away to search for me and finally, all of us appeared here" - Samantha told her with a nervous smile.(Y/N) stared dumbfounded at her, then moved her eyes towards the other people and blinked in confusion. Finally she nodded:

-"Quite an adventure"

-"How are you feeling?" - Samantha put a hand on her forehead.

-"Better than the state I remember myself before losing the consciousness" - she coughed.

-"Any pain? Do you feel any pain?" - Samantha asked her worriedly.

-"No, no, I'm fine, really" - (Y/N) sat up in her bed.

-"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left my lady alone for such a long time" - Julia sobbed.

-"Calm down, Julia! How many times have I told you that it's not yoyr fault" - Samantha turned towards the woman, a bit irritated.

-"Besides, it's more like my fault than yours" - she muttered with a sigh

-"It's my fault. I should have been with them all the time" - Oswald sighed.

-"No, it's my fault! I was with her and it was me who should be accused the first!" - Jannine shook her head.

-"Ok, everyone! Stop!" - (Y/N) almost shouted, trying to make her sound audible among the others -"It's everybody's fault. Don't make this harder. Don't forget the guards who didn't come on time" - (Y/N) remarked -"Let's don't forget that it is I who caused all this! Because of me you are now arguing!"

Everybody stared at her dumbfounded, jaws dropped. And then, Oswald laughed out loud. Samantha glared at him and scoffed.

-"What are you laughing at?" - (Y/N) snarled at him though a small smirk crawled up her face, realizing that Oswald caught an irony and sarcasm in her speeech.

-"Nothing" - he held a hand on his mouth to stop himself from continuing further.

-"(Y/N), dear. Stop all this" - Samantha scolded her -"Now, tell us, what were two of you doing in the hallways at such a late hour and why were you in your bath-gown? You had just come out of the bath, hadn't you?"

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, already guessing where could this lead to.

-"Samantha, please..."

-"I'm asking you, young lady!" - Samantha was serious.

-"Yes, I had" - (Y/N) sighed.

-"And why did you come out in the hallway in such a state where wind is blowing from every direction? Did you want to catch cold? Of course if you haven't already" - she put a hand onto her forehead.

-"I'm fine! I didn't catch it" - (Y/N) replied.

-"How do you know? Are you that lucky?"

-"I didn't, Samantha, please..."

-"But you could've easily..."

-"But I didn't" - (Y/N) whined. Samantha glared at her and turned to Julia -"Go, boil some water for the flavoured-water"

-"Yes, my lady" - she bowed hastily and left to the kitchen.

(Y/N) shook her head: -"Great"

-"And what were you doing in the hallways in such a state? Both of you?" - Samantha glared at Jannine.

-"I was looking for them. We were about to meet" - Oswald replied.

-"Jannine?" - Samantha didn't take her eyes off the girl.

-"She... we..." - Jannine stuttered.

-"You.. ?" - Oswald looked at her with questioning eyes.

-"I met her in my room. She knocked when I was about to go to bed and asked me if I could accompany her to her room for a small talk. I agreed and we went, even though I had an upcoming meeting with Oswald. On our way, she became sick all of a sudden and fell. Confused and without a simple idea of what to do,  
I called the guards, they helped us and we headed towards here. On our way we met Oswald who came here with us" - Jannine gulped in fear and looked at (Y/N), who had been nervous all this time, fearing Jannine would blurt out the truth. Hearing her story, (Y/N) sighed in relief and nodding to the girl, smiled at her, secretly thanking. A faint smile cracked on Jannine's face as well.

-"Here we met Julia who stayed with the girls and I ran to find you, Samantha. And finally, all of us came here. That's what happened." - Oswald confirmed and caressed Jannine's hand with his own.

-"And what were you doing meanwhile?" - Samantha turned to (Y/N).

-"When I came out of the bathroom," - (Y/N) started with a deep breath -" Mendés called me and I had to go to him immediately, dressed only in my bath-gown. We had a talk. When I was returning back, I decided to call in at Jannine's. I needed to talk to her and asked to accompany me to my room. I remember my head start to ache and spin terribly on our way and my vision got blurred. I felt the strength leave me and I fell. The last thing I remember was the guards running towards us. Then I lost consciousness" - she said and looked at Samantha who was looking at her with a thoughtful face. She nodded and readjusted the bedsheets around her.

-"You stupid thing..." - she whispered.

(Y/N) didn't object.

-"Your gown is so beatiful, darling. Where did you get that?" - (Y/N) heard Oswald's voice and once again, the blood froze in her veins and she shot up a gaze at both of them. She saw as the color left Jannine's face as well. Jannine was about to open her mouth to reply when (Y/N) interrupted her:

-"It's one of my own. I gave it to her"

The couple looked at her. Now it was Jannine's turn to thank her silently.

-"Oh, I didn't know you liked this color"

-"N-no. I don't..." - Jannine started.

-"It just matched the pale color on her face" - (Y/N) interrupted again.

-"Thanks" - Oswald smiled at her and looked at Jannine, softly kissing her cheek. Jannine blushed, (Y/N) smiled.

-"It's ready, my lady" - Julia came in with a tray full of cups, teapot, couple of saucers and spoons on it.

-"Thanks, dear" - Samantha moved her gaze at her and took the tray out of her hands, putting it on the dressing-table next to the bed and pouring the liquid out of the teapot into the cup, handed it to the girl.

-"Thanks" - (Y/N) sighed and taking ahold of the cup, carefully sipped the hot liquid and grimaced slightly at its hotness.

-"Give it to me" - Samantha reached out her hand. (Y/N), realizing what Samantha was about to do, held the cup closer to her:

-"N-no. It's not that hot. Really, it's not worth of your blowing" - she smiled forcefully and sipped again, burning the tip of her tongue.

-"Is it too hot for my lady? I can cool it off" - Julia looked at the girl.

-"No, Julia. Thanks for your concern" - (Y/N) smiled and tilted her head aside -"By the way, where were you all day long? I worried about you"

-"My queen, I was off to my village to carry out a certain important duty. I'm terribly sorry that I didn't manage to tell you about it..."

-"That's allright" - (Y/N) raised her hand to calm her -"Glad you came back safe and sound. Just warn me next time, ok?"

-"Yes, my queen. You are too generous" - Julia bowed.

-"Ok, now open your mouth so I can take a look at your throat. And then we will eat your favourite yummy that I baked myself. I also have Maria's medicine..."

The giggles filled the room and a deep blush covered the girl's cheeks, realizing Samantha was talking abiut her childhood's medicine and sweets that seemed foolish to her now :

-"SAMANTHA! I'M NO LONGER A CHILD! I'LL BE THE QUEEN IN COUPLE OF DAYS!"

-"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!, YOUNG LADY!"

-"AGH!"

___________________________________

 

_Fireworks. Shouts of happiness. Cheers and applauds._

_She clapped herself and saw the white sleeves on her arms - ones of a wedding dress most probably. She caught a sight of an engagement ring on her finger as well but it was different from what she remembered Mendés had given her._

_It was a celebration, a party. Everyone was having fun, enjoying themselves. There were people dressed in big, baggy and fluffy jumpsuits of red, orange and white color, certain gadgets and devices fixed on their suits, the others were dressed in dark brown, blue and black clothes, lieutenants and officers as she presumed. In front of her, a male about in his old twenties was standing with his back to her. She could see the small part of his sun-tan back of the neck, fluffy, rich and beautiful dark hair messed all over his head. The man looked behind and smiled at her with his beautiful smile and shining teeth. She couldn't clarify his features but by gods, he was handsome._

_She glanced onto the left. A woman, already in her ages but still looking young, full of energy and determined, looked at the sky with a smile. She was wearing a dark-blue dress with long sleeves, her hair done in a perfect coiffure that resembled to a style like a long pigtail, braided in the Ukrainian-way. There was a sole tear in her eye as she looked to the right to look at her and flash a motherly-like, sweet smile._   
_She felt herself smile as well._

_A little droid, seemed to be made from two metal-balls of different size, rolled here and there, beeping enthusiastically. She heard herself chuckle at it._

_The droid rolled over to a couple, one of them was a handsome, wonderful-featured nigger young man, and the second, dressed in white, desert-like clothes, a white girl with the hair of a hazel-nut color. Both of them smiled at each other and then looked at her direction, sending her a rather warm smile. She waved back at them._

_But what happened next, was the most important:_

_The next thing that she felt, was a strong arm wrap around her waist and being pulled to the right, towards somebody, towards a comfort and warmth. She felt that she was snuggled up a tall figure, somebody's head placed on top of hers. She felt herself smile and close her eyes, trying to lengthen the warn sensation caused by the contact._

_Then she felt a soft touch on her forehead, as she guessed, the pair of plump lips being pressed on. She looked up at the person to whom belonged all this comfort she fell being with._

_And there he was._

_A man, young man, probable in his late twenties, with dark, raven hair that reached his shoulders; strong jaw; puffy cheeks and outlined cheekbones; slightly pimpled face, forehead of a medium size, beautiful, full, luscious plump lips and last but not the least - his dark-brown eyes, full of concern, love, caring, understanding and so much more - anything positive and heart-warming she could come up with. Those eyes gazed into hers for a long time._

_**It's strange how this man wasn't alike to Mendés. Or he wasn't Mendés at all.** _

_**It was strange how free, comfortable and loved she felt with this person.** _

_**But who was he?** _

_**It seemed like she had known him before, even for a long time but at the same time - didn't know him.** _

_Then, those luscious plump lips crooked up in a dashing, warm smile. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers, bringing the spark of happiness._

_She smiled into the kiss and leaned closer to him so she could get a closer contact with him. He felt it as well and squeezed her closer to him._

_-"My love. We did it. We did it together. I'm so happy" - he whispered huskily in her ear, his rich voice ringing in her mind -"All is finished now, all is in the past"_

_She looked up at him with a grateful smile and planted a soft kiss on his adorable cheek -"Indeed we did. Without each other, we wouldn't be here now"_

And both of them smiled reluctantly, the sweet, warm feeling washing over them.

_The man stared at her again and then whispered tenderly -"I love you, (Y/N), so much. You saved me, showed me the truth and filled me, my missing part. Never leave me, my angel. I'll die without you"_

_-"Never, my love. You filled me, I found my missing part. As long you'll be with me, I won't be unhappy. Don't you ever think I'll leave you" - she chuckled sensually and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his other hand around her and pressed her closer to him, engulfing her whole body that fitted perfectly well with his, deepening the kiss. They inhaled each other through the kiss and both of them felt - the utter, blissful paradise into each other's company; the ones, who fulfilled and completed each other, as it was said, they were indeed -_ _**Two Halves of a Whole.**_

 

 

And both of them sighed in pleasure, tiltin their heads aside, mumbling something in their sleep.  
  


**_(The End)_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_* (S) * (I) * (K) * (E) *_ **

 

It was already past midnight. (Y/N) was sleeping peacefully in her bed. The "guests" had already left to give her peace and a good resting time. Julia was sleeping in her room close to (Y/N)'s room.

Wrapped into the blissful happiness and calmness of a pleasant dream, there was a small smile drawn on her face _._

Meanwhile, on the other planet, Starkiller Base, someone else was sleeping peacefully as well, having the same pleasant feeling (which, surprisingly, hadn't happened already for ages). He didn't stir, just gave into the feeling he hadn't experienced for a long time (and even never before). He felt relieved for sure.

Both dreaming about each other, the same pleasant dreams.

Ah, what a heart-warming moment, neither of them knowing about each other.

It's strange how these coincidences happen? As if by fate.

But then, there was a discomfort, an uneasy feeling, as if the surroundings started to change, slowly shake.

They frowned.

They felt as they were separated. She felt her vision get blurred, the head was spinning, aching.

_-"(Y/N)? What's happening? Don't leave me!" - the man pleaded, anxious._

_But she couldn't say anything, she felt herself weaken and loosen her grip on him._

_-"(Y/N)?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" - he cried again but she felt herself drift off to unconsciousness._

_-"(Y/N)! DON'T GO! STAY! PLEASE! NOOO!"_

And both of them sat up in bed panting.

It took moments to adjust to their real surroundings, the dark room, the bedroom. Everything is silent, Everyone sleeps. It's just them, two of them, awake, in both worlds, left alone to each other.

But they don't know it.

-"Oh god" - he leaned back, hiding his face behind his hands.

-'Why is this happening? Why is every kind of good being spoiled in the end?" - she whined.

-"Why does she appear? This (Y/N) appearing in my dreams? In my life? Who is she?"

-"Who is this man? I don't know him but I do, at the same time"

-"This is funny"

-"(Y/N). (Y/N)..." - he repeated again and again.

**_-"(Y/N)...!"_ **

And she felt the electricity rush down her body. She was being called!

_-"Yes?"_ \- she reluctantly leaned forwards.

Now it was his turn to react.

_-"What?"_

_They had...communicated?_

_They had made the contact?!_

_**They had talked!(?)** _

There was silence. A long silence that only caused their anxiety to grow and their heartbeats fasten up.

-"W-who is it?" - he asked, terrified.

She knew that she was in a process of communication and this didn't affect her like him, though she was still thrilled - she was answered!

-"C-can you hear me?"

-"Who are you?" - his nervousness increased in a tremble.

She swallowed.

-"Can you hear me?"

-"Yes!"

Another silence. She pondered.

-"Who are you? Where are you talking from?" - she spoke calmly, yet she was nervous inside.

-"Who are you? Who is talking?" - his voice started to gain the tone of hysteria.

-"I mean you no harm, please, don't get nervous. We can communicate"

-"WHO ARE YOU!? SPEAK OUT!" - he almost shouted.

(Y/N) almost gulped, she felt the lump get stuck in her throat and lower lip quiver.

-"(Y/N)..."

There was a gasp. That was all she heard.

-"Hello?"

No reply.

-"Um... you there?"

Still no reply.

-"I'm sorry if I offended you" - she apologized sincerely.

-"You there?"

It was over.

She felt the lump appear in her throat, again. She let the silent tears stream down her face.

Neither of them went to sleep for a long time that night. Practically, they spent the whole night awake, thinking of what had happened, trying to believe that it was part of the happy dream. But it was too vivid to deny.

_-"I'm going insane. But this happened. Why? Who is it out there?! What do we have in common?! How did all of this happen?!"_

 

 

 

* * *

  
**_Hardly could (Y/N) and Ben Solo realize that their fates were interlinked with each other by the stars a long time ago. And their fates were soon to be crossed._ **

**_For the stars never get mistaken._ **

**_However improbable their connection may seem._ **

**_And also:_ **

**_The physics, as we call it on earth, has its laws. One of them includes the connection of the opposites, like the magnet - the opposites allure, the like chargers - repel. This time, the opposites were slowly starting to allure each other, despite the huge distance between them._ **

**_And the connection was strong..._ **

**_And less time was remaining until the charges would be connected._ **

**_Opposite, yet alike charges..._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finished!
> 
> Did you like it? :-)
> 
> Ok, so since August is almost finished (bwaaaah DX) and the school will start soon, I won't be able to update too soon. I also started taking requests, I'll be working on them as well. But IN NO WAYS I'M ABANDONING THIS STORY! I MAY WRITE THEM AS DRAFTS BEFORE I'LL HAVE TIME TO PUBLISH THEM, SO YEAH, DON'T BE WORRIED.
> 
> That was all!  
> Hope you enjoyed once again!
> 
> May the Force be With You!
> 
> ~Eter~


	24. Is this a reality? (Chapter 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> I don't know how to start the explanations, I'll just kneel and ask you all for forgiveness for delaying this so much. *puppy eyes* Forgive meee, please? I have cookies as well^_^
> 
> Thank you as well for your support and patience - I could never ask for better readers than you are!
> 
> Anyways, thanks god I'm alive and healthy. The rest will depend on it.
> 
> This chapter was longer so I decided to move the other half in 23rd chapter - it'll be out in this week :-) Yay!  
> So, back to business - this will be rated for several sexual mentions and suggestions for it. Otherwise the feels, some laugh and some romance? Dunno, decide it for yourself.  
> In the end... well... get ready for the feels...  
> Enjoy my dear pumpkins!  
> ^_^ <3

(Y/N) was depressed the whole morning, affected from previous night's events. Well, to say better, she was just blank - many emotions were mixed in her mood.

She was depressed for she expected to be accepted and answered;

She was confused - unable to name it exactly what it was or who was at the other end;

She hoped and waited - perhaps it would happen again?

She was scared, unreasonably though.

She took bath as usual, had breakfast with Julia. The latter was trying to devote as much attention to her as possible, most probably still feeling guilty for her previous actions and trying to improve her faults so she would please her lady.

However, (Y/N) was as gloomy as the rainy sky of the morning. Not once tried Julia to bring her out of the depressed mood but she failed. (Y/N) only smiled faintly. Julia was worried and offered her whether she could call the doctors or get occupied by certain activities to loosen up but (Y/N) just had not strength for anything. So, Julia opted to give up and silently follow her lady's orders.

-"It's my fault, all my fault!" - she mentally scolded herself - "Every single thing is my fault"

But for once, she tried to sort the things out.

-"My lady" - she started carefully -"You have all the right to be upset, I mean, what I did yesterday..."

-"Julia, darling..."  - (Y/N) let out a long and heavy sigh -"Once again, this has nothing to do with your so-called "mistake". I assure you that I'm allright. I just have something to think about. Calm down, please. Your anxiety might worsen my facial expression" - she smiled weakly.

Julia stopped and looked at her - she seemed reasonable. She looked down and nodded.

-"Whatever my queen orders"

There was a long silence after that, both of them lost in their thoughts. Finally Julia dared to break through the awkward silence and started in a semi-loud voice:

-"Your majesty, the designers are to come in 2 hours. I hope you haven't forgotten it"

(Y/N) frowned slightly - designers? She surely had no slightest idea about it. Most probably she had forgotten.

-"Yeah..." - she spoke out - partly to Julia's question and partly to her own question.

-"Well... I'll help you to get ready for it then..." - Julia suggested with a faint smile.

-"Yeah...thanks..." - (Y/N) shrugged slightly, still not belonging to this world fully, lost in her thoughts.

Another pregnant silence fell. Julia mentally slapped herself for not being able to stretch the conversation.

-"Do you believe in mental connections?" - (Y/N) asked all of a sudden, out of blue. Julia blinked couple of times in confusion, unable to comprehend what connection had this question to their previous theme.

-"My queen?..."

-"It's like... I have such an impression I have gone mad for the past couple of weeks" - (Y/N) said in the same tone, a tone that was like not from this world. It was dreamy and mysterious.

-"N-No!" - Julia stuttered -"What are you talking about your majesty? I'm sure everything's allright. Perhaps you are tired and that's all. You need a good rest. So many unexpected events have happened in your life it must be hard to cope with them, accept them as usual, a routine of your life. It could have happened to anyone and believe me, anyone would feel the same" - Julia smiled reassuringly.

(Y/N) looked at her with her deep (e/c) pools that had an unusual sparkling in them, something Julia couldn't name. It scared her for a moment:

-"What exactly do you mean your majesty?" - she gulped and chuckled nervously, trying to play it cool.

-"I think I had a mental talk with someone... like... you know... a connection... someone talked to me... I couldn't see him but I could talk to him... and he talked to me as well..."

Julia stared at her dumbfounded with her mouth agape. It seemed to her that her lady was telling her a fairytale - something unimaginable and unrealistic.

-"Perhaps it was a dream... part of a dream my queen..." - she managed to stutter out and half-smiled.

-"It could be anything but that - it happened after I woke up from the dream, I was recovering from the shock of its terribleness when I said something and then... I heard somebody else's voice... replying to mine.." - (Y/N) laughed bitterly and shook her head.

-"I mean... I don't know exactly what happened, of course. I remember you talking last night but I considered it as a sleeptalking. From what you told me, it reminds of a matter when a person is continuing its dream - sometimes it happened so that I was in a dream and when I had ,,woken" up, I imagined doing some things after it, like getting up, walking up to the shower room, eating breakfast, all of this in a quick motion, only as in a  real life, but it was only part of a dream, a continuation of it - it seemed to me like it was a reality but no, it wasn't" - Julia smiled -"Perhaps it was the same"

-"It seemed far too vivid and real" - (Y/N) -"I looked around and saw no one but I could hear the voice! In real!"

-"Or in your mind?" - suggested the woman.

-"In my..." - (Y/N) was about to start the question but then she caught her tongue - the answer was mind! How strange... the conversation that was held between her and ,,him", it was in her mind - no, she talked out loud and he was replying her in her mind.

Julia raised her eyebrow. (Y/N) had no other choice but to agree and nod begrudgingly.

-"My queen, you need some rest. It has been a psychologically difficult week for you and there's more to come. I suggest you take your mind off serious things - the dreams are the reflexion of our deepest and most thought problems and thoughts. It would be better if you were a bit positive. I know what you might be thinking" - she added after (Y/N) scoffed at her remark -"I know and I try my best to imagine myself in your situation. Sometimes we have to agree on compromise, let the things skip and slip away the way they should pass and forgive people, no matter how hard it may be. That is the life, my queen. That's the only way to communicate with the world, eitherways we'll stay in solitude, isolated and rejected. We have to bear the pain in order to get to the happiness in the end. We have to stay strong - for ourselves!"

(Y/N) stayed silent - without a doubt Julia was speaking the truth - she had to endure all this but the question was - for how long? How long was she to bear all this? How long had she to look at Mendés's actions?

Who knows what he would do in the future to accomplish his plans?

Who knows how he would involve her in them?

Or the others?

Another question was -

Was the happiness awaiting for her in the end? Was it a happiness or it didn't exist at all?

Julia realized that her lady had given up with her silence. She sighed:

-"I'll help you as much as I can - but I need your help in this. Follow me, my queen" - and she bowed to her.

(Y/N) nodded and muttered out a quiet but a firm "Thank you".

-"By the way, His highness sent a man, asking for the state of your health" - Julia stated.

(Y/N) didn't need to raise her head to reguster an immense displeasure in Julia's voice. She grimaced mentally herself and as calmly as she could, replied:

-"Tell him that I'm feeling allright"

-"As you wish" - Julia bowed and stood up -"I'll clean all this up. You don't have any other plans until the designers arrive unless you wish to get occupied by something. I'll take care of my duties, I'll leave you alone. I suggest you take a good rest, my lady. I won't disturb you further" - she bowed and stood up.

-"Thank you, call Nicholas as well"

-"Yes, my queen. I'll rearrange the bed if you want"

-"No, leave it be. I don't think I'll be needing it" - (Y/N) closed her eyes and sighed.

Julia bowed and taking the tray in her hand, left the room.

There was a knock at the door:

-"Enter" - (Y/N) called out. The door was opened and Nicholas appeared, his famous cunning smirk decorating his features. However, his clothes were changed - he no longer wore his slave-outfit, instead, he had the one alike to the guards - a tunic in black and golden, baggy trousers reaching his ankles that turned tight in the end. He wore a cloak-like cloth around his shoulders. He bowed:

-"My queen"

-"Speak of the devil, here you are!" -   
(Y/N) rose up from her chair and walked up to him smiling.

-"As always" - he chuckled and bowed, kissing her hand. (Y/N) rolled her eyes.

-"I saw that" - he teased.

-"No comment" - she sighed. He noticed as he grimaced and rubbed his chest, reaching for his lower back. (Y/N) blushed slightly and avoided her gaze from him, knowing that his hands would be busy readjusting the cloth around his lower back. When he was done, he grimaced and grunted.

-"Screw whoever came up with the idea of creating this piece of sh*t" -(Y/N) chuckled and coughed. Nicholas looked at her.

-"What's wrong?"

-"You look sexy" - she smirked.

Nicholas rolled his eyes but smirked nevertheless -"If you want, I can look sexier with my old clothes on or without them at all"

(Y/N) blushed -"You pervert jerk"

-"Are you ok? You seem red a bit" - he approached her.

-"Don't forget who you are now" - she stepped back.

-"Whatever. I can sign off anytime I want" - he crossed his arms.

-"Not if I grant it either" - she chuckled but then she felt a tingling feeling in her heart and grimaced.

-"You ok?" - he raised his eyebrow, walking up to her.

-"Yeah... not that I'm complaining... it's just not feeling too well after the last night"

-"I see... you'll need some rest" - he said.

-"Not much... a promenade in the gardens would do"

-"I don't like flowers" - Nicholas grimaced slightly.

-"As if I asked you to accompany me" - she crossed her arms.

-"As if I'm letting you go alone" - he smirked.

(Y/N) nodded and smirked -"I should've foreseen that"

-"You still don't know me" - he smiled.

(Y/N) smiled again and then there was a loud banging heard on the door.

-"Hey, (Y/N)! You there?!"

Nicholas grunted in displeasure: -"Why do I have to be interrupted all the time with that obnoxious brunnette"

-"We're here, Oswald!" - (Y/N) called out laughing.

The door was thrown open and Oswald rushed in with a cry: -"What do you mean by "we"?!" But as soon as he caught the sight of two of them, he burst into laughing and clutched his stomach, bending in two.

-"What's so funny?!" - Nicholas growled.

-"You... my god... that thing..." - Oswald managed to say between histerical laughs. Nicholas had the most displeased expression on his face. If looks could kill, Oswald would be not only dead, but burnt and scattered into ashes.

-"Oswald, please..." - (Y/N) tried her best to control herself from laughing as well. Oswald's laughs were always affecting her.

-"You're such a chick, bro! Where did you get those drapes?" - he straightened up, all breathless -"I gotta admit you've never looked so sexy! Where were you hiding that?!" - and he burst into laughter again.

Nicholas slowly approached him and seized him by neck.

-"Ack!" - Oswald choked and reached for his hand to set himself free -"Ok,Sorry, sorry. Lemme go! Khan't breeathe!"   **((SEE WHAT I DID THERE?! ;-) I hate myself >< Shout-out to those who get double reference from 2 fandoms (one at least) )) ** 

-"We were a bit busy to be honest" - Nicholas mused almost emotionlessly but there was a hint of amusement in his voice as he brought his face to his.

-"R-really? Sorry..." - Oswald pleaded. Nicholas let go and stepped back.  

-"Thanks" - Oswald gasped for air and leaned to the nearby wall to catch hus breath, massaging his throat - "You could've warned"  

-"It's not my fault that nobody taught you to knock" - Nicholas looked down at his nails interestingly.  

-"I did!" - Oswald protested.

-"That wasn't called knocking - it was ,,taking the damn door down" " - Nicholas smirked.  

-"What?! You're exaggerating!" - Oswald exclaimed.  

-"Stop it you two!" - (Y/N) massaged her temples -"I'm done with your childishness!"  

-"He started it!" - Oswald pointed his finger at Nicholas.  

-"Shut it!" - Nicholas growled.

-"Shut yourself!" - Oswald shouted.  

-"What did you say, BRAT?!" - Nicholas turned towards him.  

-"BOYS!" - (Y/N) roared and the boys turned silent, directing their gazes at her. (Y/N) mentally sighed in relief -finally! They were at it again! Sometimes she couldn't even understand how after such ,,periods" they got along as best buddies.

-"What do you think you are doing?! Will you remind yourselves how old you are?! Gosh, I thought you would be smarter than that, Oswald and you - cleverer, Mr. Tight-Pants!..." - (Y/N) was fuming, although, somewhat in the deep corner of her mind she thought that any of them would react to Nicholas' new nickname, however, they didn't - hell, they even stood motionless, their mouths agape and staring at her with widened eyes.

-"What?! Didn't you think I'd not be exasperared at your childish behaviour? Anyone would be! I wish you'd start acting as normal, grown people!" - she huffed.  

Still no reaction. It seemed that it was not her that they had directed their bewildered gazes at, it was something past her. (Y/N) frowned -"What's so strange?" - she turned around slowly, following her gaze after the boys' and her jaw dropped in total shock and   
disbelief - past the window was a terrible blizzard of sand - the desert knew occasional strong winds that moved the sand dunes as well but this one was unbelievably strong and unlike the others they had seen before - it was more powerful, more massive. The sandy wind blurred the whole sight behind the window, occasional clearances showed the moving sand dunes. The sunlight was almost blurred by the intense waves. (Y/N) couldn't tear her gaze off the sight in front of her.

-"Oh my god!" - Oswald blurted out.  

-"I can't remember that anything like this has ever happened here, not in my life at least" - Nicholas confirmed.  

(Y/N) gulped and felt the sudden wave of fear overwhelm her. There were no particular signs of this ,,blizzard" coming, at least she hadn't paid much attention to the ones that seemed suspicious or too unimportant.

-"I can't recall any signs of it coming"  

And suddenly, (Y/N) felt that she couldn't breathe - a realization shot her through her heart and she clutched the fabric near her heart unknowingly:

It was _her_ \- _her fault_.

It had happened - _again!_  

Her rage had caused the unpredictable thing to happen - first the light, then the visions and contact that couldn't be explained - her. She was the explanation of all this - her rage was the reason. Her powers - this damn unexplained powers were the reason again.  

-"Neither can I" - Oswald replied.

The blood ran cold in her veins - It was happening the second time with Oswald. Surely he would've caught the track of the events, connecting the fact that these events were caused by something else than the simple natural course of reasons. It wasn't a coincidence.

  -"It's strange how your rage is followed by such strange events. Remember the light was cut off last time?" - Oswald remarked light-heartedly.  

(Y/N) was sure that her heart skipped a beat - he had shot the target into the centre. She felt weak in her knees but somehow managed to catch herself from being affected too much and she only managed to inhale sharply. She was lucky that she was standing with her back to them or the expression on her face would surely serve her as a treason. She didn't know why but she felt the tears swell into her eyes and she bit her lip to stop herself from breaking.

-"I guess she has to do something with this" - Nicholas chuckled. (Y/N) gulped -" I suppose you have to deal with this with your powers that you haven't told us about"

For a moment, (Y/N) doubted if he meant it in an innocent way or was there a hint of sarcasm in it.

-"Come on now, that is the absurd" - Oswald stood out.

-"Is that so? Or Are you hiding something from us? Surely you are a magician inside. What other surprises you have for us?" - Nicholas remarked with a sarcasm this time.

Sometimes (Y/N) hated this side of him. He was used to telling the truth with a bite or overall - "biting". She doubted whether he knew the truth or now but to her, it was as if her heart was clenched into somebody else's palm.

-"Stop now, don't be unreasonable. It's just a weather" - Oswald went further -"You know she doesn't like these kind of jokes, do you, (Y/N)?" - Oswald looked at the girl -"(Y/N)?"

She heard her name as a calling rrom the distance - too overwhelmed by the terror she hardly heard him.

-"(Y/N)? You allright? Can you hear us? Forgive him, he can be such a jerk sometimes..." - Oswald apprpached her and put a hand on her shoulder, tilting her body slightly towards him -"(Y/N)?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" - he grabbed both her shoulders.

(Y/N) moved her orbs towards him and stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. She shut her eyes closed and took a breath.

-"Oh my god! What's wrong with you?! You allright? Here, sit down" - he helped her to sink into the long sofa and kneeled in front of her -"Look at me! Take deep breaths!" - he held her hands, slowly massaging them.

Nicholas stared at them in disbelief. Surely he hadn't meant to sound so harsh -"What's wrong with her?"

-"Oh, I don't know. Maybe one asshat blurted out something idiotic and she got the nervous shock?" - Oswald barked at him.

-"I... I didn't mean it... I was just..."

-"Joking the fuck around? Oh, how logical. Go get some water before I do something to you!" - he half-shouted at him.

Nicholas narrowed his eyes at him but it was no time to argue further, he ran out.

-"Stay with me, (Y/N), focus, don't go, he didn't mean it. You're normal, you're great, there's nothing wrong with you" - Oswald pleaded -"You'll be ok. Forget it, you know he can be an idiot, right?" - he laughed nervously but then bit his lip in frustration -"Remember that one time when you..."

-"Shut up!" - (Y/N) whispered out. Oswald stared at her. She moved her gaze down at him and locked it with his. Oswald's mouth twisted in a smile and then burst into laughter.

-"I always know how to bring you out of the situation, don't I?" - he smirked. (Y/N) weakly punched him and shook her head.

-"My queen, how are you? What happened?" - Julia rushed in and kneeled in front of her, checking her appearance -"Are you allright?" - Nicholas swiftly followed after, bringing the glass of water and handing it over to the girl. He stepped back and hung his head down guiltily.

-"What happened? Should I call someone?" - Julia put her palm on (Y/N)'s hand to check the temperature. The girl sipped the water and shook her head -"I'm fine. I just... didn't feel well for a moment, that was all. I'm ok now"

-"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I made her nervous" - Nicholas blurted out. Julia threw a glance at her then looked back at the girl. Oswald grunted.

-"It was nothing. Please, calm down. I... am better now" - and she took a deep breath.

-"Did you see what was outside? The real terror! Never have seen anything like that before in my life - such a strong wind, sweeping everything away in a single motion on its way. I worry about those poor girls - How will they get here if this won't die down anytime soon?"  

-"Which girls?" - Nicholas asked.  

-"The designers for the wedding - they are coming from the eastern principality. I hope they will be allright. Weathers like these happen to occur once in a decade. Why did it have to happen right today?!" - she huffed and shook her head -"Couple of hours from there. I hope by then it will have been settled down. Those girls will have to find shelter if it won't stop. Oh god" - she walked up to the window and sighed at the view through it.  

-"What business?" - Oswald asked.  

-"A dress" - (Y/N) replied.  

Oswald nodded and hummed, moving his thumb over her delicate skin on the back of the hand. Nicholas averted his gaze from them.  

-"My queen, I suggest you take a short break. It's impossible to go out into the gardens at the moment, so you'd better take a good nap. You'll gain strength, you know how much time and nerves it takes to meet them. Don't worry, I'll take care of things. I'll make sure nobody bothers you" - she walked up to the bed and started to arrange it in order to prepare it for the use. (Y/N) followed her gaze after her and opened her mouth:  

-"Julia, I..." - Julia turned towards her and (Y/N) realized there was no point in arguing. She just sighed -"Guess I have two caretakers now" - she thought.  

Nicholas didn't say anything, he had directed his gaze mostly towards his feet, occasionally glancing towards the window and Oswald and (Y/N) but he avoided looking at her directly. He felt guilty and ashamed, blaming himself for the matter. He wanted to apologize and say something but he couldn't found any courage or strength to do it. He bit his lip in anger - how he wished he could be on Oswald's place comforting her and having her trust and being forgiven by her. -"This is what you get for talking like an idiot" - he mentally slapped himself and shook his head.  

-"The bed is ready your highness" - Julia announced. (Y/N) slowly moved her head towards it and nodded.  

-"I just remembered I need to move an armchair in the next room. Will any of you help me while you are here?" - Julia looked at the boys. Both of the boys looked at her and then exchanged glaces among each other.

  -"I..." - Nicholas started but Oswald interrupted and finished for him.  

-"...Will" - said Oswald and without taking his eyes off him stood up and straightened himself then turned towards Julia and followed her into the other room. Only two of them remained and an awkward silence fell between. (Y/N) looked at him and felt his sheepish, indirect gaze from him as well.  

-"Are you gonna stand there like that?" - ( Y/N) asked. Nicholas' breath sharpened in his lungs.  

-"I told you it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself" - The girl stood up slowly and walked up to him -"It was just something personal, really. I didn't get offended at all, Nicholas, please" - she put a hand on his face and cupped his left cheek. Nicholas slightly jolted at the new sensation and shot his gaze up at her. Their gazes locked and Nicholas could no longer look away - he was captivated.

-"Why are you always like that?"- she whispered. Nicholas closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. The girl followed her eyes after him.  

-"I'm an idiot..." - he sighed.

-"You're not" - she smiled -"It's just..."  

-"I need to bite my tongue more often, needn't I?" - he finished for her and smirked acidly. 

-"Well..." - (Y/N) trailed off and bit her lip. She felt a soft touch on her own hand and looked up at him. She found him staring at her, his hand on hers and his gaze seemed to be telling her something silently. They were gazing at each other for a long moment and it seemed that the time froze for Nicholas.

-"After all you don't deserve things like that, remember?" - she smirked and Nicholas blinked couple of times before he blushed and laughed slightly. Then he reached for the nape of her neck and taking ahold of it, pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering his lips on her skin firmly and warmly.

-"Ahem..." - someone cleared a throat and they broke apart, lookind towards the one who did it. Well of course, Oswald had crossed his arms and tapping one foot on the ground, stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

-"Um...we... settled everything down" - (Y/N) smiled awkwardly and looked up at the boy who had a small frown on his face but he nodded nevertheless. She chuckled and put her head on his shoulder. Oswald breathed through his nose and nodded.

-"I'm glad" - he finally managed to say.

-"You don't seem too assuring" - Nicholas raised his eyebrow.

-"Na-ah! Don't you even dare to resume it again!" - (Y/N) put a hand on Nicholas' chest to prevent them from continuing it further. There was an uncomfortable silence, boys glaring at each other, (Y/N) trying to keep peace between them. After what seemed like long and heavy minutes Nicholas cleared his throat and stepped back.

-"I think I'll be taking my leave now. Take care. If you need anything just call me. And... I apologize once again for what happened" - he kissed (Y/N)'s hand and then bowed. He straightened himself and looked at Oswald who just stood motionless, looking at them. Nicholas nodded curtly towards his direction and turning on his heels, turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

(Y/N)'s gaze lingered on the door for awhile before she turned towards Oswald and locked her gaze with his. Neither of them said anything.

-"Forgive him" - she said almost pleadingly.

Oswald looked down and sighed.

-"Sometimes I think that he never remembers about that scar. I fear he will get a much severe one if he continues like that. You know, not everyone can pass his words through their ears like us..."

   *   *   *

_-"I knew I had seen you before..." - she spat as she was backed up against the wall and trapped between two slim yet strong arms. The tall man smirked and leaned towards her -"I knew you weren't the one to trust"_

_-"Well of course. You hadn't even taken a proper look at me. That stupid royal head always kept himself between us. But nothing could keep me from seeing your beauty and prevent me from wanting you so badly, even after such a long time" - he whispered huskily into her ear and licked her earlobe. She shivered at the feeling and drew her head aside to stop him from continuing. The man leaned back and looked at her with a questioning gaze but as soon as he saw her angered expression he chuckled and his eyes soon retuened to its longing state, almost being half-lidden._

_-"But I have to admit I didn't expect you to be such a wild, exotic flower" - he caressed her cheek and the girl grimaced -"An extraordinary flower indeed" - he snaked his hands up her body from her hips and framed the beautiful narrow waist, ribcage and reached her shoulders -"I have never seen anything like you. So beautiful, so fragile and delicate. I thought that only my duties were the haltering reasons but now I see - nobody else had crossed my way before. Therefore, I'm as new in this as I hope you are" - he brought his face closer to her neck, inhaling her sweet scent._

_-"This is a dream, it's not real" - she whispered to herself._

_-"Do you want it to be?" - he asked._

_-"Yes... I do..."_

_There was a moment's silence. Both of them could feel the girl's heart pounding in her chest._

_-"You're nervous... And afraid... I thought I had saved you from him..." - he hummed and looked at her lips with a smile._

_-"You're no better. What importance does it have to a caged bird where it will go or who'll take care of her? She's still a prisoner" - she replied._

_-"So I'm your captor" - he smirked. She looked in his deep blue eyes._

_-"You are smart"_

_-"Smart tongue" - he smirked -"Remember who brought you here, it was me, not him. Therefore I'm the one who truly posesses you"_

_-"I am nobody's to posess. I'm no longer a slave! I'm a queen!_

_-"Oh, yes! But on other's ship, AKA this one, a slave and a queen doesn't really have much difference in between. And plus - you've been mine since the first moment I laid my eyes on you, you have to deal with it. Listen to me and you'll be respected on this ship, unharmed and untouched. If not, I won't take a responsibility on me" - he grinned wickedly and the girl felt the blood run cold in her veins. She gulped but didn't nod._

_-"I'll take that as a "yes" "- he said and buried his head in her neck. Thr girl managed to free her hand from his grip amd slapped the man across his cheek. The man gasped and stepped back, putting a hand on his cheek and staring at her in disbelief for a moment. The girl looked at him with an utter disgust -"I'll never become a slave to anyone, not again!"_

_-"That's it" - he growled, taking out a pistol out of his pocket and aiming it at her -"I don't care. If I won't have you then nobody will. I'm sorry but I don't like to share wjat is truly mine" - and he pulled the trigger._

_She felt as the world stopped around her and she fell on the ground, her eyes widened in disbelief. The numbness and pain started to overwhelm her whole being and she slowly felt herself drip into darkness but before she could close her eyes, she saw the blinding red electric light, buzzing, desperate cry and she was lifted and cradled into the warmthness, her name called over and over again, telling her to stay strong and not to leave but she couldn't take any strength, she felt the deep sleep calling her to itself and she obeyed, looking up for the final time and seeing the desperate, tearful dark-brown eyes with the strands of black hair. She smiled softly and closed her eyes._

**_-"(Y/N), NOO!!!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Finished! Tell me what you think!
> 
> I'm so happy!
> 
> Leave comments and votes if you like ^_^
> 
> Published: 20th October (It's the bday of my dad and best buddy! ^_^ )
> 
> The next chapter will be in this week ^_^
> 
> Word count:  
> 5142 (oops >


	25. Chapter 23 -"Act before it's too late"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is up!
> 
> I know there are 5.3k+ words but please, bear it up XD 'Cause things will get messy, really messy. There'll be some heaty argument between you and Mendés and there'll be major cliffhanger in the end (Which might sail one of your ships XD) that will turn the story to a new level. Get ready :-)
> 
> There is somereally hot thing... descriptive kind... so...well... hope you won't be too uncomfortable... 
> 
> ;-)

-"This one is beautiful as well, your majesty" - black-haired designer with thin lips and green eyes stepped back after she had finished readjusting the dress on (Y/N) that stood on pedestal in her room. After 3 hours the designers had come and she had taken a satisfying nap. Now four women of eastern principality, the best designers onto the planet stood before her, trying their best to make everything perfect, satisfy the girl's interests and make the dresses look as beautiful as possible. Julia and Samantha were with them as well, marvelling at the breathtaking view - (Y/N) was perfect in every single dress the designers were offering.

-"We took in our minds your taste, my queen, so we took off the back a bit more so it will reveal more part, almost to the mid of the torso" - another one, with long blonde hair and melodic voice added -"I think it will be perfect for you to make your hair a bit higher if you wear this"

(Y/N) looked into the mirror - she looked indeed wonderful - the dress made of white, embroidered velvet was hugging her torso and legs till the mid-thigh area and then it was let around loosely into a multi-layered tulle-alike skirt, with a décoletté and a low, open back. Started from the upper hem of the back fabric there was a line of weaved patterns finished with a beautiful ribbon at the bottom. A delicate veil was accompanied at the waist-line, around the golden belt.  (1)

-"The latest fashion design according to the planet called "Earth" in the galaxy Milky Way" - the black-haired one added.   **((** **Saw that? XD))**

-"It's extraordinary, I mean, All of them" - (Y/N) smiled.

-"It won't be a problem to add traditional details as well" - the third one, the tallest announced. (Y/N) nodded and turned towards the women. They nodded -"Magnificent!"

-"So this will be for the ceremony and that" - she pointed at the second dress that was lain on her bed -"For the funeral?"

A beautiful darkest blue-colored dress made of Mikado could be defined as an epitome of timeless elegance and sophistication with a modern twist. The full-length mermaid gown was featured with an exquisitely dramatic, long tulle cape with a beautiful beaded guipure bateau neckline and delicate Chantilly lace hem - the perfect overlay for luxurious mikado fabric.  (2)

-"Actually, we have the second version for that" - said the fourth one that seemed a bit more in weight than the others and opened the bag of costume to reveal another beautiful dress made of a mixture of mikado and silk that left the impression of a breezy, milky and soft fabric. It was almost of the same color as the previous one. The mermaid gown reached to the middle of the back. The back was open the same way as the previos one. The difference was that this one was simpler than the previos one but was beautiful nevertheless on its own. (3)

-"Try this one as well, your highness" - they suggested.

-"I don't remember choosing this one" - (Y/N) frowned slightly and looked down at her own dress. The designers exchanged confused and nervous looks among each other.

-"I do,however" - Samantha stood up and walked over to the dress, slipping her fingers beneath the soft and silky fabric -"It's so wonderful"

-"It indeed is" - the black-haired one confirmed and lifted the dress higher.

-"You'll try it nevertheless, right darling?" - Samantha tilted her head towards the girl. (Y/N) nodded immediately. She was helped and after ten minutes she was standing in the dress. It looked more womanly on her. Even though it looked less gracious, she made it look no less than the previos ones.

-"I'm so confused about choosing right now. All of them are beautiful on you" - Samantha remarked with delight. (Y/N) checked herself in the mirror - indeed it was no less but she had to choose and oh, how much she hated choosing.

-"What about the royal dress itself?" - Samantha asked.

-"It's still in the process. The tradition is to keep it in secret until the ceremony itself, so, it's confidential yet" - the tallest one smiled -"Don't fret, however, my queen! It will outrun your expectations for sure"

(Y/N) smiled and nodded - "Thank you so much"

-"What's next?" - Samantha asked.

-"This one" - the tall one walked up to another costume-bag and unzipped it -"This is my favourite to be honest"- she said with a smile -"Color is the one called "Ivory nude". It's like a  
dreamy fairytale elegance that's made of extra romantic with an illusion, deep sweetheart neckline on this full-length, A-line gown. The softest, multilayered tulle skirt gives the dress the loveliest flowing look - breezy, beautiful, and full of movement. A sequined, embroidered lace bodice and low illusion V-back pull the gorgeous gown together, which is complete with an invisible zipper closure. It's, well, like a real princess dress. We thought that adding a soft, dreamy style to your choice would be a good twist" - she bit her lip and turned her gaze towards the women who stood awestruck at the sight. The dress was indeed beautiful.  (4)

-"I swear this made me regret the idea of not getting married ever. This dress is worth of wearing even for once" - Samantha said with a single tear in her eye. (Y/N)'s heart burnt at these words and she stepped off the pedestal and brought the woman in tight and warm embrace from behind. Samantha put her hand on her head and leaned back.

-"Will you try this on?"

-"If I didn't want to, I would do it for your sake" - (Y/N) smiled at her and stepped on the pedestal.

_Not getting married... How strange... Samantha wasn't that kind of a woman that would have problems with getting married: a good cook, able to cope with household duties, a perfect housewife, smart, wise, funny, optimistic and serious whenever needed - she was one of the perfect people (Y/N) knew. So why she had decided not to marry? Did it have to do with her stories about that Skywalker guy? But Samantha never gave much attention to simple crushes. So it should've been something serious, something she had endured and wanted to hide and not show anyone, even her. (Y/N) decided to ask her later about that._

-"There you are, a princess! A real princess!" - Samantha smiled and readjusted the end of the dress around the pedestal. (Y/N) smiled and looked in the mirror - it was indeed gracious.

-"What do you think yourself?" - Samantha asked her.

-"Unlike any other" - (Y/N) said and turned around, facing Julia -"And what do you think, Julia?"

-"Each of them are unique and marvellous their own way, my queen!"- she stood up. (Y/N) turned towards the designers again.

-"So, how much all of them cost together? All four of them?"

-"My queen" - a bit obese one said and fiddled with her fingers -"It's actually..."

-"I don't care, please, don't hesitate to tell me. You worked so hard, you deserve your payment. If you don't want to tell me, tell Samantha instead. The payment will be served from my side anyways" - she smiled.

-"No, my queen! What kind of saying is that" - they protested -"It's just... you were so kind to us... we feel a bit ashamed and embarrassed to ask you for the return"

-"It's the formality afterall. I can't just let you go like that" - (Y/N) started to step out of the pedestal.

-"My queen, actually we have another dress for you" - the black-haired started and motioned the blondie to unzip the other mysterious costume-bag.

-"What?" - (Y/N) froze in her tracks.

-"We thought... to give you this as our present for the wedding..." - the tall one bit her lip and helped the others to take out the new dress. When they did, (Y/N) and two women gasped at the beautiful sight.

-"This one is closed however, which adds gracefullness and modesty to the style. It's decorated mostly of guipure as you see. The color is the mixture of creamy and dirty white. Sophistication and modern twist as well. It's without gown though. The fabric with guipure hugs the body until the mid-thigh and then it spreads around without it. Shoulders are of the same fabric and a decolletté is in V-shape. Every little detail was made with the art and skill of our proffessionals' hands. Plus a beautiful belt with a long ribbon in the back"

Everyone marvelled at the beautiful sight of the dress - it was graceful indeed. (5)

-"This... is a present?" - (Y/N) stuttered out.

-"Yes, my queen. From all of us" - and they bowed in unison. (Y/N) looked at Julia and Samantha in disbelief who were no less surprised. She blinked couple of times and looked back at the women who were waiting for her reply.

-"You didn't have to" - she managed to say.

-"Yes, we had to" - the blondie said -"This is our present for your wedding. I hope you like it"

-"I love it!" - she shook her head and walked up to the dress, slowly and carefully tracing her fingers over the soft fabric -"It's... majestic..."

-"I'm glad you like it, madam. It's up to you if you wear it or not. We just wanted to give it to you" - the black-haired one said.

-"Of course I'm going to wear it" - (Y/N) said with a genuine smile -"It's a pity otherwise to leave it hanging like that without any use."

-"Thank you, your highness. You are far too generous" - the black-haired one said and bowed.

(Y/N) walked up to Samantha and whispered in her ear to find out the exact amount of everything and come to her to take the money. Samantha nodded and (Y/N) called Julia out in the other room. While they were there, (Y/N) getting her clothes changed, Samantha asked the women for the price of all dresses and finally "drew the information out of them". The sum was reasonably high - she expected as much. Thanking them, Samantha left and went to the girls in the next room.  

-"How much?" - (Y/N) asked her and Samantha told the amount. (Y/N) nodded and told Julia bring out the money from wherever it was kept (she didn't know herself since she didn't have any contact with it before). She walked up to her own dressing-table and opened her jewellery-box. Taking out four different kinds of expensive ear-rings and necklaces she knew she would never wear, she had decided to "pay off for the additional present". She smiled and walked out of the room into the one where the women were. They stood up and bowed. (Y/N) smiled and put the jewellery on the table in front of them. The women's eyes widened and stared at them, then back at the girl:

  -"This is my gratitude to you, each of you. I don't want to be declined. Samantha and Julia will bring you the money" - she smiled and bowing, turned around swiftly and left the room while the dumbfounded designers could protest.  

-"B-but, my queen..."  - they managed to stutter out after awhile.

*   *   *

-"What about these slaves?" - the short-man with bald head and glasses on his nose asked as he circled the next topic with his feather.

Mendés, however, barely heard him. He was too busy for him at that moment and overwhelmed by the feelings the blond-haired girl of medium height was evoking in him. The girl was trying her best to please her master - kissing every sweet spot she could find, caressing his bare torso with her skillful hands, earning the desirable effects and reactions from him. The man shrugged awkwardly in his seat, adjusting the glasses on his nose and cleared his throat.

-"The wedding law..."

-"Ah" - Mendés moaned. It was followed by a giggle and another moan.

-"Why did I get involved in this" - the man facepalmed and shook his head -"Your highness, sir..." - he cleared his throat.

-"And to think I could get such pleasure from that wortless piece of bones. Why do you need to force someone when you can get whatever you want by just one simple snap of fingers" - Mendés sighed out -"Isn't that right, my darling?"

-"Why yes, my king! You are right!" - the girl replied and went further.

-"Mhmm" - the man grunted to himself and shook his head.

-"Oooh, yes, right there... keep going darling... Your king will reward you more for this"

-"I just can't do this any further" - the man sighed and took off his glasses, standing up. He packed all the things, leaving some of the manuscripts on the table scattered the way they were.

-"I see you're busy, your highness. I'll come later, then" - he tried to sound as calm as possible and folded the manuscripts, putting them under his left armpit to grab his bag. He bowed to the man, avoiding his gaze from the view as much as possible.

-"Agh, what a kind suggestion of you. I apologize for the delay. I'll send a man... my god... right there, darling" - and he trailed off, clutching the girl's hair. The man didn't wait any further, he hastily turned around on his heels and opened the door, rushing out.

-"Imbecile... How can anyone like him rule the..." - and he ran into someone. He hissed and caught his glasses from falling off his nose and looked up. He saw a figure, female figure stumble and lose its control. Without thinking further or questioning himself who it was, he reached out a hand and grabbed ahold of the other person, preventing from falling. The person squeaked in shock but grabbed the hand nevertheless and straightened herself. After she was pulled to her balance, they looked at each other and gasped in realization:

-"My queen!" - the man immediately bowed.

-"Your lordship" - the girl bowed as well.

-"I'm so, so sorry. I...I was hurrying to get outside and... couldn't look properly ahead"

-"That's ok, it's me who should apologize. I wasn't looking myself. Oh god, I embarassed myself..."

-"My queen..." - the man started but a loud moan that sneaked through the door interrupted them. Both of them stood still, confusion on their faces but the man quickly recovered and slightly blushed, grimacing.

-"What was that?" - (Y/N) asked carefully.

The man bit his lip -"I...um... the king is... sort of... busy..."

(Y/N) slowly nodded in realization and closed her eyes, sighing slowly.

-"I'm... so-"

-"Nevermind... it's no surprise afterall..." - she shook her head and looked down.

-"I think it's not a perfect moment to visit him..." - he said with a scratch on the back of his neck.

-"It's up to me anyways but what good will it do to me? Only another useless wreckage of nerves", - she sighed -"Anyways, we had to hold a meeting with the court about the constitution and law-change in about half an hour, I guess he'll be finished by then..."

-"I had to have a small pre-meeting with him as well to discuss what matters should we pay attention at the meeting but he was too... occupied... therefore I had to quit..." - he shrugged.

-"What did you figure out?" - (Y/N) asked impatiently.

-"Not much... we'll discuss it straight at the meeting" - the man shrugged.

(Y/N) sighed and nodded - Mendés was helpless afterall. He stretched time to take care of useful things for the others but didn't hesitate to perform the ones thay would please him. _Hmph._

-"I guess I'll see you at the meeting then, it's of no use to stand here any further, moreover to talk to him" - she motioned her head towards the door. The man looked towards the door and grimaced at another duet of moans and pants.

-"I'll see you later, my queen" - the man bowed hastily. (Y/N) curtsized -"Your Lodship". The man looked up at her with his deep blue eyes and smiled at her then turned away and took his leaving. The girl followed her gaze after him then looked at the door and rolled her eyes.

-"What have I gotten myself into" - and she left the hall filled with symphony of moans and cries.

*   *   *

-"Let's move onto the slaves" - the judge's voice boomed and the lawyers folded the manuscripts and unfolded the next ones. (Y/N) leaned towards the table - this meeting would decide the "new" fate of the slaves. She directed all her concenatration and attention towards the each word anyone would say.

-"According to the constitution, these people are part of our population no matter what rank they have in our palace or the society. Therefore, we are to mind their rights and obligatories, respect their lives and values to us..."

(Y/N) smiled - she knew that this man, the most respected lawyer and judge on the whole planet was on the side of the justice. Here, once again, he emphasized his attitude towards the slaves, valuing their importance. It should be added that even though this man was born in the respected and influenctial family of the lawyers, he was raised for a certain time in the village with the poor families and the spent time affected his personality and views. (Y/N) knew that as long as this man was in charge, the slaves, more or less would be in safe hands.

-"However, we shouldn't forget that they are equal to the law and punishment as well, am I right - Your Lordship?" - (Y/N)'s thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice of a man - deep, alluring, yet sly one. Well, _Of course he had to_ "spoil" everything. Mendés stated matter-of-factly and grabbed the glass placed in front of him and sipped off the crimson-red liquid off it. (Y/N) shot his gaze at him. Mendés smirked and looked at her with a victorious expression. (Y/N) felt the blood boil in her veins, clearly knowing he would be up to something. The man hesitated for a moment before replying carefully:

-"That is a reasonable remark, your highness. However..."

-"I supposed so... Here we have a list of the slaves that commited different kinds of crimes, along with the ones that reached the mature age to be brought out on sale" - Mendés motioned his servant and the man quickly brought the manuscripts to the judge and handed to him, bowing slightly. The judge frowned as he unfolded it and threw a glance at the confident soon-to-be-king. (Y/N) felt as if her heart skipped a beat, she stopped breathing. The judge followed his eyes line after line. The moment seemed to stretch for too long.

-"I see... and which ones are to be handed over the court?"

-"The ones indicated with a red line, Your Lordship" - Mendés replied contently.

-"What about these two boys? Nicholas Omnitoris and Vytalee Blichko..."

-"They are to be freed, your lordship" -(Y/N) stood so swiftly that she almost knocked the chair off behind her -"Nicholas is my personal guard, according to the law of the privacy and protection of the royalty. Vytalee is under the protection of the former,  now deceased ruler of the kingdom, King Khaliph III. Julia, please?" - she turned towards the woman who bowed and brought the manuscripts to the judge. The man took and unfolded it quickly, reading the text in it, a small smirk appearing on his features as he nodded.

-"Vytalee Blichko is under the protection of our former king indeed, may god rest his departed soul in peace. Therefore, these two boys are eliminated"

-"Thank you, Your Lordship" - (Y/N) bowed. She coud sense Mendés flinch in displeasure.

-"Back to the slaves, according to the law created by Pontos the Great - a slave, having have reached the mature age, I shoud add that this law doesn't refer to the ones that have been existing in our posession at least for 5 years except if they have commited a crime against the law. Therefore, we have exactly forty-five such slaves in our list to be brought out at the sale. I'll now read all of their names:

_"Lokris Detoris;_   
_Sinua Frother;_   
_Pol Nortek..."_

He read out all the names, eliminating Nicholad and Vytalee. (Y/N) sighed in relief - they were safe.

But she thought too soon.

-"Excuse me, Your Lordship" - Mendés cleared his throat and stood up -"I have a declaration about one additional slave, a chamber-maid to be exact..."

(Y/N) looked at him with such a gaze that would cause a shiver rush down in anyone's spine in fear and shame.

-"What do you mean, your highness?" - the judge asked.

-"It's a girl, Jeraldina or Jenna if I remember right... I personally blame her for disobedience, disrespect, insult and stealing" - (Y/N) felt a lump stuck in her throat.

-"Does she have to do anything with you, my king?" - the judge looked up at him from above his glasses.

-"Well of course! Direct attempt in sexual assault and physical insult" - Mendés stated, .

The man pondered for a moment -"Any witnesses?"

-"Even if there were none, would my words pass unnoticed and rejected?" - Mendé stated in disbelief.

_-"You son of a ..." - (Y/N) gritted her teeth._

-"N-no, I didn't mean that, your highness, however"

-"My personal assistant and servant is the one" - Mendés motioned towards Jock who hesitantly bowed.

-"Is that... true?" - The judge asked carefully.

-"If I hadn't interfered, the matter would have been worse" - he stuttered out.

The judge nodded slowly and tapped his fingers on the table.

(Y/N) felt everything around her freeze:

_Jannine..._

_So that was why that fox was so confident..._

_She had to see it coming - he wasn't the one to let such thing pass - he wasn't the man who sucked up the insult, especially from her. That was how he wanted his revenge - throught the helpless girl without rights._

_She had to do something, now or never!_

-"Here is the report" - Mendés handed the manuscript to the lawyer who handed it to the other and so on until it reached the judge himself who slowly took it and read carefully. He gulped.

-"I see..."

- **"No!"**

All eyes darted towards the woman who cried out desperately and knocked out the chair.

-"My queen?"

-"I protest it!" - (Y/N) cried out -"I protest it! It's a lie!"

Mendés smirked and turned towards her -"What do you say, darling?"

-"It's a lie - it's far away from truth. I assure you, Your Lordship, she's not a thief, neither the one who he claims her to be - anything but that..."

-"But how can you prove it my dear?" - Mendés chuckled.

-"I saw it myself! If I hadn't interfered..."

-"Did you?" - the judge got interested.

-"Yes, and I assure you, dear lawyers and Your Lordship that it was, in fact, opposite! She is not the one to blame - she was forced and dragged into this!"

-"Is that so?" - Mendés clicked his tongue. All the eyes were directed towards them, anticipated.

-"Yes! I'm the witness of it myself! Not only that this girl is my friend, I stand on the side of the justice and the truth!"

-"You can't prove anything!" - he hissed.

-"Can you?" - she asked with a clear venom in her voice.

The sound of the bell rang which indicated that they had to stop. Both of them lookee towards the judge.

-"Enough!" - the judge shouted and sat his bell down -"Since there are two sides and we can't discuss the matter without any alibis..."

-"But I have one!" - Mendés cried out.

-"Very well, demonstate it, your highness" - the judge leaned forwards but Mendés only bit his lip.

-"It's...well... aren't my words enough?"

-"Well, the words are the basis of the suspicion and they most probably can become the reason of starting the case but the alibis, witnesses and objects as the proofs are essential as well..."

(Y/N) and Mendés looked at each other, then at the judge.

-"We will discuss this matter later. Since there are two sides, the process most likely will be held but without any proofs it will have no sense and the case won't be discussed-"

-"But I demand it!" - Mendés slammed his fists on the table, roaring enraged. Silence fell.

-"I understand but the personal interests..."

-"I am the king! I'll be the king the day after tomorrow! Only two days! Do you think my word doesn't have a power? I could easily sign you off your posts anytime I wish! Each of you!" - Mendés fumed.

-"Not until you've officially become one, your highness" - the man interrupted him, smiling softly -"Therefore I allow myself to leave the right to decide what should I do and how should I do it, your majesty"

Mendés glared at him. He seemed to erupt into another tantrum at any moment but somehow he managed to sulk it up and sat back into his chair. (Y/N) didn't take her eyes off him. She looked at the judge who locked his eyes with her as well and the girl pleaded with him with her eyes. The judge raised his hand to indicate that is was settled and (Y/N) sank into her chair with a sigh that was previously put back into its place.

-"Now, this case will be postponed for later. For the moment, we'll end this right here, right now!" - he took a deep breath and unfolded the next manuscript -"Now, back to the real criminals. We'll be discussing the case of Ràmon Garcia aka "The Hand of the Death"..."

*   *   *

As soon as the judge announced that the meeting had ended, Mendés briskly stood up and stormed out of the room, his servant following behind. The lawyers bowed to (Y/N), mumbling the words of farewell and leaving the room. (Y/N) sighed and stood up slowly, Jannine walking up to her. They just looked at each other.

-"My queen, let me escort you" - one guard said and bowed.

They had barely reached the door when the judge called out:

-"May I have a little talk with you, your majesty?"

(Y/N) turned around and stared at him. Then she nodded and told the two others to wait for her outside. They nodded and left:

-"My queen, about the earlier..." - he started.

-"Please, there has to be something, anything..." - (Y/N) immediately interuppted him -"There is always a way out. She's innocent... oh god, how can I prove you... she's so pure and shy, she would never do anything like that..."

-"I know and I assume his highness wasn't quite frank with us earlier..." - he cleared his throat -"And it was quite, I would say, bold and courageous from you to stand up against him and protect the girl's rights. Do you mind telling me shortly what happened in real?"

(Y/N) took a deep sigh -"It was him. He was the one who got dragged her into this. Whatever he said, everything was completely opposite. She's innocent... If I hadn't ran into them..." - and she bit her lip and closed her eyes in order to prevent herself from imagining the cruel alternative.

The man nodded thoughtfully -"That's enough, my queen... And I believe you. Lord Mendés said enough himself..."

-"Do you... d'you believe me?" - she asked, her botttom lip quivering slightly.

-"Of course I do, your majesty. How could I not? You're our hope and light for our future. It's you who I choose to ally and cooperate with not him..."

(Y/N) gulped and looked down sheepishly.

-"And I'll do my best to help you" - he handed her a manuscript. (Y/N) looked at it and frowned, slowly taking it off his hands. She unfolded it.

-"Even though one might have a complete power in his hands, there are some things one might not be able to step over. This is the superior power - Justice and Constitution. I believe I might be somehow helpful with this, at least, please accept my best regards and wishes to be able to help"

-"This is..." - (Y/N)'s voice turned out to be shaky.

-"The very same" - he confirmed.

-"B-but how?... I mean... it's completely..."

-"Insane? I know. But we have to do insane things sometimes in order to protect our loved ones, haven't we?"

(Y/N) looked at him and realized that out of all people he was the one who truly understood her; the one who was willing to help. She nodded and smiled sadly.

-"I believe I have seen that girl before. She is indeed extraordinary. I doubt there would be anyone who wouldn't be willing to take her..."

And suddenly his words were cut off as he felt himself brought into a tight embrace. He stood wide-eyed, not realizing what was happening. Then it hit - she hugged him; hugged him the way a close frined would. It was so strange - he hadn't been hugged like this for over almist several decades! However he hesitantly put his arms around her and cracked a smile.

-"I'm more than grateful to you, Your Lordship" - and she broke away, only to kneel and plant a soft kiss upon the back of his right hand. He smiled and withdrew his hand -"It's not necessary, your majesty. I'm glad I was able to help"

(Y/N) was helped to stand up. The judge smiled up at her and bowed.

-"Waiting for your orders, my queen. I believe you know how to handle this. And one thing - be sure you manage to hold it as soon as possible. People like Mendés won't spare a minute to advance their positions. Leave the rest to me" - and with these words, be bowed and hastily left the room.

(Y/N) followed her gaze after him and then looked at the manuscript, smirking to herself:

-"You'd better be clever enough, Mendés"

*   *   *

-"You ok? You seem agigated..." - Oswald asked her as soon as she found him.

-"I'm fine. I need you and Jannine" - she said hastuily and scanned his room.

-"Why? She is here though" - he led her across the room and opened the door. They found Jannine sweeping the floor.

-"(Y/N), my queen!" - she exclaimed happily and bowed.

-"No time for that, dear" - she helped the girl up. Jannine frowned -"Is everything allright?"

-"Yes and no. However..." - she cleared her throat -"Things are getting way to cheesy and messy than expected. I'd better tell the long story in short - the serious changes and rearrangements are coming, along with the series of trouble. Things will get messy as I said and it will involve of lots people and as much I don't want them to be - they'll get to you too..."

The couple turned pale and confused - as expected. They exchanged glances between each other. Oswald held Jannine close.

-"What do you mean?" - he asked nervously.

-"I shouldn't be saying this to you Oswald but Jannine is in trouble, in a dangerous trouble and if we don't save her in time, we'll lose her" - (Y/N) said.

The boy gulped and looked at Jannine - the latter had lost all the color from her already pale face.

-"W-what do you mean? H-how? W-what happened?"

'"Is it my fault?" - she whispered.

-"No and there's only one way we can solve the problem, however strange, crazy or utopian it may seem..."

-"What is it?" - Oswald asked quickly.

-"There is power to which even the kings are helpless and we'll use this power..."

She waited for their reaction and whem she didn't see one, she took a deep breath and said:

**_-"You two must get married...!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Tadadadaaa!
> 
> Joswald (or however you call it) has sailed ^_^ Hooray and bless me XD :-3
> 
> You can see the dresses here:https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/66227922/write/286843273  
> I publish this story on wattpad as well. :-) Photos can be seen there perfectly well!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope it'll get interesting (I remember I put these photos in July... it has been so long ;-; plus Hetalia fanfics ended me emotionally Dx)
> 
> Anyways; Agh, it was long, I know. How did you like it?
> 
> Please vote, comment and share ^_^
> 
> Date of publication: 4.11.2016.


	26. A/N - HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I'll be glad if you read! Happy New Year!

Well, before I start my congratulations, I want to say something...

You know, today I was at the last concert this year and still, when I played, I couldn't help myself but to think - even though this year was quite a success for me, it was still heartbreaking - I lost so many precious people - some were close friends of my family and some were people I hadn't met but loved for their talent, views and personality, for what they taught and gave to me - hope, self-belief and courage. Not only I but many others lost so much - part of their souls. That happens when a certain celebrity dies - I didn't say "part of soul" in accident - when you watch someone like them, listen to their words of wisdom they, like a medicine, help your soul; you look up to these people, you start to care for them. They are not only idols but your friends bonded by soul, motivations connecting yourselves to them, no matter how long the distance can be. They might not know about your existence but they know that you are one of those huge part of people that call themselves their fans and they're proud of it and in their heart, they love you. But of course, we love them more, we care for them, we admire them for what they are, without a mask or a make-up, offscreen they are one of us, their simplicity makes them so pure and so greater. How many times have they made us laugh, brought us from depression and etc. For these and other reasons they become our escape, our help and hope. I'll proudly say that it's been an honor for me to be their fan, having have admired their talent and having have looking up for them, hoping for then and caring for them. They were my long-time, distant, wise friends that I'll miss so much. Everybody will. Just one moment, one conversation, one smile was enough to lightenup my day. This year took away so many talents. I just wish that even though no great talent can be replaced or someone can be like them ever - No. I just wish that other young talents will fill up the loss by appearing on the stage. Life doesn't end - it continues by recruiting. Generations change and talent and beauty never ceases existing. There are certain people who help them to prosper and blossom.

Thank you David Bowie, Alan Rickman, Carrie Fisher, George Michael, Prince, Muhammad Ali, Harper Lee, Leonard Cohen, Anton Yelchin for your words, smiles, moments, wise words and hope and courage that made us believe, laugh and to love. You'll be missed <3 RIP <3

As for the living birthday legend, I wish a happy birthday to Stan Lee - Live long man! You are our hope. Stay as cool as you are <3

I hope I managed to say my word. Thank you!

And now, back to the story:

Despite a huge grief, this year was a success for me, well not really a success, more like much happiness-bringing. FIrst of all, I met amazing friends, had succesful concerts and meetings and this was the year where I started my ,,career" as a writer - author, being a fan of Star Wars, I started to write this story -,,Two Halves of a Whole" and believe me, I never was nor I am now writing this story for gaining audience, reads and votes. This is the story that I myself love to work on, I love when I think about it and when the spark of inspiration comes and I add more details to it. I love working on it, then I love reading it myself. I know it's not a masterpiece, it still needs improving, I'm not a native speaker so when I find or learn something new, I always rush here to change and improve the idea so it'll become more realistic and enjoyable. And in such a process, english became my mother language - I almost know it better than Georgian which is partly a shame (patriotic reasons XD) and partly good. The main thing is that I want the readers to enjoy reading and exploring it as much as I do! Believe me, I never thought I could hit so many hits or kudos (I reached 11k reads and 600 likes on wattpad!)! It's a miracle and it's a New Year (Christmas) present from all of you! Thank you so much for this! It makes me soo happy that you like it! And it gives me more courage and energy to do more so we can together enjoy it! Thanks for sticking with me this long! I don't plan on abandoning this story so quickly! It's just the fact that the imagines pulled me back and I don't want to betray the requesters too, so if you have time, go check my imagines and request books ono wattpad! :) Hope you like it as much as you enjoy this book!

Happy New Year and Merry (late Catholic) upcoming Christmas to everyone! May 2017 bring happiness, joy, love, good health to you! May all your dreams come true! May you live long and prosper! Remember I love you with my whole heart and I care about you a lot <3 If you ever need to talk, come to me - I'll always try to help!

You can check out new imagines I'm starting here :) Hope you like them! Requests are closed yet.


	27. Chapter 24 (Birthday Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // // It's my birthday!!! I'm 17!! YAAAS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (30th Jan)
> 
> I wanted to upload this fr my bday! So, yeah. I hope you like it! It may be confusing a bit.. It contains triggering, gore and suicidal content a bit ( ;-; sorry) Don't read it if you don't want to...
> 
> But I hope you like it ^_^
> 
> See A/N in the end <3

Jannine and Oswald stared at her as if (Y/N) were an alien. There was no reaction from them - they didn't blink, didn't breathe. They just stared at her mouth-agaped.

-"Um... Okay, I understand that it's shocking and unexpected but...um... say something?" - (Y/N) fake-smiled.

Still nothing.

(Y/N) bit her lip -"I'm sorry if this is not how exactly you wanted to spend your lives but..."

-"You're marrying _us?"_ \- Oswald whispered.

-"Yes..." - (Y/N) answered carefully -"May I?"

-"Uh..." - Jannine looked at Oswald who looked at her himself.

-"Well, I mean, I can; since I'm the future queen, hehe, so..." - (Y/N) scratched her head and smiled awkwardly. The couple still seemed to be overwhelmed by their thoughts, for they showed no signs of understanding her words.

-"Ok, you are scaring me right now" - (Y/N) gave up and fear and nervousness returned to her eyes -"I understand you didn't expect this, maybe you weren't planning marriage after all, I'll understand your present status and circumstances, you can put the thought about family and child aside..." - she started.

-"(Y/N), stop it" - Oswald raised his hand and stopped her. (Y/N) bit her lip and looked at him.

-"It's not about the family, intimate moments or our future. How did Jannine get in this hustle?"

(Y/N) and Jannine exchanged glances between each other, the former asking for the permission and the latter confirming the permission after some time by hanging her head down and almost unnoticably nodding.

-"I don't care if it's terrible and brutal. Only the truth!" - Oswald warned her.

(Y/N) sighed and avoided his gaze -"I dragged her in this..."

She stopped at the sharp inhaling sound made by the boy in front of her.

-"I mean... Whatever... It won't be new to you if I tell you what the relationship between me and Mendés is like. He is the last person in this whole world I want to keep in touch with and recently, he has realized that I'm a tough nut to crack and hence, changed his attitude. It's a disaster in a kingdom to exist such a hatred between the royal couple. I don't know nor I wish to imagine how we'll manage to pull through. But that's not important right now. The thing is that he is clever, very smart and thoughtful but he chooses to do things not in a pleasant way. Great mind plus evil guy is a dangerous combination. Additionally, he is in power, more power than I have which makes him even more powerful against us and the whole kingdom. There is nothing I can change about it, we just have stay strong and fight. He is a sly fox who will treat uou with sweet compliments and stab you from behind. The moment when he realized that he wouldn't manage to crack me, he chose the other option - destrpying me by hurting the people who are dear to me. First, he got to Nicholas and Vytalee but I managed to block it out somehow. And then... he accidentally bumped into Jannine and..." - (Y/N) stopped to take a proper breath. She felt like she had been holding for all this time.

Oswald looked at Jannine who hadn't raised her head for all this time and looked back at her.

-"Go on..." - he said.

-"That night before I would pass out in the hallway, Jannine accompanying me, having have recieved a sudden call from one of the servants about something urgent at Mendés' chambers. I would've usually let it pass through but when he mentioned that he had Jannine with him, I was alarmed and wrapped only it towel and bathroom-gown, still wet I rushed towards his room. I had a bad feeling that he might do something terrible with her. It's a paradox, isn't it? Expecting nothing but harm and constant danger from your fiancé. I ran as fast as I could, hoping to reach in time and luckily, I managed to snatch Jannine out of his predatory hands before he would get to do anything terrible to her..."

-"And what he would do if you hadn't managed?" - Oswlad asked carefully. (Y/N) stopped and looked down, trying to find the lightest option.

-"Nothing pleasant"

Oswald didn't reply. (Y/N) didn't even dare to look up at him. She didn't want to see his expression.

-"You don't have to worry though, she's as pure as ever..." - she said in a low voice.

-"It's not about that" - He quickly interrupted her -"It's about how quickly shall I have to slit his throat..."

-"No! Don't you ever think of that again!" - (Y/N) shouted and held his shoulders -"No, Oswald! Please! I beg you! You don't know what he's capable of!"

-"He? Capable of?! Ha-ha! Don't mock at me" - he chuckled darkly -"It's _he_ who doesn't know what I'm capable of! I'm already tired of this bullshit of his! I thought that you had simple disagreements with him but now, when I know who he really is, that won't stop me from choking him with my bare hands. How come you didn't tell me of this?!" - he almost roared. (Y/N) flinched at his tone. She had never seen him like this, not from the time they had spent together.

-'Tell me, (Y/N)! Why? -..."

-"Because you would react like this!" - she interrupted him -"Because it was necessary at that moment!"

-"And I should've lived without any knowledge that people who are dearest to me are in danger?! What would you have done?!"

-"I would have done exactly the same thing what I have been doing for the past week, Oswald!" - (Y/N) shouted -"Dragging Vytalee and Nicholas out of the ditch that's called a list of the slaves to be brought out at the ceremony to be sold! That is exactly what I've been trying to do with you, Samantha and Jannine! That's what I've been doing, Oswald..." - her voice quivered in the end -"And I almost gave up my purity and sanity, even my life's safety for this. If I don't tell anything then I think it proper to leave it hidden. Because It's not necessary to know every dirt of the business" - tears rolled down her cheek.

Oswald stared at her. Now he was no longer angered and frustrated, his features had softened into compassion and understanding.

-"Oswald... I love you more than my life and you know I would die for you and others if this would guarantee your safety and happiness..."

-"Don't say that..." - Jannine reached out for (Y/N).

-"And I don't say this to praise myself - if I hadn't been between you and him, I don't even want to imagine what he would've done by now. Don't underestimate him. And Oswald, when I say this, I mean it. No matter how strong we may be, he's an authority, he has power and right to oppose you in any way he considers proper. Not even I'm in full charge of everything. You're a slave, you've no right and he might sweep you off with one hand like you were a dust on the furniture. He's like a fire we shouldn't play with and he should reconsider the same with us. We mustn't oppose him absent-mindedly and if you follow my words and listen well, we might not lose this battle. Just know, I'm with you till the end of the line" - (Y/N) concluded and looked at them.

Jannine looked at Oswald and then at (Y/N). Oswald looked down, thinking thoroughly about her words and finally stepped over and brought the girl in a hug. (Y/N) froze for a moment but hugged him back nevertheless. Oswald rubbed her back and inhaled.

-"I'm sorry I had misunderstood you. I know who you are and who you always will be to me. I should have listened to you in the first place. Forgive me. I know that you'll always be there for us and protect our rights. Whatever happens, know that I'm on your side and I'll fight to the death"

Then they felt another pair of arms wrap around their forms and saw Jannine joining their hug. Oswald chuckled and brought her closer.

-"Forever together?" - (Y/N) asked.

-"Forever" - Oswald answered.

-"I'm with you" - Jannine confirmed.

(Y/N) smiled when they Oswald stepped back and brought Jannine closer to his body and hugged her closer, smiling as he did so.

-"So, what's your answer?" - (Y/N) asked again, smirking.

Oswald looked down at Jannine who looked up at him and then hid her face in his chest with a blush.

-"Look at me" - Oswald whispered into Jannine's ear. The girl slightly tilted her aside and clung onto him tighter. The boy chuckled.

-"Come now, don't be shy. She's waiting for your answer"

Jannine mumbled something incoherent. Oswald rolled his eyes and looked at (Y/N) who was then grinning.

-"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone to talk it over" - she said and left the room.

Oswald grabbed Jannine's head when (Y/N) left and made her look up at him.

-"Jannine, my love. We are alone now. If you think that I'm angry at you, I'm not. Well, partially because you didn't tell me the truth but that's a minor detail now, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I still love you, more and more with each passing second. I would love you in any kind of forms, even if you... you hadn't been touched by me first. Jannine..." - he took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles -"If there's anything else to tell me, say it. I swear I'll listen and not say anything. Although I'm still affected from the previous news, I'll do my best to understand you. Just please, don't you _ever_ hide anything from me however unbearable it may for me to hear and accept it, ok?"

Jannine's eyes watered and she nodded.

-"Do you promise?" - he asked her again.

-"I promise, Oswald! I swear on my love for you that I won't hide anything. I just... I couldn't bring myself then..." - and she started to sob.

-"Come now" - he brought her close to his body and hugged her, combing his fingers through her hair -"Don't think of that ever again. You were saved, no harm was done in the end. Forget it. Focus on me" - he whispered and tried to soothe the shaking girl.

-"I was so afraid, Oswald... I though I'd never..." she hiccuped and cried.

-"Hush, hush... Don't think about that. I'd still love you no matter what, remember?"

-"Yes, I do..." - she replied.

-"Remenber one thing: I'll protect you no matter what, if I'll have to give up my life for it. No one will touch or harm you. You have me, my friends and lastly but not least - (Y/N) herself that will do anything for us. And for that swine, time will come when he will pay for whatever he did..."

-"Oswald, please - " - Jannine objected.

-"It's up to no discussion, Jannine!" - Oswald interrupted her harshly -"You know that I can't forget or forgive such things. Got it?"

Jannine bit her lip -"Yes, Oswald"

-"Good, now..." - he retracted himself off her and took a deep breath and got down on one knee, holding both of her hands into his.

-"Jannine, I know I don't have anything, not even a ring for this, I know that this isn't how you or even I wanted to be, I don't even know if you ever planned to marry me but desperate times call desperate measures. So, Jannine, my love, my life; my beauty, my goddess, I swear to serve my whole being, common sense, heart and mind to you, your safety and well-being; I swear to love and protect you as long as I breath, to love you and only you, nobody else; So, Jannine, will you make me the happiest man alive and walk this path of life through happiness and moments of difficulcy with me? _Will you marry me?"_

-"How can I say no to such an open-hearted speech and those beautiful eyes?" - Jannine laughed though tears of happiness poured down her cheeks -"Yes, a thousand, million times yes, through all the eternity. I love you Oswald, have loved you and will love you unconditionally till the end of the time"

Oswald grinned happily and stood up, cupping Jannine's face and kissing her passionately. Jannine returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Oswald brought her closer by her waist.

(Y/N) smiled at the scene.

-"Congratulations you two" - she said to herself. 

_But then she closed her eyes all of a sudden.._

_* - * - *_

 

_-_ "Tell me what you see..." - there was a voice.

_*   -  *   -  *_   
  


When she opened her eyes, she was taken aback by the sight:

_She could never imagine she would find herself this way - laying on the cold ground, leaning against an even colder wall, all helpless, strengthless and without any desire to breathe or live any longer._

_An unbearable silence made a psychological impact on her, adding tension and weight upon her already shaken consciosness._

_She felt delusional and delirious. The fact that trapped on this unknown ship, without any kind of proper contact, an unfriendly aura, being a prisoner to those men who destroyed all her dreams and happiness, especially that ginger one with soulless cruel blue eyes and constantly-grimacing face and the events of previous disaster never leaving her memory - all these served her as a precondition of maddening and losing her sanity._

_Even though she had never been the one to feel suicidal, she felt triggered to this at the moment._

_With each passing moment, she felt the need and usefulness of breathing decrease, the sense of life losing its price and worth._

_She looked boringly at an already shattered vase pieces..._

_*   *   *_

_-"I won't do anything without your permission..." - he stared deeply in her eyes -"I will do as you say" - he pressed his lips to her temple and looked down at her._

_-"I know and that's why I trust you" - the girl replied breathlessly and leaned forward to touch his forehead with hers._

_-"I love you, Jannine, so much... I'm glad that the fate brought us together"_

_-"I love you too, Oswald" - she cupped his face and caressed his cheekbone._

_And then the couple brought their quivering lips together and kissed each other with deep and meaningful kiss, Oswald engulfing her closely in his arms._

_They kissed each other as if it was the last time they would see each other and there was no tomorrow for them._

_And then, he felt the warm wetness on his cheeks and realized that Jannine was crying, crying silently._

_But he knew that she wasn't in pain, she was crying from agony, agony of love and desperation. She clung onto him as if he would disappear at any moment. But still, he knew something was bugging her._

_He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes -"Don't cry, I beg you, Jannine. I'm here and I'll protect you at any cost. Darling..." - and he feverishly planted soft and needy kisses on different places on her face._

_-"Oswald..." - she burst into crying and sobbed._

_-"Hush... I'm here..."_

_-"I'm afraid... very afraid... afraid of everything; of tomorrow..."_

_-"There's no need to fear when I'm with you. I swear, nothing will happen to you or any of us"_

_-"Don't leave me..."_

_-"Never, I swear to you. I'll never leave you" - and he hugged her. He slipped his hands into her hair and put his head on top of hers. The girl snuggled into the crook of his neck and sobbed, still shaking._

_-"Oh god, please, protect us and our queen" - he muttered and closed his eyes._

_*   *   *_

_She_ _made the first cut on her arm, moving the shard of the broken vase glass over her delicate skin. The wound opened and fresh blood spurted out. She closed her eyes, grimacing in pain and let the first tear pour down her cheek. Waiting for some moments, she removed the shard and let out a breath she had been holding before. Biting the inside of her cheek, she held the wounded arm and looked at the freshly opened wound, dark red liquid flowing out of it. This was the biggest cut she had done for the past few days, the fourth one already._

_She looked at the other cuts that had been closed already. The one was on her delicate leg, the other two were on her shoulder and left forearm._

_-"How disappointing.." - she thought -"I thought I could concentrate on the physical pain... I can't even do this..." - she leaned her head back on the wall and looked down at the white dress fabroc that had just dyed in red big spots._

_Moving her orbs over the wounds she felt her inner-self shout in pain and agony._

_-"I'm falling in an abyss, endless abyss. Why haven't I hit anything yet? Why am I not dead yet? How long should I be tortured like this?" - she looked up at the blank ceiling, expecting an answer from there._

_Why?!_

_Why did it have to occur to her out of all people?_

_Wasn't the previous torture enough? If she knew what would happen, she wouldn't have complained so much and wished for something brutal and unrealistic. She had a feeling she was the one to cause this._

_Even after so long, it felt like she was in a dream, she was dreaming and she would wake up; her beloved people surrounding her._

_-"Why am I still alive..."_

_Peace seemed like a good idea and a well-deserved rest._

_-"If I won't manage to get out of here alive, I'll see them again... At least I won't suffer any longer. I hope they are all right..." - she smiled faintly._

_..._

_-"If you lay a finger on them, I'll make you regret it" - she remembered how she stood between the king and the helpless couple and growled like a mother tiger protecting her cubs._

_-"You slut!" - he spat and clenched his fists -"Get out of the way! It's none of your business!_

_-"It Is my business in the first place, not yours!" - she barked back._

_-"Don't make this worse, woman!" - he growled._

_-"You won't touch them. I already decided that. You're going against the power of law itself and your word!"_

_-"You were acting behind my back, against my own will and permissions! And you still defy ME?!"_

_-"It's not I who is a nobody! Who is a liar, a worthless leader for a planet and what's worse - a man who does everything according his selfish desires and all this results in the future downfall of a kingdom!"_

_-"How dare you?!..." - he started._

_-"I'm not your slave! I have rights and so do the other people! Without the slaves and people we'd have nothing and we'd have nobody to rule!_ _"_

_-"Silence!" - and she felt a sharp, stinging pain on her cheek the next instant. This was followed by a cry, gasps and shouts. Shetouched her cheek in disblief._

_-"You monster..."_

_..._

_-"Huh... What a low personality he had..." - she scoffed bitterly._

_*   *   *_

_How could she forget the predatory eyes of the big, tall ginger with blue eyes, the coldest eyes she had ever seen in her life and his words:_

_-"You are accused in public treason, cheating the highest council of The First Order, having a secret trade relationship with our enemy - The Resistance..."_

_He was a fool from the beginning, she knew that. What a shame she couldn't put him in his place herself, at least he got whatever he deserved._

_-"Capital Punishment!"_

_She remembered the man when she danced in front of his eyes that night... If she only knew..._

_..._

_-"The reason is not only the act of that beloved husband's of yours. Ever since I saw you, I have been desperately trying to find a reason to find you, get to you, see you! All those days were the most torturing in my life. I knew I was risking my rank and my job for this but I didn't care. I don't know whether you are an angel or a devil, you've turned my life upside down..."_

_-"So have you and your damned system!" - she spat at him._

_He stopped for a moment and bit his lip_

_-"If you won't help me to get settled, to die this fire and agony down_ _, I swear, I'll make this process even more unbearable for you. Co-operate with me and I swear, I'll guarantee your safety and well-being..."_

_-"You should've killed me from the very beginning. You should know that nothing can crack me, not after what you did to me..." - she tilted her head aside._

_Hux closed his eyes and bit his lip. He felt his body tense up and shake._

_-"Leave me alone..." - she said weakly._

_How could he imagine that this simple girl could turn his life and beliefs upside down. The more he stared at her, the more attracted he felt to her._

_-"We have nothing to talk about..." - she repeated._

_-"Please..." - he finally cracked and said the word in a shaky voice._

_The girl didn't even flinch._

_-"I beg you..." - he went on and let out a shaky breath._

_She slowly turned her head towards him and looked at him, slightly furrowing her brows in confusion._

_Hux approached her and fell to his knees in front of her with a huge thud. The girl crawled closer to the wall to avoid being close to him as close as possible._

_-"I... I'm mad from you... I beg you... Please, forgive me... I'll do anything to deserve your forgiveness but please, tell me that you'll give me a chance. I'll worship and adore you. Allow me to love you! All this time, since the first day I saw you, I couldn't forget your breathtaking face, your dancing, you enchanted me. Never in my life could I have imagined such a charm from anyone, let alone a woman. Since then, I have been thinking about you, only you, and it was eating me out like a worm. I couldn't focus on my work; All I could think of was you - how could I get to you, how could I see you again. I know it worked out cruelly in the end and I screwed it up, I know that everything is my fault. If there is any part left in you for compassion, I beseech you, forgive me. We... we can start again... There'll be nothing or no one that'll touch you or look at you in the wrong way. I'll make sure you'll be respected the way you were back at your planet. I'll give you my heart, my mind, my soul, my everything to you. You can crash me but I'll be happy with that. At least... at least, I'll know that I'll have some forgiveness or compassion from you... (Y/N)"_

_She was taken aback but she was so out of emotions that she stared at him almost emotionlessly and slightly irritated._

_-"Your words have no meaning to me... They never had, especially now... It's better if you keep your feelings to yourself and don't mention them ever to me. If it were the other circumstances, I could've told you something, perhaps something soothing in order to respect your feelings, not to build your expectations and hopes high but I can't. I just can't you see? I have lost the ability to feel, to feel sympathetic, sorry, to feel happy... You killed me internally, you understand? There's only an abyss between the two of us, no connection and there never will be any. You can save your breath for any further excuses. You won't recieve anything. Don't try to heal whatever is spoilt for good. You are no one to me, general, no one! I can't describe how much I loathe you around me. You can go and never return here. Your presence makes no meaning to me anyways. I won't surrender to you. If you don't want this, you can end me right here, right now. I swear to my dignity, the only thing I've left sane, I won't make a move or a sound_ " - _she said firmly and looked him straight into his eyes._

**_-"Let me love you!" -_ ** _Another male standing outside of her "cell" overheard every word spoken by the desperate man and he clenched his fists._

_-"Why do you have to step out in front of me all the time, Hux!"  - he growled and slammed his gloved fist onto the wall._

 

_*   *   *_

 

_She felt weakness slowly approach her..._

_Her head started to spin and she felt as if she had to vomit but she knew she wouldn't been able to - she hadn't eaten in days._

_-"Perhaps this is the end..." - she sighed, partly in relief, partly in a grief._

_-"I'm coming home" - she breathed out and then everything blackened._

_..._

_-'' **Don't do this to me, I beg you...** " - she felt the firm warmth on her lips and some hot, dripping wetness on her face -" **You don't know how much I need you... I love you...** "_

 

_Those beautiful dark-chocolate orbs..._

_How warm you are..._

_**I love you...** _

 

 

_And (Y/N) smiled in her sleep...._

 

 

 

-"(Y/N)?! (Y/N)?! DOWN TO EARTH, (Y/N)! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?!"

And she opened her eyes again.

-"You ok?" - she saw Oswald's worried face, Jannine standing behind her.

(Y/N) stood speecheless.

-"What's wrong? You seemed... to be floating somewhere else..."

(Y/N) looked down, trying to comprehend the events that flashed into her mind.

What was it? She didn't know yet...

-"I don't know... It's so confusing..."

-"What's confusing?"

-"I was... dying... there was someone confessing to me... and you two..."

-"What are you talking about?! Are you ok?" - Oswald held her shoulders and examined her forehead.

(Y/N) pondered for a moment - all this needed to be examined in her mind yet. She chose to keep silent.

-"No, nothing. I'm sorry, I remembered something"

-"You sure?" - Oswald checked.

-"Absolutely" - she smiled and hugged both of them -"Congrats on your marriage! You'll be married as soon as possible!"

-"Thanks" - they replied hesitantly.

 

_But what about my own marriage?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its about 4.4k words! Wow
> 
> Anyways, I have some bad news - I've 10 biggest and serious exams this year so I might not have time for this story...I don't want to abandon it either but I don't know...I don't want to give you false expectations and hopes as well...Just wish me good luck and let's see what happens!
> 
> THanks for 12k+ reads and 700 votes on wattpad and 5k+ hits here!! IT'S A GREAT BDAY PRESENT FOR ME! LOVE YOU ALL! HUGS AND KISSES FROM ME!
> 
> Thanks for sticking up with me this long!
> 
> <3
> 
> ~May the Force Be With You!~
> 
> Yours Truly
> 
> Eter <3


	28. Chapter 25 - One step ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me :) I'm not dead!
> 
> I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH ;-; <3 <3 <3
> 
> Long story short: I passed all of my exams wonderfully! CATs on computer and now, only one year's remaining till I finish school and go to university. So yeah, lots of work, less time for my favourite writing :(
> 
> I didn't want to abandon this.Plus, some other fandoms kept me away Dx BUT GODDAMN, HETALIA, YOI AND ATTACK ON TITAAAAN! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I was abroad for the first time, in Vienna, Austria in Summer Media Academy! I won the Talent Show and my dream of visiting the motherland of Mozrt and classical music came true ^^
> 
> Anyways, good news, this story, with its author is alive! 
> 
> Short summary: fluff, emotions, cutenss, OTP thing for ya, and let's look at the Resistance. New Character's coming ^_^
> 
> TEAM CAPTAIN! AVENGERS, WHERE YOU AT?!
> 
> Picture Captain Steven as Captain America :) You're welcome
> 
> Italics-Oswald, Bold - Jannine.
> 
> ENJOY! Take a short look at the end too, pls? :-*

-"You'll wait here for a bit" - (Y/N) stopped Oswald with a hand when the latter was about to step in her bedroom. Oswald furrowed his brows.

-"And why is that?"

-"Ladies have a short business, that's why" - (Y/N) grinned and shut the door in front of his nose. Oswald blinked couple of times and huffed, plopping down on the living room's couch in (Y/N)'s apartment and crossed his arms -"They'll take forever"

~ ~ ~

-"I just need to talk to Oswald about something, so, will you wait here for a bit?" - (Y/N) asked Jannine as he ushered Oswald into the room.

-"Sure" - Jannine shrugged and exchanged a glance with her lover.

-"Thank you" - (Y/N) grinned and closed the door.

~ ~ ~

Choosing the wedding (engagement) rings for each other was harder for both of the lovers than they had expected. (Y/N) almost freaked out. Oswald and Jannine acted like small kids (of course she let them choose the rings separately and so, that none of them would be able to see their choices until the wedding).

-"Jannine, just..." - (Y/N) gripped the back of the sofa and hung her head down to control her irritation -"Just choose something ok?" - she tried to sound as calm as possible but with each passing millisecond, it was getting more and more impossible for her.

-"It's just. All of them are so beautiful..."

-"I know" - (Y/N) cut in -"But we won't be here all day"

Exactly the same was with Oswald.

-"I just can't choose whether purple matches her eyes or greyish-blue"- Oswald stared helplessly at the golden and silver jewellry in front of him.

-"I swear, this is the last time I'll be taking part into this" - (Y/N) sighed, massaging her temples.

**-"What if he won't like it?"**

_-"What if she won't like it?"_

-"God help me" - (Y/N) facepalmed for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

At one moment they would stare at golden ring, decorated with small ruby stones that shaped either a heart or a rose and when they were at the verge of confirming their choice, right at that moment their orbs would fall on the shining silver ring with beautiful, olive-colored curves surrounding its surface etc.

**-"I don't know... This one looks beautiful as well"**

_-"Do you think she's more into gold or silver?"_

**-"What's his favourite color?"**

_-"Do you know what color is the national flower of her tribe?"_

-"ENOUGH!" - (Y/N) gave up in the end and shot up from the sofa -"I give you 30 seconds to chose. If you won't have your choice by then, I'll chose it myself. Done!"

This seemed to have a decent effect on them because they quickly came to a decision. Jannine chose a ring made of silver-steel mix, decorated with exquisite details of zircones. And Oswald chose a dragon-shaped ring, also made of silver which had the eyes decorated with beautiful topaz stones. Cultural influence, obviously.

-"Perfect" - (Y/N) approved of their choices.

Both of the lovers sighed in relief.

**_-"Thank you so much, (Y/N). What would we have done without you?"_ **

Let's say that (Y/N) witnessed another round of emotional rollercoaster when Oswald kneeled to Jannine and put the chosen ring on her finger.

-"Lucky bastards" - (Y/N) smiled.

* * *

Later that afternoon when (Y/N) was reading some of the letters, congratulating her on her upcoming wedding, from people she had never heard about, more over seen in person: There were nobles, kings, queens, prime-ministers of all kinds etc. (Y/N) read endless lines of how they were happy for her, that it was an honor for all of them to attend their wedding and the coronation of the future king, they expressed their sympathy and condolescences on Prince Khaliph's death etc.

-"If they only knew..." - (Y/N) massaged her temples and sighed.

There was a knock at the door.

-"Come in" - she called out and folded the last letter from the king of T-Qar or T-Jar, she had forgotten the name.

-"Is my lady free?" - Samantha poked her head in and grinned. (Y/N) smiled and stood up from her armchair and walked up to the door and pulled out open, motioning Samantha in with her arm broadly open -"Do come in"

Samantha chuckled and walked in, holding a tray with a newly-baked pie in her right hand:

-"I came with a gift"

-"I knew it" - (Y/N) smirked and closed the door.

-"Where can I put it?" - Samantha looked around, looking for a place to put her tray.

-"Over there" - (Y/N) motioned towards the red-wood table, with a beautifully-knitted cloth draped over it.

-"Alrighty" - Samantha replied and put the tray on the table. She turned around.

-"Are you busy?"

-"All the time. Reading these stupid letters of congratulation, condolences and such. Do all these people have time for things like this? So weird" - the girl huffed and sat on the sofa. Samantha sat next to her.

-''I understand. Couple of days and then things will calm down a bit. I'll bring you the pie" - the woman stood up and returned back with the dessert cut in pieces and handed it to the girl.

-"Thanks" - (Y/N) sighed and took one of the pieces, taking a slow and a careful bite. Samantha examined her features.

-"You look so tired and empty"

-"I know" - the girl closed her eyes and licked her lips -"I wish all this would end as soon as possible. If nothing had happened at all..."

-"Come on, now" - Samantha started -"It's not that bad after all" - (Y/N) directed her gaze at the woman and Samantha shifted in her seat, biting her lip.

-"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to cheer you up"

-"Thanks, I appreciate that" - (Y/N) replied a bit unemotionally.

Silence.

-"How are our lovebirds doing?" - Samantha asked again. (Y/N) raised her eyebrows in surprise and look at the woman.

-"Either you forgot to tell me or they told me too early" - Samantha crossed her arms and gave her a ,,Mama-knows-everything" look. (Y/N) bit her lip and nodded.

-"I hope you'll be present" - she said the first thing that came to mind.

-"Of course I will be. What would you do without me?" - Samanthat pushed further.

-"Nothing"- (Y/N) confessed. Samantha nodded with a smirk.

-"When will it be?"

-"At midnight, at Oasis Lake. It's not too far and also, we don't need much of an audience, especially right now. His lordship will help us too."

-"Oh wow. That's already serious"

-"We have no other choice. We are just one step away from partly finishing this madness. Plus, he was the one who suggested me to make all this faster."

-"You did good. I'm proud of you" - Samantha hugged the girl. (Y/N) returned the embrace.

-"At least someone will get married happily" - she sighed.

-"Darling, I'm so..." - Samantha began.

-"No, it's ok. I got used to it" - (Y/N) straightened up and took another piece of pie -"Let's don't talk about that"

Samantha took her vacant hand and started to caress it.

-"Can I ask you something?" - the girl broke the silence after sometime.

-"Anything"

-"Tell me something about Samantha who was in love once" - (Y/N) said carefully.

The woman seemed to be taken aback by this question. She did nothing for several moments except for staring at the girl sitting next to her. Finally she looked down, probably getting her memories back together.

-"His name was Timothy... and he was the kindest, bravest and perfect man I ever knew..." - her voice slightly broke. (Y/N) clutched her hand in reassurance.

-"I was ten when I first met him. I was the only girl in our neighborhood playing with the ball and the boys wouldn't let me play with them. One day when the point went to bullying, he stood up for me and didn't let them kick me out of the playground. He was tall, a mulatto, with an unforgettable dark chocolate-colored eyes. Kindness was shining out from his orbs" - (Y/N) saw a shining colorless liquid roll down the woman's cheek.

-"We became friends soon after that. We were inseparable" - she smiled - "You can guess that our friendship soon bloomed into something more. He was couple of years older than me. He was just like me - full of unending energy, passion. He was very wise - some oler people often asked him for his opinion. I remember that time when we realized we were falling for each other-" - she chuckled -"It's not like we were avoiding each other or something. We got shy around one another, that's all. And when he finally confessed... Until then I didn't know if I could exactly put a name to my feelings for him. But the most amazing thing was that before being lovers, we were bounded by a strong friendship. That's the most important thing in a relationship - love should be strong by friendship. If anything happens, only this latter will save it"

(Y/N) nodded, smiling.

-"Those were the most beautiful moments of my life... Before I met you of course" - she added.

-"And yeah, just like that" - Samantha sighed.

(Y/N) realized that the happy part of the story had ended. She was eager to know what would come next but of course she was afraid how she could ask the woman to go on. 

-"Then?"

Samantha's expression fell -"We had to move out. Family problems. I remember I got into hysterics because I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to stay so much. He couldn't do much either, moreover when his parents wanted him to devote more attention to his future profession. We spent the final night together. Nothing too much, we were together for the final time. Who knew what the future was preparing for us. As it turned out to be later - nothing good. When he hugged me for the final time and kissed me on my head, he told me that in his eyes, I would always be that outstanding, determined little girl with passion for her favourite things in her eyes.. And he asked me not to forget him..." - Samantha broke into silent crying. (Y/N) brought the woman closer to her, silent tears falling down onto her cheeks as well. The girl rocked the woman back and forth.

-"I understand... I'm sorry..." - she whispered.

-"And when the news came of the huge fire in his neighborhood, and the casualties, victims were identified, his name..." - Samantha didn't finish. Instead, she broke into a sobbing mess. (Y/N) caressed her back.

-"Don't finish. I understand... I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel bad"

-"Forgive me for what I did. Please..." - Samantha was shaking -"I had no other choice. Otherwise they would take you away from me and I would die for the second time in my life just like back when the news of him came... and... and I don't want to lose another loved one... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I was forced in this and dragged you in this... You deserved so much better..."

(Y/N) bit her lip and closed her eyes. She knew that Samantha wouldn't do something terrific and horrible purposefully. So this was planned from the very beginning. All of this. Every single detail. Movement. Just as she had presumed.

-"Hey, Samantha?" - (Y/N) asked in the lowest voice possible. The woman straightened up and looked at the girl. The latter washed the hot tears away with her thumbs.

-"Can you promise me something?"

-"Anything, my dear... Anything!"

-"Well, here's the first thing: if anything ever happened, or happens; If I ever doubted your loyalty towards me; If I ever offended you with anything. Please, forgive me..."

-"How can you say such a thing? Of course, I would always forgive you..." - Samantha caressed her face.

-"However, everything happens in life. If it's ever needed, don't hesitate to remind me who I am, where I come from and who raised me. Remind me that I'm luckier than most people out there... That I'm an ordinary girl and that I have heart and soul... And that the  good always wins, ok?"

-"I'm sure there'll be no need for that darling but as my queen wishes" - Samantha bowed her head with a smile and hugged her tightly.

-"Thank you so much" - (Y/N) said, half-crying.

-"You're welcome, my little bean..."

...

-"Alright, you're crushing me now!"

-"Oops, sorry" (^^')

                                          *   *   *

-"Alright, gentlemen" - a young, tall blonde jumped off the plane and closed the cockpit -"I think everything's ready" - he tapped the metal side of his plane and looked at the other pilots in the field -"How's everything with you?"

-"We're nearly done as well, Captain!" - the men called out.

-"Jolly good!" - he smiled and took out the map from his pocket and unfolded it, inspecting it with his furrowed brows.

-"Captain Reynolds!" - There was a voice that made him look up. His face lightened up as he recognized the best pilot of their alliance. He saluted:

-"Captain Dameron!"

-"Easy, Captain" - A man called Dameron chuckled and saluted him as well. This new guy was not as tall as the first one but he didn't leave bad impression either. He was tan-skinned, with beautiful full lips, his face was framed by dark-chocolate colored locks, he wore a training suit that formed his built-up chest and muscles. What was the most important, he had one of those sunny and warm smiles that would lighten up anyone's day.

-"Yes, sir!" - The first one smiled and lowered his hand.

-"How's it goin'?" - Dameron asked and looked up at the plane.

-"Everything's perfect, sir! We will be ready to set out this evening!"

-"Very good. Where will you be goin'?"   
-"Nabooine, sir. General Organa is sending us to retrieve some important materials and weapons for the Resistance. Three X-Wings and one ship for the transportation. That's our crew" - the man reported.

-"And how long are you planning to stay there?"

-"We don't know. We will send the great ship as soon as we get the supplies. I might be needed for yet another day. Couple of days overall"

-"Sounds interesting. And the flight?"

-"We'll get there in twenty hours"

-"That's already tiring. Make sure you get a good sleep tonight" - Dameron tapped his shoulder.

-"Thank you so much sir! It is not that tiring when you know for whom and what you're doing all this for"

-"Indeed" - Dameron smiled -"I'm honored to be working with the people like you, Reynolds! Those who are well aware of their responsibilities. These flights are important for us, now more than ever. We are here to serve the justice and peace in the galaxy, each of us the way we can." - saying so, he looked at the mechanic who was checking up at one of the X-Winged planes.

-"I understand it perfectly well, sir. And I'm here to serve the justice and The Resistance in any way that I can"- the man stsraed proudly.

-"I know you will. You're one hella of a tough guy" - Dameron chuckled and tapped his shoulder.

-"Will you be coming with us, sir?" - the blonde asked.

-"Ah, no, captain. I am needed here, for other missions. You know, military and combat stuff" - Dameron smiled -"However, I wish you good luck, Captain! To you and your whole crew! You're doing an important job! Be safe!" - Dameron tapped his back.

-"Thank you sir! It's an honor for us all to serve the General and The Resistance! May the Force be with you!" - he saluted.

-"May the Force be with you all too!" - Dameron saluted back and smiled -"Good luck, Captain Reinold!" -

-"Good luck to you too, Captain Dameron!"

Captain Dameron saluted, then smiled and turned back to leave, however he called back:

-"Make sure you look good tomorrow, Captain. I've heard that some of the most beautiful people in this galaxy can be found on Nabooine..."

Captain Reynolds blushed slightly -"Oh, sir. I'm looking forward to have a cultural experience too. Thanks a lot"

Dameron laughed in return. When he was finally our of sight, captain Reynolds heard a call:

-"You comin', Steven? I'm dying of hunger! We have a long night ahead and I'm not planning to go to sleep with an empty and groaning stomach!"

Steven glanced at his friend, a real gourmet with a fine moustache who LOVED to eat very much and was never late on meal-times.

-"Whatever you say, bro! I'm coming" - he chuckled and looked at the horizon before leaving. The shining miracle was slowly descending, informing of the night-arrival. Steven smiled and shook his head:

-"Nabooine... Let's see what you're preparing for me"

*   *   *

_-"How do I look?"_

-"Perfect!"- (Y/N) smiled.

**-"Are you sure this dress really suits me?"**

-"I wouldn't have given you if I weren't  hundred-percent sure about it."

_-"Do you think this will work?"_

**-"I'm afraid"**

-"So am I. Now calm down and enjoy this night, ok?"

(Y/N) thought that their nervousness would affect her as well. Nevertheless, she was more excited and thrilled than ever - just one step and her beloved people would not be in the claws of danger. 

(Y/N) gave the additional dress to Jannine - the  one that the designers had given her as a gift. She was grateful but right now, Jannine needed it more than she did. At that moment, Jannine was dressed in a pure, simpliest white long dress that the priest had given her, nothing more. It was such a tradition where the lovers gave their vows to the priest dressed in nothing but simple white clothes. The ritual would clean them of their old sins and prepare them for their new life together.  It was believed that the white color would absorb all the negative, black things, thoughts and fears that the lovers had in their mind, souls and bodies and take them away. Then these white clothes would be changed into the new clothes and the actual ceremony would begin.

Adding some light make-up, (Y/N) put a flower-crown on Jannine's head. When Jannine looked in the mirror, she started crying, mumbling all sorts of things: how she wished her family had lived to see this day, she cried that she didn't deserve all this, not this much, and then she started rambling about Oswald - how perfect he was and what if he would change his mind. Anyways, (Y/N) had to change her dress and bring tissues and do all the make-up three more times.

-"It's sad that I won't cry like this at my own wedding" - she thought.

When (finally) Jannine calmed down, (Y/N) left her Vytalee and she ran to Oswald's to check up on him.

Ok, maybe Oswald wasn't crying but his nervousness was no less.

-"I swear, either I won't get married or I'll find someone who won't wreck my nerves like this" - Nicholas huffed.

-"But nevertheless, I should call you next time because-" (Y/N) continued.

-"This is so much fun" - Nicholas laughed.

Oswald glared at him but this didn't stop Nicholas from laughing furter.

-"Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun at your wedding. Mark my words, dumbface!"

-"Ok, no insults. This night is for happiness and I'll make sure you get as much candy as possible so your sassy tongue will calm down a bit. "

-"That was cruel" - Nicholas scoffed.

-'You left me no other choice" - (Y/N) straightened the hem of Oswald's plain, long white tunic. 

-"I think we're ready" - (Y/N) said and looked at Oswald who was still nervous. The girl rolled her eyes.

-"Come on! There's nothing to be feared of! You're marrying someone you love! At least" - she whispered the last part.

-"You don't have to rush at having babies, you know" - Nicholas smirked, checking his nails. (Y/N) nudged him - "What?!"

-"I hate you sometimes" - Oswald took a deep breath, trying to cool off his red cheeks.

Nicholas shrugged.

-"I think it's time. Oswald-" - (Y/N) took the boy's hands into hers -"I believe in you. Your happiness lies in your own hands. The luck is on your side. Nothing else is needed! Just use the moment and make it memorable, ok? We're with you!"

-"Thank you, (Y/N). I still don't want to imagine what would have happened without you" - and the boy hugged the girl tightly. (Y/N) smiled and hugged him back.

-"Ok. That's sweet. Time to go" - (Y/N) facepalmed at Nicholas interruption. Leaning back, she tapped Oswald's shoulder in reassurance and walked out of the room.

-"You're a heartless-"

-"Handsome man, I know" - Nicholas finished for her, smirking.

                               ~  ~  ~

The wedding was a small and a beautiful event. Only about ten people were present, including (Y/N), the priest, the judge (for carrying iut the official side of the wedding), Samantha, Vytalee, Brock (yes, that guy who messed up cutting potatoes when he was nervous), that little guy who wouldn't leave Jannine alone most of the times, clinging to her like a little brother and several others, mostly the other servants who were close to the lovers. While they were waiting, the priest held the cleaning ceremony. It was a private session where the priest, with the help of two 'chosen assistants' "cleaned" each of the lovers, read the first prayer and left them to get changed and get rid of already 'dirty white clothes'. It seemed that everything passed normally, without any problems. 

When Jannine appeared,accompanied by Vytalee next to her, Oswald almost cried of happiness. Yeah, it was a truly heartwarming scene. Jannine could hardly restrain herself from crying when she took ahold of Oswald's hand. She looked like an angel. The moonlight only made the atmosphere more romantic. Nobody could take eyes off her. The priest tied four-colored string to the lovers' wrists. This was yet another tradition: the string consisted of four colors: red, blue, green and golden yellow. Red represented the passion, grief & happiness that was awaiting the couple in the future, blue and green represented the priest's wish : that they would live under the sky without any clouds and on a fertile land. And last but not least: the golden yellow - bright future with peace and love. 

-"My dear children! Boys and girls! Tonight we have gathered here to unite these two young lovebirds in a marriage..."

(Y/N) felt a tear form in her eye. Somehow, this seemed like a final repetition to her own wedding to her. She would have to go exactly the same preparations before she would walk down the aisle and stand together with Mendés, just the day after tomorrow.

-"The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend..."

Neither a companion, nor a friend. Definitely not a lover...

-"A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy..."

Jealousy...

-''It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish"

-"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love?"

-"We do!"

(Y/N) felt herself returning back to the reality. She blinked couple of times to shrug off the final leftovers of her thoughts. She smiled at the sight of the couple.

-"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives? "

-"We do!"

-"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other"

The rings were handed over and Oswald took the ring that he chose that day for Jannine and started to repeat after the priest:

-"I, Oswald, promise to love and support you, Jannine and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed" - and he slipped the ring on Jannine's finger.

Now it was Jannine's turn.

-"Jannine, please repeat after me..."

-"I Jannine...-"

-"I Jannine" - Jannine started in a shaky voice.

-"Bolder, my child. Promise to love and support you, Oswald and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed" - and with these words Jannine put the ring on Oswald's finger. Oswald smiled and looked at the girl with love.

-"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have - the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this planet or somewhere else, wherever it will be - only together! I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Oswald hesitantly leaned forward, towards a madly-blushing Jannine and softly captured her lips in his. The applauds, shouts and whistles filled the eerie and romantic silence of the night. The couple kissed, engulfed in each other's arms but not for too long. They broke away and joined their foreheads together.

Samantha was crying, the little guy, Brodir was applausing and shouting the most, Nicholas was wolf-whistling the most. (Y/N)'s face was lit up by an endless smile.

-"Thank god. We're done" - she sighed in relief.

-"Well done, your majesty. Impressive indeed. I wonder what his majesty will say to this" - the extra 'guest' said to himself as he smirked and as secretly he had slipped in, he disappeared the same way into this beautiful night, carrying his malicious thoughts and plans with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Share your emotions and opinions please! Vote, comment and share if you want! Give credits! Love you all! I might get back to this story fully :') see you soon! I took the speech from google, one kind person's blog :)
> 
> Word count: 4.5k ... oki xD oops.  
> Published: 28.07.2017
> 
> And yes, Steven is Steven :'D
> 
> ~May the Force Be With You~
> 
> Yours truly, Eter


End file.
